By Your Side
by Maiden-of-the-Sun
Summary: I want to be by your side forever... I fell in love with my best friend, Richard. But I can't accept it. I don't want to hurt him nor do I want him to hurt me. I can't keep this up, my heart wants more, it cries out for Richard. RichxKory R&Rfirst fic!
1. Chapter 1 : The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1 : New Life and The Encounter

Not feeling good about this today... Just moved in Jump City and not sure if I'll feel comfortable around here. It's that feeling where you know something bad's going to happen but you don't know what it is. I don't know, probably just over exaggerating the situation.

At least I still have my online friend who I message like everyday. I know it's stupid, I don't even know the guy, maybe it's not even a guy... a lesbian pretending to be a guy? You never know. But that's all I got for now I guess.

Maybe I feel uneasy, because this whole "starting anew" idea was kind of scary, knowing that if you fall, no one will catch you. My parents died recently and I never really knew them that much either. They're always traveling everywhere, for pleasure and business, leaving me and Komi back home to fend for ourselves.Komi, my sister, she a tough gal.

But me, I need people around me, it makes me feel secure and not so lonely. Back in Gotham, I had some friends at school, you know, but I don't have any best friends or anything like that. I guess people see me different since I have red flaming hair that's 100 natural and orangy tanned skin. I always put in a high ponytail 'cause I don't want attract any attention. When I let my hair down, it's like the ultimate guy-magnet, I din't want guys all over me like that and I definitely don't want a boyfriend. I'm in love of the idea of falling in love, you know like movies, romance novels and dramatic soap operas, however everyone knows that's just a fantasy and too many melodramatic people!

beep _Windows Live Messenger __**Nightwing007 **__just signed in. _

(AN: don't laugh at the name, that's all I could think of! Lmao)

Crimson-Beauty 3 : Heyy

Nighwing007 : Hi, how are you?

Crimson-Beauty 3 : fine, still adjusting. how about you ?

Nightwing007 : okay...I guess

Crimson-Beauty 3 : what do you mean "I guess" ?

Nightwing007 : School just gets on my nerves

Crimson-Beauty 3 : really? Do you think I'm in the same school as you?

You do live in Jump City right?

Nightwing007 : yeah, my school is Jump Street High

Crimson-Beauty 3 : I'm going to the same school as you! You want to

Meet?

Nightwing007 : ummm...

Nightwing007 : I don't know...

Nightwing007 : I think it's best if we don't meet.

Crimson-Beauty 3 : okay, that's okay

Nightwing007 : g2g bye

Crimson-Beauty 3 : bye night!

_Nightwing007 signed off at 11:57pm_

I yawned as I stared at the time on the right bottom hand corner of the screen. Hmmm... Tomorrow school? _Sigh_ New life huh? I better make the best of it and not screw it up. I changed my clothes into my pjs and collapsed on the bed. I turned and snatched my alarm clock and set it to 6:30am. That should do it right?

I slid into my sheets and pulled them over, I turned my body on its side and slid my right hand under the pillow. This was always my comfortable position. For me, it's hard to sleep with all the things in my head, so I try to make up romance stories in my head and close my eyes and then before you know it's _MORNING..._

**BBUUZZZZZZZZZZZZBUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Damn! That stupid alarm clock! I hated how it buzzed so loudly, such a nuisance! Couldn't it play like a song or a lullaby or something! Jeezzz...

Never mind, new day, first day of school, "Whoop de Dooo!" emitting a sarcastic tone in my voice. I jumped out of bed and headed to my private washroom in the room and looked at my reflection. My hair reached, I guess just above my _derrière_. A little wavy, and sometimes it can get puffy, which I hate. But this morning it was just the way I liked it. I got out my straightener and straightened out the little kinks in my hair and my bangs. I tied it in a high ponytail and grabbed some black jeans and an olive tee with tattooed like drawings on it. I went downstairs for a quick breakfast, toasted bread with peanut butter which is melted. Put on my red Chuck Taylor shoes and I'm out the door.

It was a long walk so I had to start early. My sister was in university and she could drive herself but I didn't want her to go through the trouble to wake up early and drive me to school. Shoot, I forgot to lock the door again. I ran back, locked the house and resume my walk to school. I stopped on the last step of my house and hid behind one of the pillars of my house. I glanced at the house next door, a guy, a very tall guy... Why was I afraid all of a sudden? All of a sudden I had a phobia of the opposite sex? No way.

I glanced again and he was gone out of sight. Where did he go? Then I heard a garage open, ohh. I thought fast I ran on the sidewalk to get a head start before he could see me. I ran as fast I could toward the school without looking behind. I was crossing an intersection and _WHOOSH_! Do you kow the feeling when something bad happens to you and it goes slow motion? Like when a ball is coming to hit you, it goes slow and then once it hits you you're on the ground wondering what happened? That's exactly what happened.

I was on the pavement, staring at the sky like a dimwit and I stood up and a meter away was the guy, my neighbour on the ground with his skateboard rolling away. I picked up my things and headed towards him, apparently he had short black hair with pretty long bangs to cover his eyes. His bangs were on the side of his face and his eyes were closed. If it wasn't for his bangs, all the girls would be drooling right now. His face was mature and mysterious, he looked sexy for guy unconscious, he probably looked like a god when he's smiling. I was afraid to touch him, but my hesitant hand felt his face. It was soft yet cool, a weird feeling when the warmth of my hand touched his cool skin.

He suddenly opened his eyes, as I jumped to my feet, I couldn't help but see his cerulean eyes. Just like the sky, like the perfect summer. My mouth open, I snapped out of my shock and ran and without seeing where I was going my foot landed on his skateboard and fell back once again in slow motion. But instead of cracking my head, I felt arms catch me and then it was normal speed again. Next thing I knew I was staring at his eyes once more. I closed my eyes, thinking as if it was my imagination. I opened my eyes and he set me upright.

He didn't even say a word, strange as it seems, I ran again, thinking over and over and over, "walk away, this is not happening..." I stopped, I turned around and saw him looking at me and said, "Nice job, redhead." I turned my head and grimaced. I ran again, this time aware of my surroundings and in no time I was at school. _RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

Just in time.

I went to the front desk and said, "I'm Korinna Anders."

I hoped you like it!

My first fanfic, take an easy on me!

Thanks!

Filipina-Princessa


	2. Chapter 2 : Fast Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

Chapter 2 : Fast Friends

So I arrived at school just in time and got my schedule, I glanced at it and then started searching for my first class, English. It was pretty easy to find, just around the corner, and to my surprise not a lot of people were there. Except this girl sitting in the back with a natural violet hair colour that reached right in the middle of her back. She had very pretty eyes that looked so deep and her skin was very fair and light.

I walked to a desk next to her on the left, and waited as others filed in the classroom. Shoot! It was _him_, that guy I bumped into, I mean who bumped into me. That idiot! Oh no, he's looking this way. I turned my head to the violet head girl, pretending like I was talking to her. I glanced at the corner of eye and he was already sitting next to window in the front. I sighed.

"You're blushing," she said in such a monotone and low voice, without looking away from her book. Then I realized that she was reading _Eclispe_ by _Stephenie Meyer. _Without thinking, I blurted out, "I love that book! I mean all of the Twilight series books." At first, I thought she didn't hear me but she stopped, placed her strange bookmark on her page and closed it. She looked up at me, without any emotion on her face.

"Umm... I'm Rachael, Rachael Roth." "Hi, I'm Korinna Anders, but you can call me Kori.Who's your favourite char— " I was interrupted by our teacher, who's name was written neatly on the black board. _Miss Desiré_. She looked youthful and full of fun, English was an okay subject depending on what teacher you get.

The first day with English wasn't complicated, she just asked what kind of books we liked, favourite authors, etc. It seemed as though another girl, liked Twilight too. She was blond with light blue eyes and she sat just a few seats away from me. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I waited until the guy went out of the class.

"His name is Richard Grayson." Rachael said in my ear. _Richard Grayson..._ "Wait... Rachael!" I blurted out as she was leaving the classroom. I caught up with her and asked, "Who is that then?" pointing at the blond. "That's Terra Markov." "Hmmm... what's your next class?" "Uhh...I have History. How about you?" "Darn..I got Music Vocals..." I sighed and waved bye as I went to my next class.

Afterwards, It was lunch and surprisingly I saw Terra sitting by table on the right with a blond-haired guy. I went up to them and said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" They looked at me and smiled. The blond-haired guy was the first to reply, "Sure, the more the merrier, I'm Gar, Garfield Logan. I know it's a weird name so just stick with Gar." "I'm Terra Markov, it's nice to meet you. You're the new student right? Korinna Anders I believe?" "Yeah, you already know my name?!" I responded in shock. "Well, You should see all the guys, who want your number." Terra replied annoyed, as some other guys glanced my way.

Great! More unwanted friends, or more like stalkers! I sat down beside Terra on the left side while Gar was on the right side. I looked at the entrance of the café, I saw Rachael and I waved my hand signaling to sit with me. At first she stopped and stared then she started coming over. Suddenly, I saw most people looking at me strangely...

"If you don't want, I can sit by myself." She said with her usual monotone voice. "No, it's okay, sit. I don't care if they stare, no one deserves to sit by themselves. Hey Terra, Gar, do you think Rachael can sit with us?" I asked as Terra and Gar were looking and discussing with each other. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I use to sit by myself so I know how it feels." Gar replied with happy smile.

I smiled to myself as I was satisfied with my first day in Jump Street High School. The first day went really fast, but I was nervous as the day ended. I would have to face _him_ again, it felt funny in my stomach as I thought about him. What if he talks to me again or even run me over or take revenge on me for making him fall? It's so nerve-racking!

The bell rang. I was trying to get through the crowd so I can make it home before him. I ran and ran, panting as I passed people walking home. I was so tired, not to mention the work load. So I slowed down a bit and found an empty bench near a public park. I sat down and closed my eyes, wondering if I'd see him again. All of sudden, he was all I could think about... I think I bumped my head this morning.

I commenced walking back to school, still vigilant and I actually made it back home without a scar. As I was turning into my street, I paused as I saw a limo in front of his house. "That's weird. Maybe he has a visitor." I said to myself as I walked to ward my street. Then I realized that was his limo and that he got picked up after school. I soon ran to a nearby tree, trying so hard not to ge seen. I glanced at his porch, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Phew! I casually walked to myself in, walked in and went straight to my room. Connected my ipod to my speakers, and played Love Story by Katharine Mcphee. (A.n. : I love this song...) I let go of my hair and waved it around and started dancing. I was such in a good mood so I jumped,swayed my head to the beat and used my hairbrush as a pretend mic. I didn't care if I acted stupid, it felt so good! This whole time I was worried about new things but now I felt at peace with my true self.

But since I was such a klutz, I eventually fell right infront of my window. I looked up and realized that he was on the other side leaning on his long window. EKKKKKKK... I hid from the side so he wouldn't see me. And I glanced through my window, I saw him still leaning on the window and looking down shaking his head and laughing, a quiet laugh. I could here him, it was a very pleasing laugh but what really made me stare was his smile, it was like something you would see once in your life and was engraved into your memory.

I turned around smiling to myself, his happiness made me so wonderful and confident. I turned off my ipod and I went to the ledge of window dying to see him smile once again. I didn't care if he saw me or not, 'cause I felt so confident and ecstatic that I could cry tears of joy. I climbed on the ledge of the window, grabbed a soft pillow and laid down and closed my eyes trying to memorize his perfect smile. I sat upright letting hair fall on the right side of my face, hiding and glancing at him once again.

He was facing forward, with his right hand holding a picture facing toward him. His expression, scared me somehow; I could feel his sadness, it was so deep as if someone died. I stared at him, his eyes glistened and that only meant one thing...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Neighbours

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 3: The Neighbours

I couldn't sleep that night... It was horrible, it made think of the night, Galfore, came into our house and told us the news. My parents died in a plane crash and I wasn't expecting that. Of course I was not prepared this misfortunate events and I don't think I handled it very well at all. My sister would never cry in front me, she left silently to her room. I sat down on the couch, as felt one tear fall for one swift second. I wasn't going to see them, touch them, talk to them or even feel or know that they're there.

All I could do was cry, nothing else. I didn't throw tantrums like my sister. I would lie awake in my room, and listen to her screams and different objects hitting the wall next door frightened and sad. And for once, I felt hollow, nothing and definitely no one there. I usually saw pictures of their travels on photobucket and laugh at them. But a picture, although very digital and realistic, could never replace a real person but just be a brief reminder of what they looked like. The pictures just gave me internal pain, a pain that medicine or bandages could fix.

My attitude changed, not smiling often, quiet and moody. I felt sorry for those who saw me like this and that's why we moved. Unfortunately, Komi has her own apartment near her university and Galfore continues my parents business.

I felt his pain, Richard's and it really controlled him, the way he dressed, his personality and how he interacts with people. I felt real bad, 'cause that could have been me. But I don't feel this way, that's exactly why I moved. To avoid past thoughts, memories and depression from all I have been through and of course I was lucky enough to have moved on. But Richard wasn't so lucky and that made me mad and sad. Guys were supposed to be stronger right? But he couldn't handle the pain so he let control and consume him.

This may be a stupid idea but I bet I can make him smile again. I want him to smile, because I don't want to wake up everyday and fell sympathy for him when I could totally relate to him in everyway. As I thought, of him as a happy guy, I fell deep, very deep into my thoughts and then once again I fell asleep.

The week flew by quick, and it was a Friday afternoon. I've been watching Richard sometimes through the window and he hasn't glanced my way since my first day of school. I guess he knew that I was watching him, but soon I would meet him Face-to-Face. I didn't know how I was going to be close to him, all I knew was that I was confident.

On my way back home, I bought some ingredients for some brownies to take over there. Brownies were like the only thing that I could bake correctly and I shouldn't just run in and say "I'm your neighbour!" I should greet them and maybe get acquainted with them. Now, I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. Komi wasn't here she would never do anything like this and not even my parents would accompany me with this idea. I was all alone on this one.

As soon as I was finished, I cut them into square pieces and placed them on a big plate. I put some wrap over it so that it wouldn't be eaten by insects outside. I stepped outside, locked the door and headed to the Grayson household. As I reached to the porch, I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Hopefully, it wasn't him... I play that it isn't him... As the door opened it was an old man with round rimmed glasses, a very black casual suit and greased white hair.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Korinna Anders, the new neighbour next door." I said struggling with words. "Ah I see, well welcome to the Wayne household, come in." he said as she stepped aside from the door and let me in. The houses in our neighbourhood were quite big, well I should sat that their mansions. In my house, I was all lonely but when I first stepped into their mansion, I was shocked for it was enormous. The chandelier was gigantic but very old-fashioned with different layers of crystals that would reflect little colours into the room. The room was painted brownish orange colour and the furniture was a dark brown leather while the coffee tables were a dark oak.

"Good Afternoon, young lady." A middle-aged man in a dark blue business suit came down the stairs and greet me. "Just call me Kori." I replied returning him a smile. "Alfred, take her brownies to the kitchen. Kori you want to sit? I'm Bruce by the way." "Okay sure. Wait, you're the Bruce Wayne?" "Yes I am, I just want to keep a low profile for now." I sat down and started fidgeting with my fingers. "So, Kori, are you here by yourself or are your parents coming to?" I gulped and sighed, "My parents... they passed away a few months ago." "Oh, I'm sorry Kori I didn't— " "No, it's okay, of course you didn't know. Actually, I was kind of asking about your son Richard. I kind of bumped into him on the first day of school. I was wondering, 'cause he seems so lonely and excluded from everyone else, that could be friends with him." I stuttered my words as I looked at my feet nervous and anxious for his answer.

"I'm not really Richard's dad. I adopted him when he was a young boy, his parents were murdered in front of him. That probably explains his depression and avoiding others. I have tried to open up to him, but I don't think he's ready yet." He answered with a tone of seriousness.

I couldn't believe it, his parents died... in front of him... as a young child. I didn't completely relate to him. My parents died in a plane crash, at an older age too. Poor Richard.

"I'm sorry if I reminded you of your past events but it's the truth and I think it's a good idea that you want to be his friend. Unfortunately, he won't welcome you with open arms. It will take a lot of work but if you're willing to do this, I thank you." He stared at me with a slight smile on his face and stood. "If you excuse me, Kori I got some work to do." He left the room and went to his study which was down the hall.

I stood up from the sofa and shook off all sad thoughts and went around the house. I went through an archway opposite from Bruce's study and it lead to a great hall. This Hall was very beautiful, it had a stone fountain in the middle with little catfish, the ceiling had Greek paintings of the Gods; Zeus, Adonis, Hermes, Aphrodite, ect. , with moldings of angels singing, playing music or just simply smiling. There were two sets of marble stairs that both lead to the rooms on the next floor, with many flowers and vines twisted on the railings.

I started walking up the steps of the stairs as if I was a Goddess or from the Royal family. As I entered the hallways of the second floor, the theme totally changed. The walls were made out of a very dark wood and there were many rooms that I wanted to explore. Since I had nothing to do I went to each room, some were locked and some were open. There were empty rooms, bedrooms for guests, washrooms and even recreation rooms. But then the last door down the hall, had a sign, "Do not enter" . It was so tempting...

My hand slowly touched the black knob of the door. I turned it slowly and then I felt it turn slowly on the other side. I soon ran into the next room which was a bedroom and left the door ajar so I may peek at who was inside the room. It was Richard, he left quickly from his room and went down the hall. "Maybe he's leaving..." I whispered to myself. I slowly went of the room and suddenly someone grabbed my right arm.

"Shit." I tried to struggle loose, I was scared out of my wit, my goose bumps started to appear on my skin and I suddenly felt cold. "What the heck are you doing here?!" he shouted serious and stern. "Let go of me!" I replied struggling out of his grasp turning to his face. As I tried forcefully to push away from him, he suddenly let go of my arm and I fell with too much force. With his reflexes, he wrapped his left arm around my body, catching me and making our faces only inches away. I felt his breath on me and I looked at his lips avoiding his seductive eyes. Somehow, we stayed like that for quite awhile. My cheeks were burning and I felt warm and he was cool especially his breath. It was a chill and it felt so good against the heat I was emitting from my embarrassment. I didn't dare move because if I did are lips could have met. My heartbeat quickened as the sexual tension was unbearable to resist.

"Master Richard?" Alfred said as he saw us down the hall. Richard immediately let go of me and I walked towards Alfred and turned to run down the stairs. I hoped that Richard wasn't following me. I nearly tipped on the stairs as he called out to me. "Korinna, right?" I stopped and turned around, "Yes, it is. And you're Richard, correct?" "Yeah." I looked at his now covered face and continued walking towards the front door. "Master Richard, Miss Korinna is our new neighbour and she wanted to be more acquainted with you." Alfred the butler said politely. I wished he didn't have to say it like that. Richard probably hates me now, the klutz I am. "I don't need a friend." He replied with a deep low voice with a little bitterness in it.

"Oh really? Do you even have any friends Richard?" I said with the same tone of bitterness. "I – " He hesitated and then he went down the stairs towards me, took my arm and lead me back upstairs. Is this really happening?

R&R!

Filipina-Princessa


	4. Chapter 4 : Richard's Talk and Nightwing

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 4 : Not as it seems

"Where are you taking me?!" I said confused and somewhat surprised. "To my room..." he said as calm as ever. "What?!" I said in confusion. As soon as we entered his room he shut the door and sat me down the bed. "What do you want from me? Is this some kind of joke you're pulling. Because whatever it is, I'm not falling for it." He stood with his arms around his chest, awaiting my answer. "This isn't a joke, I see you everyday at school by yourself, and I hate when people are left out. I just want to be your fri—" I said with the most serious voice. "I only brought you here so that Alfred would think that I have a friend and not worry about me. I don't need your sympathy. Everyone keeps giving me sympathy but it's not like it's going to bring them back." He said with every bit of sadness in his voice, turning away. "Well, being depressed all the time won't solve anything! They want to see you happy and enjoying life." I said as my voice cracked as my eyes started to get watery. He turned to face me while I turned my face away. I am not going to let him see me cry. I promised them, _my parents_ that I wouldn't cry in front of anyone for it shows sadness and weakness. That's why I was so determined to be his friend, because I don't want him to waste his life feeling guilty. I tried to shake off these sad thoughts and soon I started sniffling.

"Don't start crying... go somewhere else..." he said in soft quiet voice. Was he going to cry too? I didn't know what to say... He turned to face me with anger on his face,"Just leave! I don't need your fucking sympathy! You have no idea how I feel! My parents were murdered in front me. I wanted to save them, do anything but instead I just stood there like a coward! So just fuck off!" I could feel it, I was on the edge ready to explode,"I know how it feels to lose your parents! My parents... They died in a plane crash! While you were there when your parents died.. I couldn't help them out at all! And what's worst I was going to go with them! But instead I didn't! I was just like you! I had many friends, but I pushed them all away! Then I became exactly what you are! I dyed my hair black, wore depressing, dark clothes and never talked to anyone! And I hated the world and everything in it... because they couldn't save my parents from going on that plane and because I couldn't die with them instead of suffering by myself!" I took a deep breath and fell on my knees. My tears took the best of me and I couldn't do anything. Pathetic...

I felt his hand on my right shoulder and I shook it off. I stood up and wiped my tears. I looked at him and his face were stained with tears. His face wasn't red or puffy like mine but was normal as him rain just washed over him. So no matter how much he cried, no one would know. I went up to him and stood on the tips of my toes and brushed away his bangs and wiped his tears with my thumbs. "Don't cry, it makes me sad." I said smiling at the end of my sentence. I patted his chest and whispered, "Take care." I sniflled and started walking to his door. I left the room feeling sad, empty. I walked down the hall, hearing the echo of my footsteps. I went down the stairs, my face down hiding the bitter sadness that consumed me from anyone who came my way. "Miss Anders, leaving so soon?" Alfred said as politely as ever. "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer." I went to the front door and slipped on my shoes. "Master Richard, there are brownies from Miss Anders in the kitchen if you would like some." I turned around and I saw Richard on the stairs staring at me straight in the eye. I wasn't in the mood now, I had to go home. "Bye Alfred. Thank you so much for your kindness." I said trying to sound normal and as happy as possible. "Bye Richard... I hope you think about what I said..." I said with sincerity and I gave him a little smile. I went out the door and ran into my house as fast I could. As I closed my door behind me, I exhaled as if I was holding my breath for a long time.

I ran into my room and jumped on my bed. Then soon realizing that he could see me. _And if he did see you?_ Where did that come from? _From me, your conscience. That sounds so weird... But hey that's me. Anyway, so if he does see you? Does it matter? _Um... I guess not. I got a blanket and a pink pillow and laid down on the the ledge of my window. And examined the past events, slowly regretting my words. _What do you mean regretting them! What are you talking about? It hit him so hard that maybe he might change his stupid temper and be a really decent guy. That's what you wanted right? _But I didn't want to do it that way, I could have made him worse! Now I have no chance of being his friend. Somehow I have a connection with him, I want to help him. But today it got out of hand._ No you did just fine. And about that connection with him, you probably have a crush on him! You have to admit he is pretty sexy! Korinna has a crush on Richard! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _Shut up! Me and that ill-tempered idiot! NO Way! I mean, he's okay I guess but I could never like a guy who pushes people away and never opens up. I just wanted to help him that's all! Be a friend you know? _... whatever... bye!_ What! Wait! What am I doing! I think I going crazy! I threw the pillow at the wall. Damn! This is so stupid!

I know what to do! Let's see if he's online...

**Beep**_Windows Live Messenger__**Nightwing007 **__says : Hi_

Crimson-Beauty  : Hey... what's up?

Nightwing007 : I need to talk to you.

Crimson-Beauty  : Okay, talk...

Nightwing007  : I really messed up... I met this girl and for once she wants

to be my friend... but instead I pushed her away. Now, she

might not even talk to me anymore. Please help. I don't

know what to do.

Crimson-Beauty  : Be friends with her, talk to her. If she really wants to be

Your friend, then she'll accept your apology and all is

Well.

Nightwing007 : It's not easy for me you know. I'm not very social... You're

Not helping! 

Crimson-Beauty  : Yes I am! What else am I going to say? Give up?! I'm

Giving you advice, just take it or just don't ask at all.

Nightwing007 : Sorry! It's just I've never met someone like this before.

She makes me feel good inside... I mean I don't like her like

That but she makes me want to change. Geez, what's your

Problem? I thought you were the happy type of person...

Crimson-Beauty  : I'm really sorry... I'm just not feeling okay...

There's this guy and I want to help him. He's

Kind of like emo and stubborn... and I just want to be

His friend. Alright...

Nightwing007 : Stubborn emo...hmmm... that interesting. Happy Girl meets

Stubborn Emo... okay I give up...

Crimson-Beauty  : Thanks for the help!  you really suck at this advice

Thing...

Nightwing007 : What can say, I guess I'm just good... lol 

Crimson-Beauty  : lol chuckles I knew you could cheer me up!

Nightwing007 : Who said anything of cheering up? I thought you were

Trying to get advice from me for Mr. Stubborn Emo...

Crimson-Beauty  : doesn't matter, anyway so are you going to take my

Advice, Nightwing007?

Nightwing007 : I don't know... I mean it's not that good... lol

Crimson-Beauty  : Oh really, can you think of anything else?

Just take it, 'cause I think you like her!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G! LMAO! You like her!

Nightwing007 : I do not like her! First of all, she tries to go into my room

Without asking and then she starts explaining how I should

live my life...

Crimson-Beauty  : She does sound like a nutcase... Mr. Not Helpful meets

Miss Nutcase... I give up... Lmfao...

Nightwing007 : You totally copied me! You biter!

Crimson-Beauty  : just the idea, not the names... anyways if you're

Not helping me then I won't help you.

Nightwing007 : And you call me "not helpful", Ms. Not Helpful!

Crimson-Beauty  : So, Mr. Not Helpful is she pretty?? You know you like

Her... you know you want her!

Nightwing007 : I do not want her Ms. Not Helpful! And for information

She's ugly!

Crimson-Beauty  : Sorry for asking...

Nighting007 : How about Mr.Stubborn Emo? Is he attractive, I mean hot??

Maybe you don't want to be his friend to help him out but

Because you like him. So, is he an attractive emo???

Crimson-Beauty  : I do not like him! You're so mean to me 

I said the truth!

Nightwing007 : Whatever! You like him and you can't convince me

Otherwise... Anyway I g2g!

Crimson-Beauty  : Bye Mr. Not Helpful! Love you muahh kiss

Nightwing007 : So you like me??? I'm sorry but I don't think you're

My type...hahahaha jokes... are you my type?

Crimson-Beauty  : hmmm... what is your type?

Nightwing007 : I don't know... She has to be pretty...

Crimson-Beauty  : Blonde right? (an. No offence, I knew a guy who only liked blonde girls and he wanted his past girlfriend to dye her hair...)

Nightwing007 : No not necessarily... She has to be a good kisser... hehehe

That sounds funny... you don't want a girl who kisses like a

A dog...

Crimson-Beauty  : What you're going to kiss every girl in the world and

Then judge them by the way they kiss?

Nightwing007 : No... too much trouble. Someone who doesn't want

Physical things... Someone who will love me for me, Who

Isn't preppy, isn't too depressing, isn't too clingy...

Crimson-Beauty  : sounds reasonable... have you ever had a girlfriend?

Nightwing007 : Nope, you ever have a boyfriend?

Crimson-Beauty  : Nope bad experiences... too many perverted guys...

Nightwing007 : So you want a guy who's not perverted what else?

Crimson-Beauty  : He has to be good looking, but not cocky, not clingy,

Or stalk me 24-7. oh #1 who doesn't cheat on me.

Nightwing007 : That's a good one..What if the perfect guy rejects you?

Crimson-Beauty  : That would be tough for me, but that also depends

If I really really like him... if I do it will hurt me more.

But if it was just a little crush I could live with it...

All you have to do is hate the guy or girl in your case

And soon you'll see their flaws and hate them...

Nightwing007 : You make it sound so easy... It isn't always that easy...

Crimson-Beauty  : Have you ever got rejected by a girl?

Nightwing007 : Once ... a long time ago...

Crimson-Beauty  : I've had a lot of experience, I had crushes a lot but

Never had a boyfriend... Usually I had the crush on

A guy who would obviously wouldn't like me back.

But I was stubborn, so I kept thinking that he would

Like me... but when he got a pretty girlfriend, it hurt...

So much... then I started my theory of finding the guy's

Flaws...

Nightwing007 : wow, that was a sad story Ms. Einstein...

Crimson-Beauty  : heyy!  weren't you suppose to like leave like an hour

Ago?!

Nightwing007 : heh whatever... so I skipped dinner, not a big deal...I can

Always eat a night snack...

Crimson-Beauty  : it's weird.. I've never met you and I feel like were

Really close friends...

Nightwing007 : yeah, that's weird... now I really have to go..srry! bye! flying kiss muah! Lol...

_Nightwing007 signed off at 7:37pm_

I feel so much better now! If only I could meet him in person...

So what do I do about Richard??

Until next time!

Read and Review!

Thanks to:

Ariel34652 : thanks for the first review! I trying my best for my first fic... I have so many ideas for this...

Star 4 Robin : thanks for the review! I like to update fast, it's so much fun to write fanfictions! But unfortunately I'm going to school soon so it might take longer but I'll do my best!


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends and Advice

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans! You know I wish!

Chapter 5 : Fun and Games

Richard... what am I going to do with you? Should I talk to him? _**I don't know about that Kori... But then again I don't think he's the talking kind of person. He should feel something from what you said, it was strong!**_You do have a point there conscience! So I wait... and what do I do while I wait? _**Just get to know other people, like Terra and Rachael. I just forget him for awhile. And in my opinion, he's hopeless. **_MaybeI should just give up on Richard and just try getting to know Nightwing! He's way better then that Richard! _**I have to admit he's a pretty decent guy**_Maybe, we should meet right? That would be great! But what if he's some stalker dude, or some rapist?!

_**How would you know? Try asking him... is he online? **_

No, he isn't, he left like 10 minutes ago! _**Isn't he like in your school?**_ Oh yeah, I totally forgot! But there's so many people at school! It would take me forever trying to find him myself. _**It's worth a try, he could be like the perfect guy for you! Take a chance, you never know what could happen...**_ I don't know him completely and what if he's a totally different guy online then in real life? It's possible... _**Stop rethinking yourself or else you'll never do anything! You just have to go with the flow you know? **_Whatever... What do I do now? Hello? Conscience? Great... Not that I need you, you run away!

The phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Kori?" "Yeah? Who is this?" "It's me, Terra..." "Oh hi! What's up?" "Oh actually, I was wondering if you could come out with me and Rachael... We're kind of outside your house..." "What?" I said confused. I ran to my balcony and saw Rachael and Terra on my porch... "Okay, I'm coming. I'll be right down..." I said rushing down the stairs and slipping on my shoes. "Hey guys! How did you find where I lived?" "Rachael sees you walking home. We're really bored, so we just wanted to drop by to see if you want to go for a walk..." "You mean you were bored, I was doing just fine reading my book until you dragged me outside!" Rachael said with a little anger in her monotone voice. "Come on, let's go! I know a place to go." I said laughing.

I lead them to my favourite spot in the neighbourhood. "This is it!" I said pointing at a big oak tree. We sat down under the shade and we started talking about school, family, and past experiences. Terra was the daring one, going on every rollercoaster in the theme park. Rachael was the quiet but very peaceful or the group, reading every book she could get her hands on. I didn't know what I was in the group but I know that I was glad I had friends. I started talking about my online friend Nightwing and Richard. "...I mean I feel bad about Richard, I want to help him." "Kori, I know you want to help him, but from experience, people like that just need space. He'll get out of his shell, lower his walls and make it on his own." Terra said concerned. "Terra's right Kori. He's depressed and that's his problem and something we shouldn't butt into..." Rachael explained. "And about that Nightwing guy, Me and Terra, were talking about online friends just before we went to your house. I think that you can't trust everyone online. I mean he could be just lying to you and be a really sick guy." "Kori, Rachael is right again. It's not safe these days, so many sick minded people. You have to be friends with real people, not some online guy you've never met. Be realistic! We're your friend and we're giving you advice." Terra did have a point there. But somehow, I wanted to continue helping Richard. I mean his parents died when he was still a boy, he's like 17 now, I mean he's stayed like that all this time? I'm not exactly convinced that he could make it on his own.

It was starting to get dark, so all three of us said our goodbyes and separated. It felt good to know that my new friends, Rachael and Terra did care about my thoughts and feelings. I think I really like this new place, I was feeling more at home than ever. I quickened my pace as night was taking over. It was so beautiful at night, some stars would appear in the sky and it was quiet. I loved taking nightwalks, hearing the crickets and the cool air brushing against you. Nightwing... What was I suppose to do now? Tell him I can't talk anymore? It felt good to talk to him you know? _**But your friends have a point. **_So now you're back? _**I needed to take a raincheck... Geez.. You have to make your own decisions, I'm only here for advice not choice-making. You have to do that on your own... Gotta go! Sorry. Listen to your friends**_ Hmmm... What am I suppose to do?? As I entered the house, I went straight to the computer to check if he was online.

** Beep **_**Nightwing **__just signed in._

Crimson-Beauty : Heyy I want us to meet...

Nightwing007 : Are you sure?

Crimson-Beauty : Yes, I am... Do you know the oak tree in Trafalgar Park?

Nightwing007 : Oh yeah, I go there all the time...

Crimson-Beauty : Meet me there.

"Damn! What happened?" My computer's internet is not working again..."Good timing..." I sighed. What if he can't meet me? What if some bad people are there that night?_**There you go again... Just shut up and do it... This is a good chance... **_I'm not listening to you anymore, all you do is run away! Maybe I should bring like some pepper spray or something, maybe there's going to be gangs. I changed into some dark jeans and a red tank top underneath a black sweater. I put some pepper spray in my sweater pocket and I headed outside. I ran to the park to the oak tree, hopefully he'll come tonight. It was very quiet and I didn't see anybody in the park. I waited underneath the tree, thinking about what he would look like. What if he's not coming? What if I get kidnapped my gang members? I was starting to get nervous about this whole thing. Maybe I should just go home... _**Stay. Put. He might come! Climb the oak, maybe you'll see him from up there**_Fine! I will! _**I thought you weren't listening to me anymore? **_So what? Do you want me to go or stay? Make up your mind!_**Just stay that's all I'm going to say!**_ Whatever...

I started climbing the tree, it was pretty hard getting on the branch, but I managed. As I was trying to stand up on the branch my foot slipped and I fell. Stupid! Stupid! I'm going to die! But then... I was caught bridal-style by someone. "Let me go! Let me g– " the person's hand blocked my mouth and now I was struggling with my eyes shut tightly, frightened. I didn't see who caught me but I was sure it wasn't anyone I knew. "Shut up, you'll wake everyone!" a voice said. I opened my eyes and it was Richard. I pushed his hand away from my mouth as he put me down. Ow! My ankle... I was jumping on my left foot, as my right ankle was stinging in pain. "Shit! My ankle hurts." I said crying out in pain, my eyes started to water. "I'm so damn sensitive!" I cried. "Just sit down, and calm down." He said in a quiet voice. I sat down groaning, as Richard was examining it. "Ow! That hurts!" I growled as the tears started to stream down my face. "Would you quit it?! Stop whining, good thing I was here to catch you!" He responded irritated.

I groaned, as he continued to massage my ankle. "Thank you..." I said in a calm and normal voice. "You're welcome. It's a little sprain, I think you'll live." He said as he stood and extended his arm to help me up. I got up and leaned against the tree for balance. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said looking at me weird. "I was out on a night walk..." I lied. I started to walk but lost balance and caught by Richard once again. "You're such a klutz. I'll carry you back." He said as he lowered himself so that I may climb his back. "I'm warning you, I might be a little heavy." I said climbing on his back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It might take us awhile to get there though." He replied lifting me up as he started walking slowly. It was nice to be on his back. I could hear his heartbeat as my head rested on his back. It was sort of uneven but it was warm. There was silence between us.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said softly. "What for?" I replied. "For today, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I just was frustrated with myself." "Richard, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just want to help you that's all, no jokes... But if you don't want a friend or help, I respect that." "No. You were right about... everything. I didn't think anyone would know how I feel. But here you are explaining exactly how I'm feeling." He continued, "It's time for change right? So I was wondering if you could help me..." "Richard, of course I 'll help you. What are friends for?" I said smiling to myself. "Thank you." He said with happiness in his voice. We continued walking back home. "How's your ankle?" he asked. "It's okay, thanks for doing all this, I feel bad." I said. "It's okay, it's the least I could do. What are friends for?" He replied. I was so tired I drifted off to sleep...

I felt someone put me down on something soft. His arms were warm and once he lied me down, the warmness went away. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and opened my eyes. I was about to say something but he put a finger on my lips. He tapped on some clothing and he pointed to a door in the room. He went to the door and just before he closed the door he said, "Goodnight." I got up, slowly went to the door, keeping in mind that my ankle still hurt. The room was a bathroom. I changed into the clothing that lied on the bed and changed. It was a sleeveless, pink silk nightgown. I folded my clothes and then went out of the bathroom. I slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over my body and soon I was fast asleep.

Read & Review!

Hope you guys like it...

Sorry the chapters are short!

I'm trying my best!

Filipina-Princessa


	6. Chapter 6 : Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Not ever!

Chapter 6 : More Than Meets The Eye

I woke up, sitting up right, panting with beads of sweat rushing down my face. I looked around. It was still dark surprisingly. Tears formed, running down my face before I could force myself to stop crying. I haven't had nightmares since my parents died. I could hear someone struggling, I thought it was my imagination, but it got louder. It was like someone was having a nightmare. It was Richard, he was just next door. I peeked inside his room; he was tossing and turning in his bed, sweating, panting and saying words that I couldn't understand. I went to bathroom, filled a little basin with cold water, took a face towel and went straight to his room. I placed the face towel in the basin, making it wet and twisted it so that it didn't absorb too much water.

My mother use to do this to me, calming me down and comfort me. But she's gone, I was alone and so no one would do this to me anymore. I would just wake up and cry myself to sleep. Sometimes my sister would hear me screaming in my sleep, but she wasn't kind enough to actually wake me up. Of course she was worried, but she's not the caring type of person. Sometimes, Komi would take a drive because she hated being in our house. I hated seeing her like that, holding everything in when you're suppose to let it out.

I placed the face towel on his forehead as he slowly relaxed. I dabbed the towel around his face and then repeated the process of wetting and twisting the towel. I then let the towel sit on his forehead. Suddenly he sat up, which made the face towel fall down from his forehead. His breathing slowed down which was a good sign. He turned his head slowly to face me. He stared for awhile with the eyes of a child, so lonely and sad. He was about to say something when I stopped him. "Lie down. Relax." I told him as I pushed him slightly so that he could lie down. I took the face towel and wet it again. His eyes were wide open, and his eyes turned a darker blue then usual. With my fingers, I slid them down on his eyes so they would close. I couldn't stand to see people in pain, they seemed so hopeless. He broke the silence, "I thought you were my mother. She was so beautiful. I was always getting nightmares and she would always climb into bed with me to sing me a little song. She called me her little prince, she would say 'Goodnight my prince'. That nightgown you're wearing was my mother's." His voice soft but like a child's voice. I felt sad for him and for me as well. Both losing our parents, I finally found someone who I could relate to.

It's funny. I wished and dreamed that my mother was still here. I could imagine myself as little girl in bed after a nightmare and my mom was right there massaging my cheek and head. She smiles at me, assuring me that it will be okay. And here I am, doing exactly what my mother did, but to Richard. It shocked me. I thought that I would never move on, that I would never be happy. But for once, I regretted those thoughts. It made me happy, that I was helping someone who felt exactly the way I felt. I sighed as I cried tears of joy. My nose started feeling stuffy again, and I started sniffling so that my nose didn't run. Richard noticed, opening his eyes and turning his head toward me. "Great, I made you cry..." he said turning away. "No... it's just... you said that you thought that I was your mom, when my mom use to do the same thing to me." I wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry I woke you. This is embarrassing..." He whispered as his face started to get red. I didn't say anything, I just continued to dab the towel so that he would return to his regular temperature. I started dabbing around his neck, then I noticed that he was shirtless and found myself staring at his toned chest. I stopped and looked away blushing. Richard didn't seem to mind that he was shirtless with some girl. What he did notice was that I stopped. He touched my hand, "Please don't stop..." he looked at me straight in the eye. " Could you lie down with me?" He patted a spot next to him. I placed the towel in the basin and climbed onto his bed. He turned to me, "When I looked at you, I could see my mother as clear as I see you. For one split second, I believed my mother was alive, that my parents never died. It made me feel good, but then I realized it was just you." I sat up, feeling bad for him. "I'm sorry I made you remember them..." I mumbled. "Wait. Stay." He continued, "What you're doing to me... it's working... whatever it is keep doing it." There was a long silence between us. I got up from the bed and continued dabbing the towel around his face, his neck and chest. He fell asleep, I left the room with both the basin and the face towel and went to the room I slept in.

I changed back into my clothes and headed out the door. I stopped and went into Richard's room. I whispered, "Goodnight, my prince." I went out of the room and went down the stairs. Alfred was sitting down and watching the news, when I came down. He turned his head to face me and said, "Miss Korinna, up so early?" "Yeah, I'm sorry. Thank Richard for me, I'm going home." I said with an apologetic voice. I went to front door, slipped my shoes on and I was out the door.

It didn't take me long, and the next thing I knew I was in my room. I had already changed into my comfortable pjs and I collapsed on my bed. Once I hit that pillow I was good as gone.

I woke up from the sound of my cell phone. I could feel it vibrating on my bed. I didn't even bother check who it was... "Hello? Who is this?" Thanks for calling me so early! I glanced at the time, 1:02pm. "Oh my god!" I yelled. Whoever it was who called me hung up. Saturday... What do I do on Saturday? I stretched my arms into the air and yawned. Maybe a shower would wake me up. I took a warm shower and went to my closet. What to wear, what to wear... I chose a jean Capri, a red off-shoulder with a white spaghetti strap underneath. I opened all the curtains of my windows to let the sun come in. I saw Richard, through the last window. I gasped and hid myself before he could see me. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Where's my conscience when you need it? You can do this Kori... Just open the curtains like usual and then wave 'hi' to him... I can do this. I slowly opened the curtains, getting ready to say 'hi'. To my surprise, he wasn't there anymore. Strange.

I went on Live Messenger, to check if anyone was online, but most importantly to check if _he_ was online.

DarkRaven : heyy...

Terra : hey, Kori r u ther?

Crimson-Beauty  : yeah, what's up?

DarkRaven : nm really, umm... tonight one of my good friends is having

party, so if you guys want to come you have an invite.

Terra : ohhhh! Party! I'm definitely there...

Crimson-Beauty  : Rachael, do u mind if invite 1 more person w/ us?

DarkRaven : no I don't mind, this is going 2 b a big party so invite

whoever you want.

Terra : who r u inviting?

Crimson-Beauty  : some1...

Terra : come on, spill!

Crimson-Beauty  : it's not a big deal, it's Richard...

DarkRaven : when did this happen? Did I miss something :S

Crimson-Beauty  : we're on good terms... he's needs to get out more

Terra : Mr. Emo coming to a party... ohhh

Crimson-Beauty  : don't call him that...

DarkRaven : Terra, leave her alone...

Terra : I was just joking around, so do you like him???

DarkRaven : Where did that come from?

Crimson-Beauty  : I like him as a friend nothing else, we have a special

bond...

Terra : in other words, you do like him and you don't want to tell us...

Crimson-Beauty  : I don't like him like that!! Terra could you just quit it?!

Crimson-Beauty  : Anyway, who's your friend, Rach?

DarkRaven : just an old friend

Terra : It's Victor Stone, that big guy in math class?

Crimson-Beauty  : oh yeah, how do you know him?

DarkRaven : Friends since kindergarten...

Crimson-Beauty  : Wow... u don't seem tight...

DarkRaven : we use to, I guess we had our differences.

Terra : What happen?

DarkRaven : He was outgoing and cool, while I was shy and not so cool.

End of Story...

Crimson-Beauty : Oh I c... are we going 2gether?

Terra : any of u guys have a car...

DarkRaven : I hate driving... bsides my mom using it 2night

Crimson-Beauty  : I have a car... I could drive, u just need 2 give me

directions...

Terra : We have 1 more person to invite.

DarkRaven : and that would be...

Terra : Gar, he was invited too only he doesn't have a ride

Crimson-Beauty  : that's okay w/ me the more the merrier.

DarkRaven : guys g2g! me & my mom r going out...

Terra : I'm going to b busy, since I didn't start on any homework...

Crimson-Beauty  : okay, cya l8ter... ttyl!

I'm going to my first party In Jump City! I better go tell Richard.

"I'm not going." "What?! What do you mean you're not going?" I said confused. "I'm just not going..." "Come on Richard! It's going to be fun. It's time for you to get out of your shell. Please!" "I'm not going!" We had a staring contest for a little while and then we started arguing again... This was going to be harder than I thought... "I don't want to go to the damn party!" "Why not?! You have to give me a reason or else I'm not going anywhere!" "Because... because... because I'm claustrophobic." "That is so a lie! I bet you if I asked Bruce, he would say yes!" I started running to his study and knocked on the door. "Come in." I came in and Bruce was organizing papers. "Bruce, if you don't mind me asking, could Richard go to a party with me and some friends?" I said in the nicest and kindest voice. "I think that's a great idea, Korinna. Richard, you're allowed to go to the party with Korinna." He said without even looking up. "But I—" I covered Richard's mouth before he could say anything in his defense.

I dragged him out of the study, I was so happy I was practically jumping for joy! "Just because you get Bruce's permission, doesn't mean I'm going." "You just ruin all the fun, Richard. You're such a party-pooper!" "Am not! I just don't want to go the party!" "Please, Richard...Please! Come on, what are you so afraid of?" "I'm not afraid, it's going to be boring, with drunk people, probably having sex in the spare rooms and slutty girls..." "It seems as if you've already been to a house party..." "Yeah, I went the same one last year. Wait, you mean you've never been to house party before?!" "Okay! I've never gone to a house party, so sue me! I just want to hang out you know." "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." "Just please go with me! What if something bad happens?! You have to be there!" "What?! Do I have sign on my head that says 'Kori's bodyguard'???" "You're so mean, Richard!" I put my angry face and pouted. I put my arms around my chest and stuck out my tongue at him.

"You look funny, when you're mad." He chuckled. "Fine, I'll go without you. Bye." I said I was walking to the front door, slipping my shoes on. "Wait." He grabbed my arm, as I turned around to face him. "I'll go, but I'm only there so that you don't get groped by perverts." I jumped and hugged him squealing with delight. "Kori, you're so naïve, like a little child. You should grow up! Hey! Kori you're choking me!" "Opps..." I said letting go of his neck. "It's better to be an innocent carefree person, than a boring, serious ass!" I said awaiting his reaction. He glared at me, "You're so going to get it!" I started running around the house, screaming and yelling. Eventually he caught up with me and he picked me up bridal style, as I started struggling. I dropped me on the couch and started tickling my tummy and ribs. I've never laughed so hard in my life, soon I was crying of laughter.

"Richard! Stop it! Stop." I said covering my tummy. "I'll stop, if you say 'Richard's a fun person'" "Okay... Richard's... a fun... person!" He stopped and I got up from the couch. I went up to him and said, "You're not only boring, too serious, you're hard-headed! Stubborn as a mule!" I started running again and I can see him running after me. I ran into a dead end, I stopped and turned around. Richard was going way to fast, he bumped into me and soon we were on the floor on top of each other. Bruce came out of his study and saw us in this weird position. "I don't know what you two are doing but could you keep it down?" He said walking back into his study.

We looked at each other, not realizing what position we were in. I could feel him breathing on me. With me on the bottom, if I had moved, are lips would be touching. I didn't want that. We were just friends after all... Deep inside, I liked this position and I liked being this close to him. The sexual tension was growing stronger the more we stayed like that. If he wasn't so sad, and lived his life normally, he would probably be the hottest guy in school. I smiled to myself just thinking about it. I could feel my cheeks burning, _shit_ I'm blushing...

I saw him blush too. I needed to break the silence, for it was growing unbearable. I stuttered my words, "Um..." keeping in mind that our faces were so close. "You're...crushing...me..." "Oh." He got up from our position and I followed. "Um... sorry about that. I didn't know where I was going." I said embarrassed. "It's my fault really, I should have slowed down." "Well, I'll check if Terra, Rachael and Gar are here." I said making an excuse to break the awkward moment. I went outside and exhaled, I saw a car coming towards my house. Rachael, Terra and Gar came out of the car.

I ran up to them, "Hey guys! You guys ready to go?" I said. They all got out of the car. Rachael grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the driver's window. "Kori, this is my mom, Mom, this is my new friend Kori." Rachael's mom was like an exact replica of Rachael, but she seemed very young to be her mom. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Roth." I said politely. "Call me Arella. It's nice to finally meet you." Her voice was soft like my mother's. "Take care of them okay? I know I can trust you." She said looking at me straight in the eye. "You can count on me." Then she drove away and I waved 'bye'.

"Where's this Richard you've been talking about?" Gar asked. "Oh yeah, hold on I'll get him." I said running into his house. I came back dragging him with me. "Richard, meet Rachael, Terra and Gar, guys, meet Richard." I said introducing them. "Hi." He said looking kind of nervous. "So guys, are you ready to go." "We're ready if you're ready, Kori." Terra said with a smile.

"I call shotgun." Richard said without hesitating. "I totally sitting at a window!" called Gar. "I call a window too!" Rachael called. "Great, I'm in the middle! That's so not fair." Leaving Terra in between Gar and Rachael.

I climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. I started the car and asked Rachael for the directions to Vic's House. He has house wasn't that far, around 45 minutes. There was already people outside with booze screaming and shouting. I was getting nervous already. "You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Richard said in my ear giving me a smirk. "Very funny..." I said in a nervous voice. Terra and Gar seemed yo be alright with the idea of going into a party like this. Rachael was out of sight, I couldn't see her at all. I knew I was going to regret this. "Relax..." He said once again in my ear. His voice calmed me down for a little while, but as we entered the house I was about to turn around to get out. "Not so fast... You said you wanted to come." He whispered.

I turned around and started walking. People stared at me as I continued walking. I saw some familiar faces, but a lot of unknown faces too. My breathing quickened as I went deeper into the house. The music was making the room shake as the speakers came into view. There were a lot of people grinding on the dance floor, very close to one another. I was getting really nervous about this whole thing now. I tried to squeeze in through the couples and many guys were giving me a very uncomfortable looks. Especially this one guy. He started moving towards me, and then I started pushing through the crowd. I was scared, I couldn't breathe. It was horrible, because the more the song played the more people came to dance along, so it was more harder for me to get out. He was bigger, and possibly stronger as he easily pushed through the crowd.

He was all of sudden right behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck. He picked me up bridal-style, and he moved through the crowd and then we were in another past of the house. He set me down and I was leaning against the wall with him leaning towards me. He tried to kiss me in the lips, but I turned away making him kiss my cheek and then down to my neck. I tried pushing him, but he was way to big. He didn't budge. I started pushing his face away, but he took my arms and held them. Now, I was defenseless. I didn't see Richard anywhere. If I come out alive, I'll kick his ass for not protecting me. But the chances of me coming out alive were very slim.

I closed my eyes as tears started to form. "Don't cry, cutie. I won't hurt you." The stranger said in a very raspy voice. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was revolting. My nose started getting runny.

My eyes were tightly closed, I heard a punch and a someone grabbed by the hand. I opened my eyes, it was Richard, he held me tightly in his chest, like protecting me. I was safe with him. I started whimpering and crying in his chest.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I could sense that Richard was really pissed. I didn't reply to his question. "What did you do? What made you think of talking or getting with that guy?" I sniffled, "I didn't so anything, he just followed me! It's all your fault! You said you were going to be there! And where were you?!" I said angered by his accusation. "Hey! It's not that easy looking for people around here!" We stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He could see my tears, and then he sighed. He hugged me, pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tighter. He started pushing through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Your lover boy following us. We got to move. He's coming in quick." We continued pushing through the crowd, and started going upstairs. We went down the hall, trying to find a room to hide in. They were either locked or already occupied by drunk people. Even the washrooms were occupied. I glanced behind us, it was the strange guy again, following us. We turned to right, more rooms. We didn't have time, to search for any vacant rooms. Richard pulled me into a corner, "Pretend we're together, play along..." he whispered into my ear.

He was pretending to kiss my neck, "Does he see us?" he whispered. The guy was looking around, and since there were so many people making out in the halls, he didn't notice or even see us. He turned around and went the opposite direction. "He's gone." I whispered sighing. That was really close.

"Thank you, I owe you." I said. "Yup, big time." Richard said chuckling. "You think you can run away cutie?" He was back, really angry this time. "Just leave me alone!" I said really ticked off. Richard went in front of me. "Leave her alone! Fuck off!" "Richard, stop." "I'm not talking to you, you bastard! I talking to the little cutie over there." The guy was pulling up his sleeves like he was going to fight again. He had a black eye now, probably from Richard's punch.

"You're going to get a beating!" "Richard, don't fight him..." He turned to me, "It's okay I can take him." The guy took Richard's shoulder to turn him and punched him in the face. He turned his face toward me, "Oh my god! Richard!" I started taking his face in my hands and wiping the blood away. "It's okay, Kori." Richard punched him in the stomach and then the face. The guy was a little hesitant, he tried to punch back, but he missed Richard. He started looking dizzy, then he fell on the ground spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Richard, let's go!" I took his arm and pulled him away, looking for a bathroom. Luckily I found one that wasn't occupied at the moment. I went into the washroom, and locked the door. I told Richard to sit on the toilet seat, so that I could wash the blood. I took a face towel, and wet and started dabbing it on the side of his mouth.

Then I remembered, the other night. When I was taking care of him. I chuckled at the memory. "What's so funny?" He said confused. "I just remembered last night, when you had a nightmare. You caught me from the tree and stop some pervert, while all I could do is a dab a face towel on your face." He stopped my hand, "Look, catching and saving you from a pervert is nothing compared to what you're doing to me." He said with a smile.

"But, I feel bad, you get punched 'cause of me. You shouldn't have done that." "So what were we suppose to do? Run away? We tried that, it definitely didn't work. I don't think he would just let us through without a fight." "I'm just glad, you're in one piece. How did you learn how to fight like that?" I was amazed at how well he fought. "I was bullied at school and I work out and practice on my spare time."

"Ow! That hurt..." he said pulling his face away. "Hey ! Stay still! Don't' be stubborn!" I chuckled. "Kori, we should find the others..." I checked his face, if there were any other bruises. I massaged his cheek to make it feel better. He put his hand on mine, as I looked at him. Our faces seemed to get closer together. I could swear our noses were touching then... _Knock. _ "Kori? Are you in there? You need to help us." The moment was ruined. It opened the door and it was Terra and Gar. They looked at us funny, "Rachael is drunk and we need some help getting her home." Terra said with a worried face. "Terra, what was she doing? I promised Arella, I would take care of you guys, especially Rachael." Damn, I don't want to break my promise... We followed Gar down the hall and to the stairs, "Just now, she was dancing on a table. Who knows what she's going to do next." I could just picture it, people taking videos and pictures of Rachael dancing drunk or maybe even stripping!

I ran down the stairs, I spotted her and pushed through the crowd with all me strength. Apparently, she wasn't stripping so that was a good sign. "Rachael, get off the table this instant!" I shouted, the music was loud. "Kori, I don't want to go yet. I'm having fun." She said happily, she was definitely drunk. Richard climbed the table and carried Rachael, bridal style. "Let's go." All 5 of us, were starting to leave. When the music stopped, with people moaning. "Everybody enjoying the party?" A man said through a microphone.

"It's time to say Happy Birthday to Vic!" He said. Then Vic came into view, with his girlfriend. She had brown skin, with two buns on the side of her head, Karen Beecher.

The MC gave the mic to Vic, "Hey y'all! Thanks for coming! I hope you're enjoying!" The crowd were cheering with beers in the air. The crowd bunched around the stairs where Vic was standing, leaving us an easy passageway to the front door. "Richard? Could you drive?" "Alright, give me the keys." I threw him the keys as I hopped into the front seat. We were going to drive Terra and Gar first back home. It was going to a long drive to Terra's house but it didn't matter. Richard was a good driver and definitely knew his way around. Terra, Gar and Rach were already fast asleep, which left me and Richard alone.

"What with the long face." Richard looked at me. "I promised Rachael's mom that I would take care of them. I've already made a bad first impression." "Don't worry, you just have to explain properly, I'll come with you if you want." "It's fine, Richard. I have to do this by myself." I sighed, what am I going to say? "Don't be so hard on yourself! First impressions are always the worst. You shouldn't go in alone, people need help sometimes, like me." He smiled. " You didn't need help, just encouragement. You think you owe me, but it really me owing you." I yawned, today was something I didn't want to repeat.

"You better wake them up, we're here." I got out of the car and woke them up. Gar said he could walk from here because his house was so close. We said our goodbyes to Terra and Gar, leaving Rachael sleeping with the whole back seat to herself. From Terra's house to Rachael's it was that long, so I helped Rachael up and luckily she had a key. Her mom wasn't home yet, so I was relieved. I helped Rachael to her room and gave her some water.

"Richard seems like a really nice guy. He was nothing like I had expected. I guess you were right about the helping him out thing. And by the way, I would never let you get in trouble with my mom. You're my friend, Kori." "Were you listening to the whole conversation?" I asked suspiciously. "If I said no, that would be a lie." She chuckled as she laid down on the bed. "Here's an extra key. You can come whenever you want." She gave me a key. "Are you okay here by yourself?" I asked. "It's okay, Kori. I can take care of myself. Just go home with Richard. I'd say you like him."

"What?! Me and him, no way. I mean we're good friends that it. I mean he's attractive, and cute and nice and stuff but hey, it would never work." I said nervously. "Kori, you're blushing, what do you mean by it would never work out?" "I like him as friend, and friendship is way better than nothing at all. Would if he doesn't feel the way I feel? If I **did** like him, if I confessed, and he didn't return the same feelings, he would act weird around me, maybe even ignore me. I hated that about guys..." (A.N. : real life experience!)

"You do have a point there. You better get going or else Richard will be wondering why you took so long. Bye." "Bye Rachael, next time we go to a party, don't drink too much." I chuckled as I patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'll remember that, I'm going to get a migraine tomorrow. Bye." I felt her room and used the extra key to lock the door.

I went into the passenger seat and expecting Richard yell at me. But when I looked over , Richard was fast asleep. He didn't snore or anything like that, but he looked so at peace with himself. I don't think I'll ever see him like this so I took out my cell phone and took a picture of him. I chuckled, knowing that if he found out he would be chasing me around the house again. I went close to his face, examining his bruise. I still felt bad for him, getting him into a fight.

I thought of what Rachael had said earlier... Do I like him? I'd have to admit that every time he was really close, my heart would start beating faster. That always happened. I remember my past crushes, when I thought that my crush was the one, the one I would spend my whole life with. Then it wouldn't work out, leaving me sad and then mad after I was over him. It was stupid really... You think you like him and then once you're over him, you start to wonder what made you think he was the one.

Just thinking about him made me get goose bumps. Richard... Every minute I spent with him, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to him. My face was so close to him, and I could feel him breathing... I moved away and tapped him on the shoulder.

He moaned, "5 more minutes please?" I chuckled. "Come one, sleepy head." I shook him. He opened his eyes and stretched. "Come let's go Richard, I want to go home." "Hey, do you want to drive?" "Fine get out."

He got out of the driver's seat as he sat in the back, in sleeping position. I started driving glancing at him in my mirror. He looked so cute, like a little boy. There you go again Kori. I parked in my driveway, and got out of the car. I went in the back seat; he took the whole back seat. I bent over and shook him on the head. "Hey, wake up, you're home!" "Alright! I'm up! Jeez... I hate when I'm woken up!" He said in a cranky voice. "Come on Grumpy! I don't have all night!" I followed him to his house, "Richard, thanks again for protecting me today." "Yeah, yeah. I get the point. Could you go home now?" He was really cranky. Mental Note, Don't disturb Richard if he's sleepy. "Goodnight my prince..." I whispered.

Heyy! Finally, a long chapter!

Read & Review people

Read & Review!

AUTHOR NOTE : I know that this story was meant to be in Kori's POINT OF VIEW but I'll be changing that. It will switch from different people's pov. Just doing it in one POV is just boring to me. So anyway next chapter might not come as quick since I'm starting school! But I'm doing my best!

Thanks!

Filipina-Princessa


	7. Chapter 7 : Love is in the Air

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans...

Chapter 7

Reminder : Remember this story is no longer in only Kori Point Of View!

Kori's Pov

It's Monday morning, and I'm feeling good, real good. This weekend was really eventful, but now I know that my life here in Jump City is going to be more and more eventful. I'm going to walk with Richard to school now, it felt good that we were friends.

I jumped out of bed and opened the curtains, and found Richard already awake in his room. I waved to him and he saw me, waving back.

Richard's Pov

I see Kori through my window, smiling as always. I would never get tired of that smile of hers. It was like those things you could never replace. I waved back at her. A new day at school, and for once I was looking forward to it. Ever since last week, I been feeling a lot better about things, more optimistic and happy. It was because of her. Kori...

I went up to my window and opened it, she did the same. "Good Morning, Kori." "Good morning my prince!" she greeted with her emerald eyes shimmering in the sun. I tried not to show it, but I loved it when she called me that. It reminded me of how close and how much she knew about me. My mother called me that, and now she calls me that. "Would you stop calling me that, it's embarrassing..." I always said that to her, but no matter how many times I say it, she never really stops calling me that.

"You better hurry up! I want to get to school on time." I shouted. "If you won't wait for me just go ahead and skate your way there. I don't mind walking by myself." "Hmm... by yourself? You'll probably get run over or get kidnap my some sick-minded guy!" I chuckled. "If you care so much about me, then I'll hurry up!" "Who said I care about you?" I laughed at her being sarcastic. "Haha, very funny Richard."

Kori's Pov

"I'll be right back, I'll take a quick shower!" I shouted through the window. I ran into the washroom and quickly came out 15 minutes later. I looked through my window, _shit_, he probably left me! I looked through my closet, what to wear what to wear. I took some light faded jeans and black t-shirt that said 'Don't even think about it'. I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail leaving some strands of hair framing my face. I put my red Chuck Taylors on and headed out the door. Darn, I forgot to lock my door again.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" "I'm coming!" I shouted at him. I ran up to catch up with him. "What time is it?" I said panting. "It's alright, we're pretty early actually." "What?! I woke up and rushed and now you're telling me that we're early!" I hit him on the head and walked faster leaving him behind me. "Hey... Wait... who said you could hit me?" He caught up with me. "What? You want me to hit you again." Raising my hand pretending to get ready to hit him. "Have mercy!" He said sarcastically. I ran from him heading to my favourite spot.

I ran to the park which wasn't far, and went to the big oak tree. I set down my backpack and started climbing the tree. "Hey, don't you dare climb that tree!" Richard was already at the bottom of the tree. I managed to get on the branch without slipping. "See, I don't need hel— ahh!" I fell backwards from the tree... I spoke too soon.

Richard's Pov

Damn! Not again. I quickly ran underneath the tree to catch her once again. Déjà vu... She is such a klutz sometimes! I caught her bridal style, with a frown on her face. "What?" I asked her. "The stupid tree hates me! This is exactly what happened when I went to meet him..." her voice turned soft and it sounded like she mumbled it. "What? I didn't understand the last part." " Oh never mind. Richard, what would I do without you?" She said sounding so hopeless. "You would be in the hospital. And I would have to explain to the world how clumsy you are." I laughed, she didn't seem to be amused by it though.

I picked up her bag up, and continued walking with her in my arms. "Richard, what are you doing?" she asked looking at me confused. "Sorry princess, you didn't say you wanted to go down." I was playing with her again. I liked playing with her like that, she would get irritated, she was funny when she was mad. "Richard, put me down, I'm not a princess. You always try to be funny at the wrong time." She said as she pouted like a little girl. Another trait that I loved about her, when she pouts. You can't help but think she 's an innocent little girl.

"Come on Kori, if you don' t hurry up, we'll be late." I started running away from her. "Hey, this better not be a joke!" "It isn't we really got to go!" We started running to school and soon the school came into view. We met with our new friends, Rachael, Terra and Gar. I first met them when we went to the party on Saturday, that was an eventful night. Kori getting stalked by this drunk dude, Rachael getting drunk and me falling asleep in the car.

"Hey guys did you hear? Miss Popular is back!" Gar announced. Great, Miss Popular known as Katrina Moth aka Kitten was back. The most annoying blonde in the world. Whenever she talked it was too preppy and so fake sounding. "Who's Miss Popular?" Kori said confused, she had no idea what we were talking about. "Her name is Katrina Moth, but she prefers Kitten." Terra replied in a disgusted voice. All five us were walking through the halls, as Kitten walked up to the bulletin board and squealed.

Kori's Pov

I had a feeling that I wouldn't like her. She was the exact description of annoying and preppy. Her high-pitched voice gave pain to my ears. I saw her walk up to the bulletin board. "Ohhhh! I'm so auditioning for vocals! I am the best afterall!" she squealed. She took a big pen and wrote _Kitten_ with a heart on her 'i' on the whole page leaving little space for others. I didn't know what I was thinking, or what made me do it, but I went to the sheet and signed my name. She gave me a death glare, as I smiled at her.

"So you're the new girl. Just so you know, I don't have time to waste with amateurs. I hope to see you there at the auditions, If you dare. I'm the best of the best, and nothing you can do can change that." Our faces were in a staring contest. "We'll see about that, Cat!" I laughed. "It's Kitten! Get it right next time. I watching out for you." She said pointing at me.

"Kori, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rachael said in her regular monotone voice. "Kori! What are you getting yourself into?" Terra said concerned. "I just did it, I didn't even think. What am I going to do." I was so worried. I didn't want to imagine the audition. I looked at the sheet, a week from now, I have enough time.

That's all I could think about... The audition. It was torturing me. I don't even know whether or not I sing good. I mean I love singing I guess, but I never sang in front of people. I always sang in the shower, but never in front of people. I could feel the sweat falling down my forehead.

"Pssst... Kori... hello? Kori?" I turned to Terra. "Listen Kori, I need to know if you're really up to this, Rachael and I will help you." "I want to do this, I really do, but what if I suck at singing? Will I sing in front of a lot of people? I 'm so nervous!" I was burning up. The day was slow and that really put me in a bad mood.

As soon as the day ended, I was relieved. I totally forgot about Richard.

Rachael's Pov

Poor Kori. She'll be humiliated if she doesn't sing well. I decided to help her. After all she's one of my really good friends, when no one would ever hang out with me. I need to pay her back also because this Saturday. I don't remember a lot but I remember one thing. I hated Victor Stone... my ex best-friend...

**(Author Note : Dear Readers, I have different opinion of couples, exception of Kori and Richard. I like Terra and Garfield together, and if you anything to say about that, just keep it to yourself plz! It would be greatly appreciated. I respect other authors opinion but if you're going to start bragging about one couple and start complaining about how I should write my stories, Don't bother. And one more thing, I like to pair Victor and Rachael together... I'm sorry if that disappoints you. But the main thing here is Kori and Richard. So I hope you don't mind... Thanks again! Sorry for any inconvenience!)**

I only went to that party for one reason, it was my best friend's birthday party. I guess we're not that tight anymore but hey it's nice to talk to each sometimes. But now, I hate him more than ever.

_We arrived at Vic's party on time. And of course, it was the usual house party, full of people, either drunk or on drugs. I didn't mind though, everyone knew not to mess with me, for I was the emo, the outcast. But I guess it was better that way though. _

_Once I entered his house, it was full. You had to squeeze in just to get from one place to another. I needed to talk to him or even greet him 'Happy Birthday'. I found him alright upstairs in his room with his friends, making out with their girlfriends. Vic was a nice guy, just with the wrong crowd. He didn't do any bad things or anything like that. Everyone knew that if you messed with Vic, you definitely going to pay. Although his friends didn't approve of me, he didn't care. _

_Unfortunately, when I had arrived at his party, he was already half drunk with his beer. I wanted to talk in private with him and not in front of his friends, so I took him the room next door. He was a little drunk but very conscious of his surroundings. We sat down on the bed in the room and started talking about how we were doing and reminiscing about the old times. _

_"So, how's Karen, Vic?" I said in a sad tone. I secretly liked Vic. I mean we were best friends and he always defended me. My mom and his mom were really close friends you could say. They both met at a single moms meeting and so we knew each other when we were pretty young. Our dads left both our moms, so we share the same problems. _

_"She's okay, I guess... She's been cranky a lot lately. Hanging out with the girls a lot." He said in a normal tone. "Happy Birthday Vic." I hugged him tight, as he returned it too. I felt so small compared to him, but it was cool, he was like my protector. He stood up for me, when we were just kids. It was hard to believe that he was still defending me for all these years. _

_"Thanks Rachel..." he said. We broke apart slightly, leaving our faces pretty close together. For once, I felt like I was falling, as I stared at his eyes. I knew it was wrong of me to like him, especially because he had a girlfriend. But, I couldn't help myself. I was always watching Karen and Vic from afar, always trying to imagine me and him, instead of him and her. _

_It hurt... a lot. Just remembering when they first confessed to each other. I saw it all, but I didn't say anything. I just pretended that I was okay with it, but as soon as they hooked up, he stopped hanging out with me. So I was alone. I was never the quiet depressing type of person before. _

_I was normal for once. I use to be really girly and a happy child. But once I was left alone, I had nothing to be happy about. My best friend ditched me. Or so I thought... My mom and his mom met up over the summer, so we got in touch again._

_I was so confused with my emotions, I couldn't concentrate. I didn't know if it was him or me, but the next thing I knew we were kissing. It was a soft kiss, it wasn't passionate, but it felt good. I felt a spark and I hoped he felt it too. He didn't brake away so fast. It felt longer than expected, as I put my hands on his face, deepening the kiss. He slowly broke this kiss as his eyes opened slowly. He turned away from me and left the room without saying anything._

_That's when I totally lost it. In that moment, I thought everything was perfect but I was wrong. I felt a wave of guilt, anger and confusion wash over me. I felt guilty that we kissed and he was already with someone. I felt angry because I knew I wanted to be with him, more than just a friend, but those chances were slim. He was slightly drunk, so he could end up not liking me the way I like him. And lastly, confusion, because he kiss me back, and I felt it. I couldn't take it, it was unbearable, knowing that what we did then and there was just a mistake, because of a little alcohol. _

_It was unbearable, unrequited love... I went down the stairs and took any drink and drowned myself in self pity. I knew it was wrong to introduce myself to this strong addiction but it would stop the pain of heartache. Then everything, my surroundings and my thoughts disappeared. It was all his fault... _

_Or mine..._

I stared at him, talking to his friends, happy. Like the kiss we had this weekend meant nothing. Of course it meant nothing.

But now I have to pay attention to Kori's dilemma. It would probably take Victor off my mind, and right now that's all I needed. "Hey Terra, meet me outside after class..." I whispered. Terra nodded and soon the bell rang and that's when we started talking about Kori's audition. "We need to help her..." "I agree with you Rach... I mean Kori, whatever she was thinking we need to get her out of this." "Terra, wait, what if Kori wants to do this? We can't just erase her name off the board, she'll obviously will notice. We should ask her first, and if she really wants this, we should help her otherwise." "I'll ask her then." She said running over to Kori.

Kori, do you know what you're getting yourself into?

Kori's Pov

"Kori, wait up!" I turned around, Richard ran up to me. "Why didn't you wait for me?" "I was distracted, I'm sorry, Richard. Besides, you took long..." "Hey, I was trying to help out this new student. Give me a break." He sighed. I continued walking, not aware of my surroundings. My mind, was messed up... I couldn't think straight. I stepped onto the road..._Whoosh! _

Richard's Pov

What's wrong with Kori today? She's not thinking straight, first she signed up for vocals without thinking, she totally forgets about me and... Shit! Kori wasn't even paying attention! She stepped onto the road and a car was coming in fast. I acted quickly and took her hand and pulled her towards me. It was all slow-motion from taking her hand, her pulling her away and now her in my chest, safe from harm. The car honked at us.

Kori looked at me with a blank expression. "Would you watch where you going! Why are you being so stupid?! Do you want to get yourself killed? Huh?! If it wasn't for me, you would be in the hospital!" I yelled at her. But my anger diminished, disappeared... Her face was frightened, more frightened then I've ever seen. She pushed away from me and speed-walked across the street. She's mad at me now...

Kori's Pov

I didn't need a lecture especially from Richard. I was having a bad day, and it was true, I'm real stupid. I nearly got run over by car! What's up with me lately? It's just a bad day that's all... But Richard really pissed me off! But he protected me like he always does, I owe him, big time... But right now I can't think about anything but me singing at the audition.

I stopped. Richard means more to me than a stupid audition. I need to apologize, for acting so weird today. I turned around and Richard was walking towards me. "Kori, I'm sorry that I yelled at you it's jus—" Before he finish I hugged him, all nice and warm. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled in his chest. He started massaging my head. "Me too..." I don't know how long we stayed in that position but I loved every moment of it.

We broke apart and then I stood on my tippy-toes and poked him on the nose. "You really care about me, don't you, Richard?" I said in a cute voice. "No, I don't." he said sarcastically. I kissed him on his forehead, having trouble reaching it. "I think God gave me a guardian angel in human form!" I smiled. He didn't say anything but I could see a little blush on his cheek.

"And you say I'm corny!" He yelled tickling me. "Hey! Stop that! I'll run away!" "If I'm going to be your guardian angel, make my life easy! Be aware of your surroundings, you klutz!" I laughed.

"So, how's your new friend? The new student?" I asked looking at him. "Her name's Barbara. She's real nice." "That's nice..." I said as my voice saddened. "She's the red head in Gym. Did you see her?" "I don't know, I don't think I did." "Anyway, she's a black belt in karate, like me! We should start sparring together, but I know I'll definitely beat her though..." he kept going on and on and on. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I didn't like how he was talking about this Barbra girl, and how they had so much in common. I didn't help but feel a little jealous... okay I'm really jealous. But, I know I'm over reacting a little bit about this situation.

I kept saying, 'yeah's and oh's' to Richard's statements when I wasn't really listening. Then he stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. "I know you're not listening... This singing thing, it's really getting to you isn't it?" I lied, "Yes. I don't know I guess I just feel nervous. Please don't worry about me, it's nothing really." I really didn't want him to worry about me.

It's so warm today... I better open the window, let the breeze in. I collapsed on my bed thinking about something other than the audition and most importantly _Richard_... I thought about him a lot... Just like my past crushes. But in the end, it never worked or I stopped liking that guy. Right now, I didn't want to stop crushing on him, but sooner or later, he'll be just a regular guy, a regular guy friend.

I haven't spoken to Nightwing in a long time, well I mean since Friday. It seemed very long to me, and I haven't heard from my conscience in awhile too. Strange. But now, all I want to do is listen to soothing music or even sing for fun. I went and plugged my ipod into the speakers. Searching for a good song... Oh this is a good one...

_I know we've been friends forever,_

_But now I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes._

_Now I see, you were always with me..._

_Could it be_

_You and I, never imagined _

_Could be suddenly falling for you_

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Its kinda funny,_

_you were always near_

_but who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_and everytime I need you youve been there for me_

_now its clear Ive been waiting for you_

_Could it be_

_You and I, never imagined _

_Could be suddenly falling for you_

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_and its real/and its true_

_Its just me and you_

_could it be that its you_

_Could it be_

_You and I, never imagined _

_Could be suddenly falling for you_

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

The song ended and then I wondered that if Richard and I were together, like an item, would we say together forever or just break up along with our friendship. I don't think I was strong enough to take the chance of losing him not only as a boyfriend but as friend as well. I mean, once we've broken up, we either hate each other for life or just move on and just passing each other in the halls. Everyone always said that it's weird if you're friends with your ex, because once he has a girlfriend, you'll be just a friend, even if you still had feelings for him.

Gar's Pov

Life been a pain lately, I mean I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but is it me or is my class just to hard for me? If only Mom and Dad were here, I mean they're not really my mom and dad but my foster parents. My parents died while we lived I Africa, so then I got my foster parents who just got married. They've been best friends and they finally tied the knot. They're on their honeymoon now, so I'm all by myself.

At least I have friends now... Richard, Kori, Rachael and Terra...Terra... She's my best friend actually. Me and her sit together in biology, the only subject that I really like and love learning. My parents were into biology, and animal life, and I guess it's genetic. Me and Terra have a lot in common and that makes us the best of friends. She's the daring one, and I'm the funny one.

Sometimes, she makes me do the most stupid things, but I don't care, She laughs at me all the time and I like that. I make her laugh so hard she's crying. I love it when I do that, I really do have talent. But I doubt she'd have feelings for me though and I guess you could say that I'm not ready to have a girlfriend when I have a best friend who's a girl.

Now, everyone's getting use to the increase of homework as the year goes on. Everyone's trying out for stuff and I still as slow as a turtle, don't know when's what. I mean I know track & field is somewhere in the spring or summer, but I want to join other sports. I mean I'm not tall enough to play basketball or buff to play football, but it's worth a try. I guess you could say I'm a runner.

But now things are really heating up, with Kori auditioning against Kitten and the fact that out of everyone, Rachael got drunk over the weekend. Unfortunately, Rach is not really the talking type. I really don't know her a lot, but she's a friend of mine so I should care.

And with the situation of Kori, I heard she wanted to go through this! I don't know if she's really good or not, but what worries me the most is that she's competing with Kitten. Kitten is like the most popular in the school and that could intimidate Kori, big time. I sure hope that Kori knows what's she doing... I mean we all worry about her.

(AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS NOT A STARFIRE AND BEASTBOY FANFIC OR A BEASTBOY AND RAVEN FANFIC SORRY!)

I also noticed lately that she's been real close to Richard, I mean he's pretty nice once you get to know him a lot better. I don't know if I'm just imaginging things but I think she likes him, and I mean a lot. I know I'm just judging by the way she acts but, it does seem that way. And maybe I'm wrong but I think Richard likes her too. I guess they could look good together, but I never really into that couple stuff. Oh boy! If I told Terra she would probably play matchmaker.

The phone rang, "Hello?" "Gar, it me Terra..." "Oh hey! What's up?" "Nothing really, you want to hang out or something?" "You want to invite the others?" "Ummm... how about just you and me?" I liked the sound of that... Opps... being perverted again... Shake it off, Gar! "Uhh, okay... Where do you want to meet?" "There's a new place with bubble teas, and you know how I like bubble teas!" "Oh yeah, I know the place, I 'll probably bee there in 15, sounds good?" "Yeah, okay see ya! Bye!" I hung up the phone.

I got tapped on the shoulder and turned around, "Sorry I'm late, Gar." "It's okay, so you want anything, my treat." "Are you sure?" "It's alright, Terra. It's my treat." "I 'll just get a jumbo sized taro milk tea with tapioca then." "Okay." I ordered the same for the both of us. Me and her loved bubble teas, it's something we share in common.

"Is it me, or are you getting taller?" she asked examining me. "Maybe, it's just you." I replied. "No, it can't be just me. Only one word explains this odd, sudden growth. People like to call it puberty!" she said laughing at me. "Shut up Terra! Good thing this puberty is coming now, because I don't think you're growing anymore. And soon I'll be taller than you, missy!" I laughed at her, as she crossed her arms around her chest.

We found an empty table. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. But it's pretty much Kory I'm concerned about. Like it's on my mind so much that that's all I could talk about. It's repetitive! But I know Kori could do it." "You shouldn't worry about her, I know I'm kind of unsure about her too, but it'll work out."

"So you care about Kori, Gar?" She looked at me strangely, and I knew what she meant. "No, I mean that like that, she's my friend. Jeez, Terra what's your problem?" I replied surprised. She didn't say anything but turned away, with a frown. I used my hand to turn her face toward me, "Terra, Are you okay?". She placed her hand on mine. Then I noticed how skinny she was. "Terra, are you eating? Or Are you just working out too much?" I asked concerned about her. "No, it's just I 've been active lately." She replied in a small voice.

Terra's Pov

Gar, please don't worry about me. I hate when you were about me. It's true that I lost some weight but it's not what you think. My family and I, never really got along. You see my dad and mom were perfect together, until dad died out of cancer. My mom became an alcoholic, and no matter how I tried, she wouldn't stop. Then, she met a man, the perfect guy, but not my father. I guess you could say, my mom and him had a family together, along with me. Since I was her first child she didn't pay attention, since she has young ones. I felt ignored and felt like she hated me.

Me living with her reminded her about dad, and she hated that. Sometimes she pretends that my step-dad was her first husband, but when she sees me she remembers it all. To me, I think she's mad that my dad left her by herself with me, and she's taking it out on me. I didn't feel at home, at all for that matter. So, I moved out of the house. My dad had given me some money for school and stuff in his will. So, I used that to buy an apartment and things.

Of course, they tried finding me, but I told them to back off. Mom kept sending money for awhile until now. I'm a little short of money now, since I'm living all by myself. I decided to get a job, that's right after school. I was thinking of working with my aunt, who isn't blood related to me. Diana Troy. She's the famous wedding planner. I wanted to be a wedding planner just like her. But with school lately, I don't know if I can work. So now, I'm not eating a lot, just to save money.

"Gar, please don't worry about me. It's nothing really, I'm not dieting or going anorexic." "Don't say 'don't worry', 'cause you're my best friend and I have a right to worry about you. Just right now, you're looking kind of scary thin like Nicole Richie..." I laughed at the last comment. "You know you sound as if you're my boyfriend or something." He blushed slightly, Gar, do you have feelings for me?

"Terra, you know it's nothing like that. I don't like you that way." My heart suddenly felt disappointed in a way. He turned away with a serious expression on his face. Then I saw him... my ex-boyfriend, my on and off boyfriend. I had to hear his voice, maybe even hug him. I stood up and walked up to him.

Gar's Pov

All of a sudden, Terra stood up from her chair and walked to a guy in a booth in the corner. He stood up when he saw her and they hugged as they broke apart she kissed him. I walked out of the place, disgusted and most of all hurt. Who the hell was that guy! I could feel myself on the edge of anger, one step and I would— "Gar! Wait up!" I could feel her touch my shoulder, but I continues to walk away from her.

"Gar, wait up I said!" I stopped and turned around. "Who the hell was that guy?!" I yelled without thinking. "He's a really close friend." "Really? Because it looked like you were dating him, I think you should go back and have a make-out session!"

"What the hell is your problem Garfield! Okay, he's like an on and off boyfriend but don't just go ranting on about it! You got some serious issues Gar!" "I really don't want to talk about this right now..." I turned and continued walking.

Terra's Pov

"Are you jealous?!" I asked. He turned around and walked towards me and stood only inches away from my face. " And if I am jealous, what are you going to do about that?" his voice was angry, the most angry I've ever heard from him. I felt uncomfortable in this position, like I couldn't breathe. He stared at me, his eyes were deep green piercing through me.

He turned around and just left. I couldn't move from my spot, I just saw him leave, his body getting smaller and smaller. My eyes watered, why am I crying? I turned back inside the shop and saw him leaving with a girl. My boyfriend and I never really lasted, but I stayed friends with him. And sometimes I feel like we're still boyfriend and girlfriend and that's why I kissed him.

But he was also my first, first love, first kiss... I slept with him once. I feel ashamed now, for sleeping with him, so I promised myself that I wouldn't sleep with anyone until I'm married. He has left me scarred and hurt, but somehow I 'm still infatuated with him. I know it's wrong...

And now Gar's mad at me, he's jealous. He loves me. I feared of this day. The day where my best friend loved me more than a friend. I was scared not because I didn't like him, but the fact that I haven't moved from my past relationship. It was to fast, for me. I didn't want to hurt him at all, but I couldn't love someone when my feelings were toward someone else.

I wanted to love someone else for once. But it's hard to fall out of love then to fall in love. I wanted to love Garfield... But I was incapable of doing it. Even we kissed or were boyfriend and girlfriend, I wouldn't feel the spark and sooner or later he'll notice it too. Not only will I get hurt but he will too.

I know he couldn't wait long for me, but that was the only thing he could do now. Just wait until my past is behind, wait for the right moment. Wait till I can love again...

**Until next time!**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**Sorry if you don't like the couples!**

**Hopefully I can update withina week or so...**

**Stupid School!**

** Filipina-Princessa**

**Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Audition and Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 8

**Dear Readers, **

**I hope you are not disappointed about my choice of who's Point of View it's in but hey, bear with me! I hope you like it!**

**Filipina-princessa**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**What makes it so different today? It's Monday once again but today I feel offbeat...**_

_**I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about today. **_

_**This weekend, I got to know Rachael and Terra better. Unfortunately, Rachael has a crush on her bestfriend or more like her ex-bestfriend, who is sadly dating another girl. While Terra has the problem of having her best friend, Gar, having a crush on her. Terra hasn't moved on from her past relationship, and I guess he's being a little hard on her. But I guess, that's what happens when you get to close to a guy friend. I've had experience with crushes before, and the trick is that if you don't want to like someone, don't think of that person ever as more than a friend. It's hard, but it seems to work for some people. **_

_**Great, back to school. Today is September 17**__**th**__** and now the third week of school. I guess everything is going okay at my new school. I mean, I have Richard and my other friends. And I feel like I totally fit in, for once. Richard was acting weird yesterday, when we were haging out in the park. He apologized but he didn't say for what. He seemed really upset yesterday and I didn't even bother asking him. **_

_**But I wonder, maybe it's something about today...**_

_**No, it can't be...**_

_**Korinna Anders **_

"There, that should do it." I said out loud as I closed my diary. I stretched my arms out in the air and yawned. Then I turned around and peeked through my purple curtains. **Richard...** I didn't see him surprisingly. Hmmm... that's strange.

I quickly took a shower, dressed up, ate some breakfast and rushed out the door. I doorbelled, waiting next door for Richard to accompany me to school. Alfred had answered the door, " Good Morning, Miss Anders." "Alfred, I told you to call me Kori." "My apologies, may I call you Korinna?" "Yes you may, Alfred." I chuckled. "Master Richard, unfortunately went ahead to school early this morning. He knew that you were gong to drop by so he asked me tel you this." "Oh... okay. Thanks Alfred." I said sadly.

He left without me? He has never ever did that... Something is definitely wrong. I started walking and check the time on my wristwatch. It's still a little early so I walked to the oak tree. I started climbing it remembering the last ttwo times I climbed this tree. This felt unsafe in a way, so I was hesitant. Richard wasn't here to catch me if I fall and right now, I miss him.

I started slowly, putting my right foor on a little bump on the tree. I slowly continued climbing and to my surprise I managed to get up. I sat down on a branch and swung my feet. I started singing one of my favourite songs...

_**I don't know why **_

_**But when I look in your eyes **_

_**I feel something that seem so right**_

_**You've got yours I've got mine **_

_**I think I'm loosing my mind **_

_**Cause I shouldn't feel this way **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**And I don't know what to do **_

_**How can something so wrong **_

_**Feel so right all along **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**How can time be so wrong **_

_**For love to come along **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**How can love let it grow**_

_**When it has no place to go**_

_**And I can't go along pretending**_

_**That love is in here to stay**_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

_**If I could just walk away**_

_**Without you from day to day**_

_**I would die just thinkin' of you**_

_**I know we can never be**_

_**More than friends you and me**_

_**But why do I feel this way?**_

_**Catch I'm fallin' for you**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

_**How can something so wrong **_

_**Feel so right all along **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**How can time be so wrong **_

_**For love to come along **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**Maybe someday I'll see **_

_**Why love did this to me **_

_**Coz I can't go along pretending **_

_**That love is in here to stay**_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

_**And its wrong for me **_

_**to feel this way**_

_**Coz I don't know what to **_

_**do without you**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you **_

_**How can something so wrong **_

_**Feel so right all along **_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

I couldn't help but feel lonely. I swayed my feet more faster and soon losing my balance, I fell of the tree...

Of course, I felt it in a slow motion. I knew I was going to injure myself this time. Why did Richard have to leave?

As I awaited for the my impact to the ground, it never came. And surprisingly, I thought that Richard was there. But it wasn't it felt different. "You know, you should a little bit more careful." The stranger said. He put me down, and I could swear, that he looked exactly like Richard, but shorter, spikier hair with a dark gray colour in his eyes. "Oh, by the way, I'm Xavier." I shook his hand. "I'm Kori. Thanks for catching me. That's the third time falling out of that tree." I said blushing.

"I think we should be heading to school. I think you're in most of my classes." He said trying to make a conversation. "I think so. I 've seen you a lot." "You hang out with the sort of depressing guy, right?" The words hurt me a little. Richard was definitely not depressing, he just experiences stuff that not a lot of people our age are exposed to at a young age. "I guess so. He's not emo or anything. I've heard your name before..." I said thinking. I did hear his name before but for what?

"I don't know where you heard it from, but I'm like the male lead in most of the musicals. I know it's bizarre, but the teachers love my voice. I guess that's all I'm good at. People find me weird, that I sing." "Xavier, personally, I would find it very sexy if a guy would sing in musicals. Other guys might think it's whack but there's the ones that are afraid to express themselves." I saw him blush at my comment. But it's true, I found guys very sexy when they sing beautifully that it, if they suck it just hurts my ears, no offence. But, Xavier, the male lead... He must be like awesome!

"What's that guy's name? The guy you walk to school with?" He asked. "He's Richard. He's a pretty nice guy if you get to know him." I said smiling. Me and Xavier, walked to school together and we had the exact same homeroom. Hopefully, I catch Richard today. I still feel a little off today. Something's totally not right with Richard.

As Xavier and I separated to find other people, I spotted Richard searching through his locker. "Richard, will you plea—" I stopped. He didn't even look at me in the eye, or even smiled for that matter. He just minded his own business like, I wasn't even there. He closed his locker and locked and started walking away. "Richard! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. He stopped abruptly, making him bump into me.

"Richard, what's wrong?" I asked concerned by his strange behaviour. "Nothing. I got to go." He said in a very monotone voice. "Did you forget that we have the same homeroom?" I told him. "Yeah, I know that I just have to go somewhere... Alone..." he said emphasizing 'Alone'. I felt hurt, my best friend didn't even trust me. Me!

"I'm not leaving you alone, I want to know what the hell is going on Richard!" I continued, "Please tell me, I'm your friend. You 're suppose to tell me these things! I care about Richard more than you know or more than you want me too! Please! Richard tell me..." I said sighing, as I placed my hand on his tense shoulder.

"I don't want to talk right now, Korinna." That's all he said... He even said my full first name. Before he could leave, I maneuvered around him so that I was standing right in front of him. "You're not going anywhere! You have to tell me... Please..." I said in a affectionate voice.

"If you really care, please just go away! Leave me alone for once Kory! Leave. Me. Alone!" I shouted in my face as he pushed me out of the way. He left me, while I went sadly to first class. I saw Xavier, who gave me a smile. I didn't return it, and he noticed, giving me a questionable look.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing sorry about that. I'm not late am I?" I asked. " No, just in time." He said. After that, I had no intention of talking to Richard the whole day. But I knew I could always come over and talk to him.

The day felt longer than ever. I wanted it to end, because right now, I can think about is Richard. He hurt me, more than ever and all I could do was think about him. No. Wrong!

I shouldn't think of him, he needs his space.

At the end of the day, Xavier went and walked me home. "Kory, seriously, are you okay? You seem a bit off today." He asked me. "How could you tell?" I asked. "Well, you fell out of a tree, you bump into a locker and you nearly went into the guys washroom. Is that enough info for you?" "Wow! I never realized... Thanks, Xavier. You know... for everything. It's just... Richard was acting really not like Richard today and I guess that messed me up today." I sighed, it was true, my day was screwed just because of him.

"It's okay, I'm here if you need anything. You shouldn't mind him, he needs space. Guys don't really like girls butting in some stuff." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in. At first, I felt weird but soon I felt warm and protected. It slightly different, since it's not Richard who's hugging me. I shook my thoughts of him and focused.

"Kory, you know that the audition is this week right, last week it was canceled because the director was sick. So now, you got some extra time. You ready?" "You know what? I totally forgot! I don't think I'm ready. I'm so nervous now.." I sighed as I felt little butterflies in the pit of stomach. I truly wasn't ready, especially when my best friend hates me and not talking to me.

"You know, I could help you if you want. I mean... I coul—" I cut him off and said, "I...I think... I think that would be great. Thank you, Xavier." I smiled at him, as he returned it back. As my house came up, I slowed down knowing that Richard wasn't far off. Xavier didn't notice but he called me. I ran up to him, opened the door and let him in.

I led him to the family room, "I'll be right back, I need to put something in my room." That was lie, I wanted to see if Richard was there. I ran up to the stairs and dashed into my room. I peeked through my window, he wasn't there. I got my hopes up and once again they were brought down. "So this is your room?" I turned around and Xavier was at my door, looking around the room.

"Can I come in?" "Yeah go ahead, Xavier." He sat on my bed watching me. I could feel his eyes stare into me, making me nervous somehow. I looked through the window again, but to no avail. He wasn't there. I turned around and faced Xavier. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. So, let's get started."

"What song are you singing?" he asked me. I sat down on the bed with him and thought. "You know, I really don't know. Do you know what the play is this year?" "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." I stuck out my pinky and he wrapped his finger around mine. "It's Beauty and The Beast." "And I guess you must be the Beast right?" "Well, that depends on who Belle is..." I saw him blush a little and he stared at me with his gray eyes with a charming smile. I must say he was attractive, but not like _him._

"I hope... I hope you're Belle. I mean, you sing beautifully." He said turning a light pink. "How do you know I sing beautifully?" I asked surprised. "I heard this morning in the tree. I mean, I wasn't like stalking you or anything, I mean I couldn't help but overhe—" I put a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's okay, you probably the first person to actually hear me sing around here." I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"You know we could audition together if that would make you comfortable." "That's not such a bad idea... I say yes! What song do you want to sing?" "Try me, my parents took me to a lot of plays when I was younger." "Do you know Sun and Moon from Miss Saigon? I love that song, problem is I don't have anyone to sing it with." I said hoping he knew it. "My mom loved that song. I could sing it with you if you want..." I hugged him with joy. "Thank you!" He returned the hug and then we started practicing.

Xavier left and now I was ready, ready to sing at the audition. I sighed. I enjoyed singing with Xavier, he has the most smooth and thrilling voice. He would be perfect for the beast in the play. But I have a lot of competition, and it's going to be hard to beat...

I decided to go out on a walk to the park. Just to clear my head and to be by myself. As I got out of the house I saw Richard sitting on the stairs of his porch. As I closed my door, he turned to look at me. Then he got up heading inside. "Wait!" I shouted as I ran up to him. He turned to me, with the same sadness. "Come with me." I said, taking his hand and pulling him. He tried pulling away, but I kept a strong grip on him. I led him to the oak tree, so that we could talk.

I stopped as we reached the oak, and turned to him. "Richa—" Without saying anything he pulled me towards him, into an embrace. I felt warm I his arms, and I wanted to stay like this, held by him. He whispered into my ear, "Kory, I need you. Please just understand, that I need you... You can hate me after this but for now, just stay."

His grip tightened on me, "You know I'll never hate you..." I whispered. "Kory, I wanted to avoid this day... But I couldn't... I don't want to feel weak, but... Please, I know I don't make any sens—" "Shhh..." As I placed a finger on his lips.

I knew exactly what he was feeling. I had a feeling when I hugged him. He released me and he sat down underneath the tree massaging his temple. I sat next to him and he layed down on my lap. I could hear him sobbing into my shirt. I started massaging his head and then found myself remembering...

"_What do you want from me? Is this some kind of joke you're pulling. Because whatever it is, I'm not falling for it." He stood with his arms around his chest, awaiting my answer. "This isn't a joke, I see you everyday at school by yourself, and I hate when people are left out. I just want to be your fri—" I said with the most serious voice. _

"_I only brought you here so that Alfred would think that I have a friend and not worry about me. I don't need your sympathy. Everyone keeps giving me sympathy but it's not like it's going to bring them back." ..._

"_Don't start crying... go somewhere else..." he said in soft quiet voice. Was he going to cry too? I didn't know what to say... He turned to face me with anger on his face,"Just leave! I don't need your fucking sympathy! You have no idea how I feel! My parents were murdered in front me. I wanted to save them, do anything but instead I just stood there like a coward! So just fuck off!" I could feel it, I was on the edge ready to explode,"I know how it feels to lose your parents! My parents... They died in a plane crash! While you were there when your parents died.. I couldn't help them out at all! And what's worst I was going to go with them! But instead I didn't!" ..._

_I went up to him and stood on the tips of my toes and brushed away his bangs and wiped his tears with my thumbs. "Don't cry, it makes me sad."..._

His parents death anniversary was today... I feel so stupid, I would have acted the same way... Pathetic of me... How could I not see...

I could feel the tears coming, how sensitive I was... Richard hand gripped me tighter and tighter. I could feel his pain, and it was so identical to how I felt. It scared me. Then he sat upright turning away from me and wiping his tears. I put my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on top of mine. Then I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I started humming a little tune, to calm him down.

He turned his face to me and he looked straight into my eyes. His cerulean eyes were so dreamy... I could never picture is eyes as perfectly as I see them now. I released him, stood up blushing as I thought of him. He was surprised by my actions and turned me around. For once, I couldn't say a word... Like our actions were already clear enough. That's way I loved about him, we had a strong connection.

He pointed at the tree and I knew what he meant. I gave him a questionable look. Then he came up to me, picked me up and helped me up the tree. This time I was glad that he was there. He sat on the thick branch against the tree with me beside him. He stared out into the sky, as I cuddled into his chest. I yawned, stretching my arms. I was tired, so I closed my eyes then my world was dark.

Before I knew it, I was on Richard's back, and he was walking home. He didn't notice that I had awaken. So I lied my head down on his back. "Déjà vu..." I whispered quietly in his ear. He made a little chuckle. "Richard, you can put me down, I'm heavy..." He didn't put me down. "Richard... put me down." I whispered into his ear once again. "Kory... it's okay... I'm fine." He said with a soft voice. But I forced myself off him. Then he walked away from me. I ran up to him and grabbed his warm hand with my freezing cold hand. He looked down at me, then started massaging my cold hand. I pulled me hand away, but he took again breathing warm air on it.

It felt like my hand was made out of ice and he heated it. It was melting in his hand. Then I let go of his hand. "Who said you could let go?" He whispered into my ear, taking my hand again.

She made my day... It was my parents' death anniversity today... I shouldn't have treated her that way. I'm such an idiot. But no matter how bad I treated her, she never gave up on me. I remembered the day she came to my house and asked to be my friend. I couldn't believe her, I thought it was just a joke. But she meant it...

We made it to my house and somehow I didn't want her to leave. Bruce wanted to talk to me in private, I knew what this was all about.

"Richard, I know you've had a hard day... And I know how you feel. Just take an easy and try not to take out on Kory." He said in his concerned voice. "I know that, Bruce. I feel much better because of her... I know I haven't been acting reasonable today, so I'm sorry. Just give me some space to clear my mind and get my mind straight." I answered.

He nodded and then as I left the room, "You like her, don't you?" He asked. I smiled but didn't answer, for he knew the answer. He had a way with reading people, that I couldn't understand. Or maybe, it was obvious. I hope not...

As I left the room, I noticed that Kory wasn't waiting for me. "Alfred, did Kori leave?" I asked, but was interrupted. "I'm here, Richard..." Kory said as she came down the stairs with my mother's nightgown on. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "I'm sleeping over, what else?" She said smiling at me. "Kory, just go home...It's okay..." I replied as my cheeks started burning. "Richard, it's a bad time, and you need someone with you in bad times like these." She said in a sincere voice.

It was true... I needed her.. more than ever. "You guys should go to sleep soon." Bruce said smiling at us. I went upstairs, changed and led Kory upstairs into my room. She examined my room and found my photo album. "Can I look at it?" she asked with curiosity. "Yeah, go ahead." I laid down on my bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

"You were so cute, Richard. And you're right about you mother. She was gorgeous...Your dad was handsome too, he looks a lot like you." She said flipping through the pages with interest. I didn't answer as I started remembering them again. I turned on my side and then I could feel Kory's hand on my back. "I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to—" "It's okay, Kory, really..."

The silk nightgown looked so beautiful on her. "You could keep that nightgown, if you want." "No, I couldn't Richard. I mean it was your mom's." "No, go ahead, I have no use for it, and besides it looks good on you." I saw her blush and I chuckled. "You can take the guestroom beside my room." "How is this a sleepover if I sleep in the other room?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, fine. I 'll sleep on the floor." I suggested. "No, I'll sleep on the floor, this is your room." "But you're the guest so you sleep on the bed. I'd feel guilty if I got the bed."

Then she laid down beside me on the bed. "There, problem solved." "Umm... Kory, we can't sleep like this." I said starting to feel uncomfortable. "Come on, we're only friends, like brother and sister." She said smiling. Her statement pinced my heart, just friends... like brother and sister? That's all we would ever be...

She turned on her side, turning away from me. I stood up, turned off the light and went and laid down on the bed. It was pitch black, and it reminded me so much of that night.

The night when I was all alone in the dark without my parents for the first time.

It fightened me... it was going to haunt me... I started tossing and turning.

Kory placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me... calming me. "Are you okay, Richard." She asked. "Yeah, I'm ... fine." I replied. "No, you're not okay." She sat upright and felt my forehead. "I'm not sick..." "No, but you're sweating... What were you thinking?" "I remembered the night, I slept knowing that my parents were dead." She didn't reply but she laid down again. I stared up at the now, pitch black ceiling and then I could feel her lying next to me. "Kory..." "Richard, just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and for once, I wasn't afraid or sad.

I woke up in Richard's chest and I slowly and carefully got out of bed without waking him up. He looked so cute, sleeping as if he was dreaming. I changed my clothes and headed down the stairs. Alfred was there of course, smiling at me. "Leaving so early in the morning, Miss Korinna?" "I have to get ready for school, it'a big day. Tell Richard, that I won't be walking with him today." Then I went to my house, took a shower, dressed up and practiced singing.

Xavier came over early and we practiced under tree. We sounded pretty good, and I was glad that I wouldn't be solo. Unfortunately, I totally forgot to tell Richard about this. But I doubt that he would mind that I was with Xavier anyway. I mean he probably doesn't share my feelings... We're really close friends, really tight, close friends.

"So, how's Richard?" he asked me as we were walking to school. "Actually, he and I talked yesterday, it's all good." "Oh, I see..." he replied. We started talking about me, him and school stuff. He was a pretty nice guy must say... Then I was we turned at the corner, Richard was walking in front of us. Good thing, he didn't notice us. "Hey, Richard!" he called. We're busted...

He turned around and saw me, and gave me a weird look. "Hey... You're Xavier right?" he said. "Yeah, nice to meet you." They shook hands, but Richard's grip seemed to tighten. "Richard, sorry I couldn't walk with you today. I had to practice singing with Xavier, we're doing a duet." I said happily. "Oh, I see. Then I shouldn't get in your way, I have to go anyways..." He said quickening his pace toward the school.

"I'll be right back I need to ask him something." I said. "Sure, go ahead." He said smiling. I ran up in front of Richard, stopping him and asked, "Richard, what's the rush? I mean me and Xavier were done practicing and all and you just ran off." He turned his face away from me. "You know if you don't want to walk with me anymore, you din't have too..." he said in a serious tone. "That's not it, Richard... I was just practicing today, don't take it so personally, I'll walk with you after school okay..." I said sincerely. "Kory, the audition is after school... You can't walk with me." "Oh yeah, I forgot... I'm sorry Richard... Meet me at the tree then... just wait for me. Do your homework or something. Hurry! We're going to be late!" The bell rang.

All I could think about was the audition, a mix of anxiety and joy. I couldn't wait but I was so nervous. I was so nervous that I didn't even eat breakfast and I barely ate any lunch. The day finally ended and I promised to Richard that I would meet him at the tree.

I met Xavier at the studio where we will be auditioning, right beside the piano.

I spotted Cat I mean Kitten playing with her hair and she looked at me. "You got some nerve! You think you can out sing me??? Well, you're wrong, missy!" I just turned away, leaving her fuming. I saw Xavier, who was talking to the director. "Kory, we're going right after Kitten. Relax..." He saw he shaking. "I'm sorry it's just I really nervous."

He patted me on the shoulder, calming me. "Just imagine me and you singing together all by ourselves, like we've been just practicing. You'll do fine. No, you'll do great!" He said making me smile.

Unfortunately, Kitten was first and she sounded okay I guess. She was kind of slutty in her song, but hey that's her loss. Then It was out turn... "just looks at me..." he whispers to me. The pianist started playing,

Kory:

_**You are sunlight and I moon **_

_**Joined by the gods of fortune **_

_**Midnight and high noon **_

_**Sharing the sky **_

_**We have been blessed, you and I **_

Xavier:

_**You are here like a mystery **_

_**I'm from a world that's so different **_

_**From all that you are **_

_**How in the light of one night **_

_**Did we come so far? **_

Kory:

_**Outside day starts to dawn **_

Xavier:

_**Your moon still floats on high **_

Kory:

_**The birds awake **_

Xavier:

_**The stars shine too **_

Kory:

_**My hands still shake **_

Xavier:

_**I reach for you **_

Both:

_**And we meet in the sky! **_

Kory:

_**You are sunlight and I moon **_

_**Joined here **_

_**Bright'ning the sky **_

_**With the flame **_

_**Of love **_

Both:

_**Made of **_

_**Sunlight **_

_**Moonlight**_

Everyone was clapping, I could feel myself blushing. It was over, and I was glad. Xavier came up to me, giving me a tight hug. I returned it back, as we went back to out seats. Everyone kept complimenting me and saying that I was definitely making the female lead.

Then as the director, Mr. Spisson, ended the auditions, a girl came through the door. "Wait! I have to audition!" She had gingery coloured hair and bright blue eyes. "What's your name, Miss?" Mr. Spisson asked. "Gordon, Barbara Gordon." She replied out of breath. It was her, the girl that Richard helped the other day. She's in most of his classes, so I've heard.

She sang beautifully, very beautifully. Bu I didn't know if she was better than me. I couldn't judge my own voice with hers. But I knew that she was good. Everyone fell silent as she started singing, and after giving her an applause. Then she sat on the far left of me.

"Thank you, for everyone who auditioned. I guess now, it's time to tell you what the play is this year. This year's Spring play is Beauty and the Beast. I'm very excited, because this year, Xavier has accepted to participate in this year's play finally. To you, Xavier might be a new face. But, he, in grade 9, was too timid to participate but still auditioned to me only. He has an amazing voice as you can see..." He clapped, as the others started clapping as well.

"Unfortunately, I have a hard choice or chosing who will be Belle this year, between Korinna Anders and Barbara Gordon." "What! Mr. Spisson! I thought I was going to be the lead this year!" Oh no... Kitten is spazzing... Everyone plug your ears! "I'm sorry, Katrina, but let's have the new people star as leads this year. You are dismissed."

I went outside the studio with a smile. Xavier came over to me, "You were amazing! You'll definitely be the female lead!" "Xavier, don't get my hopes. You heard what Mr. Spisson, Me or that Barbara." I sighed. "After the audition, I felt really dizzy I don't know why." I said massaging my temple. As I started walking, I couldn't walk straight, my vision slowly got worse and then next thing I knew it went black...

I slowly opened my eyes, as my vision slowly got clearer. I could see a light and then people's faces and then I stood up. "Where am I?" I asked, as I felt tired. "You're at the hospital, dear. Unfortunately, you fainted. Now, I must ask you some questions." The nurse said. "Wait, what time is it?" "It's almost 6 o'clock. Are you alright?" "No, I promised my friend that I would meet him!" I was panicking, he's going to kill me! "It's alright, just call him, he'll understand." She said calming me down.

I answered her questions with caution. Then I realized that I fainted because of lack of food. I didn't eat a lot today so I guess my body was exhausted and hungry, I ate a hospital meal which was kind of weird in a way. Then I picked up the phone on the nightable and dialed his number. Alfred answered, told him to put Richard on the phone.

"Richard? I'm so sorry! I couldn't meet you!" I said into the phone. "Did you lose track or something? Or maybe you were having so much fun with Xavier!" he shouted into the phone. He was pissed... "Richard, you have to understand. I was.. then I was... and then I fainted.. in the hospital..I'm sorry.. I know you hate me." I said babbling on the phone. "What?! You're on the hospital! Did he do anything to you, I'll kick his ass! I'm coming over there!" "Richard, calm down. Xavier didn't do anything, I fainted because of lackof food. Just calm down... By the way thanks for caring about me..." I said being all sweet. "Who said I cared about you?" he said laughing on the phone. "Can you pick me up?" "No, Kory, I won't..." he said sarcastically into the phone. "Thanks, see you." I hung up.

Richard didn't take long, he was at the hospital in like 15 minutes. As we drove back home, he decided to stop by the tree. I climbed up carefully with him following and we sat down on the branch. Then I remembered the third time I fell and Xavier caught me.

"Do you remember the day of your parents' death? I went to the oak tree as you kow how clumsy I am, I fell. You weren't there and I was so scared and mad at you. You weren't there to catch me and laugh at me." Richard hesitated, "Kory, I... You know that I was feeling good that day..." He sighed. "I know that Richard. I'm very lucky someone caught me." "Who caught you?" He said waiting attentively for my answer. "Xavier." I looked at him, but his face was turned away.

"Xavier, huh? Maybe he'll catch you next time." He started climbing down the tree. "Hey! Richard wait!" I said following after him. My foot slipped and I fell. Richard hasd caught be just in time. "You're wrong..." I whispered. "Why am I wrong?" "You said Xavier would catch me next time, but you did." He didn't answer but he put me down. He started walking away until I stopped him. "I'm not stupid, Richard. I know you're jealous of Xavier. Just because I hang out with sometimes, doesn't me that your no longer my friend. I'm here with you right now, right? Don't be so protective, you're acting as if you're my—" "Boyfriend?" he said looking over his shoulder to me. "I...never mind..." I started walking in front of him, trying to shake off the weird moment.

I felt his hand on my shoulder which stopped me. "I know I 'm not your boyfriend. It's just I don't know, you're like my really close friend so I watch your back. Besides, I don't like this Xavier character." As we reached the house, we said our goodbyes and went off to bed.

It took a week for Mr. Spisson to figure out who was going to play Belle this year. Unfortunately, I didn't tell Richard that I could possibly be Belle while Xavier was going to be the Beast or the fact that Beauty and the Beast was the play this year! But I don't plan to tell him yet, I don't even know what part I am right now. I need to know the details. There is a big chance that whoever Belle was, that she was going to have to kiss Xavier. But, that doesn't mean anything, right?

Today, I was so excited and nervous for today, even Richard noticed. I was also worried, because I hadn't told him anything about the audition or the play. I don't want him to know as much as possible 'cause he's probably going to be all protective on me. We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend...

So, as I arrived school real early without Richard, who didn't want to wake up this morning, I waited in the hall, until the list was being posted. Unfortunately, Kitten and Barbara were there also, so it was even more excruciating just waiting with them. Kitten got to it first, still hoping that she could make Belle, but she just grunted and stormed away. Barbara and I, were so nervous that we kept suggesting that the other look first, but eventually we stared at the same time...

We scrolled down looking for the 'Belle' and—

**Hehehehehe!**

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Hahahaha too bad for you!**

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I was kind of rushing so don't mind me if I spelled something wrong or if the chapter sucks all together!**

**Love you all!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Please! I can't stress that enough!**

**Please!**

**I need your opinion!**

**I don't care if you have an account or if your anonymous !!**

**Filipina-Princessa!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Unbearable

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

Hey everyone!

**Chapter 9 **

_**Flashback...**_

_We scrolled down looking for the 'Belle' and—_

As we scrolled down to find who was going to play Belle, Mr. Spisson called us into his office along with Xavier. "I am still unsure who will play Belle, so for now, it's TBA (to be announced) right now, Miss Gordon is not doing very well in school, and that means that takes away the privilege of participating in this play. But since, I'm a very nice person; I will give her a chance." He scratched his head, and he continues, "Miss Anders, would have been automatically Belle, but I'm going to give Miss Gordon a chance to actually work hard. Also, since this is a romantic play, I want both of you to get close to Xavier, like friends nothing more. Unfortunately, there will be kissing and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable. If anyone of you, Miss Anders or Miss Gordon, feel uncomfortable in kissing in this play, please tell me, and then I'll give you another role."

I thought hard... Me kissing Xavier? How could I do that? But then of course it didn't mean anything. This won't mean that we were boyfriend and girlfriend anyways! But wait, how about Richard? I don't want him to think— before I could answer, Barbara spoke up, "I 'm definitely not comfortable with kissing Xavier, no offence by the way, Xavier." "None taken, Babs..." Xavier replied. "So, that means that Korinna is definitely Belle this year. Unless, you feel uncomfortable as well?" He asked me. I got nervous... I don't know to do... I love singing and for once I get to act and do things I love doing. But this whole kissing thing? I don't think so... but when I thought about Kitten being Belle, I couldn't refuse. "Yes, I'm very comfortable." "Miss Anders, you don't currently have a boyfriend?" I hesistated. "No... I... I don't." I stuttered my words. "Good, I'll see you two after school. Don't forget to get comfortable with each other, 'cause you'll be seeing a lot of each other. You're dismissed." He said returning to his desk.

Was this happening? What am I going to tell Richard? He technically hates Xavier! I don't want him think that I'm not interested him but then again I don't even know if he's interested in me. This is confusing! As Xavier and I exited the room, Xavier asked me, "So, are you really sure about this whole, you know, the kissing thing?" "I guess so. I mean it's just acting right? I mean, it doesn't mean anything right? It's not I like you or anything..." I said, feeling all of a sudden very uncomfortable. He didn't reply, and then I felt bad, knowing that I could have hurt his feelings.

Him and me walked to the bleachers and started to get to know each other. "...I mean you sing really good... did you take lessons?" I asked. "Actually, my mom used to sing a lot and I would follow along with her. I use to love singing you know, and I guess I was afraid to show it. Surprisingly, Mr. Spisson already knew what I sound like because one day, it was my parents' anniversary and I wanted to sing for them. I was practicing on the staircase after school when he heard me. Every year, he would call me up to his room and ask me if I wanted to be in the play, but I said no." I thought for a second. "Then what made you want to audition now?" "Honestly, it was because of you. That day I heard you singing in the tree, it reminded me of my mother. Your voice was so beautiful, like mom's and I wanted to sing with you like I did with my mom. My mom... she died of breast cancer... so I stopped singing out loud."

I fell silent. He stopped singing because of his mom... It's scary how such young people like us learn about death so young. It makes me feel more comfortable knowing that someone in this world knows exactly how I feel. But, it makes me sad because so many people have to suffer losing someone to death, cancer, murder or even an accident.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered feeling sympathy. He took my hands in to his, "No, thank you... Singing again makes me feel like my old self... thank you." My hand were warm in his, his voice was so full of passion and love that I wanted to hug him. Before I could think, he already pulled me into his chest. He tightened his grip, as I lay there dumbfounded I saw Richard right behind Xavier. "Hey, Kory, I'll meet you at my locker." Richard said leaving. Xavier released as he realized that Richard was there. "Xavier, I'll see you later, I have to go to my locker. Bye!" I said picking up my bags and running over to Richard.

I caught up with him, "That hug didn't mean anything..." "I know..." he replied. "You know, I thought you were going to overreact..." "I would have but no...Why should I care if you hugged Xavier?" he said in a monotone voice. "Richard, I have to stay after school, you know play..." "Yeah, that's okay, I'm walking with Barbara. I have a project due this Friday, so she's coming over. Don't worry I won't be alone, if that's what you think." "No, not at all, I'm just telling you that's all." I fell sad again...

**Richard's Pov**

I really need to stop thinking of her... She's always on my mind. I seriously have to calm down. It was clear that Xavier hugged her, but still at the bottom of my heart, I wished that it were me. I know that I'm her best friend and all but, I can't help but feel jealous.

Why? That was clear... I loved her...

But I couldn't fall in love with my best friend could I? If we were to break up, what would happen to us then? We would be nothing, not even friends, I wouldn't want that. Even if she broke up with me or me with her, it would hurt me. She would probably move on and then I'll be left still in love with her.

Reality did really suck... But hey, I need to keep my mind off her. In addition, that's why I decided to make my own friends as well. It was true that Barbara and I were doing a project but it wasn't my choice to be paired up with her. I was just left with the new kid... that's all. But, it's better than some preppy girl or some jock. She seemed nice enough, but she wasn't the brightest kid you would meet. I felt bad for her and I guess that's why I help her around the school and adjusting.

Her I.Q. might not be the best but she's a good friend. She's pretty normal, and there's nothing bad about that. But no matter how much I talk with Barbara, Kory would pop up in my head. It's driving me insane! I just wish that I didn't have the feelings to begin with... I kind of told Barbara about this problem already since I couldn't say it to Kory. But the thing is I didn't tell her who I liked. You know girls; they somehow aren't capable of keeping their mouths shut... But she did give really good advice. She use to say to me, 'Love is like quicksand, it's easy to get in but hard to get out.' But it was true, you could like someone in just a moment, but getting over someone could take forever for one or a day for another. I guess it depends and how you break up...

As I went to my locker, Barbara was leaning to the locker right next to mine, waiting. "Hey, Richard, what's up?" "It's okay; you're coming over today right?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh, just checking, that's all." Kory stepped from behind me and introduced herself. "Hi... You're Barbara right? The one who auditioned?" "Yeah, that's me... oh by the way you sang pretty good." "Thanks, but you were good too. Oh yeah, by the way, how come you didn't want to be lead?" Kory asked. "Well, you see... play would have been fun, but I'm already stressed with all the homework and stuff, and I really don't like that Xavier guy... bad past...Besides, you would have been a better Belle..." Kory hesitated and quickly said goodbye and left.

"That was weird..." I said to Barbara. "So... is she the one?" I knew exactly what she meant by that but I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, but I hesitated. "No, it's not her..." "Richard, you can't lie to me... You hesitated and that little pause can say a lot...," she said with her hands on her hips. "I can see why you like her. I mean she's pretty and has a good voice and all but—" I cut her off. "It's not that she's pretty but she... she... makes me feel happy, it's just we have some kind of a connection. For once, she made feel like I can be anything that I want to be and she wouldn't care. I know she's my best friend but that's why I love her because she's what I'm missing in my life." I sighed as felt myself getting more cornier...

"Wow, I never a guy would say something like that... That was really deep, Richard. Really deep. I wish there were more guys like you." She said as she gently punched the side of my shoulder. So we walked to class and obviously, Kory was chatting away with her friends, Rachael and Terra, and that was normal. But I couldn't help but feel a little lonely without her. And that's why I need something that will make me take her out of my mind.

The day went really fast, and before I knew it, Barbara and I were already walking home.

"So, how's your love life?" I asked her. "Honestly, it's really boring... Ever since my last school it's been really quiet, I guess it's better than all the drama and stuff..." "Girl's lives are always melodramatic, but that's because girls make it that way, while us guys, go with the flow and try not to make such a commotion." She laughed, "It's true that some girls make their own drama, but sometimes it just gets dramatic. Guys can be so immature and that's annoying and boring for us girls. We want some guy who really cares, doesn't always joke and fool around, or else the girl will think that you're not interested and break up with you." I thought for a little while before I could reply to her statement.

Before I could say something, she spoke up again, "Cat got your tongue? Well, it's true." "About your old school what happened?" I asked curious. "Well, you know that Xavier guy? Well, you see these girls were having like house party and I was invited. Everyone's name was put in two different hats; one for guy and one for girls, and girl and a boy would be picked and then they would go to the semi-formal dance together. I was paired up with Xavier, unfortunately instead of this other guy that I liked. Unfortunately, Rose, one of the popular girls, wanted to go to the dance with Xavier. She asked me if I could switch, but the rules were that we couldn't swap partners. So I obviously said no, and then she started assuming that I liked him and so she made a rumour that I liked Xavier, when I don't behind my back. Then, the rumour got to Xavier and he came up to me and asked me if I liked him. I obviously said no, but people still continued to tease me. So life back at my old school wasn't so great."

"Wow, what a story. Is that why you hate Xavier?" I asked. "No, I don't hate him, but I avoid him 'cause it reminds me of the past. And it's really not his fault, he was dragged into this." "That's true..." I replied.

We arrived at my house, and we started walking on our assignment. This is assignment was for English, and we were suppose to pick a song and then make a slideshow reflecting the song. We chose the song, 'Where Is The Love' by Black Eyed Peas, because it had a very powerful message.

She explored my room and found my weird camera. "Hey! What this?" she asked in curiosity. "It's the camera my family used to take family pictures." I showed the long string that had a button on the end so that when you click it would take a picture.

We started testing it with me and her fooling around and it was really fun. "I need a photo to draw for art class, and it has to reflect friendship and love, so I was wondering if I could get a picture of us together like hugging. You know to like draw, I mean you don't have to do it but I—" "Yeah, that's okay. Come on." So, Barbara and I took a numerous pictures hugging with the camera. Then we developed them in a special room in the house.

I hadn't used that camera in ages, and it felt good to just use for fun. The pictures of me and Barbara turned out pretty good and Barbara took them all. As we finished up the slideshow, we just listened to music and talked. I got to know her better and I was glad that I made another friend.

Barbara did the one thing that I couldn't accomplish and that was to take Kory off my mind, even only for a minute, she managed to do that. I was grateful for that, I know that Kory might not return my feelings, so I needed to be ready to let go of these feelings that we're not suppose to even exist.

Then Barbara left leaving me, to do anything that I want. Hmmmmm... What to do... Kory! All of a sudden, I felt hyper. I ran next door and rang the bell. No one answered...

Darn! So I decided to go to the Oak tree, maybe she'll be there. As I arrived and singing beautiful singing and to my surprise it was her, up in the tree. I went underneath the tree and she saw me. "Richard hey—" she fell out of the tree into my arms once again. She was so light so I didn't have trouble carrying her. But what really hit me when she fell was how close our faces were. I feel her breathing on me and her eyes glittered in the sunlight. She smelled of strawberries as she's always has. It was like I fell in love with her all over again. If I moved just a little bit, are lips would have touched and I don't think she would be ready for that.

So I put her down. "Thanks, Richard." She said smiling at me. "No problem, remember I'm your guardian angel." I said chuckling. She went close to me and patted my head, "And you're doing such a great job!" "How was play?" I asked. "Nothing much really. How was the project with Barbara?" "Actually, it was pretty fun if you ask me. We found my old family camera and played around with it." "Sounds like you had fun..." she said her tone sounded annoyed, I wasn't really sure. "Barbara is a really cool person, we should hang out together, and I think you would like her." She didn't reply, but her face turned away.

"Are you okay, Kory?" I asked worried about her. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." She said in a somewhat sad tone. "Kory, you can tell me anything you know that, right?" She hesitated...

**Kory's Pov**

I can't do it. I can't do it... I can't confess that I love him. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't stand the reaction or rejection. It was killing me, to know how he really feels but I don't want to change where we are. Best Friends was okay with me, but my heart is crying out for more... But I shouldn't want to be more than just friends with him.

Why must be so hard to express my feelings to people? Even my best friend? I want him to know who I feel, but I don't have the courage to tell him.

"It's nothing, Richard. Really, it's nothing, nothing at all." I replied with defeat. "Kory, no matter how much you deny that it's nothing, I know that there's something, and I can see it in your eyes. They reveal you, no matter how hard you try to hide." "Richard, I can't say it... I'm sorry; Richard but I can't tell you yet." He went around me and stood in front of with hands on the sides of arms. "Kory, I need to know. I care for you, maybe more than you do." Put my head down, trying to hide the sudden tears in my eyes. With his finger he pulled my chin up and he wiped my tears. "Don't cry, it makes me sad." He said with a soft tone. I chuckled as I remembered the day I said that to him.

"This is embarrassing..." I walked away, quickening my pace. Then I started running, running away from him. How pathetic of me... As I got up to my door, I quickly took out my keys and jammed any key that was there. My tears were rushing out now, it hurt... so much. Then I gave up, fell to my knees covering my eyes, and cried. I felt his hand around me. "Kory, don't run away from me." He whispers into my ear. "I'm... I'm so... so...sorry..." as my words were stuttered, trying to catch my breath. He tightened his grip on me and I held his arms, making me feel warm.

We stood up and I faced him, hugging him. I laid my head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his loving heart. I could feel a little beat of his heart but it wasn't steady. I released him, breaking our embrace and looked up at him. He took the keys out of my hand and unlocked the door. He helped me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I went in and he closed the door. I sat down with my face in my hands. I felt him sit next to me on the bed, making me stand up. I didn't want to be close to him... It just made me feel worse, and feelings were like a volcano ready to explode. I bottled up my feelings for so long that could stop letting my feelings spill out.

When I first met him, I had a small connection and somewhat attraction to him. But at that moment, I never knew that I would be in this position, on the verge of confessing my feelings for him. I wasn't even supposed to be Richard's friend but my sympathy got the best of my judgement. I walked away from the bed and faced the window. "Richard, I don't know what to say." I said my voice cracking. "Then don't say anything...," he said in a soft, low tone. I turned around to face him, "I want to tell you something, but I can't seem to get it out. It's not bad or anything but... I just can't explain, without giving it away. I think... I think I..." I sighed as the words were stuck. My mind is telling me not to tell him, but my heart says go for it.

I closed my eyes and examined my thoughts. And when I opened them, Richard and I were only an inch away from touching. Without knowing, what to do, I could feel his nose touch mine then his lips. It was the perfect first kiss, soft and slow. Although it felt like forever, I broke the kiss turning away from him, touching my lips. Richard recovered faster than I did, "I'm... I'm so sorry, Kory, I didn't mea—" before he could finish I turned back at him and kissed him, with more love and passion.

He kissed me back, and that's all I needed to know. He liked me back. But our kiss grew more passionate then expected, my feelings erupting from inside came out and I couldn't stop. No... I couldn't... He laid me down in the bed, and then I couldn't remember what happened...

Because of one kiss, my world changed...

I woke up, wondering where I was. I felt someone's hand around me, then I realized it was Richards's. I prayed that this was dream and that was not where I really was. I remember kissing Richard and then... NO! I couldn't have happened! I looked behind my shoulder and found Richard sleeping. It was real, all of it... I had... had... lost my virginity to my best friend...

I felt tears forming in my eyes... How could I do that? How could I let myself sink this low? I could be pregnant with his child, a child that shouldn't have been created, and a mistake. I wished it weren't true. I knew that I shouldn't have this child, that will always remind me of my mistake. But I couldn't do an abortion either it would be like murder. Even if I had the money, I would never do that. But what if I wasn't pregnant? Then that wouldn't be a problem at all, but there's the part where I slept with Richard. I SLEPT WITH RICHARD! My best friend! Not only did I ruin my friendship, I ruined this whole relationship between. It wouldn't be the same, I know that.

When he wakes up, he'll say 'Since we slept with each other and all we might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend...' No way! I don't it to be like that. I slept with him! And this is a big deal! Now, I feel so alone, have you ever slept with your best friend, who had a secret crush on you?! But I couldn't deny that I loved him... Because I did, but I can't do this... I need my space. If my parents were here, I wouldn't have done this... It would be conscious in my mind that my parents were there and that they would never let me engage in this kind activity before I was married! My life was officially messed up. What am I suppose to do now...

Suddenly I felt him move. I immediately pretended to be asleep, as he got up. I heard him dress up, then he kissed my forehead and left. I got up and took a shower, knowing that I was no longer a virgin. I felt impure and I hated myself more than ever. I couldn't figure out what to say to him, for he knew that we slept together and I didn't know how he felt about this. But right now, I didn't want to see him... It was really early in the morning so I headed off to school early, avoiding going to the Oak tree.

I had to go to Guidance, but I was so afraid, what will they think of me? A slut? But I'm not it was all an accident. I decided not to go to Guidance and then I headed to Mr. Spisson's room. Mr. Spisson was a great teacher funny and fun at the same time. He helped me a lot with singing lately, and right now, I think singing lessons will take it off my mind.

The bell rang meaning that I had to get to my first class. I would obviously bump into Richard in class, which I wasn't looking forward too. He was late today, and he was probably mad at me for not walking with him, but I didn't feel good today. I didn't want to be here, and when we change classes, he will obviously come up and talk to me. I wouldn't know what to say but right now, I just wanted to run away. But how could I? I wasn't scared of Richard; I was scared about what would happen to us. I didn't want us to feel weird, but I obviously felt weird.

At the end of class, I ran to the next class avoiding him at all costs. Rachael and Terra were wondering what's been wrong with me, but of course, I didn't tell them. Especially at school, you never know who could be listening. Some people have ears that can hear everything no matter how private the conversation could be. They'll find out sooner or later. It wasn't safe to say that I had a crush on my best friend and that I slept with him yesterday, they would never believe me but it would the gossip of the school. I didn't eat lunch once again, and I knew that was bad, I couldn't eat with him. I sat on the bleachers thinking about anything else but what had happened. But I knew that I wouldn't get it off my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone come over, and without thinking, I got up and started walking away. "Hey! Wait!" I knew that voice wasn't Richard. I turned around and it turned out to be Xavier. "Oh hey..." I said quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me concerned. "Nothing really..." "Okay, so you want to just hang out here." "Yeah, sure." He didn't force it out of me, I was glad. "So you excited for play?" He asked in a happy tone. "Yeah, I guess so... Why are you so happy today?" "Well, I don't know I just am you know? It's one of those days where you just wake up happy. Really rare for me though." "Oh I see..." I wish my day was like that, but so far, it was far from it.

"I got the script already, you want to see it?" He asked me taking out this somewhat fat book. "And those are all my lines?" I asked worried. "No, most of it is but the rest is either mine or the other characters." He gave it to me and I looked though it. I had already watched this play once with my parents so I was glad that I knew most of the songs. "I wish I saw the Broadway version of this play, I would know the songs. I only saw the Disney one." "Don't worry I'll help you though it." "Thanks. I'm kind of nervous now..." "Why are you nervous? You're the one telling me to calm down at the audition!" "Actually, I was nervous, but I'll be more nervous when it's the whole school..." He sighed. "Don't worry, we'll do this together!" I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

He flipped through the pages and showed me a song for the Beast. "How does this go?" He asked me. "Well, I can't really sing this since I don't have the voice for it." He chuckled and then asked me to sing a song from the play. "I don't know, I mean someone could hear me." "Oh, come on, they could hear you singing but they won't hear how good you sing." "That's true." The bell rang before I could start singing. We both got up and started walking back into the school. Today, one of our teachers was away, and so we got a free period to work on any homework. Since, I was avoiding Richard, I decided to go with Xavier to a spare room and just sing or hang out with him.

"You know we're going to have to dance in the play." Xavier said taking me into the middle of the room. He placed his hand on my back and the other wrapped around my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. "Xavier, you know how to waltz?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, my dad and my mom use to compete a lot as a little kid." "Wow, mother sings, dance with husband, what can't she do?" "Yeah, I know my mom was amazing, multi-talented." He started as I followed his steps. He was pretty good I must say, for a guy. You don't find a lot of guys wanting to do ballroom. He quickened his pace as we were circling around the room. I laughed as we went along, until someone came through the door. Me and Xavier stopped and looked toward the door. It was Richard and Barbara behind him.

My eyes were locked to his, but I couldn't make out his expression. The world had seemed to stop and it was just me and him, staring at each other. What was he thinking? Was he mad at me? Was he okay with the fact that we slept with each other last night? I was confused... Then we came back to the real world. "Hey, Richard and Barbara!" Xavier said happily. "Hey, Xavier... We were suppose to use this room, sorry." Barbara said not really interested. "Oh, sorry about that. We were just—" "Kory, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Richard asked in a stern voice. This was it, the one thing I was dreading today...

I went outside the room with Richard. I was so nervous, I was starting to get warm, and then I felt faint. I couldn't breathe... Richard seemed to notice and he asked. "Kory, are you alright?" I was hungry or thirsty; I ran to a water fountain and gulped down mouthfulls of water. I started breathing normally again. "Are you okay, Kory?" he asked me again. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I'm a little thirsty that's all." "No, I meant about us?" I gulped and turned away from him. I held myself, feeling shivers down my spine. I could feel his breath on me neck. "Kory, you know I love you right?" He whispers in my ear. I couldn't take it... I had to tell how I feel no matter how much it might hurt him... I turned around to face him. Before I could say anything, he had already pressed his lips into mine. My feelings got the best of me, as I kissed him back.

Then realizing what I was doing I broke apart from him and ran the other way. I couldn't do this, I didn't feel myself. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm stopping me. "Kory, what are you doing?" "What do you think I'm doing Richard?" I said pulling my arm away from his grip. I ran faster down the stairs, I need to get out of here. I didn't dare look back, and my heart beat quickened. I stopped and panted, as I grew tired. I couldn't give up I need to get out of there. Knowing he'll come and ask me why I'm running away.

Unfortunately, for me, I tripped and fell to the ground. It was in a slow motion, but as I hit the ground, it sped up and I felt the pain of my impact. I couldn't get up, I was totally exhausted. My breathing was way too fast... As I got up, Richard was already in front of me. "Kor—" I cut him off. "Richard, I can't... do ... this... Us... we can't ... I...can't "I said as I was gasping for air in between words. "What do you mean? I don't understand." "Richard, I can't do... this right... now... I need... some ... time ..." "Okay, I can give you time." "...away ... from you..." "I don't understand Kory..." I was exhausted; I couldn't see straight, I felt dizzy, like my head was spinning.

**Richard's Pov**

"Kory, are you okay?" I said looking at her. Kory looked like she was going to faint. I couldn't understand her, she was breathing very heavily. I wanted to be her everything, everything I could be to her. I loved her, just plain and simple, I loved her. But I don't think it's the right time to talk to her about it. She needed help. "Richard... I... feel like I'm... going to ...faint." she said closing her eyes. Without thinking, I picked her up bridal style and took her back to my house. Maybe, Alfred can help her. I called Alfred to pick us up from school and before I knew it, Kory was unconscious.

Alfred picked us up and brought us home. I laid Kory down in one the guest rooms and waited until she awoke. She probably didn't eat again; I wished she didn't have to diet or whatever she was doing. I hated how girls were so self-conscious about themselves. They think they look ugly but they're not, I just didn't get it. She will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. No only was she beautiful, but her soul was too. She made me smile even if I'm having a bad day... I don't know what she does, but it works.

I sat on the window ledge, staring at her sleeping, maybe even dreaming. Oh, I wish I were in her dreams...

**Kory's Pov**

I woke up on a bed. Where am I? I looked around the room and soon I recognized that I was in one of the guest rooms in Richard's house. I felt my stomach grumble, as someone walked in. It was Alfred with a tray or what looked like dinner. "Miss Korinna, Richard told me that you fainted from the lack of food. So I took the liberty of bringing this up for you." "Thank you, Alfred." I sat up and tried to get out of bed. "Miss Korinna, no need to get up." So I stayed in my spot and started eating the food. "Miss Korinna, if you'll please excuse me, I must finish the laundry." "Oh, go ahead; don't let me get in the way... Thanks, Alfred."

As I finished the food, I put the tray of food on the night table beside the bed. Then I realized that Richard was sleeping on the window ledge. His head leaned against the window. I stood up with more energy this time and sat down on the ledge with him. I pushed his bangs away from his face and smiled. He was even more cute when he was sleeping...

I placed my forehead on his, thinking of the first time I met him. He had such a temper, but had a childish attitude. I closed my eyes, as I remembered how we kissed the other night and how became more than I imagined. I couldn't calm myself down, this was a very big deal for me, and I don't even think I'm ready for a relationship. And another thing, I have this whole play thing, I can't have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't want Xavier to get in the way of our relationship. As much as I wanted him as a boyfriend, I couldn't...

As I opened my eyes, I met bright blue eyes. I stared at them in awe; I forgot how beautiful his eyes were. Blue as the sky but as deep as the ocean, I could just drown in them. I quickly shifted my eyes somewhere else as I moved back from my position. I started blushing, feeling my cheeks burning. "Kory, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine, thanks for bringing me here." "No problem, I just glad that you're okay." He stared at me waiting me for me to turn towards him. I stood up and looked around for the time. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked. "Why does it matter?" "I have to get back to school, oh shit! I have play practice! Mr. Spisson is going to kill me..." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, imagining Mr. Spisson just yelling at me.

"Don't worry... It's just play..." "It might be just a play for you but not for me. I better go." I said then started walking to the door. I felt his warm hand grab mine, making me stop. "Kory..." I looked over my shoulder and Richard was suddenly standing right behind me. He looked somewhat taller than I remember. "Richard, I can't talk now..." "What's more important? Your play or me?" That was obvious... "Richard... I ... I... I don't know who to say this..." "You don't love me do you?" he said in sad tone. "No, it's not that..." "So, you do love me?" as his voice changed from sad to happy.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... I just..." I sighed, as it got harder for me to say it. I took a deep breath, and continued, "Richard, I do have feelings for you... I just can't do this whole relationship thing... You and me... It wouldn't be right to me. I mean we're best friends and now boyfriend and girlfriend; I'm not ready for that yet. I can't get over the face that I... I slept with you the other night. It's bothering me... I mean, it's not like I hated it, but I'm seventeen! Now, the possibility of me being pregnant is opening up and I... I just ... can't imagine... imagine... being a mother at seventeen. I used to feel bad for those who got pregnant and got mad that they lost their virginity at such a young age, but now I'm that girl they'll be talking about and they'll pity me. I wish that last night did not happen; I wish I just told you my feelings earlier and not let my feelings spill out of me. I'm sorry that it sounds like I'm blaming you but it's also partially my fault as well. You may have a different view than me since you're not the one getting pregnant. I just have take time away from you... I don't want to hurt you or change anything between us...Please understand that, right now I'm not ready to love you."

"Kory, I will wait for you." "Richard, I don't want you to wait for me... I know that you think I'm might be the one for you, but everyone thinks that at first but in the end it won't last and then one of us is going to get hurt. I don't want to get hurt especially by you; I don't want to hurt you either. I know that right now I'm in love with you, but who knows, this could be just a fling and then we'll be dating other people. I want to stay forever your best friend than nothing at all." I tried to pull away from him but his grip got stronger and I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. "Don't leave, Kory, don't..." He whispers into my ear. His words echoing in my mind made me lose it all. I could feel the tears coming down, heavy. "Richard, I don't want to hurt you." "Even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, you hurt me everyday, knowing that you might not return my feelings for you. I love you, you may think that this might be a fling but you're wrong. Deep down in your heart, you know that I'm the one..." I heard him sniffling as he continued, "I'm sorry that what happened yesterday, messed everything, but we can start all over again if you want... because I don't care... I just want to be with you always." "You'll always be with me no matter what even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, Richard." "I want to make you happy. So if you want to be friends, then I'm fine with that, if you want to take time away from me I'm fine with that too. But I want you to know that my heart will always and forever long for more. So I will try my best even if it kills me to make you happy."

I turned around and kissed him on the forehead, wiping his tears away. "Don't cry, it makes me sad." I said trying to put a smile on my face. He stared at me, silently, caressing my cheek. He pulled me into an embrace, holding on to me like I was leaving forever. I could feel his sorrow and it made my heart ache more and more. I couldn't do it, it hurt me too much for my heart. I tried to brake away as pieces of my heart stayed in his embrace, I gasped and tears quickly flashed down my face. "Kory, don't go just yet..." He said with a soft voice. "Richard, I can't take this... It hurts... it hurts too much... you took my heart... I want it back." "You took mine first, the day I bumped into you, I stared into your emerald eyes and I knew that you were different. You have to give mine back first..." His voice cracked as I felt his watery tears on my face. "I can't love you... I'll give you your heart back..." This pain is nothing compared to us breaking up, it would be unbearable, and it was unbearable enough. I can't love him... that's all... I just... couldn't...

I broke free, my heart screaming. I left the house and went back to school; a new chapter in my life is starting...

A heart is a heavy burden... especially when it longs for someone else...

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you like it people!**

**I know it kind of weird but this is my first fanfic so plz take an easy on me...**

**Plz review, 'cause seriously, I need your opinion... maybe even ideas!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Filipina-Princessa!**

**Love you all! Xoxoxoxox 3**


	10. Chapter 10 : Unthinkable

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

**Chapter 10 **

I tried to wipe away the tears falling out from eyes, but they kept falling. I needed to keep my mind off him, as best as I could. I didn't want to hurt him, I couldn't trust myself to love him that way. I wanted him to understand what I had done, but I don't think that will ever happen. I needed to protect him from me, because I was his biggest threat. I had already hurt him, for rejecting his love. Just loving him would have made it worse. I did the right thing, yet why is my heart in pain?! Love is a crazy thing... It could either make you the happiest in your life, or make you the most miserable. In the real world, love is not perfect like in Disney movies, you watch as a kid. It doesn't work like that. The perfect world of love is in the box, but the horrible truth is outside the box. I've been living inside of the box and now, I have just surfaced to a world I no longer know. It's horrible how life can find ways to bring you down. There are better ways to die, but you must find a way to live. Out of hope, faith and love, Love ruled over, very easily. Without love, you were a lifeless being... The world we live in is cruel, taking things away with a blink of an eye. Losing your parents... Your boyfriend cheating on you... Unrequited Love... Fear in loving someone... This world, whatever it's purpose, is not a fairytale or fantasyland. It's real, no matter what you do, travel back in time or try to ignore that fact that it happened, it happened... Each person needs a distraction of the real life... For kids it's Disney movies and fairytale books. But as for us teens you start learning a life outside those happy endings, outside, into a world of fear. Full of death, heartbreak, love, emptiness and sorrow... It's unfortunate for those children who experience misfortune at such a young age, and that will affect them for the rest of their lives. What I don't understand is that, how can other people learn to live on without a sign of struggle? Do they try to numb the pain with alcohol, smoking, and drugs? It that the right thing to do? Or is it the most easiest way? The down side of those things, it numbs the pain, but once the numbness is gone, you do it again and again... Then you become the person you dreaded seeing, a weak hopeless person... Pathetic isn't it? I hated seeing people, any person, whether it was a small child, a teen or an adult, do those things. When I see them, it makes me think that they weren't strong enough... that they couldn't find help... That their heart couldn't take it anymore. They take the easier way, thinking it's the better way... but is it?

**(Author note : This is my opinion.. I feel strong about it. I hate when people smoke, I don't hate the person per se but more the fact that they were smoking or doing drugs for that matter. I've never really experienced these events ever in my life, but this what my opinion of what the world can be like in the eyes of other people. I'm only 14... I know it's shocking... I believe that smoking, drugs, alcohol are not the answer for sadness... you need someone to help you. Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm sorry if this chapter is depressing, I wrote this part in the morning, and the previous night, I watched a movie called The Brave One, so I guess it triggered this! Sorry! Love you all...)**

As much as I wanted to numb the pain, I didn't want to become that person. No matter, if it felt good knowing that your pain disappeared. I needed help, a friend, a shoulder to lean on. And right now, I could only think of one person. I had to get up from my fall, and start walking, not fearing the world around me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I arrived at school, quickly went to the washroom, and washed my face. I looked at the mirror. I still looked like I cried... It will just have to do. I needed to talk to him, Xavier, for right now I think he's the only one, I can go to right now. I walked through the halls, hearing my steps echoing. I turned around the corner and entered the stage. Everyone turned around to see who was at the door. I heard little whispers hear and there but I didn't care.

"Korinna, what are you doing here? I heard you were sick..." Mr. Spisson asked. "I'm... I'm all better now." Lies Lies and more Lies... "Since you weren't here, I just started with the other characters of the play. I'll give you and Xavier a break..." He replied. Good, he wasn't angry with me. Xavier started walking up to me. "Kory, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" "Oh nothing, let's go..."

We started walking outside, to the bleachers, our usual spot now. "Xavier, I need to talk to you..." "Alright, shoot." "I have a problem... and I... this is going to be hard for me to say but..." "It's okay, take your time..." "I... I love Richard...and I..." "And you can't do the play, let me guess." He said in a sad tone. "No, it's not that... It's just him and I are best friends... I didn't want to become boyfriend and girlfriend with him..." "But why? You love him, yet you don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" "It's complicated..." "Then, tell me, I have a lot of time." "I'd rather be best friends then nothing at all... If we were dating, if we broke up it would hurt us both, and then we could no longer be friends because it would be weird you know? You can never be friends with you ex-boyfriend... It just doesn't work out that way... But I told him no and I think I hurt him and now I'm hurting in here... that's why I look so miserable... because I've been crying because I can't find a way to stop loving him..." I was crying now, and Xavier pulled me into his arms holding me. "Kory, the only way to stop loving someone is to fall in love with someone else. And no matter how much you love Richard, you can't stop loving him in just a second. It takes time..." "Why do you know everything?" I chuckled at my statement.

"Come on, let's get you back home..." "No, I don't want to go back home... Richard lives right next to me..." "Then where are you going?" "Drop me off at Rachael's..." I said. I needed to tell Rachael and Terra too... they had the right to know...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With a blink of an eye, I had destroyed the room. My anger took over, and I couldn't do anything... I loved her... no matter what... But she couldn't get herself to love me... I feel so stupid! Why did I sleep with her, knowing that she might feel uncomfortable?! Damn it all! If I didn't sleep with her, maybe things would have been better. What she said was true... If we were dating and we broke up, it would hurt us both and I know that she and I couldn't take that.

But I love her... I wanted to be with her always, no matter how long... I wanted to that special person to her. But it sounds selfish to want more, for I was already her best friend... Why did love have to be so damn complicated? You love someone, yet they can't go through with it? Even if what she said was true, I couldn't accept it... well, my heart couldn't accept it. She didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt her, but what if we loved each other so much, that even if we fought we would make up... I knew she loved me and she knows that I loved her more... I wish she could accept the fact that even if we fought we could still keep it together... It would be impossible for me to hurt her, because I love her more than myself...

I cleaned the room as best as I can, even though I practically destroyed it. I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, drifting off to sleep.

_I was in a dark alley, running away..._

_But from what? _

_As I ran, I splashed the puddles and could smell the smoke of cigarettes._

_I could hear screams that seemed too familiar to me. _

_It was my mother's _

_She screams as my father drops to the ground dead._

_I yell as my mother is shot._

_I turned to see the killer his face blurred from my memory. _

_He runs out of bullets as I faint at the sight of death._

_He chuckles as I fall to the ground,_

_I can see him looking for cash in my parents wallets_

_Then my vision blurs as I fall asleep._

_I could see my breath in the cold air,_

_I was sweating... _

_I was downtown in Jump City at night. _

_Wearing a black trench coat walking in through the alleyways. _

_I could hear screaming as I chased the sound through the streets_

_The voice got louder and louder_

_Ringing in my ears..._

_As I turned into a corner, I saw a woman _

_With crimson red flowing hair_

_I yelled as I heard a gunshot_

_She fell, her hair flowing gracefully in the air_

_Chuckles were heard _

_As another gunshot was pulled _

_It was me... shooting_

_Tears flowing down my face _

_More gunshots, more blood_

_More dead corpses fall to the ground _

_I stopped looking down at my hands, _

_Looking down at the bloodshed_

_Anger has consumed me once again but now killing people_

_I heard someone cry and I walked over beside her_

_A little boy with jet black hair crying over _

_The woman that I loved_

_I comforted him, feeling a connection_

_When he looked up at me _

_I saw myself in him _

I woke up, gasping for air. It was pitch black... must have been really late. I massaged my temple and got out of bed. I looked through the curtains to see if she was asleep. She wasn't there... Where was she? I need to know...

I took my cellphone and dialed her house. No answer. "Damn!" I then dialed her cell phone. No answer. Must have turned it off. "Kory, don't ignore me." I called her cell phone again and again but with the same answer... "Damn it, Kory. Pick up!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Damn it, Richard! Why the hell are you calling me?!" I screamed with anger. "Kory, just pick up the phone! It's getting on my nerves..." Rachael said in frustration. "Kory, it might be important..." Terra replied. "I'll answer it, but I'm taking a walk..." I said massaging my temple. "But Kory, it's not safe at night..." I ignored their comment, as I thought of what Richard would tell me.

He's making it harder for both of us...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Pick up!" I started dressing up, with some dark faded jeans, a navy blue tee with a black hooded sweater. I went downstairs and slipped on my shoes. I didn't know where I was going but I had a feeling. I kept dialing her phone, hoping that she would pick up and that she would be okay. That stupid dream I had, keeps haunting me...

I was at the park walking, passing the Oak tree. Kory wasn't there... of course she isn't! I started walking on the trail of the park, when I heard a scream. My heart started beating faster and faster as I ran toward the scream. Just like my dream... I came up to the dark tunnel and heard _her_ scream. "Fuck!" I shouted as I saw Kory pinned to the wall by some dude. "Let go of me, you bastard!" she shouted, struggling. It started raining and it was dark. "Let her go!" I charged at him with immense speed. There were two other guys with him. One of them charged at me, getting ready to punch. He misses me as I dodge his attack. The other runs up and tries to kick me, but I take his leg and twist it, making him turn in the air. The first guy charges me again while, I dodge him, taking him by the shirt, throwing him towards the wall, making him hit his head against the concrete. He falls unconscience as the other guy tries to wake him up. I grab the guy harassing Kory, by the collar, "What the fuck is your problem?!" raising him up on the wall. "Please... please don't hurt me..." the guy said scared. "Get your ass out of here now!" I let go of him as he runs away into the night.

Kory was on the ground kneeling, her hands on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I look up and see a man with a black hood on. "Don't come any closer!" I shout thinking he was another thug. "I'm not going hurt you." The stranger said coming closer to me. "Get away from me!" I said sniffling, I was so scared... "Kory, it's okay... it's me..." The stranger took his hood off and it was Richard. I got up and ran to him. I hugged him tight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I started massaging her head, as she cried into my chest. I sighed as I was just in time. I held her tighter to my chest, knowing that I might not be able to do this again, for she was avoiding me. I knew it... She had every right to. She wasn't ready, and I had to accept that. "Kory, it's okay... I'm here..." "I... was... so ...so scared, Richard," "Shhhhh... it's alright it's over, you're safe now. There's no need to cry." She broke our embrace and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She slapped me right in the face. "What was that for?!" I asked her. "That's for calling me!" "Hey! I wanted to check if you were okay! Besides, I saved your life. For all we know you could have got raped or something!" "Well it's your fault I even went here! If you hadn't called me I wouldn't have came here! And why are you checking if I was okay? You're not my bodyguard or my boyfriend for that matter!" I hesistated... that's right I'm not her boyfriend... "Yes, I'm not your boyfriend! But I care you about you! Always have and always will! I had a dream of you getting hurt so I called you to check if you were okay! Is there something wrong with that, huh?! And didn't you say that I was your guardian angel?! Fine! You don't' want me to be fine! Bye! Good luck getting home!" I stormed off without even waiting for any response. If she didn't want me to be there than fine...

I felt someone grab my arm. "Richard, stop..." I didn't even look at her. "What do you want now?! Do you want me to move all the way across the world so that I have no access to you?!" I could hear her sniffle. Crap... I made her cry... How stupid can I get.

"You bastard!" she shouted as she hit me in the chest. "I'm sorry okay! I overreacted! And no, I don't want you to move! I'm just mad and scared okay! I thought I was going get raped or even die! You don't have to get so mad! You idiot!" She said as she hesistated in between words, breathing hard. "You're not the only one, who was scared..." I said in a serious tone. She looked up at me curiously. "Really..." "You have no idea..." I sighed as I looked away from her, starting feel embarrassed. "I know that you don't want to be more than just friends, but can you please try not to get in trouble, it makes it harder for me." I whispered. "Richard, I know that you're hurting, but you know you're not alone. It's frustrating, knowing how much I love you... but I can't..." "I know I get it, you can't love me... you know what? It's okay... maybe you were right, maybe this is just a fling. We both need time and we'll get over each other... I know what you mean about getting frustrated. I feel the same way about you, I love you so much but I don't want to... Don't worry about me, I'll get over you..." I let go of her, breaking our embrace. "Rich—" I didn't care what she was going to say, I cut her off. "I'm going home..." I said running back home, trying to avoid the rain.

The freezing rain hit me hard, making me realize how much I loved her. How much I regretted what I said to her. I hated this, how much I love her. I don't want to love her, but no matter how much I try, it won't go away. I lied to her... I knew that this wasn't a fling, I just wanted her to think that I was over her, when I'm not. She needs her space, and I think I need space from her too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Without thinking I ran in the rain after him. I wanted to talk to him as if nothing different happened to us, that we never confessed that we loved each other, it would have been better that way. "Richard!" I cried. He turned around, he was soaked. "Richard, you're so wet, we have to get you inside somewhere!" "It's okay, Here have my jacket." He tossed me his jacket. "No, I can't accept this..." I yelled. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you! Just put if over your head, you're getting wetter by the second!" I ran next to him, and we started running back home. We reached his house ringing the doorbell. He was shivering, his hands shaking. "Richard, you're getting sick..." "Kory, don't worry about me..." "How can I not worry about you?" The door opened and a surprised Alfred moved aside to let us in. I quickly took off my shoes, running upstairs to get some towels. I ran back downstairs and started drying Richard off. I placed the towel around and helped him upstairs. As we got to his bedroom, I told him to sit down on his bed. "Richard, if you don't listen, you'll get sick..." He didn't answer. With his clothes all wet, wasn't going to help him at all. So I took the bottom of his shirt and took it off. He looked at me confused. "Don't look at me like that... Your shirt is wet and if you keep it on, you'll get pneumonia." He was freezing cold and right now the best thing I could do was keep him warm.I took off my wet shirt, wrapping another warm blanket around his back and hugged him. I could feel him shivering, as I embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around my back, as I felt shivers down my spine. I moved myself back, enough to see his face. "How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Still cold..." He looked away from me. "Richard, please look at me..." I looked at me with his cerulean eyes, the eyes that made me want to stare at them forever. "You lied to me..." I said sighing. "How did I lie to you?" "You said that you'll get over me, that you were okay with it, but when you look at me, it's the total opposite. Your heart is hurting, that is certain. But now I don't know what to do or say that will help it go away." "I know what you could do but I know you wouldn't do it." I knew exactly what he was talking about... But that was the only thing that could ruin us, but the one thing that will mend his heart. I had to stop being selfish... only thinking of my own heart, I had to take to account his heart as well...Then I did the unthinkable...

I turned his face toward mine, and kissed him. At first, I could telll he was confused, but eventually he gave in. His lips were always warm even if he was running in the rain. My heart started filling in the dark holes that pained me so much before. I couldn't get out of this one. He started kissing down my neck, as I was totally losing it. "Richard stop that..." "Sorry..." he stopped. I kissed his forehead. "Does this mean that we are—" I cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. I stood up, wrapped myself in a blanket, "I'll think about it..." I said smirking. "Oh, that's no fun..." he said standing up wrapping his arms around my waist. "Kory, what changed your mind?" he said whispering softly in my ear. I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. With my right hand I slowly massaged his chest, where his heart was. "This... this heart of yours, changed my mind..." I said sincerely. He placed his hand on top of mine, massaging my hand. I drew more closer, as he kissed my forehead. "Take care of my heart will you?" I whispered fearing my actions. "You know I will..." he said in a serious tone.

I broke our embrace and started searching his closet for a dry shirt. "Where are you going?" he asked me confused. "I'm sleeping over at Rachael's tonight, I need some time away from you for a littlw while." He walked up behind me, his warm breath on my neck. "As long as you come back." He says softly kissing my neck. "Richard, please don't do that." "Why not?" he whispers, as he continues to kiss my neck. "Richard, just stop..." "And if I don't?" I felt so warm, his kisses. If I didn't stop him, I would have gone out of control. "Stop, it makes me go crazy, when you do that... just stop... I got to go... and don't worry I'll come back..." I turned around and kissed him on the lips softly. "You have no idea what you do to me..." he whispers as the hairs on the back of neck stand up. "You don't mind if I borrow a shirt?" I asked, slipping it on. "As long as it smells like you." He chuckles. "Haha, very funny. I didn't know you were obsessed with me..." "And you're not obsessed with me? Oh, that hurts!" he says holding his heart, teasing me.

I turn the knob to go outside, but he takes my hand. Spinning me around into his chest, leaving us only inches away from a kiss. He takes his hand and caresses my cheek softly, as he leaves kisses on my cheek. I stopped him, kissing him on his warm lips. I broke apart quickly and went outside the door. I ran down the stairs, slipping on my wet shoes. I wet next door to my house picking up clothes, pjs and sleepover stuff. And left to Rachael's house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

All three of us, Terra, Rachael and I laid down on Rach's bed. Just plain talking. Talking about almost everything. They were happy that I was with Richard finally, as they put it. Garfield is still ignoring Terra and she can't take it anymore. "I love him, but my heart's not ready... I just wish I never loved that guy in the first place..." I could hear her sniffling as the tears fell on the side of her face. She turns to me, "Kory, you know you're lucky that you have Richard... I envy you." "Terra, don't envy me, for if we break up it will be a mess...and then you'll pity me. And you have no idea... if I told you, you wouldn't be jealous of me..." Rachael spoke up, "What do you mean? I don't get it." "Never mind, guys. It's nothing really..." "Kory, you better tell us, or Rachael is going to blow off steam, you know Rach... please tell us..." Terra said pleading with her cute blue eyes. "I can't... I mean it's not that I promised someone that I couldn't say it's just hard to say. And if I do tell you, please don't tell anyone..." "Pinky Swear!" Rachael said in her monotone voice, looking eager. "I sl— I don't know guys, I can' say it." "You slept with him didn't you?" Rachael said giving me a smirk."You what! Kory, how could you do that!" Terra shouted. I stood up from the bed, massaging my temple. "Guys, could you keep it down... I mean it's not the best thing that has ever happened to me you know!" "Kory, don't worry, I was just joking around... I slept with someone...and it was an accident... I thought I love the guy, but now I regret it..." I saw Terra blush as another secret surfaced.

"So what? I'm the only virgin in the world?!" Rachael said making me and Terra laugh. "Rach, you're lucky! For all we know I could be pregnant right now!" I whispered. Then I realized what I said. Me pregnant? Crap... I going to kick his ass... its not even going to be funny... "That's right... that must be scary..." Terra said shocked. I fell silent. I laid down on her bed once again. "Rach, how did you know Kory was pregnant?" Terra asked curious. "If I told you, you would never believe it..." she said softly. "Oh yeah, how about being able to control the weather, levitating rocks and parts of the earth and preventing flowers to die?" Terra revealed as she covered her mouth. I think she was swearing under her breath. I laughed at her, "Show me!". She stood up and went a dead plant pf Rachael's. She held out her hand, as I saw something onher hand glow green, the flower raised up, as if he awoke from eternal sleep. "Oh yeah?" Rachael said. Rachael had a dark aura around her and she was levitating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as she lifted both me and Terra. "So, not only can Rachael move things, she can read minds!" I said as I was flying around the room. "I can only read the weak minded..." Rachael says, laughing. "Hey!" I chuckled. She put us back on the bed. "So... do you have something special about you Kory?" Terra asked. "Actually, I haven't tried them out yet." I said, remembering what my mom and dad said in their will.

I had special powers, the ability of flight, shooting lasers from my eyes and creating firebolts from my hands. I tried it out when I was only 4 years old, but I had sort of an enchantment placed on me, so that I wouldn't be able to use it until I was 17. I could use it when ever I want and I could use the spell to prevent me from using my powers when they are not needed. But since I haven't used them in a long time, I'm a little rusty with it. Mom and dad said that I would've had super strength but something went wrong during my birth. But, I'm okay with that...

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Before I knew it, I could lift myself off the ground. My hands glowed a green, like a green fire that couldn't burn me. _**So you have powers too, Kory? **_"Rachael, you can talk in people's minds too?" I thought in my head. _**Yup... but when people concentrate too much, I can't enter their minds. You're Tameranian right? **_"Yes...I remember that word now..." I thought. I concentrated once more, and my powers stopped leaving me to fall.

"I'm from Azarath." Rachael said in her monotone voice. "That explains it..." I replied. "Umm... I 'm kind of confused now..." Terra said, scratching her head. "Never mind." I said. I heard a cellphone ring. "That's not mine!" I said. "It's mine..." Terra said looking surprised. She stared at it, then puts her hand on her mouth. Her eyes watered, as a small tear slid down her face. "It's Gar, he's at the hospital..." She fell to her knees. I ran to her side, trying to get her up. I looked at the text message, _Gar's at the hospital, come now, Vic_. Shit! I picked up my phone and called Richard, the phone rang three times and he picked up. "Richard, come to Rach's house, it's an emergency!" I hung up. Rachael's mom wasn't at home at the moment, and we didn't have a car.

Richard came and we helped Terra in the back of the car. I sat in the front, massaging my temple. I could hear Terra whispering to herself, crying, as Rachael comforted her. _**Kory, tell Richard to speed up... Terra can't wait any longer... **_I placed ahand on Richard's shoulder and whipered, "Speed up, Terra's losing it..." He nodded as he pressed harder on the gas.

We helped her out of the car, and ran to the office desk. "We're looking for Logan, Garfield Logan, please." I asked the nurse. "Room 327." She said. Richard had already got an elevator. We went to the third floor and searched for his room. We couldn't enter since, the doctor was checking on him. We went to the waiting room and found Victor sitting in a chair, distraught. "Cy, what happened?" Rachael asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He placed hishand on top of hers and said, "Gar, was in an accident, this little kid was walking and almost got hit, but Gar jumped in front of him, pushing him away. Terra started whimpering now, pacing around, taking a bunch of tissues. All we could do was wait... and wait...

I couldn't sit down either, I went to the washroom numerous times and went to get some food, but the wait for any news was taking forever. Richard looked at me concerned as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay, it's okay..." he whispers in my ear. He kisses me head softly, "I'm scared for her...". I thought of Terra, what she was feeling... I imagined losing Richard, how unbearable and how wrecked I would have been. I took a walk with him, to help me pass the time. "I just imagined myself in her position..." I told him. "And..." he said. "I would have died, if anything were to... were to happen to you." I tuned away from him as I could feel the tears fill my eyes. He held my face in his hands, as he wiped my tears with his thumbs. "I feel the same way about you..." he says as his forehead touches mine. I headed to the washroom, as I felt a little dizzy. I felt sick, cold, weak as my stomach started hurting. I could feel a fever, as a I touched my forehead. I wanted to throw up, but it wasn't coming out. I was sweating, breathing hard. I washed my face with water, looking at the mirror.

As I exited the washroom, Richard noticed something about me. He felt my forehead, then stared at me concerned. "Kory, you have a fever..." he said silently. I looked away from him and continued walking back. "Kory, stop... you're sick, let's get a nurse." I turned around, as I could feel myself get hotter by the second. I ran up to me, and scooped me up bridal style. "Richard..." I whispered. "Kory, it's okay... everything's going to be okay. I fell silent and I closed my eyes, drifting off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I woke up on a hospital bed, with Richard sitting beside me, his hands in his face. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking that this was a dream, I fell sleepy again... I heard the nurse call Richard out of the room, for inspection. I overheard the nurse talking to the doctor, about me being a little faint and that I was going to be okay. I awoke, with the doctor sitting beside me. He told me everything, and he asked me if he could to anything for me. I just said, "Just tell them, I'm okay, thanks Doctor." I said sighing. He exited the room, while laid down quietly, waiting for them to slowly come in. The door opened, and Richard came in. He pulled a chair next to me, taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm glad you're okay..." he said in a serious tone. "Richard, come here..." I said patting the space on the bed. He climbed onto the bed, as I laid my head on his chest. "How long was I out?" I asked. "An hour or so... you left me waiting longer than I expected." "How is he?" I asked anxious. "He's doing okay, broke one of his legs, but I think he'll be fine. I think he and Terra had a little talk..." "That's good..." "How about you? How are you doing?" "Fine thank you, my prince." I smiled. "You haven't me called me that in a long time...I miss it..." I looked up at him, as he gave me a little kiss on the lips. I tried getting up, feeling more heavy than before. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "I want to see Gar..." I said pouting my lips. "Maybe he can come to you...Hold on..." He took the telephone above my bed and dialed a number, passing it to me. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Kory?" "Gar?" "How are you, Kory? I heard you fainted in the hospital..." His voice seemed weak and it saddened me. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about you..." "Don't be..." "So how are you and Terra?" "We're okay, I guess... she looks like a disaster... oh, don't tell her that I said that..." I chuckled, "She was worried about you... she loves you know, she's having a hard time getting over the other guy, take an easy on her, okay?" "Yeah, thanks, Kory. I got to go..." He hung up.

A few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. Terra opened it and Gar was on a wheel chair, with a broken arm, leg and neck. Rachael and Victor came in too. "Kory, are you okay?" Rachael said running to my side. "I'm fine...really, just a little tired." "The doctor said you could go home tonight, but I think you should stay here, I mean we could always sleepover another day..." Rachael said. "No, I'm not staying here..." I protested. "I need to stay here with Gar." Terra said feeling sorry that she was bailing us. "It's okay..." I slowly got up and walked to the washroom and changing into my regular clothes. I got out and requested, "How about Richard and Victor sleepover with us Rach?". "Why not? Cy, what do you think?" "Hell ya!" he shouted. I laughed as Richard wrapped his arms around my waist, "How about you, Richard?" I asked him. "Whatever you say..." he whispers in my ear. "He's in." I said to Rachael and Victor as they looked at me funny. We said out goodbyes to Terra and Gar as Rachael went with Victor and Me with Richard.

In Richard's car, I had turned the radio on. One of my favourite songs came up and I turned up the volume.

_**You, do you remember me?,**_

_**Like, I remember you?**_

_**Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?,**_

_**Cause I, I walk the streets alone,**_

_**I hate being on my own, and everyone can see that,**_

_**I really fell, and I'm going through hell.**_

_**Thinking about you with somebody else.**_

_**Somebody wants you, **_

_**Somebody needs you.**_

_**Somebody dreams about you every single night.**_

_**Somebody cant breathe, without you it's lonely.**_

_**Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me.**_

_**That somebody's me. yeaa...**_

"I love this song..." I said softly. He looks at me and gives me a smile. But as I listened to it more, I relaised it's meaning...

_**How, how did we go wrong? **_

_**It was so good, and now it's gone,**_

_**And I pray at night, that our path's soon will cross. **_

_**What we had, isn't lost.**_

_**Cause you are always right here in my thoughts..**_

_**Somebody wants you, **_

_**Somebody needs you.**_

_**Somebody dreams about you every single night.**_

_**Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.**_

_**Somebody hopes that someday you will see, **_

_**That somebody's me. Oh yeah...**_

_**You will always be in my life, even if im not in your life.**_

_**Cause you're in my memory...**_

_**You, when you remember me?...**_

_**And before you set me free, oh listen please...**_

I imagined me and Richard, passing though the halls of school without saying a word. Right after we broke up... Not talking to each other. I couldn't help but feel sad as the song kept reminding me why I chose not to love him. And here I am, in love with Richard... It's scary knowing that eventually you'll break up with the perfect guy and then your heart is left with holes, losing yourself to sorrow. This song was true...

_**Somebody wants you, **_

_**Somebody needs you.**_

_**Somebody dreams about you every single night.**_

_**Somebody cant breathe, without you it's lonely.**_

_**Somebody hopes that someday you will see, that somebody's me.**_

_**That somebody's me. **_

_**Somebody's me...**_

_**That somebody's me...**_

_**That somebody's me...**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

As it ended, I turned off the radio, before I could hear another depressing song that I could relate to.

We stopped at Richard's house, so that he could pick up some clothes, pillows and blankets and stuff. We told Rachael and Victor that we would meet them at her house. As we got to her house I remembered my feelings at the hospital, feeling sick. Then remembering, the song on the radio. How unbearable our break up would have been. Rachael seemed to look at me suspiciously. _**Kory, are you okay? **_"I'm fine, Rach, just fine." I thought. I changed into my nightgown and I fell on Rachael's bed, wondering...

What if Richard wasn't the one... Before I could think any further, Richard knocked. "Come in..." I said. He came in and wondered what I was doing.He sat down next to me. "Kory, you've been out of it ever since you got into the car. Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Liar..." he said in a childish voice. "Is that obvious?" "What do you think?" He laid down next to me, taking my hand and kissing it softly. "Richard... what if I'm not the one for you?" "Hmmm... I don't know..." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean that, you'll always me the one for me, no matter what... why are you thinking about this anyway, are you regretting anything?" "No... not at all... Richard don't think that..." he stood up, sitting on Rachael's bed. I stood up and placed a hand on his back. "Richard... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way..." I placed my chin on his shoulder. I kissed the side of his face. He got off of her bed and stood up. I went in front of him, placing my hand on his chest. "Richard, don't run away from me..." I whispered. "Do you regret... loving me?" he whispers sadly. "No I don't... I was just... never mind."

"You have to tell me, or else I wouldn't get it off my my mind..." "I was thinking of what will happen to both of us if we ever separate..." "You know I would never do that to you...I promised that I would never break your heart, that I would take care of it..." "I know that, but you never know, what I break up with you? I would hurt you and then you would hate me for eternity..." "That's true I would hate you, but love yu at the same time... that's how much I love you. I love you so much that if we broke up, I would hate you but end up still loving you..." "Kiss me..." I asked him. As he pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips slow but building passionately. I wrapped by arms around his neck, as his grip around my waist tightened. I met his tongue, breathing hard, never letting go of each other. He started kissing my neck, as I let out a little moan. I put my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Too much for you?" he asked smirking. "Way too much..." I said smiling and chuckling at his statement. If you keep this up, I might tie you up, so that you don't kiss me. "And you think that's going to happen? Look at me, I'm way stronger than you."He said showing off his biceps. "Save it for a girlfriend who cares..." I said turning around to the door. He pinned me against the door, caressing my cheek. "Richard, stop, please." I pleaded. "Just one little kiss..." he breaks the gap between us, as I broke apart. "You said one little kiss and let's go.

We were going to sleep in the living room, Vic sleeping on one couch, with Rach sleeping on the other. "So, me and Richard are sleeping on the airbed?" "Yes." Rachael said. "I don't think that's a id—" Richard covered my mouth. "What did you say?" Victor asked. "Oh nothing..." Richard replied.

We started talking about random stuff, like our future ambitions, how we met, horrible experiences, funny experiences and it felt good getting to know everyone. We were like alittle gang, Rachael, the quiet and emotionless person, well that's what she appears on the outside. She gave good advice and she was full of emotion if you knew her well enough. Then there was Terra, the girly, sporty and talkative of the group. She also was a great advice giver and she had cared for each of us. Garfield, the funny goofball, who was always clueless. Making everyone laugh and doing the most dumbest things. But we founf a affectionate side of him, the side that loved Terra deeply. Victor, the terminator, well not really but he was pretty big. Our protector, the muscle of the group, strong, wise and brave. I don't know a lot about him, but from what Rachael says, he seems like a pretty awesome guy. Richard, my boyfriend and bestfriend... He use to be a quiet guy, who hides himself from the world, but now he's opened up. The most caring person I know and not to mention the hottest person I know... hahaha that sounds funny. But I loved him. Finally there was me... well I guess I don't need to explain myself. But all six of us, we felt like family... ONE BIG FAMILY... my extended extended family...

We started watching a movie, and of course Richard was distracting me from the movie and Cyborg had fallen asleep because of too much romance, while Rachael and fallen asleep from reading her book for an hour and a half. Richard would find the most weirdest ways to catch my attention, and unfortunately I gave in. I turned of the t.v., making the room pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I could feel him breathing on me, which meant that he was really close. "Richard, what are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I turned around trying to fall asleep, as he kissed my neck softly. I turned around to face him, "Richard, what do you want?" I asked him very irritated. "just you..." he said whispering. He started kissing my neck again, making me moan softly. "Richard, not here..." I mumbled. I laid down in his chest, drifting off to sleep.

I awoke on Richard's chest the next morning with Rachael and Victor watching us. "You know you took look good together..." Victor said chuckling. "They're too corny for their own good..." Rachael said sipping her green tea. I got up, waking up Richard. I stretched out my arms and yawned. "So we going to visit Gar again today?" I asked. "The hospital's not open for visitors today." Victor said sighing. "Bruce is having a charity ball today, so all of you could come." Richard suggested. "Charity ball... sounds good to me..." I replied. "I'm up for it..." Victor said. Now, it was left for Rachael to answer. She sipped her tea loudly in the silence, "Chartiy Ball aren't my thing." She replied. "Oh come on... it's going to be fun. We get to dance, eat and just hangout." I told her. "But I have nothing to wear." She replied, sipping her tea continuously. "And that's why girls have malls..." I suggested. "Do you guys want to go to the mall?" I asked the two guys. "Arcade, why not?" Richard replied. "I'm so going to kick your ass at the arcade." Victor shouted. "They're in... how about you, Rach?" "Fine. No Frills..." she sighed.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

As we got to the mall, the boys separated from us, while Rachale and I looked for a dress.

She didn't want revealing or sexy and didn't want really bright colours. Maybe a violet, navy blue, or black. We looked though the stores, but unfortunately, they were either too sexy, too bright coloured or had frills. This wasn't going to be an easy search. Then we took a break and had some bubble tea. "Maybe we should strat looking for your dress, Kory. It's useless for me. I'm way too picky when it comes to clothes." She said sighing at defeat. "Don't worry we'll find it...Didn't you want to dye your hair violet?" I asked. Moments later, Rachael was getting her hair dyed violet.

"So, you want it like violet tint in your hair, right?" The hair stylist said. "Yeah, do you think it'll look okay with me?" Rachael asked. "I think it would look great with you. Oh, I'm Jenn by the way." Jenn had medium hair with short layers, up to the middle of her neck, with a pink or magenta tint to it. "I'm Rachael and this is my friend, Kory." Rachael said introducing ourselves. "You look familiar." I said. "I think I go to your school. I am the make-up and styling crew for play." She said, starting to wash Rachael's hair. "Oh yeah, that's right." I said smiling. "You're Belle aren't you?" she asked me. "Yeah..." "Congrats... Barbara didn't fit it at all. We just need to dye your hair brown." "Kory, you never told me you were Belle." Rachael said shocked. "I didn't want anyone to know. Especially Richard..." "You are so busted, Kory. If Richard finds out..." I sighed as another problem came into play... "Sorry, for butting in but, so you're telling her that you have a boyfriend who doesn't know that you're in the play and that you're suppose to kiss Xavier?"Jenn asked, surprised. "Yes, pretty much. But I accepted to the play before I even got together with him." "You're in a big mess." Jenn said starting to put the hair dye.

I thought as I waited, Richard will kill me if he sees me in the play. Unless he doesn't know, like that going to happen. It was hopeless. "Kory... earth to Kory..." "Oh what, Rachael?" "I'm done..." I called Jenn over to assist us and then she started drying her hair. "You know what would look good on you?" Jenn asked Rachael. "What?" "Bangs...What do you think Kory." "Rach, I think she has a point, only if you want." I said to her. "Why not..." she said her regular monotone voice. After everything was done, Rachael turned out to be probably the most gorgeous people I know. I knew she liked it because when she looked in the mirror, she smiled. We thank and payed Jenn, half-price since we were now her friends.

Now, we had to find the dresses. "How about this one?" I said picking up a dark coloured dress, as I continued, "It's a navy blue, strapless, the top is like a corset and it sort of a mermaid kind of shape." "It looks okay..." "Rachael, what's wrong with it?!" "It's strapless... remember no revealing dresses." "It's not revealing! Besides you have long hair...Just try it on!" "Fine," she she grabbed it from me. I started searching for my own gown as I saw it. It was an emrald green dress, off shoulder, slimming down the thighs and slightly waves out at the ends, it was surprisingly low on the back with laces that showed a little skin. I went into the changeroom next Rachael. "You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah, I don't think it looks nice though." She replied. "On the count of three we get out of the changeroom, One... Two... Three!" I opened the door and we gazed at the mirror.

"Rachael, I'm so buying that for you... You're gonna blow there socks off!" "Look at you, not too sexy but enough to get Richard looking at you all night..." "Oh, shut up! Victor is going to dump that Karen's ass!" Rachael was gorgeous, she may have fair skin, but it fit the dress perfectly. She looked mysteriously sexy, and that look fit her perfectly.

So we purchased the dresses and started looking for accessories and what not. Then we went to the arcade. I stopped in front of the arcade entrance. "Kory, are you okay?" Rachael asked me. "Hot guy..." he was mesmerizing. "Kory,who are you— wow looks like someone got a haircut." It was Richard, his bangs were gone, his hair was cut short, very spiky. He was the most hottest guy, I've seen and will ever see.

I couldn't move from my spot, that was my Richard? I still couldn't believe it. Rachael and I entered the arcade. Rachael sat down at a table sipping the rest of her bubble tea, as I went to meet Richard. He was playing a gun game with this guy with red (orange) hair. I came up from behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" "Kory, you can't fool me." He turned around and kissing me on the forehead. He turned around and finished the game, winning, even though I distracted him. "Kory, this here, is Roy." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." "Wow, Richard, you got a pretty girlfriend right here..." He said goofing off. Victor came over with another guy with longer red hair. "This is Wally." "Nice to meet you too." Victor looked around and asked, "Where's Rachael?" "She 's over there, in the booth, sipping her new favourite drink bubble tea." "Lies! That's so not Rachael! She's too hot to be Rachael..." Victor shouted as the other guys looked at her. "Suit yourselves..." I walked up to her and whispered, "They can't believe it's you, Victor said that you were too hot to be Rachael..." She choked on the tapioca and started laughing.

The guys came over, and started talking to the girl "who can't be Rachael". "What's your name, cutie?" Roy asked. "I'm Rachael and don't you have a girlfriend, Roy? I could gladly tell her that you were cheating." "Victor, I can't believe you couldn't recognize your best friend!" Richard said bursting into laughter. "Kory, let's leaves these jerks and go home." She said in her regular monotone voice. Victor and Richard followed as we returned to Rachael's house.


	11. Chapter 11 : Hanging by a thread

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

Thanks to:

Royalfire14, Starrobforever, SaoirseWaveglow, FairieAngelx3o, Star 4 Robin, Ariel34652, terra-x-b.b.rox! for REVIEWING!

Thanks! This means a lot to me! I am surprised that some of you cried while reading my fanfictions and I thank you... I'm new at this and I'm glad that many of you like this. I also haven't experienced having someone love you back, or even have a boyfriend! But writing about Richard and Kory is really fun and I only wish that I had a boyfriend like Richard! Hehehehe...

Anyway on with the fanfiction...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cellphone rang. It was Xavier... shit... I canceled the call, as Richard was driving the car. "Who was that?" he asked. "Oh, this unknown number..." I said turning off my cell.We dropped both Rachael and Victor at their houses, while we went back to Richard's house. Alfred had asked us if we could go grocery shopping for stuff in the kitchen.

"Kory, you're doing all the shopping. Just looking at this list, I don't even know what some of them are" Richard said, passing the list to me. "Doesn't seem so bad..." As we arrived as the grocery store, I saw Jenn with the other guy, Wally. "Jenn! Over here!" I shouted. She turned around as well as Wally, they started walking over to us. "Kory! What are you doing here?" "Just grocery shopping for Richard, how do you know Wally?" "Actually, he's my boyfriend... how do you know him?" "From me..." Richard said butting in. "Why don't you girls go shop, while us guys can find something more interesting?" Wally said, kissing Jenn on the forehead, leaving with Richard. "He can be such a sweetheart and a jackass at the same time. So, you're with Richard, right?" "Yeah, it was just yesterday..." I said blushing.

We took shopping carts, and slowly started going from aisle to aisle. "How long have you been with Wally?" I asked her. "Pretty recent, 1 week or so. I can't believe you didn't tell him about the play. He's going to freak when he finds out." "No, he's going to break up with me... I knew this would happen somehow, unless I just quit." "You can't do that, everyone's counting on you, and you don't want Kitten to be Belle do you?" "That's true, but I love him, I'm not going to lose him." I said sighing. "I'll help you then, we'll get everyone to make sure that Richard doesn't see the play... or even hears about it..." "Jenn, that's not humanly possible, he will eventually find out that there's a play and that I'm Belle and Xavier's the Beast." "Couldn't Mr. Spisson tell you to use fake kissing?" "Fake kissing sucks and he wants it to be real, I told him that I didn't have a boyfriend and that's before me and Richard got together..." "You're in a mess, but I'm going to help you, the two of you absolutely adorable together... it's amazing how much you love each other..." "Look who's talking! You have a boyfriend, who loves you a lot..." "That's why I'm going to help you..." I hugged her as I found more friends who I could trust.

After shopping, we found the boys in an electronics store. Richard has invited them to the charity ball, so now we had more people we could hang out with. We went back to Richard's house, dropped off the groceries, while I went home to get ready. I turned on my cell and called Xavier. "Hello? Xavier?" I asked on the phone. "Kory, how are you?" he said into his phone. "I'm okay, why did you call?" "I was just calling to say hi to you, that's all." "Oh, thanks. I'm alright how about you?" "I'm fine as well..." "Xavier, we sort of have a dilemma here..." "What is it?" "You see, do you remember how I told you I loved Richard? Well, we're kind of together." There was a little pause in between. "Say something, Xavier!" "Oh sorry about that, does he know about the whole play thing?" "No, that's the thing..." "Great... More things to be concerned about... Are you planning on telling him?" "No, that's why I need you to not tell anyone about this, and keep the play stuff in play. Promise me, that you won't tell Richard or anyone?" "I promise, I got to go..." _Click_.

I took a quick shower, and slowly dried my hair. As my hair dried, my natural curls started to form. I let it cascade on my right shoulder, as I applied very little makeup, a grayish eyeshadow with a thin line of eyeliner. I coloured my lips a nice rosy red with lip gloss on top and to top it all off, I wore emerald butterfly earrings. I slipped on my green dress and called Rachael. "Rach, meet me at my house. Call Vic to come over." "Okay, see you." She hung up. I heard the front door close, probably Richard. "Kory, are you ready?" he shouted from downstairs. "Yeah, hold on. I called Rach and Vic, they are coming." I shouted back. I took my cell from the charger and placed it in my purse.

I started walking downstairs, as Richard turned around looking at me. His mouth was slightly opened, and his eyes fixed upon me. His blue eyes mesmerized me as he never looked away from me. I stuck his hand out to help me down the stairs. "Are you okay, Richard." I asked him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, "You look gorgeous..." he whispers in my ear. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. He kissed me on the cheek softly, as I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "You should look in the mirror, all the girls will be running after you, maybe you'll even have a fan club..." I said sighing. "They might be chasing me, but in my world, you are the only thing I will ever see." He pulls me into a kiss, a kiss that made me fall deeper in love with him. It started really slow and soft, but as we grew impatient, the passion grew between us. Soon he backed me up into a wall, and started kissing my neck.

The door bell rang, making us turn to the door. "It's Rachael and Vic..." I said. " You know we could have just picked them up... we could have kissed a little bit more." He says sighing as our moment was interrupted. I opened the door, and walked in Victor smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing." He replied. Rachael came in like a goddess. "Rachael, wow, you look great! Rachael got a sexy side!" She blushed as I complimented her. "Kory, I think your lipstick smudged." Rachael said looking at me funny. "You know who's fault it is..." I said walking into the washroom. I reapplied my lipstick and lip gloss and came out with a little towel. "What's that for?" Richard asked me, looking at the towel. "It's for you..." I said starting to wipe the lipstick off his lips. I heard Victor chuckle, while Rachael smirked.

We all came in a limo, that Bruce ordered and we were off to the charity ball. I started to feel nauseous again, not again... Richard started noticing and then felt concerned for me. "Are you okay, Kory?" "I'm fine..." I replied. Racheal started looking at me funny. _**Kory you're not okay, I know it. We need to get you home...**_ "No, you're not... I'm okay, Rach." I thought. As we arrived, there were many people, most of them around mid 40's. I saw Jenn and Wally, as they walked up to us. "Richard... you didn't tell me Kitten was coming here..." Wally said in disgust. "What? You got to be kidding me..." Richard said sighing. Great, she's going to spoil the whole evening...

I walked over to the punch and accidentally bumped into another girl. "I'm sorry!" I said, as she looked up at me. Her hair was pitch black with fiery red highlights, it was around her chin and it was flaired out. "I'm sorry, I'm very clumsy." She said. "You look familiar. I've seen you before." I said , wondering. "I'm Toni Monetti, I do the news at school, I think you're the one who made it as Belle, well so I've heard." She replied. I hesistated, not answering her. Did everyone know that I was Belle already? Richard's going to kill me... "I'm sorry, if I said anything that offended you!" she said feeling sorry. "It's okay, I'm just worried. My boyfriend doesn't know I'm in the play with Xavier." "Oh I see, don't worry than I won't report it. Who's your boyfriend?" "He's over there, with the black hair..." I said pointing to Richard talking to everyone. "Wow, he's gorgeous... Is he in our school?" "Yup, he got a haircut so it makes him look a lot different." "No way, that's Richard Grayson isn't it?" "Yeah, and he 's my boyfriend..." I said, remembering that he was the famous son of Bruce Wayne.

"Oh crap! He's here..." she said swearing under her breath... "Who is?" I asked her, confused. "Roy Harper... I've had a crush on him since freshman year... I've been trying to get over him..." she said sadly. Then I remembered Rachael saying that he already had a girlfriend. I felt bad for her. "Come with me... join us!" I said all excited, as I took her hand and pulled her toward the gang. I introduced her to the gang, as she started talking, fitting in our group just fine. We sat down at our assigned table which was pretty big, as our group grew bigger. I sat beside Richard on his right side while Rachael was on my right. Bruce had welcomed everyone to the charity ball and we started eating our appetizers.

"Look who's coming over!" Jenn whispered as Kitten started walking over to out table. "Anders, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "Actually, I was invited by Richard. How about you?" "My father is pratically one of richest people in the world! Duh!" she squeaked. "Whatever, Kitten. Why don't go you back to your snobby friends where you belong?" Rachael said in a bitter tone. "Fine, I will... Why would I want to stay with you guys?" she said leaving our table. "Oh, did you hear? About the play this year? It's going to be Beauty and the Beast!" Toni said all excited, then she covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. I mouthed, 'it's okay' to her, as she looked guilty. "But I don't really like plays, kind of boring if you get my drift..." Jenn said saving me.

Then the first course was served. "I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back." I whispered into Richard's ear. I need some fresh air, I started to feel warm again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, it was Rachael. "Kory, are you okay? I've been sensing something strange ever since you were at the hospital..." "I'm fine, Rach. Just tired as all." I said sighing. "That was a close one... I thought Richard was going to ask you about the play." She said fixing her hair a little. "I'm glad Jenn changed the subject or someone would have blurted out that I was Belle... What am I going to do Rach? If he finds out he'll be mad at me, and tell me to not to do the play... But I want to do this! I mean, I'll kiss Xavier, sure, but it doesn't mean anything at all!" "Kory, think of it this way, imagine Richard kissing another girl just for Drama... how would you feel?" "I would feel betrayed, jealous... okay I get it. But, how do I do this?" I said massaging my temple. "Don't worry, we'll find a way..." she said patting me on the shoulder.

We exited the washroom and the second course was already served. I sat back down while everyone was chattering away. "Are you okay?" Richard whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about me..." I said whispering back in his ear. "I worry about you every night..." he whispers softly in my ear. I start to feel my cheeks burn as everyone stopped to stare at us. I turned to Richard, who's face was already to close to mine. I heard ohh's as him and I chuckled. "Love is in the air ladies and gentlemen!" Roy said pretending he had a microphone. Then the music started to play, I guess alittle bit too classical but it was okay. The another song came up, it was a tango, a very subtle one too. I remember my parents used to tango all the time.

Richard took my hand, "Do you mind dancing with me?" he asked with a sexy smile. "You're not the only one who knows how to tango..." Roy stood up with Toni. "Your girlfriend is going to kill you..." Wally said. "Well, she's not here..." Roy said, taking off his coat and loosening up his tie. He walked to the center, as some couples were already dancing.

I had placed my right hand in his left hand and my left hand on top of his right arm, as he placed his right arm on my back. The music started slow and that when I did a few little kicks here and there as we glided slowly across the floor. The music accelerates, as He tightly spins me in his chest. I wrap my leg around his leg as he dips me, as others were clapping and whooping us. He goes behind me, wrapping his arm around my stomach, as we slowly walk seductively across the dance floor. He lets go of me turning away as I maneuver and dance sensually to him. He runs to me, picking me up as I kick the air, as I landed in a kneeling pose with our faces so close we could kiss. The song ended. The whole time I was dancing with him, it was silent, silent enough to hear ourselves breathing. But as the song came to an end, I felt like I came back to the real world.

I laid my head against his chest, as I could feel myself getting tired. "Kory, I think you need some air..." he says kissing me on the forehead. "Come with me..." I said softly. He took me by the hand and led me out of the room. I slowly walked out and headed outside to walk into the night.

The cool breeze blowing my hair, as night had taken over. He tugged at my hand making me stop and turn around and face him. "What's up?" he said sincerely. "What do you mean? I'm fine, I'm happy with you..." I said, as I grew closer to him. "You can't lie to me... You know better than to lie to me..." He said looking me seriously. "What triggered this? Am I acting weird?" I asked. "You go to the washroom with Rachael, you get tired easily, you fainted in the hospital, what's going on?" "Nothing... I mean, I just got a little dizzy at the hospital because I was so worried about Terra and Gar that I didn't eat anything. When I went to the washroom, I just wanted to get some air away from everyone, that's it. Why are you so suspiscious?" "I have to be, if you don't remember, I'm your boyfriend... your boyfriend..." he said looking away from me, sadly. I didn't reply as quick, fighting is normal, just apologize Kory. "Richard, I'm sorry..." I hugged him tight, hoping he would accept my apology. "It's okay, I'm just worried..." he said softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer.

Our foreheads touched, as I felt like I was in a dream. "I feel like I'm dreaming..." I said softly closing my eyes. "Believe me, this is not a dream..." he replied flashing his unforgettable smile. "Who knew we would end up like this..." I said laying my head on his chest. "Does it matter how we came to be? I'm happy with you here and all...Now I can't imagine us not being together..." "Then don't imagine it, 'cause I'll always be here as long as you want me to." "So, you don't mind if I want you here forever, then?" "I don't know forever sounds like a long time..." I said sounding sarcastic, he chuckles at my statement. We stayed in that position for so long, it felt like an eternity. I didn't want this to end.

"We better get back inside... They'll be wondering where we are." He said, taking my hand and leading me back inside. As we entered back into the room, the atmosphere had changed, there were lots of people dancing and having fun. There were more young people than I remember, and most of the older rich clients had probably left. It was party time for us...

I spotted everyone in the center dancing and having fun. The girls turned to me as they led me to the washroom, making me leave Richard with the boys. "So, details please...about you and Richard!" Toni said excitedly. "What? We didn't do anything we just talked that's all." I said starting to blush. " I know there's more than that..." Jenn said poking me in the stomach. "Okay people, we don't have to know about Kory's love life..." Rachael said, saving me the trouble of explaining everything.

"Did you notice how much Roy danced with Toni?" Rachael said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Hahaha, very funny, Rachael. He just wanted to have fun that's it." Toni said looking away from us. "Besides, He has a girlfriend, who's pretty, outgoing and did I mention popular?" Toni continued, looking at herself in the washroom mirror. "Who cares? I mean you can still be pretty without actually being popular." Rachael said comforting her. "Rachael is right, you know. Besides, I like this group we have here, right now. We may not be popular but hey, we're sexy right?" "Damn right!" I said making the others laugh.

We exited the washroom and "Lovestoned I Think She Knows Interlude" by Justin Timberlake started playing. There was a Girls Versus Guys scene as the lights of different colous start flashing. So all the boys are on one side as they do their mini dance towards us girls. We laugh as they come closer. We start different sort of twists and fun moves that make the boys drool. We continue this sort of pattern as the slow part of the song comes up. We are partnered up with the guys, as we slowly grind on the floor.

Richard and I were as close as can be. My back facing him as we grinded slowly to the music. Everyone was smiling happy and enjoying themselves. The music was perfect as the flashing lights moved to the beat as if they were in unison. It was a perfect world where all was well. I turn to face him as we dance to the beat. The song came closely to the end as everyone was clapping and howling for more music. The MC took the mike and announced, "This is for the girls out there, Guys, please sit down and wait your turn." As the D.J. played "Hot Stuff", us girls started jamming and dancing to the music. Laughing and smiles were heard and seen as the guys were howling. We sang along as we danced towards the guys. The song came to an end.

Boy, was I tired. I was so tired I nearly fell asleep on the chair. As the night ended, we had to squish, Rachael, Victor, Toni, Roy, Jenn, Wally, Richard and I as some of them were too tired to drive back home. Most of us girls had to sit on the guys lap so we could all fit. Richard had carried me bridal style into the limo, as I was exhausted. I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Our limo driver had dropped off everyone except for me and Kory, who was sleeping on my shoulder. I can't believe, she and I are officially together. It was like a dream, just being with her, hearing her voice, seeing her smile and the way she kisses me. I can't stop for one second without thinking about her. I loved her and that was simple. Love could be so satisfying and makes you feel like you're on top of the world. That's how I felt. I kow I sound real corny, but it was true. I just want to be with her all the time.

She lay asleep in my arms as I adored her beautiful features. Her soft tanned skin. Her emerald eyes that glittered in the sun. The luscious red lips that I wanted to kiss. Her flowing long crimson red hair, which smelled like strawberries. She was my angel, everything about her was perfect in my view and I would never ever want to hurt her, and I never intend to. We may fight eventually, but we have to both understand that it's normal, to forgive and forget.

Then the limo driver had informed me that we were home. So I slowly climbed out of the limo with Kory in my arms. I walked over to her house, and tried to open the door. As I tried struggling through the door, Kory had awoken. "Oh, I'm sorry, Richard! Hold on let me get that..." she said. "No, it's okay." I said as I opened the front door. I slowly slipped my shoes off as I went up the stairs to her bedroom. "Richard, why do you have to be nice?" She said kissing me on the cheek. "I can be a bad boy if you want," I said as I rubbed my nose against her neck. "Maybe later than..." She said as she covered her mouth and yawned. "Yeah, maybe later. But right now, you need to sleep." I said laying her down on the bed. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. "Aren't you going to change?" I asked her. "I would but I'm too lazy..." she said in a tired tone. I started tickling her on her ribs as she laughs hysterically. "Okay! I'll change!" she says as she quickly gets up and walks into the washroom. A few seconds later, she comes out of the washroom and jumps into bed.

"Sit down with me, I'm not ready to sleep yet." She said, patting a spot on the bed. I sit on the bed, and lean against the bed post, as she comfortably places herself against by chest. "I had fun today, thanks to you." She said looking up at me. "Well, you're welcome. I had fun with you, too." I said kissing her head. "You know, too bad Roy and Toni weren't an item..." "Where did that come from?" I said comfused, chuckling at her. "I don't know, I just thought about us and then about other people dating, you know? I mean, Rachael and Victor look nice together, even though they have different coloured skin. They would probably, make pretty sexy kids... And I hope Terra and Gar get themselves together...Oh, Wally and Jenn are like such a cute couple! I mean—" I cut her off. "Okay, I get it... I think it's time for you to go to sleep... or else, I'll get bored out of my mind and fall asleep here, which would be pretty bad..." I said, as I yawned. "Fine, get out of here..." she says pointing out the door. "Okay, bye..." I said, walking towards the door. As I was about to reach the knob, I turned around and she was there. She takes my face and kisses me. It was quick but sweet as can be. "Where did that come from?" I asked her. "It's a goodnight kiss..." she said, her hands playing with my hair. "Do you want another one then?" I asked her drawing closer to her face. "Another one would be nice," as she comes closer, breaking the gap. She breaks the kiss, that lasted longer than anticipated, "You better go, before I would want to kiss you again." She whispered. I chuckle a little bit as I kissed her on the forehead and left her house.

I wasn't worried about her anymore, I was just nextdoor afterall. I could see her through my window. And right about now, she was sleeping, like Sleeping Beauty... I fell asleep that night with dreams of her...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

I woke up still tired and moody. I didn't want to get out of bed, and I didn't feel every good either. I slowly got up and took some medicine, so that I could feel a little bit better. It was a Sunday... nothing to do on a Sunday. I heard Richard call from downstairs, so I quickly pretended that I was asleep, hiding all the medicine from the night table. He came into my room and I could feel him sit on the bed. He kissed my forehead, and tried to wake me up. "I don't want to get up, Richard..." I said in a moody and tired voice. "Oh, come on, sleepy head..." He said, hitting me with an extra pillow. I covered myself with the blanket, as I tried to ignore him. He took my covers and laid down beside. As I opened my eyes, I was met with the cerulean eyes that I adored so much. They looked at me curiously, and for some reason, his eyes looked so unhumanly gorgeous. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered to me. I closed my eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. Then all of a sudden, I could feel his lips pressed against mine.

I pulled myself closer to him, as the kiss grew deeper. I started fiddling with his hair making it messy, as took my cheek with his hand. I don't know what it was about the kiss, but it made me feel so much better than the medicine. He started kissing me around my chin and then lowering down to my neck. I didn't tell him to stop, like before, because I didn't want it to stop. Then his lips met mine once again, kissing with the same passion. I wanted to kiss him longer but it became more harder for me to breathe. So, I broke the kiss, leaving both of us breathless. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. "You awake now, my princess?" he whispers in my ear. I quickly get up and walk into my walking closet and shut the door. I sat down on the floor, trying to get rid of the headache that I have now. "Kory, what are you doing in there?" He asked. I didn't answer, I was really moody, and right now I didn't feel like talking.

"Richard, I really don't feel like talking..." I said trying not to burst. "Kory, just tell me what's wrong. If not I'll just break the door down... Oh yeah, I mean it!" He said, growing more impatient by the second. "I said, I don't want to talk! Leave me alone!" I said losing my temper, I knew I was going to regret this. "Kory, if you're standing behind that door, you better move, 'cause I'm coming in..." he said. I had opened the door before he rammed into it. He looked mad. "Kory, what the hell is going on, like really? You tell me yesterday you're fine and now you wake up and you're not feeling the same!" There was a pause in between. "I have a major headache right now, and I really would appreciate it, if you didn't ask me anymore questions, 'cause I feel like I'm going to explode and you don't want that..." I said, as I kept massaging my temple. I walked passed him going downstairs to the family room, to rest on the couch. As I reached the stairs, Richard had took my hand. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was tight, it was obvious that he was stronger than me. "Richard, let go, please, let go..." I said softly. "No... you're not going anywhere unless you tell me what's going on..." "I'm just not feeling great, it's those days where you feel really bleh, like moody, bad, whatever you want to call it. It's not a good day for me, and I'm sorry if I'm not cooperating very well." I said as he let go of my hand as I walked down the stairs, lyrics down on the couch.

He came down and sat on another cushioned chair, turning on the tv. I got up, distracted by the noise of the tv and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Richard came down to the kitchen without a word and started getting a frying pan. "Richard, what are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm making you breakfast..." he said in stern voice. "Richard, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry if I acted crappy and unloving to you." "I'm not mad at you, I'm giving you space. You said it was a bad day, then I'll make it better." I sat down on a chair, when the phone rang. I went to pick it up, "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Kory, it's me, Xavier." "Oh hey, what's up?" I said in a not so interested or content voice. "Look's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm fine, and with your voice, I don't think you're doing so good." "You got that right..." "Want to go to the Carnival with me?We can come with a lot of friends if you'd like, maybe even with Richard..." "I bet it would make my day a lot more better, hold on let me ask him." I covered the phone as I asked, "Richard? Are you busy today?" "Actually now that I think about it, Bruce wanted me to go with him to the office, to check it out and stuff, so yeah, I am." He said frying my eggs on the sizzling pan. "Well, he's busy, but I'll ask my friends, I'll call you back, okay?" "Yeah, sure. Talk to you later." _Click_

"Who was that, Kory?" "Never mind about that, how are my eggs?" I asked him looking over his shoulder. "I kind of forgot to ask you how'd you like them..." "It's okay, sunnyside up it good. Thanks!" I said as I kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'm going to change okay, I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs changing into some dark faded jeans, a tight green offshoulder tee and a olive colour shrug on top. I ran downstairs and found Richard, cooking bacon. "You're cooking me bacon!" I shouted as I hugged him. "Wow, you're mood changed quick, that's why I find girls weird." He said chuckling at me. "But, you also find them sexy..." I whispered into his ear, as he smirked and turned around to face me. I leaned on the counter, as he grew closer to me. "I only find you sexy..." he said, as our noses touched, as we kissed. I heard the bacon popping and sizzling more than usual. "Richard, you better stop kissing me before the bacon gets burnt..." I said pointing to the bacon. He quickly turns around setting them on an empty plate.

He set both, the eggs and the bacon, on the table. I sat down beside him and started eating. "Where are you going again?" I asked him. "Bruce's offce, just to check it out, after all I have to take over after him." He said, sighing. "I guess it's not that bad it you think about it. I mean you're future is set, and it's a great one. You're very fortunate Richard." I said patting him on the back. "I guess, but being the most richest man in Jump City isn't exactly normal is it? I'll be in the front page of a newpaper or magazine! I don't like that kind of attention... How about you?" "I was thinking of being a fashion designer actually." "Wow, you going into the fashion business, huh?" I nodded as I finished up my breakfast. The phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Ms. Korinna, may I please talk to Master Richard, this is Alfred." "Hold on..." I handed the phone to Richard. He took the phone and started talking, while had cleaned the dishes. He hung up the phone. "I got to go now..." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Hey! You come back here!" I said, as he turned around. I ran to him, kissing him passionately. "Maybe, Ishould leave more often..." he said chuckling. "Now, go!" I said pushing him out the door.

As I closed the door, he blew me a kiss. I smiled and blew him one back. Then I ran to the phone and called Rachael. "Hey, Rachael. It's me, Kory." "Oh hey! What's up?" "You want to go to the Carnival with me the others?" "Sure why not, I'll invite Victor, I'll meet you at 3." _Click _I dialed Terra's cell, "Terra? This is Kory." "Oh hey." "Are you staying with Gar today?" "Yeah, we still have somethings to cover." "Okay. I hope everything turns out okay." _Click. _I hope Gar and Terra are alright... I mean they were like me and Richard, best friends. But this is a totally different story here. He likes her, but she can't get over her ex. So, either, Terra forgets her ex and goes with Gar, or Gar will be left broken hearted... I decided to call both Jenn and Toni, along with Wally and Roy. They all decided to come, so they would come over to my house at 3. I dialed Xavier. "Hello?" he said. "Xavier, it's me, Kory." "Oh hey!" "I can come, I brought most of my friends, come over at 3." "Okay, see you there." _Click. _

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

So Rachael, Victor, Xavier, Wally, Jenn, Toni and Roy came over to Kory's house at 3. They all fit into Vic's and Roy's cars, as they drove to the Carnival. They all decided to go in pairs since most of the rides were in pairs anyway. Kory had to go with Xavier, since Richard was busy. They all decided to go play some games and win some stuff toys. Wally wanted to play Whack-a-Mole, so everyone sat down and competed against each other. Kory, was busy taking pictures with her digital camera, as everyone was having fun wacking the moles popping out. Surprisingly Xavier won, and got a humongous stuffed shooting star, big enough to sit or lie down on. "Here, Kory, have it..." he said handing it to Kory. "Thanks..." Kory said, hugging it tightly. Then everyone wanted to get some cotton candy and watch the circus acts. There were elephants, lion-tamers, contortionists and acrobats, jugglers, clowns. There was popcorn, slushies, cotton candy, peanuts and other delicious snacks. There were people he blew out fire and people who rode on the uni-cycle, people pulling and picking people from the audience. And overall, everyone was having fun.

Then everyone separated to do their own thing and then would meet up at the ferris wheel at midnight, for the fireworks. Rachael and Victor went to the spinning cups ride. "Victor, I hope you didn't eat too much. You're going to throw up on me!" Rachael said fastening her seatbelt. "Don't worry, I'll aim the other way!" he said laughing at her. "That's not funny!" she said.The ride began, and everyone was whooping. The cups started to spin at a comfortable rate, then started to speed up. "Are you nauseous yet?!" Rachael said to Victor. "No not yet!" he replied back. "Loosen up, Raven!" Victor said raising up his hands. "You never called me Raven in such a long time Cyborg!" she said chuckling. "Don't be such a partypooper! Raise your hands! It's so much better!" The cups were spinning faster by the second, as everyone was screaming with laughter. Rachael had raised her ands slowly, "There!" she said laughing. "I see a smile coming!" Rachael tried to look less amused. "Oh come on, Rach! Smile, laugh, be happy!" "I don't need to smile or laugh to be happy!" she said, shouting back at him. "Smile, just for me! Please! You had the cutest smile when we were kids!" Rachael started reminiscing when she used to where cute dresses and smiled all the time. She tried to loosen up and started to omit a little smile. "See! Beautiful! Gorgeous! You should smile more often!" "This is a one time show! I don't think you'll ever see it again..." she said returning to her normal, calm face. The ride ended, as Rachael got off, running off somewhere else. Victor realized she was running, so he ran after her. Rachael wanted to run away, she wanted to run away from her feelings of him. But since Victor was faster than her he caught her his arms wrapped around her. "Where are you going?" he said, gasping for air. She didn't answer, she tried struggling out of his arms as tears were falling down her face. "I'm not letting you go!" he said raising his voice, as his grip tightened. "Let me go!" she said her voice showing pain and suffering. He turned her around, "You can tell me anything, we are best friends!" "No we're not! When you got together with Karen in grade 8, you ignored, and stopped hanging out with me! Our moms got together, so that me and you could be on good terms with each other. But I'm not in good terms with you!" "Then what do you want me to do?! Huh?!" Victor said raising his voice. "You can't do anything! You never did anything anyway! I love you! More than what you think! I always have! You made me smile when we were kids! You made me like this! Calm, secretive, gothic, you did this to me! You have no idea! You have a such big impact on me!"she said gasping for air. He let go of her, lowering his head. "On your birthday party I kissed you even though I shouldn't have! You kissed me back, and I hoped that you would love me back, but you were half drunk... so that kiss didn't mean anything. I've tried to forget you, but I can't do that 'cause right now, you're the only I can imagine myself with...But it's not like you care how I feel—" She was cut off. "I do care! And I knew you kissed me that night! I really did kiss you back! I was going to ask you about it, but I could get myself to ask you... I wanted you to open up to me, share your feelings about me when we were in elementary! I was willing to wait, but I couldn't wait anymore, that's why I moved on! I thought you didn't want me to be your friend anymore, when you changed. I didn't know you loved me!" "Well, I guess it's too late now, right?!" she said walking away. Wally and Jenn showed up and wondered what was going on. Jenn followed Rachael, leaving Vic upset and a confused Wally.

Meanwhile, Kory and Xavier were lining up for the ferris wheel. It was almost midnight so they figured they could watch the fireworks on the ferris wheel. "It's a nice night, don't you think?" Kory said looking at the stars. "Yeah, it is. I had a lot of fun today, Kory. Thanks to you." Xavier said smiling. "No problem... I had fun too!" Kory said hugging him. "Ladies first." Xavier said, as Kory climbed into the seat. Then Xavier followed fastening his seatbelt with Kory. A firework shot up in the sky, as the crowd on the ground was applauding. "Look it's starting!" Kory said, excited. Bright light whizzing through the air, with different colours, of green, red, yellow and blue filled the sky. Xavier was amused, but not entirely by the fireworks but the smile upon Kory's face. The face of childhood, excitement and joy. Although, she was taken, his love for her didn't go away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Kory?" Xavier called me. I turned to him, and our faces were only inches away. He broke the gap, which left me surprised. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. It didn't feel wrong but I knew it was. This was supposed to be Richard's moment, but instead it was Xavier's. I didn't understand why I felt this way. Why I didn't break this kiss when it could have meant nothing to me. But somehow it did. I didn't know how this could have happened to me... I love Richard, but I could feel the spark in his kiss, Xavier's kiss... I was the betrayer, the one who was to suffer the consequences. My heart was twisted, into something, I'm not familiar with. What was this I was feeling? Why did I kiss him back? How can my heart yearn for two people, equally? Was that even humanly possible? I broke the kiss, but the kiss lasted long enough to trigger some emotion or feeling to him. I felt stupid, pathetic, words that I couldn't think of right now I felt. I hated myself, my guilt had consumed me along with confusion. There was an odd silence between us. "I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't... mean... to—" Xavier stuttered his words, as I cut him off. "Don't. You should be ashamed of yourself... but most of all, I should be ashamed of myself. For kissing you, when I have a boyfriend, who loves me and not create confusion for us both. I can't breathe, I need to get out of here." I could feel the tears in my eyes. That's all I could do, cry... I couldn't take that kiss back, it meant something, maybe not to me, but to Xavier and definitely Richard. He may not be unaware of it, but I know it would've taken it's toll on me. I got off the ferris wheel and started walking away from him. Trying to run away from the guilt that now consumed me... But no, it wouldn't... go..._away_.

My tears felt bitter, crying for something I was responsible for. I could have prevented tha kiss, stopped at from the beginning or I could have just stayed home... I passed Victor, who followed me, seeing the excruciating pain that I was feeling. He took my hand as I turned to face him. "Kory, what's wrong." I hugged him, I needed a friend, who would hold me so that I wouldn't fall. I didn't answer his question, it was even unbearable to just say it. "Talk to Rachael..." he said, rubbing my back, comforting me. I walked over to Rachael, who didn't look very good either. This was going to be along night for me...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

As I arrived to my house, everyone left and went there own way. I needed to get my mind off this... I turned the key in to the door and opened it. I walked in, and slipped off my shoes. I walked straight into my bedroom and found Richard sitting on the bed with his hands in his face. He looks up and he stares at me seriously. "Where have you been?" he asked me, his blue enticing eyes pierce through me. "I... I went to the Carnival." I said softly. He stands up, taking my face into my hands. "You've been crying..." he said trying to get my eyes to stare back at him. "Kory, what happened? Kory, tell me! Damn it Kory! How can I help you if you won't tell me a damn thing!" I embraced him like holding him for dear life. "Don't leave me..." I whisper softly. He sighs, "I'm sorry for getting mad. I was just worried, you were out late, you didn't bring your cell. I won't leave you..." "That's a lie..." I said letting go of him. I said massaging my temple. He wraps his hands around my stomach as he places his chin on my shoulder. "Kory, I love you—" "But you would eventually leave me, if it didn't work out between us..." I said trying to fight back the tears. "What has triggered this? Kory?" I didn't answer. He turned me, my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, as the tears fell down my cheek. "Richard... I... I love you...you know that right?" I said pulling myself closer to him. "I know you love me, Kory, what's going on?" I didn't look at him. He turned his back away from me. He went to the door, as I tried to stop him from leaving. "Richard, don't leave!" I said blocking the door. He didn't say anything. I went up to him and kissed passionately, as if it was the last time I was ever going to see him or kiss him. He kissed me back with passion that forever burned in my heart. He pushed me onto the door, as his kisses became more passionate. He kisses my neck softly, as I sigh and a let out a little moan. I tousled his hair as I nibbled a little on his ear.

I slowly took off his shirt, without him objecting. His toned body made it harder for me to resist him, as I started massaging his chest. He stopped kissing my neck and stared at me. He placed his hand on top of mine, as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I kissed his chest, where his heart was. He takes my chin and pushes my face up to meet his cerulean eyes. He caresses my cheek softly, as I start to feel my cheeks burn. He kisses me softly on my lips, as I nibble on his bottom lip, making him tighten his grip on me. I could feel his other arm pulling up my shirt, revealing my tanned skin. I raise my hands, as he takes off my shirt, leaving with only my bra on. He starts nibbling little kisses down my collarbone, slowly lowering to my chest. I slowly stop him, before we engage in things we will regret the next morning. I put my shirt back on, as he moans. "Richard..." I said looking at him seriously. "I'm sorry..." he said kissing me on the cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck as I twist a little strand of hair around my finger. "You want to stay here tonight?" I whisper into his ear. "I don't know... should I?" he asked, teasing me. "Fine, you don't want to stay?" I said letting of him. "I was joking, of course, I'll stay." He says he tries to kiss me. I stop him with my finger on his lips, "I'm going to go change." I said turning into my walking closet. I walk out of my closet, with Richard sitting on my bed.

He closes the lights as we both slip into bed, as I lay my head on his chest. "Would you love me no matter what?" I asked him as I turned on my side, my back facing him. He puts his arm around my stomach, as he kisses my neck, "I'll love you, even if you loved someone else..." "You're whipped..." "Maybe, I am. And I love it." As I slightly turn my head and kiss him. "Richard, do you think it's possible to love two people equally?" "I think so... although I don't right now. Why do you ask this question? Do you love someone other than me?" I turn to face him, caressing his face, "Of course not..." I felt a little twinge of guilt. He starts planting kisses on my neck, "Richard, stop it..." I whispered. "And if I don't?"he says whispering un my ear. I didn't answer him there. I fell asleep in his arms.

_Two months later..._

I pretended that the kiss that I shared with Xavier never happened and Xavier did the same. I tried to live life normally, and everything was well. I still attended play practices, playing as Belle, singing and dancing. It was more fun than I imagined and I met new people. Richard and I were just fine, actually we were great! Gar finally got out of the hospital, but still had a cast and used crutches. I don't know if Terra and Gar were on good terms but they would eventually be okay. Rachael told me everything of her little outburst, two months ago at the Carnival and she and Victor aren't really talking now. Victor hangs out with Karen a lot lately, so things aren't the best. But us girls, are really tight. On weekends, we would hang out or even do homework together. But whatever it was we were together.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**__ regular pov!_

"What will happen when the whole school finds out about the play? Richard will obviously find out..." Jenn said stating a fact. "That's true, what are you going to do, Kory?" Toni said looking at Kory concerned. "I'll have eventually tell him, I can't deny it, and he has every right to be mad. If he wants to... break up... then I'll accept it..." Kory said trying to think about it. "You have to fight for him... You love him and he loves you, as long as the kiss didn't mean anything..." Terra said defending Kory. "But that's it..." Kory said her face in her hands. "Kory...you kissed him back didn't you?" Toni asked softly.

Kory couldn't say anything but she gave a little nod. Jenn was disapoointed, "Kory, how could you do that? I mean Richard's your boyfriend—"

"I KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! DO YOU THINK TELLING ME THAT IT WAS WRONG IS GOING ME HELP ME OR EVEN CHANGE ANYTHING?! I FEEL HORRIBLE EVERYDAY, EVERYDAY I KISS RICHARD!" Kory couldn't take it anymore, she took the phone, dialing his number. "Kory don't." Rachael said trying to grab the phone. Kory moves her hand away from Rachael's reach. "Kory, don't do this!" Terra said, pleading. It rang once. "I'm going to tell him, I can't lie to him..." It rang for the second time.

"Hello?" She heard on the other line. She was breathing hard, as the words that she wanted to say were stuck in her throat. "Hello? Who's there?" She heard on the phone.She dropped the phone on the floor, as Toni grabbed and ended the call.

Kory hugged her legs as she started crying. Rachael came to her side and comforted her. "What... What am I... suppose to ...do?" Kory stuttered softly. "Just wait and until then keep it all in." Jenn said taking Kory's hand.

Kory was hanging by a thread...


	12. Chapter 12 : Complicated

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans!**

Heyy it's me, _Filipina-Princessa!_

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near Christmas time, and it's starting to get cold. It was true I was hanging by a thread. Everyday I loved Richard as much as I could as if it was our last day together. Although he didn't know why I was acting this way. Everytime I would go to play, I would just say that I was helping out in the school or make some other excuse and he definitely bought it.

But everyday was getting harder and harder for me. Lying to him like this... I knew he wouldn't forgive me for it. But I wasn't the only one hurting right now... Rachael no longer talks to Victor, and right now, she's trying to get over him. But I know that it's not easy.

Everyday she sees Victor kissing, hugging and laughing with his girlfriend Karen, and it kills Rachael everytime. She says that she's over him but we all know that it's a lie. She needs to get out, with just us girls. Jenn doesn't have any classes with Wally and they barely see each other because of her job and his extracurricular activities.

Other than that, Richard has changed to. Ever since he got that new haircut, all the girls would be swarming him. And now, he's involved in many sports, making him popular. He's not that best friend I use to know. He's like the prince of the school, super hot, ultimate jock and not to mention the son of the most richest man in Jump.

I don't fit in all this. But although he's popular at school, he changes to a whole different person at home. My Richard... But that's what scares me, he's two different people and eventually he will be just one or the other. His life is better now that he's popular, and I like to keep our relationship secret, as the play problem comes in.

I don't understand. Things get more complicated as the year goes on. Now there's a Christmas dance in which all of us are attending. You don't know how many girls have asked Richard to the dance. But of course, he says he's taken. But when we get to that dance, we have to pretend we're not even together. Richard doesn't accept this idea, but it's for the better.

I woke up the next morning, not looking forward to school.

School was really boring but plus the drama from Kitten and her followers it was really a drag. Kitten knew that Richard and I were together, but she didn't bother telling anyone since she personally wanted Richard. But who wouldn't? I only felt jealous when Richard was with Barbara. But right now that didnt concern me, I was trying to concentrate a lot on my play since it was really important to me. Mr. Spisson was really satisfied with the progress between me and Xavier. We have already started kissing scenes and the kisses were kept at a minimum since I didn't want him to think that I loved him as well. But that night at the Carnival was still in my mind. Everytime I kiss him, it makes me feel worse, but I know that this is just acting and nothing more.

Richard has been busy as well, balancing all the sports that he plays. As his popularity grows more and more everyday. But I guess it makes him feel good to have everyone around him chanting him, following him and screaming out his name. Fame feels good once in a while but eventually it will change you.

"Kory, Mr. Spisson wants to speak with you." Toni said heading to her first class. I'm going to be late... I headed to the theatre where his office was right beside. I entered his office and sat down. "So, Kory... I hear that you might have a boyfriend... or well that's what the rumours are. I just want to know if you're still okay with this whole kissing scenes. I want to know now, 'cause we've been working on the play for 3 months and if you can't do it, well, we've been wasting 3 months aren't we? But I hope that these rumours aren't true. Are they?" I didn't know what to say but I had to lie. "No, I don't have a boyfriend..." "Good... that will be all... I'll call your teacher and tell'em that you were speaking to me, 'cause you're going to be late."

As I walked through the halls students were rushing to their classes, as I took my time. How could I do this? I really had to hide my relationship with Richard. Maybe I could avoid him for awhile, or say that I'm busy or something. I don't want people to think we're together and tell him that Xavier and I are in a play together.

As I arrived to my first class, I was spacing out, staring off, just thinking. Not even listening to my teacher's words. Until..."Miss Korinna? Did you hear anything that I said?" "No, miss." "Kory, you're getting detention after school." "But--" "No buts... you have detention." I sighed another eventful day.

After class, Richard came out and grabbed my hand taking me somewhere else. "Richard, where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. He led me to an empty room, pinning me to the wall, kissing my lips. I broke the kiss, feeling confused. "Richard what are you doing? I'm going to be late for class." I pushed him away from me as I reached for the door. He wraps his arms around me, stopping me. "I can't do this anymore, why do we have to hide? What we're doing is not illegal..." "I don't want our relationship to be some public affair, I don't want to be the #1 topic in the school! If you haven't noticed Richard, you're the most popular guy in the school, and I, I'm just a regular normal girl, of no importance." "Don't say that... You're my girlfriend, you're everything to me." "Richard, we're going to be late for class, and I already have detention, so we'll talk about his later. We have all Christmas break to talk." He let go of me, as the bell rang telling all students to go to their class.

Fortunately, I wasn't late, not to mention that all of us girls were in the same class together. It was gym, but right now we were learning dance. It was pretty fun, but I was a bit slow at picking up the steps. Rachael was the fastest out of all of us. She says she has no dancing background but I don't think so. "Rachael, you're so lying!" Terra said messing up. "Okay, fine. I did ballet... okay?" She replied not so amused. "See, that wasn't so bad... ballet's cool." "Yeah, when you're doing it... but watching it, I could sleep for days!" Jenn said chuckling. "Thanks a lot, Jenn..." Rachael said in her regular monotone voice.

I wasn't paying complete attention to the girls, and Toni noticed this. "Kory, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today..." "Oh, sorry, it's just I've been feeling weird lately..." I said trying to learn the steps again. "Tell me." Toni said helping me out. "Richard, well, he's been you know, popular... He's a totally different person at school, but outside school he's the same. But then there's the part where I'm tired of him. I don't know how that's possible, but I'm tired of this scene, I don't fit I you know?" "So what are you saying? Do you love Richard or not?" Toni said stopping her exercise. "I... I don't know...This is confusing me." "Don't worry, this confusion will go away. Just keep in mind that Richard at school is different from the Richard at home. Go to Richard after school."

The bell rang and it was time for me to go to lunch. I saw everyone at the table as I sat down. Oh, another thing I should mention, Richard doesn't eat with us either, he eats with his friends, you know the popular ones. But hey that's okay, I'm use to it anyway. "Hey, everyone!" I shouted to everyone at the table. "Kory, you're happy today..." Gar said eating his regular non-meat food. "Kory, could you help me with this?" Terra said tapping her pencil on the table, as she was struggling with the next class' homework. I felt my phone vibrate, maybe another text message. I opened my cell phone.

_Meet me on the _

_Bleachers, asap_

_ 3 Love you _

_Richard G._

I sighed, "I got to go guys, see you later! Terra ask Rachael to help you, I suck at it anyways..." I took my bag and walked out of the cafeteria, walking towards the soccer/football field, where the bleachers are. Richard was sitting down with his hood up, trying to hide himself from his posse. As he heard my steps on the bleachers, he looked up. He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back, as if I hadn't seen him for awhile. "I miss you..." he whispered into my ear. I laid my head on his chest, as I took a deep breath. "I feel like you came back from something or somewhere, like I haven't see you in awhile..." I said closing my eyes, as he kisses my head. "Kory, I don't want this... secrecy... it's not working for me." He said pushing my chin up to look up at him. I placed my hand on his left cheek, as he kisses it. "It's for the best..." I whispered, as I kissed him on his forehead.

Then I realized that I wasn't tired of Richard, but the fact that Richard was different at school. I was bored of Richard at school. I sighed in relief, as he continues to talk. "Kory, does it matter if you're the #1 topic of the school? I mean, we will always be together at school, and no one will be in the way." "But, I have my own things too, I have my girls, my friends who need me, and I don't know anyone in that group besides Victor... I can't do that, leave them..." "So what you're saying is, that I should stop being popular and go with you guys?" "No... nothing like that! I just don't want to have our relationship turn out like those actrices and acters in Hollywood, okay?" "You're tired of me aren't you?" he said lowering his head. "No... Richard, why do you have to think that way? You're twisting my words! I love you! More than you ever know! I just don't want it to end..." I took my bag and started going to down the bleacher steps. I heard him running after me. "Kory, don't leave," as he grabbed my hand, "I'm still talking to you!" "Richard, I'm done talking right now, I need to go," I said as I yanked my hand out of his grip.

I ran down the stairs, trying to avoid him. If someone would have seen us, we would've been dead. I looked back, checking if he was behind me when.. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said as I bumped and fell on someone. "It's okay... I was looking for you." It was Xavier. I fell on Xavier and it felt really uncomfortable being so close to someone who wasn't Richard. I got up first, then Xavier followed. "You were looking for me?" I asked him. "Well, Mr. Spisson wanted to me to give you the copy of the CD for the songs for play." H egame me a CD. "Oh, thanks. I got to go, see you later!" I started walking as I turned to the corner, Richard was there leaning against a locker, talking to Barbara. I stopped in my place, they didn't realize I was there. I started walking passed, them as Richard looked at me with his deep blue eyes. Barbara continued to talk not realizing he was looking at me. Then I realized that Richard was at my locker. "Richard, could you move?" I asked him, as he moved aside. "I got to go, the girls are calling me," as Barbara was check her cellphone, leaving us both alone.

Richard turned to me with a sinister look on his face. "So, how was you're little fall with Xavier?" he asked me staring me in the eye. "It was an accident, can't believe you get jealous because of that," as I opened my locker and put some of my textbooks inside. "I'm not jealous," he shouts hitting the locker beside mine. "Then what are you?" I asked him. "I'm your boyfriend, I have a right to be suspiscious. And right now I'm suspiscious." As he puts his hand on the locker, growing more closer to me. "Maybe you should be..." I said as I puches his hand away, as I closed my locker. "What's that suppose to mean?" As he turns me toward him. I didn't answer him. "How about Barbara? Nothing going on there?" "There's nothing, how about you and Xavier?" he said stressing 'Xavier'. "Nothing..." I had lied once again... "I should be more jealous or all the other girls you hang out with. For all I know you could be—" "I'm not cheating on you! Damn it, Kory!" He shouted, as some people turned around to look at us. I hear whispers, glares, looks turning to me and Richard. "Nice job. You got what you wanted, no more secrets..." I said as I turn around and leave. "Kory!" he shouted. I bother turning around. School is just about to get harder.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Xavier and Kory, let's do that scene again." Mr. Spisson shouted, as his words echoed in the theatre. We were doing the really emotional scene, where Belle says she loves him. I was already emotional, thinking about Richard, imagining that he was breaking up with me. There were tears in my eyes, as all the extras were mesmerized that I could potray such an emotion in a practice. As the scene ended, Mr. Spisson clapped with delight, "Everyone, that will be all for today." As I wiped the tears forming from my eyes, "Kory, that was marvelous!" "Thank you, Mr. Spisson."I got my bag and headed out the door. I saw Barbara sitting on the floor against a locker, playing on her cell phone. Damn, if she was watching she would have definitely told Richard...

I got out of the school and saw all the football players on the field. I spotted Victor who was getting a drink. I ran up to him, "Hey Victor!" He turned around. "Hey, little lady. What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Play practice." "Oh, I see." He said taking another gulp. "Kory, are you okay?" "What do you mean I'm fine, actually great!" I said emitting ethousiasm. "I meant about the whole relationship with Richard going out." "Oh, I'm still trying to get over it, Richard's going to find about me and Xavier." I said sighing. "I've got your back. I won't let Richard hurt you, well if he does which I doubt. You should have seen Richard today, he really loves you." I sighed. A whistle is heard. "End of practice." Victor said as their coach called them over.

I sat down on the bleachers, thinking over today's events. Saying that I didn't have a boyfriend to Mr. Spisson, getting late for class and getting detention after class, making me late for play practice. Meeting Richard at the bleachers, bumping into Xavier, making Richard jealous then telling the whole universe that we were together. Then boring detention and then play practice, seeing Barbara outside the theatre. Now, I'm here sitting on the bleachers. "Kory..." I looked up, it was Richard. He sat down next to me. "No more hiding, huh?" I said looking down at my hands. "Everyone knows..." he said softly, as he continues, "I'm sorry, Kory, I—" I cut him off, "There's nothing you can do now." I said getting up and looking at my wristwatch. "I better go home, now." I said. "Wait here. Please." He said as he ran inside the school. I wanted to get up and leave, as people were staring at me strangely. But I had to stay. "The famous Richard Grayson, dates the simpleton, Kory Anders. Not the most exciting news but shocking isn't it?" A asian looking, with ebony long hair girl said. Behind her was Babs and Kitten. "Oh, I'm Jade by the way, I don't think we've met. No need to introduce yourself, everyone knows who you are." "What do you want from me, Jade." "Nothing, sweetheart. But you better watch your back..." she said turning around laughing with Babs and Kitten.

I got up getting my backpack, getting ready to leave. "Kory, wait." I turned around as Richard was running towards me. So we started walking back home together, something we hadn't done in awhile. "Kory?" "Yes, Richard?" I replied. "Do you hate me, for telling everyone?" "No, I don't..." "Then why do you look so mad?" "It seems your friends, Babs, Kitten and Jade, hate me." "How do you know that?" "Oh, it doesn't matter." "Come on, let's go." He took my hand and started leading me somewhere else. As we got there, I remembered. The Oak tree. Our favourite spot, when we were just friends. He dropped his bag and started climbing the tree. "I'm not going." I said, remembering the times where I fell. "Oh come on! I'll catch you! I always do!" "No, I'm not going!" as I sat under the tree. He jumped down, sitting beside me.

He moves my chin towards him, kissing me softly. I turn away from him. "Kory, what's wrong now?" he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I didn't answer him. "Kory, why are you always like this?" "Like what?" as I turned to face him. He quickly kisses me, trapping me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him more violently. He broke the kiss, as I stood up. He stood up as well, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly. "You can't run away from me..." he whispers in my ear.

"Why are you so uneasy, when you're around me? I mean, you act so differently all of a sudden." "I don't know... I guess I feel uneasy, 'cause everyone knows we're together now." I said caressing his hands. "You shouldn't feel that way, you should be glad that the whole world knows... now I can kiss you anytime of the day." He says as he kisses my chin. "You're being such a flirt..." I said relasing myself from his grip. "You're being difficult..." I pick up my backpack and start walking back home. He follows me. "I'm getting the feeling that you're tired of me..." Richard said seriously. I stop and turn around to face him. "That's not true, I'm just not in the mood right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Today was the last day of school before the Christmas break and not to mention the Christmas dance.Of course, everyone was excited well not everyone. But it was highly anticipated for most people.

The day flew by, as Toni, Jenn, Terra and Rachael came over to my house. The dance wasn't anything formal but we just wanted to hang out after school. "How's life been treating you, Kory?" Jenn asked as she fixed her hair. "It's alright I guess. Rumours are still a little bit frustrating." I replied, as I tried to search my closet for something to wear. I chose to wear an off shoulder emerald dress, with red leggings, with a black belt around my waist. "This is going to be so much fun!" Terra said putting her earrings on. "I don't want to go..." Rachael said as she sat on the counter reading her books. "Rach, you're coming no matter what!" Toni said, snatching the book from her hands. "Toni, give it back!" Rach shouted as she runs after Toni. "Rach has it hard..." Jenn said helping me zip my dress. "She said Victor loved her back in elementary, but now it's too late." I said remembering the night at the Carnival. "She still loves him no matter how much she tries to forget him." Terra said applying her lip gloss.

There was a doorbell, "Kory, the guys are here!" Richard shouted from downstairs."Better get going." I said. Toni and Rachael were already downstairs, while Terra, Jenn and I were heading to the door. As we got to the dance, there already so much people already dancing. People started to stare at us, mainly at me and Richard, the popular couple of the school. I held Richard tightly, as he whispered comforting words into my ear. "It's okay, we'll be fine. Just act normally." I sighed as I tried to lift my mood. The MC of the evening was actually Toni, who greeted everyone. "Hey Everyone! Welcome to the Jump Street Annual Christmas Dance!" As everyone was cheering and whooping. "Let's get this party started!" Toni shouted as she climbed down from the stage, meeting up with us.

Roy and Victor came over to say hi to us, since their girlfriends weren't actually friends with us. "Hey! Long time! Needy girlfriends are too clingy, if you know what I mean!" Roy shouted over the loud music. "Let's party guys!" Victor said as he started dancing the rap that was played by the dj. I looked at Rachael who was standing way in the back avoiding any contact with anyone. I ran up to her and pulled her by the hand to join us. "Rach, you have to talk sooner or later..." I told her. "Kory... I just... can't..." "Yes, you can! I believe in you, all the girls know that you can go up to him. He won't go to you, you have to go up to him." Rachael took a deep breath and ran after him.

Richard had tapped me on the shoulder, "I'm going to say hi to my friends, 'kay?" I nodded, then I realized that I was all alone as my friends started dancing. "As the girlfriend of Richard, you definitely don't fit here, just like your friends over there. This is not your scene." Barbara whispered in my ear. I turned to face her and I slapped her. The slap was hard, as she massaged her face, scowling at me. "How dare you!" she exclaimed, raising her hand. I quickly took her hand and stopped her. "I don't need to fit in your scene, because your scene sucks!" I said walking over to the dance floor.

The song changed to "Promiscious Girl" Nelly Furtado ft. Timberland. I saw Xavier and I walked up to him. "You wanna dance?" I asked him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He took my hand and we started dancing on the dance floor. We started grinding a little, just as friends and it was fun. I hadn't had fun in awhile. Dancing to the beat, laughing at each other. Jenn and Wally were beside us, grinding together, they were so cute together. I felt someone pull my arm, taking me away from Xavier and into the hall.

I turned around to see who it was, Richard. "What are you doing?" he asked me his arms across his chest. "I was dancing. What's wrong?" I asked him confused. "You were grinding with Xavier, that's what's wrong!" "Stop it, Richard... We're just friends and nothing more." "Didn't look like it to me! Everyone says you guys make out everywhere!" I paused, worrying that this could be it. He knew? "Richard, nothing happened between us..." I got closer to him, laying my head on his toned chest. He pushes me away, not looking at me. "Richard, if you're going to be stubborn, fine..." I took his face and kissed him passionately, pushing him against the wall. At first he didn't react to it, then he gave in kissing me forcefully back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tousled his hair, making it messy, as he kisses lowered down to my neck. I softly kiss his ear and whisper things into his ear. He turns around, pushing me against the wall. "Stop...let's dance..." I muttered softly, my shirt and hair disheveled.

We entered the gymnasium again, dancing to another upbeat song. Richard and I grinded slowly against each other nothing to dirty, as he wrapped his arms around me. Then I turn to face him, kissing his warm lips. Then a new song came up, a song that I hadn't heard before. Everyone was singing along, as they told me what it was called. "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. _I feel like a Hero and you're my Heroine. Do you know thatyou're love is the sweetest sin? _Me and Richard danced slowly, with his arms around my waist, our foreheads touching. Unbeknownst to me, Richard knew the song, singing the lyrics softly I my ear. "_And you caught me off guard. Now I'm running and screaming, I feel like a hero and you are my heroine. Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" _He spins me slowly in to his arms, as our noses touch. It felt like Heaven, beinghere with him, free. He was my hero and I was his heroine and I loved him, I didn't want this to end.

I saw a flash of a camera, it was Victor with his digital camera. Rachael was next to him, looking at the picture. "Victor, let's see it." I shouted over the music. He turned the digital screen to us. It was dark background with the other people dancing. Then in the middle, it was me and Richard our faces only inches away, his arms wrapped around me, my hand on his face, it was perfect. "It's beautiful..." I said softly, as Richard kissed my head. "That's because you're in it..." He said making me look up at him. I kissed his lips soft but briefly as I went to the washroom.

As I went heading to the washroom, I saw Toni and Roy making out in the corner, Jade's going to be pissed. "Careful, guys... Jade might see..."I whispered over to them. They broke apart and looked at me. "Don't worry, Jade's quite busy right now." Roy said catching his breath. "Besides she deserves it!" Toni said, as Roy nudges her. I waved bye to them as they went back to their previous state, lip lock... I checked myself in the mirror, as I heard voices, Bab's voice. I run into a stall standing on the toilet, so they don't see my feet. "That bitch, left me a purple bruise!" Barbara screamed. "She is so going to like, pay!" Kitten said as I covered my ears. "You do have something planned don't you Babs?" Jade asked in her slutty voice. "Definitely, and she has no idea. Let's go!" she said as their footsteps echoed in the washroom.

I peeked through the door to see if they were gone. It was clear, so I got out, then I pulled into the changeroom as I was pinned to the wall, as someone kissed my neck. "Fuck off!" I screamed as I tried hitting him. He pulled my hands down kissing me on the lips, as I refused. "Don't worry sweetheart, this will hurt just alittle bit." I screamed at high pitch, hoping someone would hear me. I turned to my right and saw my cellphone. I dialed Richard's cell slowly so that he wouldn't suspect anything, I started yelling and screaming as hard as I could so that he could hear me. The dude found out and threw my cell to the ground smashing it. It slowly tried to unzip my dress, as I denied, and tried to pull away.

The changeroom door opened with a bang! As Richard came in and took the guy and threw him, making his head hit the bench. I fell to the ground, crying as Richard came to my side, hugging me. "Kory, I'm sorry..." he whispered into my ear. He kissed my cheek, massaging my head. "It's not...not...your...fault..." I stuttered as more tears fell from my face. He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his car. He placed me in the back seat as I lied down. As he was about to close the door I stopped him, "Stay. With me..." I pleaded, as he climbed into the back, lying down with me. I soflty cried into his buttonup shirt. "It's okay, you're with me..." he said, quieting me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I whispered, "What would I do without you?" He kissed my lips softly, as I deepened the kiss. I crawled on top of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Kory...don't..." I didn't stop, I was just teasing him. He took my hands, as we switched places. He started kissing my neck, as I let out a little moan. "I thought you didn't want to..." I said. "I don't want to, but you don't mind if I kiss you, do you?" he said teasing me.

I got a text message...

_Ther is a fight_

_Some1 is hurt_

_we don't noe who_

_come quick_

_Terra_

"There's been a fight!" I said getting up. Richard and I climbed out of the car, as Richard took his shirt with him. He started buttoning it up again. We could hear the ambulance sirens, as we entered the dance. Mostly everyone ran out of the gymnasium, as we pushed through. Security guards, were telling us to go home. "What happened?" I asked one of them. "Someone, somehow smuggled a knife. Someone got stabbed we don't know who it is." The paramedics were coming in with a bed. As they came out, Rachael was covered with blood with a cut on her head. "Rachael!" I exclaimed hugging her. "It's not my blood!" she said crying. "Who's is it?" Richard asked sternly. "It's Victor... he...got..stabbed...because of..." she started to cry again, unable to talk. Then on the hospital bed was Victor unconscious, with blood all over his shirt. We found Gar and Terra, who were explaining. "When Victor heard about Kory getting raped, Gar and Victor looking for him. He had a knife!" Terra said scared. "I backed away of course, but Victor didn't, he started telling him to put it away, Rachael was trying to break them up when he tried to stab her, but Victor took the blow for her." Gar said shocked. I took Rachael's hand as I dragged her through the crowd. "Kory, where are you going?!" he shouted. "We have to go to the hospital!" I shouted back at him. Rach couldn't take it, as she fainted. Richard picked her up, as we headed to the hospital.

We waited in the waiting room as Rachael had awoken looking worst then ever. We tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying. She felt guilt... I was getting a headache just waiting there as Richard massaged my head softly. The I would pace around, go to the washroom for no apparent reason, then Richard would stop me and we would start walking around the hospital. We passed by the maternity section where I felt funny. I saw families looking at their newborn baby, as I smiled. Thinking that I would be going through this when I have kids. "What are you thinking?" Richard whispered into my ear. "I was thinking about me getting kids..." "With me, perhaps?" "I don't know yet... you never what could happen. But our kids would the most prettiest things in the world because of you..." I said caressing his face. "No, because of you... we could have like a million kids..." he mutters to me, as I look at the babies, crying, sleeping, gurgling, smiling... "I don't know about million, I would be dead by then..." "I was just exaggerating..." "I know, it would be so nice to be a mother." "I wouldn't mind being a father either." He said sadly. "You'd make a great father, Richard." "And a great husband..." he kisses me on the cheek. "I don't know about that..." I said teasing him.

I heard the doctor imforming a young man that his wife didn't make it, I couldn't help but walk away. I was scared for some reason. Would I die too? "Kory?" Richard said calling after me. I started quickening my pace as we returned to the waiting room. Rachael was talking to the doctor, as she nodded at his statements. "...he's fine, he's awake if you want to visit him." "Thank you, doctor." She said softly, as she walked over to his room. She closed the door slightly, leaving the door slightly open. I listened in to their conversation. "...I'm sorry... I didn't want you to get hurt." "Rach, it's fine I had to protect you, you're my best friend." "that's all I'll ever be to you...I always wanted to be...to be more..." "Rach, I can't do that..." "Why not? Just tell me why... because you love her more tha me,right? Or because I'm white?" there was silent pause. That's harsh... Richard sneaked behind me breathing on my neck. "Richard, shhhhh..." I told him. "You're eavesdropping, come on, that's not nice..." he said pulling me away from the door. I turned around and kissed him, pushing against the wall. I broke it as I turned to the door again. "...Rach, you know I'm not like that...it's just—" "what? Spit it out, Cy... you've been killing me everytime, everyday, you kiss her. It feels wrong, to be jealous but, it won't go away. I can't get over you..." "I loved you, before, but it's gone, I moved on... I can't do anything... I love her." "it's because she's pregnant, right?" "Rach, how did you know?" "I hear things, you can't leave her, 'cause she's pregnant with your child. You don't love her, you liar!" I moved away from the door as she got out of the room. She was crying, as I ran after her. _**I know you were listening, Kory. I'm not mad at you. I need to be alone. **_"We'll drive you home then..." I thought.

Richard and I drove Rachael home, as the Christmas dance was a disaster. Rachael hadn't said a word, through the whole drive. I hated the silence between us all, it was horrible. We dropped Rachael at her house and then it was just me and Richard and I. "It's all my fault..." I said sadly. "How is it your fault?" He asked me, as he gave me a strange look. "If I hadn't eavesdropped...never mind." I said hesistating. "Tell me, Kory..." he said sincerely. "Remember when I went to the washroom? Well, I should have exited the washroom, instead of staying in the washroom to eavesdrop on Barbara and her friends." "You what?! You eavesdropped on Barbara? I understand Rachael, she's your friend, but Barbara? How could you do that?" he said raising his voice. "I didn't mean too! She and her friends have already insulted me enough. Besides, she hates me Richard!" I said turning to him. "I don't believe that... Barbara is a nice person!" "Maybe to you, Mr. Popular! But not to me, she probably wants you to herself!" "Kory, maybe you were right... if you didn't listen to other people's conversations you wouldn't have been harassed!" he said with mad expression on his face.

"Oh great, you take Barbara's side! Maybe, I'm not even a girlfriend to you! You might as well just hook up you two!" I said looking away. "Don't you dare say that! I love you, right now you're just jealous, and you shouldn't be. Barbara is just a friend!" "Okay then, so you can be jealous if I'm even near Xavier, but when it comes to Barbara, I can't be jealous?," we arrived to our houses, "I'm going..." I said opening the car door and running to my porch. "Kory!" Richard yelled as he ran towards me. With his hand he turned me around leaning me against my door. "Kory, don't do this. I don't want to fight!" he said placing his hand on my cheek. "Richard, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now, I'm not feeling good..." I said getting a headache. Too many things happened to day, it was giving me a migraine. "Let me come in..." he said pleading. "No, you should go home." "I'm not leaving..." he said with a stern expression on his face. I turned around and opened the door. He followed me into the living room, "You stay here, I'll be right back." I was in a rush, I felt really dizzy now. I've been getting really stressed out with headaches lately. Maybe I feel dizzy because I'm tired or stressed, which isn't good for me right now... I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and some medicine. "Kory, what are you doing?" I heard him ask. "I taking some medicine." I said simply. He came over, "Are you sick?" he said feeling my forehead, "You're warm..." I chuckled, his face was so close to mine, I think he was making me warm. "I'm fine, it's okay." I said pushing his hand away.

"Richard, please go... I'm really tired, and you need some rest too." "I'm not going anywhere until I get something..." "And what's that?" He grew more closer to me, "This, " as he kissed my lips softly. "Goodnight, princess." He whispers into my ear. I kiss his forehead, "Goodnight, my prince." As he heads to the door, "Lock the door!" he shouts, from the door, before leaving. I run to the door and lock it, as I go up quickly to the balcony. He was on the sidewalk, looking up at me. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I call out, chuckling. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon" he calls back. "Where did that come from?" I asked him curiously. "I had to recite a part of Shakespeare a few years ago." "Love is a strange thing..." "Yet addictive..." he says showing his lovely smile to me. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow...That I shall say good night till it be morrow." As I return inside the house and went to bed

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**A few days later...**_

I got up feeling dizzy and I had a tummy ache... I felt like throwing up, even after eating... don't tell me I have to the stomach flu! I always get the stomach flu! Today wasn't a very good day for me... First day of the Christmas break and I was sick... in so much pain. I stayed in bed, slowly falling asleep. As I awake, my light was turned on and I saw Richard's face, as he sat on my bed. "Good morning, sunshine..." he said kissing me on the forehead. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well, everyone is downstairs waiting for you, we're all going out... Pack your things... we're going to a cottage up north with everyone" "What do you mean everyones here?" "I mean Rachael, Victor, Terra, Gar, Toni, Jenn, Wally, Roy, who's girlfriend is visiting her father and maybe like's Toni." I got out of bed and went into my closet and ran into my bathroom, taking a shower and fixing my hair. I had packed really warm clothes and nice pjs and a blanket and my favourite pillow, toothbrush, etc. As I went downstairs, everyone was watching t.v., talking. "Kory, you're here finally, let's go please!" Toni said eagerly.

We packed out bags and we were off. I fell asleep in the car as I took some medicine before we left. Fortunately I felt a lot better. I awoke when someone shook me slightly. "Kory, wake up..." Richard softly, as I open my eyes and stretch. "We're here?" I asked, yawning. "Yes, we are." He said picking me up bridal style. "Richard, I can walk." I told him. "But you look tired..." he said, as his boots crunched in the snow. The cottage, was wooden with little crystal-like icicles. As we entered, it was so warm as I heard crackling in the fireplace. He placed me on a a leather sofa. As I lay down looking around. Everyone was getting their bags as they are amazed by the cottage. I stood up from the coach and went around. I found a bedroom with 5 beds equally spaced out, perfect for all of us girls, and then an identical room next door. I went to the kitchen and started brewing hot chocolate for everyone. "That smells good..." Richard said leaning on the doorway. As he walks up tom me, wrapping around his arms around my waist, his chest against my back, warming me. "I forgot how warm you are." I said stopping and laying my head back. "You guys get a room!" Gar said breaking the perfect moment. "I'm so going get you Gar!" he said running after Gar for ruining our moment. I poured the hot choclate for everyone and placed the cups on a tray going into the next room.

"Kory! You made us hot chocolate!" Toni said excited. I gave each and everyone of them a cup. Richard noogied Gar until his blonde hair was tousled. I gave Gar and Richard a cup as I sat down on a chair, sipping mine. "This is so good!" Terra said puttingf a thumbs up. "Thanks... mom's recipe..." I said saddening my voice. Richard came over and rubbed my back, as I remembered my mom. "Anyone up for skiing?" Wally asked the group. Everyone agreed as they all went out, leaving me and Richard together, alone. "Kory, you okay?" he asked me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Fine..." I whispered, as I continued sipping my hot chocolate. "You know, we're all alone..." he said kissing my neck. "Richard, I don't agree with that remember? That night was a mistake..." I said standing up placing my cup in the sink. "No it wasn't. It wasn't a mistake, I loved you and you loved me... there's no mistake." "But we slept with each other, Richard!" I shouted at him pushing him away. "Are you still going on about that?" He asked. "Yes, Richard..." I said heading over to my room. He took my hand and turned me. "Do you hate me because I slept with you?" He said as his voice saddened. I placed both my hands on his chest. "Richard, I...I just feel weird... I wanted it after I got married , you know?" "Then I'll marry you..." he said softly caressing my chin. "That's too fast, Richard..." I said stopping him. "What do you want me to do then?" "This..." I said pulling him a kiss. He broke it, "I can live with just kissing..." he said pulling me into another kiss. I didn't dare break the kiss, we grew more passionately as he leaned me against the wall. As long as he doesn't start taking off my shirt, I was okay with it. Then he started kissing my neck as I was trying to catch my breath. I let a little moan as Richard stops and whispers, "I love you..." into my ear.

He kissed me again, as my cellphone rang, he places his hand into my back pocket and takes out my cellphone. When he sees who it is, he closes it shut, changing his expression, "Who was that, why did you—" "It was Xavier..." he said disappointed as he exits the room. I ran after him, "Richard!"

_There you have it people!_

_Chapter 12!_

_Thanks again to everyone!_

_Please review..._

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_I'm so evil! smirks_

_I hope you all like it..._

_I have some much planned for this fanfic!_

_You 're going to have to wait and see!_

_Love you all!_

_ Filipina-Princessa_


	13. Chapter 13 : Trust me

----Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans!

Hello everyone!

I hope you're enjoying the fanfiction of mine!

It's my first fanfic if you didn't know!

I THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

AND NEW PEOPLE WHO ARE READING MY FANFICTION FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Here we go...

_Previously on __**BY YOUR SIDE...**_

_**He kissed me again, as my cellphone rang, he places his hand into my back pocket and takes out my cellphone. When he sees who it is, he closes it shut, changing his expression, "Who was that, why did you—" "It was Xavier..." he said disappointed as he exits the room. I ran after him, "Richard!" **_

I ran after him, as he ran into the next room, shutting the door in my face. I knocked on the door softly. "Richard open up please? There's nothing... between me and Xavier..." I said awaiting his response. He said nothing as I leaned against the door, slowly sitting down. "Richard... please talk to me..." I told him my face in my hands. "I don't want to talk, now go away." His words pierced right though me. "Richard, don't do this... This is just a misunderstanding." "Kory, I don't want to talk..." "I hit my head against the door hard, trying not to grow angry. "Richard, don't push me away... you can always talk to me... I'm your best friend too, you know." I said softly as my eyes started to water. _I'm losing him..._ "No, you're not. You're my girlfriend, there's a difference." "That's why I never wanted to be your girlfriend, 'cause I knew this would happen... We would be no longer best friends... I wanted to stay for ever your friend because I know that we wouldn't have fights like these. You would never get jealous and I would never get jealous! I didn't want this Richard!" "If you never wanted this, why are we together?" he said in a soft and harsh tone.

"Because... because... I couldn't refuse you... because I... damn it! Because I loved you, Richard... As much as I wanted to fight this feeling, I couldn't. I loved you from the start deep down I knew..." He didn't reply, but I heard him sniffle. I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "So what do you propse we do?" I asked him. "We could end this... if you don't want so much. Then you could go with Xavier..." he said coldly. I swore under my breath, _this might be it... _"So what you're finally going to Barbara? Is that it? Is that all? You want us to separate and to never talk to each other again?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" I yelled as I kept hitting the hard floor. He didn't answer again. "Did you know what you were getting into Richard? Did you ever think that we might not work out?" again there was silence. "Answer me!" "NO! I didn't think... because I loved you so much that I thought we would be together no matter what. You proved me wrong..." he said as his voice cracked in between.

The tears were really heavy now, as I wipe them quickly with my sleeves. I didn't know what to say... I was speechless, the silence was unbearable as we heard each other sniffle on the other side of the door.

_Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain to high,_

_No river to wide._

_Sing out a song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and_

_Storms may collide._

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may _

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

I sang it softly, trying not to cry in between words. I truly meant it, this song. I hope it touched his soul as it had done mine. I stood up from my position and walked outside the house to the near by town.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Hey were back!" Gar called out into the house. Everyone entered the house, realizing that it was empty. "Maybe they went out. They are a couple afterall." Jenn said looking around. "That's strange, at least they should have left a note." Rachael said searching for a little note in the family room.

**With Kory...**

I sat down near a completly frozen lake, with my hot chocolate in hand. I felt strange. I needed Richard back, not only because I love him, I need him in my life. He's a part of my life now. I cannot throw him away. I decided to keep it, with no complications. I wanted it even though this shouldn't have happened. Richard...I took a sip of my hot chocolate, taking it slowly, so that I don't get that burnt feeling on my tongue. I always hated that. I slowly walked on the ice, checking if it was safe enough to skate on. I placed my hot chocolate in the snow and put my skates on.

As a lake it was pretty bumpy but I didn't mind. I slowly glided on the ice as my stomach started to feel funny. But the funny feeling passed, as I was relieved. Personally, I don't know how to skate backwards or do any spins. I love simply gliding on the ice, it made me feel free. I felt at peace, as I could smile without thinking twice, if only life was really like that. You only experience moments like these where the world is yours to explore. Where in your mind a soft song plays in the background. But in the end, the moment is gone and you come back to the life you were currently in. I stop as I remember the things we said to each other, it hurt me, to know that he and I said such harsh and bad things. I went back to my original spot where my hot choclate was. I slipped my boots back on, as I started walking back. As I got closer to the cottage, the chimney was filled with a soft gray smoke. As I look through the window, everyone was happy watching and just hanging out. Richard was there laughing his head off, as if nothing happened between us.

I went through the back door so no one would notice me. I went to the kitchen which was far away from the family room and started making some chocolate chip cookies. I hum a little tune as I felt someone breathe on me. I stopped everything that I was doing, breathing in his scent. I heard him slowly leave the room, as I called out to him, "Richard, wait...". I turned around to face him, as he gazes at me with a sad and unbearable face. I look down, trying to find the words to say, as I stumbled. I looked up, he was gone, as the swinging door swayed slowly. I turned and resumed my cooking, feeling bitter of myself. I pulled out my cell phone, slowly moving to Xavier's name. I dialed his number, ringing once. I was hoping he wouldn't pick up but after the first ring, he had picked up. I instantly hung up, cursing as I knew he would know I called, and that he would call me back. I slowly turned off my cell placing it in my pocket.

I turned on my ipod, as the music started playing on the speakers. With my little thin remote, I changed the song, the one that fit my mood. I was always like that, matching music with my mood. Other times, the music would change my mood, but right now I doubt it would work. I found a tune that was both comforting but melancholy, deeping my depression. I felt like giving up, this was only the beginning of my troubles. There were many things that he didn't know yet, like the fact that I was acting and stage kissing with Xavier, and that I was... I couldn't bear say it. Richard... I hated seeing him hurt and that's what made it worse for me. I couldn't sustain our relationship like this, lying to him and then at the same time leading Xavier on. Then breaking his heart and also breaking mine. No matter, how much I debated and thought about this, just thinking wasn't going to do anything. I understood that. That's why I had to wait and let the pieces fall where they may and possibly picking them up slowly, the pieces of not only my heart but my soul as well.

A familiar song came up on my ipod, remembering the Christmas dance, our first appearance together and maybe our last at school. Him singing the lyrics softly in my ear... _I feel like a Hero and you are my Heroine... _He was the hero and I was the heroine, but he couldn't save me and if I couldn't save him? I felt more alone than ever...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

As I lay in one of the five beds in the bedroom, I couldn't fall asleep. I was done explaining and mentioning them now... No matter how many times I tried to shake it off it would flood my head again.I eventually gave in, slipping out of bed and dressing warmly. Another skating trip wouldn't hurt would it? I slowly and quietly took my skates and walked slowly through the hall, pass the family room and out the front door. It was snowing, little flakes that glittered in the moonlight. Once again, I felt at peace, as I heard the familiar crunching of my boots in the snow. As I found the frozen lake through the forest, I carefully slipped my skates, tightening the laces. I carefully set my foot on the ice, careful not to slip on the ice. I began circling around the small lake, humming to myself alittle lullaby. I would give him everything, for was now my everything. He made me jump and smile a few times during the day, yet no one knew. He was special to me, I wasn't going to lose him.

Then I heard a stick snap, as it sounded like someone was in the forest behind me. It caught me off guard as I tripped and carefully fell on my bottom avoiding landing flat. Ouch...that hurt. I got up slowly, glancing at the pine forest in front me. Through the trees, I saw a dark shadowy figure. Who could it be? I quickly skated to the nearest part of the forest and carefully walked off the ice behind a tree. I slightly peeked to see who it was... Richard. Shit! He found my boots. I could tell he recognized them, as he started looking for me. I didn't want him to worry as I steeped out of the shadows. "I thought... I thought you were a stranger..." I said to him. He didn't answer as stood there without moving an inch. The silence was terrible or unbearable I should say. He grew closer to me, slowly, making it more terrifying. What was he going to do? I closed my eyes awaiting his lecture, maybe even a slap on the face, for I deserved it. I opened my eyes his cerulean eyes were staring back at me, as I can feel his warm breath on my face. I could feel his lips brush lightly on mine. "I want you to be happy... and if that's with Xavier, I guess, I must learnt o accept..." his eyes turning away from me, as I saw a sign of weakness in his eyes and maybe a little tear coming.

"Xavier should get over the fact that I'm happy with you... no one else... you don't believe me, do you?" I said whispering back to him, turning his face toward me. He gave me a serious look, then placed his hand on my cheek. "It's your choice, not mine..." he whispered softly. "How can I prove that you're the one I want, the one I love most than anyone in this world? How can I prove that I don't love Xavier that way? That we're in the friend-zone? Must I beg on my knees? Run away and marry you? What do I have to do? Because everything I do is not enough for you!" I said raising my voice trying to fight back my tears. He didn't say anything. "What do I have to do?!" as I raise my voice even louder, going up to him and hitting him in the chest repeatedly as the tears were gushing out of my eyes frantically. I gripped on my wrists, trying to stop them from hitting him, as I struggled to hit again. His lips met mine unexpectedly for me. I tried to stop him for I was angry with him, thinking that one simple kiss won't change anything. But I was wrong... I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I played with his black hair. I could feel his hand around my waist as I felt warmer. Our kiss deepened, making us breathless, as we break away.

I turned away from him, my back facing him. He slowly and gently places his head on my shoulder, breathing on me. It sent chills down my spine. "You don't have to do anything...but marrying me isn't such a bad idea..." I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as I kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I'm not getting married at 18..." I whispered, as his face expression changed into serious face. "You know I was serious..." he said kissing me on the cheek. "Well, I was too...unfortunately." "If you love me so much, why won't you marry me?" "I'm not ready for such a commitment, Richard. It's a big and very serious commitment. I'm not saying that I would never agree to marrying you, but right now is not exactly the best time. Please understand..." He sighed. "I guess you're right. Just tell me when you're ready..." he said placing his warm cheek against mine. He winced, "You're so cold, we better get you back inside."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

As we arrived to the house, there was a great tension in the family room. As Jenn was pacing as Wally told her to sit down. Terra was leaning against the window, with Gar on the ledge of the window. Rachael was sitting at the table with her head massaging her temple, with Victor sitting against the wall. "What's going?" I thought. _Toni and Roy are in a fight, it's really bad, I can hear them, I can't block it out... _I grew more worried as Rachael let me hear the conversation from her head. _"...are wrong! I never said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place! You know I had a girlfriend! You didn't really think that I would break up with her to be with you?" Roy exclaimed. "I thought you loved me! You are a fucking liar! You know I don't get how I fell for you, I should have seen the fucking playboy but no, I fell for you, thinking that you were different!" Toni said, as you can tell she was crying her voice cracking. "Call me whatever you want but you should be mad yourself, you loved me even though I had a girlfriend!" Roy said throwing something to the ground. "I said you would tell her that we were together! Those were all lies! And to think I had a chance with you..." _"I don't want to hear anymore, Rachael." I thought. _Okay..._ The conversation stopped as I took a deep breath. Richard took me in his arms consoling me, as it was me who introduced Toni to the group, it's all my fault!

Then I heard a door swing open, as a very angered Roy storm out of the room, as I heard Toni cry. I ran toward Roy and quickly slapped him. He didn't move or even look at me. I was so angry... before I could hit him again, Richard held me back. "Let me go! He deserves this!" I said struggling from Richard's grip. Roy ran out the door, as Richard let go of me. I ran into the room where Toni, not only was she in shock but I saw a red stain. "Shit! Toni!" I ran to her, she was breathing hard, as she told me, "It hurts!" "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me, you were pregnant?!"I asked her, "Richard get over here!" He soon came running in, shocked by the scene. He quickly picked her up bridal style and we started running out the door into his car, I took a thick blanket so that it would stain too much of his car. "Rach, try and find Roy..." I thought. _Okay, we're going. Update if anything is new. _"Kory! AHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M LOSING IT!" "Don't you dare give up on me!" I shouted as Richard was racing through the cars.

We arrived at the hospital, as Richard placed Toni on a stretcher. I ran alongside her, "Miss, you can't go with her, she's in critical state, you must wait here..." a nurse announced. I stopped feeling my head, breathing hard. "Don't worry, she'll be fine..." Richard whispered into my ear.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Two hours or so later, the doctor came out and informed us that that Toni was okay and that they managed to get the baby, but since he was premature, they had placed him in an incubator, also that their might be a chance that the baby won't survive. I was suddenly shocked and slightly relieved for Toni. "Rach, Toni's fine... the baby not looking good." _Okay, thanks. We're coming,_ "Doctor, can we see him, the baby?" I asked. "Yes, both of you can, but right now Toni is sleeping so she needs her rest." He said as a nurse led us to the room. When we got to the screen window, there he was alying there, eyes closed, with little hands. I couldn't help but cry, he was beautiful. I didn't want Toni to become attached him so much since he might not even make it for long. You could see the little red hairs from Roy, it would be heartbreaking for her.

"He's beautiful, isn't he Richard?" I sad, looking up at him. I couldn't make out his expression but he stared with big eyes at the small infant. "Richard, are you okay?" I said placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. He's so small..." "How would you feel if you were in Roy's position?" I asked him curiously. "I... I don't know. If you were pregnant, I would be... well... scared." "Scared? Would you leave me?" I asked my expression saddened. "No, I couldn't do that... But I have no idea how to raise a baby, I mean I wasn't raised like a normal kid." "I understand that, but would you accept the fact that you're a father?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye. "Yes...Why are you asking so many questions?" he asked looking at me funny. "Oh, nothing, just checking how much you love me..." I said fidgeting with his collar. "You still doubt my love for you?" He pushed my chin up. "And if I do?" I asked caressing his cheek. He grew more closer kissing me softly on my lips then kissed my forehead. I laid my head his hard toned chest, slowly drifting off. "Kory?" he asked. "Hmmm..." I muttered in his chest. "Are you tired? You're like falling asleep." "Richard, I'm fine..." I said closing my eyes once again, all of a sudden I lost balance and Richard caught me just in time. "Kory, you're not fine... I going to call a nurse." "Richard, don't!" "You've been feeling very weird lately, I'm getting suspiscious, something's wrong with you." Richard said carrying me bridal style. "There's no time to worry about me, put me down. Right now, we must focus on Toni." I said trying to force him to put me down. As I slowly walked to her room, Roy was already inside, talking with her. I turned around and went the waiting room to the others.

"Kory, how is she?" Jenn asked worried. "She's awake, Roy is with her right now." I stated sitting down on the chair, placing me elbow which was supporting my head on the arm rest. _Kory, you're hiding something... you have to tell me. I can sense Richard is worried about you... He really loves you, Kory. _"I'm fine, Rachael. Why does everyone keep asking me that!" I thought, getting irritated. _We care about you Kory, you have to tell me. _" There's nothing to tell." _Suit yourself. _Richard sat down beside me rubbing my free hand softly. "I'm bringing you back to the house." He said silently, picking me up bridal style again. "I want to talk to Toni!" I exclaimed. "You can talk to her tomorrow. Hey guys, we're heading home." They all nodded their heads, there faces sad and worried. "Richard, put me down..." I requested. "No, you're going back to the house, so we can talk."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

He laid me down on the living room couch, as I curled into a ball getting ready to sleep. "Kory, I need to talk to you first." He said sitting next to me. I stood up and planted myself against his chest and listened, "Kory, I'm worried about you. I feel like you're hiding something..." He said softly caressing my hand. "Does this have to do with Xavier?" I said sighing. "No, this is about you. What are you hiding from me? Ever since we got together, weird things started happening to you specifically, like that day at the hospital, you fainted." He stopped caressing my hand, as I looked up at him, his face expressionless. "The doctor told you what happened, I fainted because I haven't been eating enough. See there problem solved." I said leaning against his head getting ready to sleep. "Not yet..." he muttered softly. "Then why aren't you eating? Are you trying to stay thin or something? Are you jealous of someone? You have to tell me... I feel like you're not giving me all the details..." I hesistated, what am I suppose to say? "Kory? You better not be sleeping..." he said checking my face. "I'm not sleeping..." I said softly.

"Kory, do you trust me?" he asked. "Yes, I trust you." I said simply. "Then why are you hiding from me? The whole point of being boyfriend and girlfriend is tell all your secrets, to love them more than a best friend; you need trust." "I'm not hiding from you, I don't eat because I 'm nervous. That's why I haven't been eating a whole lot lately..." "Kory, why are you nervous, there's something else." He kissed my hair. "About everything... my friends, their problems, my problems, you, us, especially us, it's making me nervous. But I don't want you to worry about me, because it's Christmas, the time where you spend with your family. And right now, you're my family...Am I done?" I sighed as I closed my eyes, awaiting his answer. "See, that wasn't so bad... How do I make you nervous..." he said in a soft, but somewhat sexy voice. I stood up and walked to the room. "Where are you going?" Richard said taking my hand. "I'm going to sleep..." I yawned as I headed towards the hallway. "You know, there's a spare room with a double bed..." he suggested. He pulled me towards the spare room, carrying me bridal style and laid me gently on the bed. I laid down next to me, wrapping arms around me, as I turned on my side.

"You're warm..." he whispered into my ear. I felt his cool cheek on mine, "Why are you so cold?" I said as I felt his face. "Don't worry about me... you'll make me warm," as his grip grew tighter. "You better not do anything I wouldn't do, Richard." I said in an irritated tone. "And what's that?" he said, as he slightly slid my shirt up, revealing my tanned skin. "Richard!" He started drawing on my skin softly, which in my opinion felt really nice. "What my love?" "Hey! Don't start with the corny crap! Stop it..." I said pushing his hand. "Ah... you ruined my fun." He said putting his lips. "I'm trying to sleep here." I said closing my eyes. "That's no fun! I have to wait until you wake up..."he said placing his hand on my stomach. I grew nervous, as his touch was cool against my warm body. "If you think me sleeping his no fun, sleep with me..." I said quietly. "Kory... I don't know what I'd do without you..." "You could do many things, Richard... If I've never met you, then you would have lived the way you were." "No I meant if I were to lose you now..." I rubbed his hand softly, "If I were to lose you, I would try to fall in love with someone, for the pain you would cause me would surely kill me after days of mourning... The only way to fall out of love with someone is to fall in love with someone else." "So, if I were to lose you, break up, you would go with Xavier right?" he said curiously. "I guess he would be choice #1, he's a good guy. He could take are of me when you no longer want me." I said softly imagining in my head. "I will always want you... you know that." "You never know what could happen, Richard. You might get tired of me, and then move on... Maybe even with Barbara, she's okay right? You too are close not to mention that she secretly likes you." He sighed. "You're such a pessimist..." "No, I'm thinking of worse case scenario..." "Which is more complex way to say pessimist..." I sighed, "Whatever. Can I sleep now?" His grip tightened, "No you may not..." I turned my head towards him, "Why not? You said I should go home because I looked tired." "But I don't want you to go to sleep with such thoughts of me and you not together..." "So what do you propose we do? Hmmm?" I asked closing my eyes, maybe I'll fall asleep and he won't notice.

He let go of me and sat on the bed, as I turned to look at him, his face was in his hands. I stood up and hugged him, my warmth radiating on his back. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Why should I tell you, if you never tell me anything.: he said in a quiet cold voice. His words pierced through me, then I realized his pain, how I told him that I was okay, when I wasn't really alright. "Richard...I... I'm sorry..." I said getting up and leaving him alone. I closed the door behind me as I fell against the door, with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him at all... but that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm pushing him away, and that's what going to tear us apart...

I stood from my spot and grew closer to the wall opposite to the door. I hit the wall numerous times, crying out in pain, not physical but emotional pain. I turned around about to knock on the door, but I didn't, turning around once again. In a split second, the door opened and Richard wrapped his arms around into a strong embrace. Making me fall on my knees, as I held onto his arms wrapped around me. "I didn't mean it... I'm sorry, Kory..." He said holding me tight. "You shouldn't be sorry, I deserve a taste of my own medicine. I didn't mean to push you away Richard! I just can't..." I burst into tears again. I softly kissed my neck, as I kissed his hand. He turned me around, forcing his lips eagerly against mine. I kissed him back, as our tongues swiftly danced in our mouths. He picked me up, as I wrapped by legs around his back. He pinned me against the wall, as our kiss deepened and quickened. He carried me into the room, as he threw me on the bed. He crawled over me, taking off my long-sleeve revealing my camisole. I slowly took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his hard-toned chest. He then kissed me again his hands in mine. He started kissing down my neck as I cried out with pleasure. I was defenseless to his kisses, as he pinned my arms down. He kissed my lips again, eagerly tasting me. "Richard... stop..." I whisper softly to him. He continues kissing me, making me lose it, as I maneuvered on top of him. "I... said... stop," I said gasping in between words.

I got off of him and slipped myself into the covers. I maying down on my side as I felt Richard's arm wrap around my waste. His breath on my neck, as he softly kissed it. I drifted off to sleep...

**(Author note : When I wrote this I was listening to YUI LOVE & TRUTH Piano Instrumental, it's so sad, but so pretty...)**

It was really dark, when I woke up. I felt Richard's arm still in it's same position, as I could feel his breath on my neck. I rubbed his hand, as it laid on my stomach. I didn't want to move or else I might wake him up. I checked the time on my cell, _12:48 pm. _I turned my body around so that I was facing him. He was sleeping peacefully, like a child, as if he was a having a good dream. His face perfect and soft. I placed a hand on his face as I caressed it softly. In a split second his hand moved from my side to my hand, stopping it. His eyes opened, revealing his now dark blue eyes. "What are you doing up? It's still dark." He said softly. I kissed his nose softly, as I stared deeply into his eyes. They were deep, like I was falling into them, full of love and past sadness. "Korinna?" he asked looking at me questionably. "Why did you call me by my full name?" I asked sweetly. "No reason...my darling love..." he said softly kissing my cheek. "So what do I call you, Richard, if I am darling love? Sweetheart? Honey? Baby?" I asked as I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. "You already know what to call me, or have you forgotten?" "Ah, yes, my prince, how could I forget?" I said chuckling to myself. I glanced down as I remembered that he didn't have a shirt on, blushing. I softly drew images on his chest, slowly going lower, until he stopped me. "Kory, don't do that..." he said seriously. "I didn't know guys had mood swings..." I said teasing him. "Haha, very funny..." he said in a sarcastic voice.

I got up from bed and stretched my arms, as Richard was behind me slowly sliding his hands down my arms. I quickly took my cell phone and ran into my room and got some new clothes and went to dress up in the washroom. As I got out of the washroom, I ran into the kitchen, making apeanut butter sandwich for myself. "Kory, what are you doing?" "I need to visit Toni!" I said running out the door and climbing into the drivers seat. "Then I'm coming with you." He said climbing into the passenger seat. I put the key into the ignition as I drove to the hospital.

As we got there, we noticed, that Roy was sleeping in the chair next to Toni. Had they spoken? Did they make up? I entered the room, pulling another chair beside her. She was staring out her open window, watching the snow fall. "Toni...?" I asked softly touching her warm hand. She didn't move her gaze away from the window. "I hear, that he's alive, my son..." Her voice was so young, it was unbearable hearing such a young woman like myself say words that were meant for a more mature and older woman. Her words were said coldly, not like a happy mother. She was an unfortunate teenage mother... I didn't bother say anything, then she slowly shifted her gaze to my face. "What are you thinking, Kory?" she muttered looking at me straight in the eye. "I... It's all my fault, this whole endeavor... mine. If I hadn't introduced you to the group, you wouldn't have met Roy—"She cut me off. "You're wrong... It's all mine, I shouldn't have been with Roy in the first place, I knew he was taken, but my heart couldn't accept it. Look at me now, a mother at 17 with a child who's probably not even going to— make it..." she said her voice breaking as a tear fell down her cheek, as she gazed out the window again.

"He's beautiful... looks like you and— actually he looks like both of you... How is it between—you know?" I asked cautiously. "He's been ranting on, but I don't hear a thing...He doesn't deserve to be forgiven." She said plainly. "You should put this behind us... we can send him home." "What about me and--, my parents will kill me." She said the pain showing on her face. "He has to stay in the incubator for awhile, so for now, we're okay." "I don't think... I don't think I should name him." She looked at me again. "Why?" I asked surprised. "Because once I name him, I'll be attached. Then if he doesn't make it, it will hurt me..." She said as another tear fell down her face. The nurse came in, "Ms. Monetti, you can go home now, while the baby stays for another few days. I understand that you're on you holiday, so do you want us to move him to another hospital near you?" she asked lightly. Toni didn't answer. "It's okay, we're staying awhile anyway." I replied. The nurse nodded and exited the room.

"Can you get the clothes on the other chair? Terra brought for me this morning." I glanced over the chair and grabbed the clothes and handed it to her. She stood up without difficulty and headed to the washroom. In a couple minutes she came out. I woke Roy and he went with Richard into the car. As Toni and I sat in the back of the car, in silence.

As we got home, Toni rushed into our bedroom and shut it, shutting herself away from anyone, especially Roy. Roy got the picture, he packed and headed out the door without a word. Of course, most of us felt bad for him, but also we were disgusted for what he did. Cheating on his girlfriend, who isn't the best, but impregnating Toni in the process. Then having the argument that Roy was never going to break up with Jade, but with her, Toni. I don't know how this is going to work out but, hopefully we can ignore it for the holidays.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

It was a horrible Christmas, as everyone wasn't in the mood to celebrate with all the things going on. Toni had gave up as she names her son Julian, who was moved to hospital near us. Toni, still hadn't told her parents, as I and Richard watchfully checked on him. He was doing pretty well for a premature baby, he was very lucky. He eventually got bigger over the week, leaving us only a few days until we go back to school. Roy and Toni still avoided each other. Toni didn't want Julian, for just thinking of him, gave her heartbreak... But I would have loved him no matter what happened to me and Richard, for not only was he apart of him but a part of me. Toni had her problems and I had mine. So really, I was sort of the one taking care of Julian, until Toni can sort out some stuff. Toni didn't really grow up in a great environment, with her mom divorced and always drunk. While her father, couldn't stay in one place because of his job. She lives with her mom mostly, and sometimes lives at her dad's house. But she wasn't in a good state, to raise a child... But eventually she would come around. As the days past by, Toni and I decided that Julian can stay at my house, while she sleeps over, since her mom doesn't really care.

"Toni?" I asked her one day. "Hmmm?" she said turning her head towards me. "Do you love him still?" I touched her hand comforting her. "I better get it off my chest... no matter what I do, I still love him. I shouldn't have blamed him completely, because it was partially my fault as well...But now, it's too late." I sighed. "Toni, instead of keeping your mind on Roy, you have to keep in mind that you have a son, a beautiful one at that...He's adorable." I said picking him up. She took him from me holding him up against her chest, looking at him straight in the eye, "He has my eyes... he doesn't deserve me... I'm a horrible mother, who couldn't even look at him for a second and think that he was like his god damn father. I can't be a parent... it's not possible." "Toni, look at him, you make think he's him but really he's you too, a part of you. You're his mother for god's sake! How could you hate such a beautiful thing, something you created yourself?! How could you? You may have regretted having the child in your stomach, but once you feel him kick, you feel so happy that you have created life!" "Kory... Are you pregnant?" she asked me looking at me strangely. "N-no! I meant my mother felt that way, when she had my sister..."

There was a silence between us afterwards. "I envy you, Kory." "Why do you envy me?" "Because of what you said, it's true that as a mother I should love my child. And that's what I'm going to do now...But I wish I had loved him from the start... now that I see your perspective, I'm a terrible person!" she said handing Julian to me. "Don't say that! You must believe in yourself! You're not alone either..." I said handing back Julian. Julain giggled in his mother's arms as his beautiful eyes widened. "He reminds of your laugh, Toni." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She started playing with him, with a full smile on her face.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!" It was true, it was a new year 2008. Everyone actually had a smile now, as all of us were greeting each other. "Happy New Years, little Julian!" I said kissing him on the forehead. "Hey1 Don't I get a kiss?" Richard shouted across the room. I ran over to him as I pulled closer to him. Before he could kiss me, I moved back laughing at him. "Hey! You owe me a kiss!" he said as he walked over to the guys. I ran back to the girls who were taking turns in holding Julian. "You know you tow look so adorable..." Terra said. "I'm going to miss him..." I said sadly, as I remembered about the play. "At least you have the perfect boyfriend... Me and Gar are still on speaking terms but it's nothing too friendly." Terra said staring sadly at Gar who was fooling around with the guys. "Is it me, or is Gar actually maturing?" Rachael said in her regular monotone voice. "Come to think of it, I think he's finally started to mature. He's a lot taller too...which is not normal for him." I looked at him, agreeing with myself. "And not to mention a whole lot hotter..." Jenn laughed at Terra's statement. "Why don't you go marry him then, Terra!" Toni hit her back, as Terra snaped out of her adorable gaze. I chuckled as Terra started getting red. "I can't... I mean we actually on good terms now, I don't want to make it weird for us." She sighed as she drank her punch. "But if you keep at this, he'll think you're no interested and then fall for someone else!" Toni suggested as Terra's face slightly changed.

It was true, if she wasn't quick enough, someone whould have snatched Gar once he got into school. I had to admit, when we took a picture of all of us, he was shorter than me... But now, he's a totally different person, well on the outside. I hope Terra and Gar find a way to love each other more than friends, because that's the way it was suppose to be anyway. Hopefully things were going to get better for all of us, especially with Toni, since she is not only heartbroken but has a child of her own.

I've been also trying to master my powers, for they grow stronger each day. I have always questioned, why I had powers. Was it genetic? I didn't know... But all I know is that I have to get use to them. I was getting use to the abnormalities, no harm done. I had to practice my lines and songs, without Richard knowing, it's not that it was too hard, but the fact that it was getting closer. It was killing me... I wanted to get it off my chest, but I wasn't ready to let him go. I loved him too much... but as the days get worse, my love for him grows...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_Dear Diary, _

_We're going back to school today, and I'm feeling uneasy lately. The time is drawing near... It's getting bigger, and bigger. More complicated everyday. I can't take an easy for one second. Richard is starting to get suspicious again, I don't know what to do. I've been practicing more longer and more frequently and I'm running out of excuses for Richard. It's going to spill soon enough... I know it will, and once again I am hanging by thread. The are more secrets than I can tell at the moment. I just need Richard to trust me until the end, no matter what I do, he must trust me. How can I say that without alarming him? Without causing suspicion or worry? How can I do that? _

_Korinna Anders_

I placed my pen down, as I looked out my window. I glanced at my watch, _6:12 am_. Too early. I decided to go to the park this morning. I dressed up with an off shoulder long sleeve with a camisole underneath, with some dark faded jeans. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my vest and headed out the door. It was sort of dark so it felt like it was night. Last night, I couldn't sleep... Knowing that I could lose Richard any minute now. Richard, he was really overprotective and jealous, which I hate him for. He'll hate me forever, and we would just simply see each other pass the hall without saying 'hi'.

I couldn't imagine that... The tears fall down my face, making it warm. I could taste the salty tears of mine. I ran to my-our favourite spot together, the Oak tree. I climbed it slowly trying not to slip like usual, I doubt I would fall now. No, I couldn't fall off this tree... I would hurt myself and him too... Him... I loved him too much... I leaned against the tree, remembering the first time Richard caught me from the tree. "I'm so dead..." I said outloud. "How are you dead?" I turned around and Richard was there. "You scared me!" I said hitting his arm. "Ouch! Hey that hurt you know!" he shouted back at me. I looked down... I don't want him to read my face. He did that so well, read my face, no exactly what I'm feeling, that bothered me too...

"Richard..?" I had to tell him, I had to... "Richard, I –

_**Heyy everyone!**_

_**Sorry if I took long...**_

_**Too much homework lately, **_

_**It's killing me...**_

_**The next chapter might take time, since it a very important chapter in this fanfic!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Filipina-Princessa**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Abyss

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans!

Previously on **BY YOUR SIDE...**

"_**Richard..?" I had to tell him, I had to... "Richard, I –**_

"Oh look at the time! We have to go! We're going to be late!" she shouted before I could blurt anything out.

"Did you say something?" he asked. "Oh no, nothing, it's nothing." I replied silently, as we started walking back into school.

Richard was in a horribly happy mood today, which made it worst to break it to him. He kept blabbing on about stuff, and I had known clue what he was talking about, but he was too preoccupied to notice that I wasn't listening.

As I arrived at school, Richard met with some of "his friends" while I went to look for Xavier. I've been avoiding him the whole holiday, and I hope he can understand what I'm going through.

I went to my locker, putting my extra stuff into it. I glanced at my mirror to check if my hair was okay, a habit of mine, I spotted Xavier leaning against the wall through my mirror.

I turn around as he looks at me, with a smile. "Xavier! Hey! How was your holiday?" I asked him casually.

"Okay... you've been ignoring my calls..." he said suspiciously.

"Well... it's not my fault! You call like twice a day! And my boyfriend is getting suspicious!" I said growing closer to him so I wouldn't shout it out.

"Well, it's not my fault that you hooked up with him after you accepted to be in play!" "Okay! I get it, Xavier! It's... it's hard okay! If you had a girlfriend you would understand!" I said crossing my arms.

"But I don't have a girlfriend and I don't think I will for awhile..." he said his tone softening.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean?" He turned his face toward me, "Because she's already taken, and she's completely in love with the guy."

"Oh that sucks..." He sighed, as I continued, "So... did you practice?" "No, I didn't..." he said sarcastically.

"So... you didn't break it to him, huh?" he asked, as we both walked around, waving to people we knew.

"No... I don't think I can...I mean I don't know if he'll hate me or just be understanding... I mean during the holidays, you called and... and we got in a big fight. Let's just say he gets jealous real easily...And as much as I want to tell him, if he doesn't get mad at me, he'll get mad at you... and not to mention he would want me to quit play, which isn't possible."

God, too many things... "Maybe you should keep secret for now, if you know what mean, and stay really close to him you know. You love him a lot... if I loved someone that much, I would try to make everyday worthwhile, because you never know when it will end." I looked at him curiously.

"What?" he said seeing my expression. "Wow..." "What?!" he asked again. "Wow...just wow..." I said smiling to myself.

"You better not tell anyone about my what should I call it? Oh yes, my "deep side" or "corniness"." I chuckled.

The bell rang, "Hey, I'll see you later! I got to go!" I said waving bye to him.

He waved back as we rushed to our classes. As I entered my class, on time, I saw Richard leaning on Barbara's desk as he laughs hysterically.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. I sat down, trying to take such bad thoughts out of my head.

"It's nothing...it's nothing..." I thought to myself. In the middle of class, I was passed a note. It read,

_**You won't be his princess anymore**_

_**Stay out of the way**_

_**We can do this the easy way or **_

_**The hard way**_

_**It's entirely up to you**_

_**If you choose not to cooperate **_

_**Then you **__**will**__** suffer the consequences**_

I crumpled the paper, for it was obvious who sent it to me. I crushed as hard as I could and silently ripped it to shreds, glaring at her, my rival, Barbara Gordon.

She may look pretty on the outside, but she's a bitch to me, and always will be through my eyes. She wasn't going to get Richard, because not only does he love me, there was no way he could refuse to leave me.

Why didn't I think about it bef—"Miss Anders, do you know the answer?" The teacher said catching my attention. "No..." I said plainly, as she giggled at me.

Class was over and now I headed over to my next class without hesitation. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, wait up!" Richard said slowing me down. "I have to go, Richard..." I said plainly. "Did you forget that I'm in your second period too?" he said giving me a funny look.

"No, I have to go somewhere first..." I was starting to feel a little dizzy again, maybe because of too much people. I wasn't claustrophobic or anything...

I just felt dizzy..."Then, I'm coming with you..." he said kissing me on the cheek. "You can't come with me to the girls' washroom." I said laughing at him.

"Oh... okay... see you then." He kissed me softly on the forehead, as he turned left towards our class.

I turned right to the washroom and sat down on the floor. I was feeling real dizzy like I didn't have enough air.

The washroom door opened, and Rachael came in. "Kory! Are you okay?" she said sitting beside me and feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine...just a little dizzy." I said. "I can fix that...," she said giving me a smirk. She glanced around to see if there were any witnesses. A black aura on her hand as she touched the top of my head. Suddenly the pain was gone.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said getting up. "Kory, just be careful, you never know what could happen to you and him..." "I understand..." It was obvious that she knew.

I went towards my classroom, as big guys grabbed my arms and pushed me into the girls change room. I turn around as the four of them; Babs, Jade, Karen and Kitten were there. "Nice of you to drop in Kory..." Barbara said in a serious but evil like tone.

"What do you want, I'm going to be late for class..." I said simply.

"We just want to talk... you know just chat..." Jade said, smirking.

"It's about Richie-poo..." Kitten said with her usual high-voice. "Kitten, please don't call him that...it's annoying." Barbara said looking at Kitten.

"Anyway," Babs continues, " I know you received my note during first period, so you must understand what this little get-together is for. I'll have you know that, Richard is like a prince to this school, popular and handsome...unfortunately for you, you don't fit in his world. You just a normal girl no one knows about... the truth hurts doesn't it? So, my point is that either you hurt Richard, making him break up with you and then all will be well..." She said glaring at me.

"And if I don't..." I asked, as her left eyebrow rose. "Remember my note; you will suffer the consequences..." she said with an evil smile.

They let me leave the change room as I quietly went to my class. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the class at the time, which was chaos in the room. I walk in as no one notices, with paper airplanes flying around, spitballs, etc. I need to talk to Richard...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Unfortunately, for me, Richard was in a rush, and I had no time to actually talk to him. Also, he had no other classes with me after second period.

I sighed, Mr. Spisson called me to his office at lunch. As I entered his office, Xavier was there to standing beside him with his hands behind his back. They heard me come in as their conversation was cut off, as they turn their heads towards me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, you called me?" I said softly. "Yes, Korinna, we were just discussing about how important play is and how close it is. We only have a month left, and we need to work extra hard to make it perfectly flawless. Also, I was wondering whether or not you would mind dying your hair brown..." He said giving me a serious look.

"I wouldn't mind... I mean Jenn can do it for me." I said agreeing with him. "Good, oh! And while you're at it, I've excused you both from you're two last classes, to practice with me." He said looking at some forms.

"To practice what?" Xavier asked curiously. "Well, we're going to learn how to waltz, you know that part of the play when they have dinner, and Miss Potts sings 'Beauty and the Beast'" I sighed as I was getting more busier than ever.

"You are both are excused." He said not even looking up.

As we both exited the room Xavier said something softly. "Kory, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Xavier?" I could tell from his hands that he was nervous, you could see a slight blush on his face.

I took his hand, "You can tell me anything..." He sighed, "It's hard, but I have to tell you one way or another." He put his other hand on top of mine, as he grew closer to me.

"I...I...I can't say it, you'll get mad at me..." he said stuttering words as he turns his face away from me. I put my head down as I realized what was so hard for him to say.

"You love me don't you...?" He quickly kissed me, without warning as I stood there without stopping him at first. _What am I doing?_

Then I broke the kiss as I looked away from him. He quickly turned to me looking deeply into my expression.

"Are you mad?" I closed my eyes.

"No, I'm just... just... I don't know. All I know is that I can't love you."

"But do you feel anything more with me?" I didn't answer.

He pushed my chin up, "That pause says it all, and you do feel something." "I didn't say anything, don't go assuming that I love you." I said coldly to him.

He let go of my hand as he started to walk away. "Xavier..." I called out.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I love him, you know that, and I don't want to lose you either, you're a really close friend."

I stood there as I waited for him to say something, anything. "Then you won't lose me..." he said as he continued to walk his way.

I decided to go to the cafeteria and get some pizza and fries. I headed towards the girls who were busy chatting away about everything.

"Hey..." I greeted as Rachael moved to the side so I could sit down. "Jenn, could you dye my hair brown?" I asked her.

As all of the girls dropped whatever they were eating and stared at me. "It's for play..." I said reassuring them.

"Oh, I thought meant permanently!" Terra said as she sighed in relief.

"Where are the guys by the way?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they went out for lunch, just them the guys." Toni said.

"Kory, are you okay? You look stunned." Rachael said her concerned voice.

"It's Xavier, he confessed that he loved me... just now..." I said softly.

"He what!?" Terra said looking at me strangely. "I said he—" Terra cut her off, "I know what you said I just can't believe it!"

"But it makes sense doesn't it, Kory's gorgeous and he would be an idiot if he didn't fall for her." Jenn reasoned as she continued flipping through her magazine.

"Of course, it's just he knows that Kory has a boyfriend. He might... never mind." Toni said looking down.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now..." I said in a very sad tone. I finished my food quickly, "I'm going to go, see you later..."

I slowly walked out of the noisy cafeteria and headed towards my locker. It was unfortunately on the 3rd level.

My locker number was 3022, as I turned the lock, two times around clockwise to 18, one time past zero counterclockwise to 59 and then straight to 11. I unlocked it, opening my locker.

A little note was in my locker.

_Kory,_

_I'm sorry about what I said today,_

_I shouldn't have told you._

_I hope you forgive me. _

_After the play _

_I'll leave you alone..._

_I hope everything works out with Richard and stuff._

_Just remember if you need anything _

_You can always come to me. _

_That's entirely up to you._

_If he finds out the wrong way, I hope_

_He can find a way to understand._

_Xavier_

I reread the note a couple of times, the words striked me, '_**If he finds out the wrong way I hope he can find a way to understand'**_. I doubted it, yet I hoped he would understand one way or the other.

I looked at my magnetic clock, it's time to go to practice. I closed my locker and headed to room 118 which was an extra dance room.

As I walked in, no one was there yet. I walked in looking out the window, the sky gray, with clouds ready to burst with salty rain. I watched, as the clouds were moving slowly changing it's form. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around, "I got your note...".

"I meant it." "Xavier, I don't want it to be weird between us, so let's just say that it never happened." I said softly.

"Agreed." He headed over to the sound system playing a nice waltz tune.

"I forgot that you knew how to waltz...,"I said giving him a nice smile.

I headed over to him as we got into position, his right hand on the upper part of my back, his left hand on my right hand and my left hand on his shoulder. The song was past the intro, as the singer began to sing.

We started gliding softly in beat with the music. Going backwards, forwards, a step to the right then a step to the left. Then near the end of the song he dipped me slowly, then spins me to finish off.

"Bravo!" We both turn our heads to the source of the voice. It was Mr. Spisson, clapping with delight.

"Why didn't you two tell me you knew how to dance, I wouldn't have excused you both..." he said still clapping.

I blushed as I looked at Xavier, who was blushing as well. "Well, we wanted to know what you wanted the dance to look like." Xavier said.

"You both did it marvelously, but that wasn't what I had in mind... Positions!" he said as me and Xavier went into our positions.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

I closed the door behind me, as I threw my keys into the bowl full of different keys. I sighed, _I'm home_.

I was so tired, and I needed a break. I headed to my room and fell on it. I checked the window if Richard was there. Unfortunately, I couldn't see through the wet windows, it finally started raining.

I went up closer to see, at first I just saw Richard. Then I saw Barbara heading towards him, then kissing him. I thought I heard something snap, my heart hurt...

The tears were already streaming down my face before I could stop them. I looked back at them, as I saw Richard kiss her back.

"God!" I shouted as I leaned against the wall, shaking my head. _This is not happening! Good God! I can't breathe._ I slid down the wall as I cried aloud. I felt so much pain then and there. _Not now..._

_Richard..._

_I woke up as if I just had a nightmare, but then I realized that I wasn't in my room, this couldn't be happening... It was all real! No! How could he do that? How could he kiss her back...? He had feelings for her? No, this can't be happening! I can't take it..._

The days passed as I refused to get up. I was miserable... I didn't know what to do now... Everyone came over, greeting me, cheering me up, but I ignored them, as if I was in a coma, I hear them talking but I don't respond.

I was not only sad but I was angry with him. I told them not to tell Richard of my state. They promised me that, I didn't want him to know just yet, I wanted to confront him myself.

Everyone felt pity for me, and stayed with me as long as they could, but Xavier was there all the time except during the day at school. He would talk to me, hold my hand and maybe fall asleep next to me.

I didn't want him to do this, care so much for me. It wasn't right... He loved me more than just friend, and I guess I could understand why he was always with me. I hated to admit it, but at times, I felt really close, maybe even felt like I was in love with him.

It was wrong especially since I was with Richard. But is it possible to love two people at the same time? But if Richard and I were over, I wouldn't want him to be a rebound guy, the guy who you hook up with after you break up.

The pain I felt right now wouldn't go away. I had to fall in love with someone else, if that were possible for me. 'Cause right now I feel like a fool, weak, for still being in love with that bastard. I couldn't explain it.

I knew this would happen but I still wasn't ready for it, it was all wrong. I wanted to tell him, but somehow he ended finding out himself.

Barbara. It had to be her, she wanted revenge and the only way to do that was to black mail me. Tell Richard about the play... She knew from the very beginning but she only told him now?

It was her master plan, for me to hurt his feelings and then grabbing him for herself. Bitch... But, either way, I still hated him, for kissing the slut.

He could have just talked to me and asked me about it, maybe even argue with me. He didn't have to do anything drastic.

Instead he not only hurt me more, I lost it, myself... I could never be the same ever again. It was all his fault! I could feel my pillow get wet, as Xavier woke up beside realizing that I was crying.

"Kory!" he wipe the tears away from my face with his thumbs. I sat up wiping my tears with my sleeves. "Kory, what are you doing?" "I'm getting out of bed..." I said in a raspy, grumpy voice. I walked over to my closet and got something to wear.

As I turned around, I was met by Xavier's chest. "Kory, are you okay?" he asked seriously. "NO I'M NOT OKAY! IT'S ALL HIS DAMN FAULT!" I shouted, as I hit his chest as I was ranting.

The tears started to start up again. Then he embraced me, as I cried into his shirt. "Don't cry... We can get though this." I hugged him back, my hands tugging on his shirt.

_**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

That day I wore a black miniskirt with a red striped camisole with a black off shoulder sweater. Xavier was right beside the whole time as we arrived to school.

People were surprised to see me that day, as I was worried of what they were thinking. I felt very self-conscious of myself as people whispered amongst each other.

I felt Xavier's hand wrap around mine, as I looked at him. He gave me a comforting smile, as I walked with more confidence. I had to talk to Richard, and that's why I went to school that day.

I headed to my first class, leaving Xavier's side, which made me nervous. I then realized how dependant I was on Xavier.

I sighed as I entered my first class, as most of them were chatting away as usual. The teacher was not there, so it made sense that everyone was doing anything they wanted.

Which disgusted me the most was that Richard and Barbara were in lip lock. "You're going to make me sick, the both of you..." I snapped at them, as Richard was the first to talk.

"Just me leave us alone..." he said, noticing his new sunglasses.

"Why don't you get a room? So you can fuck her there!" I shouted as I sat down in my seat as the teacher entered the room. This wasn't going to be easy...

During class, I was scribbling down words on a piece of paper, only to scratch them out.

_**Richard,**_

_**I'm sorry that I snapped at you,**_

_**It all your fault **_–"w_ait, scratch that..." I thought_

_**I really need to talk to you.**_

_**It's really important**_

_**I know you love me still **__–"scratch that..." _

_**Meet me at my locker after school...**_

_**Kory**_

After class, I quickly went to his locker and slipped in through the slit of the locker.

Hopefully, he comes. The whole day was really slow, as I waited until after school. But I felt nervous at the same time.

Hopefully he came alone, _damn_ I should have written that down. Why was my heart beating fast?

My heart still loves him I know that but he's the one who broke my heart in the first place.

The memory of them kissing each other is still engraved in my head. It's in stone, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't eat, knowing that our confrontation was not going to be pretty.

Why did he react so hard, when he found out I was in the play with Xavier? Why did he react so badly?

He could have simply got mad at me or even let explain... but he didn't he went ahead. He kissed her, in his room no doubt. Like he knew I was watching him... I am so confused.

Xavier didn't know what I was going to do, so he got worried. It was like we were already boyfriend and girlfriend.

It felt strange, but my heart didn't seem to hurt as much anymore. We didn't kiss or anything like that, but it was if he was my guardian angel, watching out for me.

He truly deeply and madly loved me, but I didn't want him to go unrequited... Unrequited love...

I still loved Richard, I felt bad that I couldn't love him fully, but my heart was still with Richard unfortunately.

He hurt me so much that at times I wish I didn't meet him at all, but then I regretted ever thinking that. I loved him way too much... He would always say that he would never stop wanting me, or even loving me.

I shouldn't have believed him, but I did. He was the one who broke my heart, not the other way around, if I was in his situation, I would be mad, but not so mad that I would kiss another guy to make me jealous... that's pathetic...

I thought over and over, why did he do this? Then I realized that the bell rang, I had to go my locker to meet him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Kory, where are you going?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going to my locker..." I said. He followed me as everyone was trying to get out of school. It got really crowded at times, especially on the third floor.

Since I was smaller than Xavier, I managed to escape, hoping I lost him. I needed to talk to Richard alone. I didn't need any support, for I could support myself.

I was in a good shape, not some depressed emo girl. I was over that phase...

Then the halls were empty, as I turned to right toward my locker. He was leaning against my locker looking up. He straightened up, looking at me with his sunglasses. "You wanted to talk... you better make this quick I have to meet Bar—"

I cut him off, "Why did you to do it?" I asked him getting all sentimental.

"Do what?" he looked at me funny. "Why did you kiss her Barbara? I saw you, through my window, Why did you do it? You have no idea how much you hurt me!" I shouted, as my eyes watered.

"You're the one who hurt me!"

"How did you find out?" I asked trying to wipe the tears away.

"Barbara sent me a video of you two kissing, not to mention I saw you kiss with my own eyes... I can't believe you lied to me! You said you had no relationship with him, and then you're making out with him!" He shouted as he hit the locker and placing his head against it.

"I knew it... Barbara black mailed me...I can't believe you trusted her, more than me! Instead of actually talking it out, you just wanted to kiss her to make me jealous? That is pathetic!" I said, turning him to face me.

"So, it's true then? Xavier and you?" he said as I saw a tear on his cheek. "No, we were never together..."

"Liar!" he shouted turning away from me. I ran over to face him,

"We were kissing because we were in play! I am Belle and he's the Beast! Barbara didn't tell you that did she?" I said lowering my face.

"You still lied to me, you were hiding something from me...," he said pushing my face up so that I could look at him. I ripped his sunglasses off, revealing the sad eyes but familiar eyes.

"I auditioned for the play way before we were together... I knew my part, I couldn't back out... I wanted to sing and act... I didn't tell you because, I was afraid you would break up with me... I loved you..." I said gasping in between words.

"Then how do you explain the time in the hall that was definitely not practice!"

"HE KISSED ME! I DIDN'T KISS HIM OKAY!" I said getting angry.

"BUT YOU KISSED HIM BACK! I SAW YOU! YOU CANNOT DENY THAT YOU DIDN'T FEEL FOR HIM!" He said gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I...I... I felt something, but that didn't mean I cheated on you... I loved you! I was going to tell you that morning but you cut me off... But I was too late, Barbara got to you before I did..."

"YOU MADE ME FEEL SO STUPID! I LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU! So I did what you did to me, I kissed Barbara... in front of you so that you could feel the pain that I was feeling!" I fell apart... I fell on my knees.

It wasn't Richard's fault at all, it was Barbara's she told him part of the truth but not all of it. She made him think that I was cheating on him...

"DAMN IT...I can't believe it... IT'S ALL THAT BITCH'S FAULT! SHE TORE US APART..." I yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HER...AT LEAST SHE SHOWED ME THE TRUTH AND BE A TRUE FRIEND!" I winced as I felt my heart break another piece.

"You trusted her more than you trusted me..." I looked up and he was picking up his backpack getting ready to leave.

"Richard...wait!" I shouted. He turns around. "I had... had..." "Kory, I don't have time, spit it out—"

"I had miscarriage..." I looked down, seeing the little drops of my tears. I heard his backpack fall. I saw him fall on his knees.

"You what?" he said softly, like he was going to cry. "I was pregnant, and I lost him...our son... because you kissed her... I was in the hospital and then they told me I lost him... I was going to tell you but I was afraid to tell you... I would've loved to hold him in my arms but he's gone... I was imagining a little boy who looked like you... I had a reason for you to stay with me...I was scared of everyone's reaction especially yours but once I felt him kick I wanted him in my life..."

The tears were really falling faster, as my vision was blurred. I stayed in that position and looked up realizing that he was gone.

I heard steps, it was Xavier, he ran over to me. "Kory! What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked. I didn't answer him. He carried me bridal style home.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

I cried myself to sleep that night. I missed him, Richard and my unborn child. It was hard enough that I broke up with my best friend and boyfriend. But as they say the show must go on. Right now, I had to concentrate on the play...

Jenn dyed my hair a light brown which made me look like a totally different person, but then again I felt like a different person.

Richard and I never talked, but we would pass each other in the halls and see each other in class. It was better if we didn't talk.

Xavier and I became official since I had to let go of Richard. Xavier made me happy but it felt totally different compared to Richard. Sometimes, I would remember the times with Richard, but things are just fine with Xavier too.

Karen Beecher who was now the 'gossip' of the school is pregnant, which means Victor is the father. Rachael was healing and I could tell, she's found a new hobby that keeps her really occupied, and that's babysitting.

Strange right? She babysits little Julian after school, she's grown to love him, she's like an aunt to him.

I hear from an overjoyed Terra that she and Gar are officially an item.

Toni is probably the most dedicated person I know, she's probably one of the smartest students at school.

Roy is still unfortunately with Jade and Richard is with her, Barbara, but now I'm over it, I really don't care about what he does anymore.

Jenn and Wally are doing well too, totally in love with each other as always. I was getting more nervous everyday, the play was coming and I am so nervous!

"Did you hear?" Wally asked to all of us at lunch. "Hear what?" I asked. "There's a new girl at school." He said pointing her out over at the table far down to the left.

"And why is that so shocking, you better not do anything I wouldn't do, Wally..." Jenn said as she started fuming. "You know I don't find anyone hotter than you!" he said kissing her lips.

"Get a room!" Xavier shouted as he sat next to me kissing my cheek. "Hey. Where were you?" I asked him. "You don't want to know..." he said laughing.

"Who's the new girl?" Terra said as Gar wrapped his hand around her. "It's Rose Wilson...they say she's rich." Toni said as she was studying for a test.

"Rose Wilson...she looks lonely." I said looking at her sitting alone at her table. I stood up from my seat, "Kory, where are you going?" Xavier asked me.

"I'm going over there, just to say 'hi', there's no harm in that. " I said as I skipped towards her. She was leaning on her hand on the table, like she was bored. I sat next to her, as she looks up to see who it is. "Hi! I'm Korinna Anders, but you can call me Kory." I smiled to her.

"I'm Rose Wilson." She gave me a nice smile. She was gorgeous, silvery hair, tanned skin and dark blue eyes. She was different but she was very beautiful.

"Come sit with us, my table is over there." I said pointing at the table. She picked up her food and backpack and we headed over to our table. I introduced everyone, as they made her feel welcome.

"I'm having a small party, with just a few friends, nothing big. Do you guys want to come?" she asked innocently.

"When is it?" I asked. "I'm not really sure yet, I have to plan it out and tell my dad." she replied. Everyone nodded with agreement, as her face lit up. I looked at the time,

"Oh! Xavier, we got to go, Mr. Spisson wanted us to practice again. See you all later, nice to meet you Rose." I said getting up with Xavier behind me as we walked towards his room.

"She's nice isn't she?" I asked Xavier. He didn't answer. "Xavier, are you okay?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing." "Okay..."

_The day of the play..._

"Kory, calm down!" Jenn said as she was trying to put make-up on me. My hands were shaking and I had butterflies in my stomach.

I was real nervous, I mean I can sing and act in front of some people, but not the whole school.

"I'm sorry..." I said apologizing.

"Kory, really you got to calm down... when you're up there it's so dark, that you won't see anyone except for the other people on stage. Pretend that you're actually Belle and that no one is watching you. You wanted this, to sing in front of people because you love singing, and you're damn good at it!"

"Thanks, Jenn." I sighed, she was right, I loved singing and that's why I auditioned. But it was the play that made me break up with Richard... If only...

"Kory, a few more minutes!" Mr. Spisson told me, as I started to feel nauseous again.

Xavier entered the room, as Jenn went to another person.

"Kory, you okay?" he asked me. I looked at the mirror as I saw Belle make character, not Korinna Anders, but Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

He sighed, "I take that as 'no'". I just need to breathe, it's not big deal, I sing in front of all the actors, I can definitely do it front of people.

"I'm fine, I'll be alright. How about you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm a little nervous, actually. But we can do this together right?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

I stand up getting my apron, putting it on and got my basket and my 'book' prop. We both exited the dressing room, as other people were running, full of chaos. I was on stage left at the moment and I heard many people filling into the theater. I exhaled as I felt Xavier's arms wrap around me.

"You'll do fine, trust me." I turn around and kiss him softly on the lips. "I believe you," I whisper into his ear as he kisses me again.

I thought that it would feel weird to kiss Xavier, but it wasn't. It was like Richard and I were never boyfriend and girlfriend, or even met. If I hadn't met him, I would've been Xavier's girlfriend anyway.

Xavier replaced Richard in my life, it sounded wrong but it was true. I needed Xavier, not because I loved him but because he made the pain go away, make it hurt less.

But I knew that I would learn to love him like I did Richard, I didn't want to use him that way.

The play started, as I started to feel the butterflies go away, as the spotlight was on me. Everything went smoothly so far.

The Intermission came, which meant I got a break. "Kory, you're doing great! Keep it up, we still have the other half of the play!" Mr. Spisson said as I passed him.

I smiled, I was not nervous anymore, I just have to sing my best and act as Belle. I saw Xavier, talking to Jenn. "You were awesome, Xavier." I said hugging him.

"You too. We're almost done." He said kissing my forehead.

"Guys, could you do it in the dressing room and not in front me, thank you!" Jenn said, walking away.

"You know you do it too!" I yelled as she chuckled. "I wouldn't mind going into the change room..." he said in a seductive voice.

"Xavier..." I said putting my hands on my waist. "It was worth a try..." he said chuckling to himself.

"Haha, very funny. Do actually think I would make out with you in the dressing room during an Intermission? Wait, don't answer that." I stormed off to Jenn so that she could touch up on some of the make-up.

I felt someone grip my wrist. I turn around and he kisses me deeply. The kiss was sweet but it wasn't his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back ignoring the fact that it wasn't Richard. He broke the kiss, "See, that wasn't so bad...".

Before I knew it, we had to go to our places again.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Richard's POV**_

It killed me, watching her kissing him. Remembering each time we kissed. It was unbearable. I wish I never kissed Barbara at all, she was right I should have just talked to her, work it out.

But now, I reacted like an ass and then she was gone, out of my life. Now, she with _him_ that bastard. And to think she was going to have my...my...son... That hurt me even more.

I don't know who I am anymore, I would party and hang out with my popular girlfriend Barbara. I would wear shades, to hide myself, to hide the person I really am, while other people thought it was cool.

I still loved her, but there was no chance that she would forgive me.

I missed her smile, her voice, her presence. Everytime she sang, it broke my heart, knowing that she sang to me with that angelic voice before. That time, I got jealous of Xavier, for calling her.

He must have called about the play or something, but I automatically thought that she was cheating on me. I knew that it wasn't like her to do that, but I still reacted the way I did.

She sang that song... _Come what may_ I will always love her, until my dying day. I wanted to know if she felt the same way, that maybe she was just with Xavier for protection.

It was my fault that she lost our child, my fault that we weren't together and my fault that I broke her heart.

Kory, to me, looked different before. Not counting the brown hair she has now.

But something about her was different. She changed somehow, she was still the cheery Kory I knew but something felt weird about it. I can't explain it...

But ever since we broke up, she seemed different. But now I had more duties than just school. 'Midnight duties' I should say. Bruce's been training me a lot lately, and now it's finally paid off. It's fun but only gives me a few hours sleep unfortunately.

"I'm cold, Richard..." Barbara whines. I sigh,

"Why didn't you get a sweater?". "It's not my fault, how am I suppose to know that the theater is cold?" she said pouting her lips to me. I remember when Kory pouted her lips...I always wanted to kiss them.

"Richard? Earth to Richard?" "What is it now Babs?" "It's nothing, you seem out of it today... Are you okay? I mean, you can tell me anything, you know that." She put her hand on top of mine, massaging it.

"I'm fine, Babs, don't worry about me." I said softly to her as I kissed her cheek.

I continued to watch the play, the part where Gaston dies, leaving the Beast wounded. _She _tells him she loves him, feeling another part of me falling apart.

She cries over his body, as the smoke forms around her. He changes into his human form, embracing her and kissing her. I clench my fists, as I want it all to stop.

She flashes him a smile, a smile that always took my breath away. Then everyone turns back to human form as they celebrate with joy.

She's by his side, wishing she was at my side instead of his. I wanted to be by her side forever, but somehow I wasn't. I wince as if my heat was being stabbed as they kiss again, and the curtain closes.

I sigh as it is finally over.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX – Kory's POV**_

I sigh as it is finally over.

Everyone in the play, went on stage, as we bowed and receive our applause. Mr. Spisson came out, as more people began to whoop at us, he gave me a big bouquet, as I hug him.

"Bravo, you did marvelous," he whispers into my ear. I smile at him, "Thank you..." I mouthed.

Xavier ran over to me and lifted me up, kissing me on the cheek. "It's over!" I yelled as everyone came in with a group hug. I was glad it was over, but it was fun working with everyone.

I spotted Jenn in the group hug. "Hey Jen! Could you take this brown out of my hair, I want my red hair back!" I shouted as I laughed at myself.

She laughed along, "You should be glad it's not permanent!" she yelled.

After I changed back into my normal clothes, school was still on. I walked over to the cafeteria as everyone clapped as I walked in. I cold feel a little burn on my cheeks. I received flowers from all my friends and in my locker I received a red rose, from an anonymous person.

Maybe Xavier. "Kory, was that?" I turned around, Xavier behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I got a rose in my locker, a really pretty one too. Is it from you?" I asked.

He took out a big bouquet of multicoloured flowers. "No, this is from me..." I took it, carefully smelling it. "Mmmm, it smells nice." I hugged him once again.

"I got to, I got an appointment. See you later, I'll call you." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Okay, see you!" He walked away as I stared at the mysterious rose I had received. I got a flower from everybody, but who could it b— _Richard_ ...

It has to be from him, he also knows my locker combination. That's very kind of him... I felt someone breathe on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. "I need to talk to you..." he said in a very low sad tone.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you, well I'm not. I'm not yours anymore..."

"Well, sorry for being nice, I just wanted to congratulate you."

"And I believe that, what do you want Grayson? You've haven't talked to me since we broke up, and why do you talk to me now? Are you tired of Babs? Do you want to get back together with me? Which is it?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Can't I just say something nice to you for once, without you biting my head off? I just want to be friends, like we use to be. Is it wrong to say that I miss you, Kory? We may not be boyfriend and girlfriend but can't we be friends like before. You said that you didn't want to date me because it would break our friendship. And that's not entirely true, I can be you friend even if we are ex's."

I softened,"But I don't want to feel my old feelings about you... I mean I have Xavier now, I don't want you in my life knowing that my old feelings could distract me. It 's going to feel weird." I turned around closing my locker.

"So, you still feel for me then?" he whispers in a seductive voice, into my ear. God, did he have to have a sexy voice?

"I never said I did...besides you have the oh so popular Barbara Gordon. She has to be better than me right? It was nice to talk to you again Richard, but I really got to go, I'll be late for class." I started walking away from him going to the second level to my class.

As I walked home, it was raining. I had a bright red umbrella and my beige trench coat. I made a little stop at the Oak tree. Remembering, that no matter how many times I climbed the tree, I would fall and be caught be someone.

Mostly Richard. That day, he caught me for the first time, I yelled and struggled thinking it was a rapist or something. He was different back then, depressed and very quiet. But now, he's the most hottest guy in school.

Would Richard and I ever be together again?


	15. Chapter 15 : New Chapter of My Life

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, is it necessary to say this?

Anyway here we go,

_**By Your Side Chapter 15 : **_

It was now March and everyone is excited for the March Break. But I was too busy to even think about it. I sit on the ledge of my window as it rains.

I hug my knees as I lay my head on them. I'm still in love with him, Richard. I thought I was over him, but I guess not.

"He has a girlfriend." I thought. But I'm preoccupied with moving. Yes, I'm moving. But not out of the city, I'm just moving to a smaller place.

I'm tired of this place, I need to get out of here. It made it worst since I was Richard's neighbour. I would see him through my window everyday.

I turn my head as I look to his window. He was sitting on the ledge looking back at me.

I stared at him without an expression on his face. He was expressionless as well. It felt weird just staring at him and him staring at me without doing anything. But it felt like a goodbye.

I was moving into a new apartment. It would be better for me, but it wan't as close to the school as my house right now. It was near the mall which was the plus side and not to mention it had a pretty nice view.

I placed a hand on my window, making the window fog up. I smiled at him, as I continued to pack.

I was moving today actually and I had already sold must of the unwanted furniture. I wasn't going to need any help moving afterall it's just my stuff.

The moving truck was outside, full of big stuff that I couldn't fit in my car. All I had to do was just lock the door and drive over to the apartment.

I went downstairs glancing at the now empty rooms and closed the door behind me, locking it.

I climbed into my car and started it. I hesistated as I saw Richard at his porch, his arms crossed. I drove away, with the truck behind me.

I turned the radio, listening to a mellow yet comforting song.

_**I know what I said**_

_**Was heat of the moment**_

_**But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken**_

_**Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken**_

_**Please don't ask me where I'm going**_

_**Cause I don't know**_

_**No I don't know anymore**_

_**It used to feel like heaven**_

_**Used to feel like may**_

_**I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony**_

_**Now they've gone away**_

_**Nobody wants to face the truth**_

_**But you wont believe what love can do**_

_**Till it happens to you**_

_**Till it happens to you**_

_**Went to the old flat**_

_**Guess I was trying to turn the clock back**_

_**How come that nothing feels the same now when I'm with you**_

_**We used to stay up all night in the kitchen**_

_**When our love was new**_

_**Oooh love I'm a fool to believe in you**_

_**Cause I don't know**_

_**No I don't know**_

_**Anymore**_

_**It used to feel like heaven**_

_**It used to feel like may**_

_**I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony**_

_**Now they've gone away**_

_**Nobody wants to know the truth**_

_**Until their hearts broken**_

_**Don't you dare tell them**_

_**What you think to do**_

_**Till they get over**_

_**You can only learn these things**_

_**From experience**_

_**When you get older**_

_**I just wish that someone would have told me**_

_**Till it happens to you**_

_**Till it happens to you**_

_**Till it happens to you**_

"_**And that was 'Til it happens to you' by Corinne Bailey Rae" the radio said. **_

It was heaven being with Richard. I 've been broken hearted before, but not like this. I've gotten over stuff, but this I don't think I could get over.

It's pathetic because I knew we would break up sooner or later but no matter what I still got hurt.

I wanted to stay with him, but what he did had a greater impact on me. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes, but now, he was the past and I have to move on.

I parked my car at the parking lot underground, as I walked to the elevator so that I could help the men direct where my stuff was going to go.

It was on a pretty high level but I loved it. The most amazing view I've ever seen.

As all my stuff was placed upstairs I paid them and they were off. It stopped raining and the sun was setting.

It was so beautiful, as the sky was like a rainbow. First red around the fun and then orange and then yellow. Then a weird twist of yellow and blue;green and then it got to a darker blue and finally the night sky. I sighed at it's beauty.

I turned around as I saw boxes and boxes of stuff. I started umpacking my clothes butting them in the walking closet in the my room. Then I started fixing my room and got out my laptop, turning it on.

I haven't used my laptop in awhile since it broke, so I had to get it fixed. It automatically sighned me on MSN. Then something happened...

_beep Nightwing007 has signed in. _

I put my cursor on his name. I was about to double-click his name but he messaged me before he could.

**Nightwing007 : long time no talk... how are you?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: I'm fine, still adjusting... just moved in.**

**Nightwing007 : you moved again? **

**CrimsonBeauty99: yeah, it was time for me to move into a smaller place, but I'm still in Jump City don't you worry and not to mention still in Jump Street Secondary School. **

**Nightwing007: the last time I talked to you was when you asked me to meet you. **

**CrimsonBeauty99: oh yeah, I remember now. Maybe, it's better if we didn't meet. Keep it a mystery...**

**Nightwing007: I agree. So anything new, other than the fact that you moved?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: actually a lot of things... first of all I had my first boyfriend, and broke up with him...**

**Nigthwing007: I'm sorry... I had a girlfriend too, broke up with her too...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: I think I still love him... I can't get over him. **

**Nightwing007: me too, she's always on my mind, but now she has a boyfriend... he's a bastard. I really don't like him. **

**CrimsonBeauty99: maybe you're just jealous of him... he has a girlfriend now too, it's all her fault that we broke up actually. But he never blames her for it...**

**Nightwing: maybe I am jealous... did you see the Beauty and the Beast play?**

What if I know him? I don't want him to know... I just lie...

**CrimsonBeauty99: yeah, it was awesome. Kory was awesome! She has such a nice voice. Do you know her?**

**Nightwing007: Not really, but she was good. Who do you think is better for her, Richard or Xavier?**

What am I suppose to say?

**CrimsonBeauty99: umm... I think Richard's better...**

**Nightwing007: why do you think that?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: I don't know... he's hot I guess but then again they're both hot. Umm... I don't know I just have that feeling. **

**Nightwing007: interesting...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: why are you asking me this?**

**Nightwing007: I don't know... just some random thing**

**CrimsonBeauty99: do you think we've ever met?**

**Nightwing007: maybe once or twice. I really don't know I mean our school is pretty big after all. You shouldn't care, I mean we're keeping our identities a secret from each other remember?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: oh yeah... **

**Nightwing007: oh yeah, how's the emo guy?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: actually he was my ex-boyfriend**

**Nightwing007: that's funny Ms. Nutcase was my ex-girlfriend**

**CrimsonBeauty99: no wonder you broke up with her**

**Nightwing007: actually she wasn't a nutcase at all, she was just a really caring person who just wanted to help me out. She was probably the love of life at the moment in time. Or so I thought... **

**CrimsonBeauty99: aw that's so cute...never knew a guy could say something so deep...**

**Nightwing007: I get that a lot. It's all her fault I got so corny...how about you how did you fall for mr. emo guy?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: he wasn'ty actually emo at all, he was just depressed**

**Nightwing007: which is another word for emo...lmao**

**CrimsonBeauty99: okay whatever, well he was the sweetest guy I've ever met... he was handsome, very corny but very overprotective... I don't get.. did he have to be so jealous all the time? That was the reason why we broke up, because of his jealousy...**

**Nightwing007: I know a guy like that lol, it's better to have a boyfriend that is overprotective than a boyrfriend who doesn't care...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: you do have a point there, my friend**

**Nightwing007: my ex was really secretive...that's what made us break up. She never opened herself fully to me. She hid some stuff and then I found out the hard way hurting both me and her. Then we broke up...if only she had been honest.**

**CimsonBeauty99: did she cheat on you?**

**Nightwing007: not really... I really don't want to talk about it. **

**CrimsonBeauty99: okay... do you know the Rose Wilson girl?**

**Nightwing007: actually her dad is friends with my dad, so I 've met her before. What about her?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: nothing, is she okay? I mean is she a good person**

**Nightwing007: she's okay but I don't really know her that well. What do you think about her?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: never mind...**

**Nightwing: well I g2g, I need to do something before I go to sleep. Night...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: night! Muah! sweet dreams...**

**Nightwing007: goodnight!**

**CrimsonBeauty99: goodnight!**

_**Nightwing007 has signed off.**_

"Goodnight, old friend." I yawned and stretched. I look out the window, the city lights. It wouldn't be so bad it I went out right?

I put my hair in a high ponytail as I stared at the mirror. "It's nice to be a redhead again, hey there gorgeous." I said to myself.

I put my trench coat on with my nice knee length boots. I got my purse, just in case I go buy something. I lock the door and walk down to the elevator. I was on the highest level of the apartment but that was okay, it was newly built and it was gorgeous.

As I walked out side I saw the starry sky with awe. I breathed in the city air as I started walking. Maybe I can go buy some sushi or something.

'Crazy Sushi' it read. I went in as bell rang showing that someone had walked in. I ordered some sushi and sat down in a booth. Mmmm, Philadelphia roll.

I exited the restaurant not forgetting to give them a tip. I started wakling down the street to the bookstore, the pet store and everywhere I wanted to go.

It was fun exploring the the stores. But I had gone really far and It as really late now. There were barely no one in the streets and now everyone was closing.

I started walking back home when I heard police sirens. "I wonder what happened..." I said to myself as I continued to walk.

The lamppost's light flickered on and off, which left me feeling really scared. I looked around and there was no one there. I was all alone on the street or so I thought.

I was grabbed into an alleyway, with someone hand around my mouth so that I couldn't scream. I bit his hand making him yelp in pain. I screamed at a high pitch, as more men surrounded me, one of them covering my mouth.

"Shut up, bitch!" one of them said. "We just want to hang out... you know" another one said with a smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Another one grabbed my purse, which was insignificant since it was empty, no money just a wallet and my cell wasn't even in there. They tried to untie my trench coat as I struggled.

Then they threw it on the ground as one of them started kissing me, while holding my hands back. Then one of them tried lift my dress up.

"Stop it, HELP!" I yelled as I saw a shadow in the distant.

I was defenseless... I couldn't even use my powers, I was too weak too scared. I controlled my powers with my emotions and right now I couln't help but cry.

The strange men turned around as I saw a shadow jump out of the darkness, hitting one of the men closest to him.

"This guy wants a fight boys! Let's give him one." I heard from one of the men. I started to run but one of them grabbed me holding a knife to my neck.

My heartbeat quickened, as I saw the mysterious man beat them all up. They all get scared, and all ran away as I dropped to the ground, on my knees into a wet puddle.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked in a sexy low voice. He helped me up as I saw his face. His hair was spiked up, jet black and his eyes were covered with a mask. His chest was toned with a costume with a blue bird on it.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. "Nightwing, call me, Nightwing." He replied back. My eyes widened as it was him, the man I've been talking on MSN, it had to be... I picked up my trench coat, as I felt a little dizzy, touching my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked aginst, catching me as I slipped. "I can take you home if you want." He suggested.

I simply nodded to his suggestion as he picked me up bridal style. He took out what seemed to look like a bird shaped metallic device. He threw it up, as it hit the room, as it pulled us both up to the roof.

"Where do you live?" he asked me. I pointed at the tallest apartment. We arrived at the apartment, as he used another of the devices to get to the highest level surprisingly.

He put my down on the chair on the balcony. "Thank you..." I said said as our faces were so close.

"No problem..." he said as our noses touch. He turns around getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" I said. He turns around and I kiss him passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

We kiss eagerly tasting each other. His kisses were undeniably addictive, as our tongues maneuvered in our mouths. He pins me softly against the wall, as I tousle his hair making it incredibly messy.

He breaks the kiss, as I gasp for air, my heart beating fast. "I got to go..." he said softly. I give him a soft kiss, as he turns around and jumps down. I look down from the balcony, as he disappears into the night.

I took a shower as I remember my little encounter with Nightwing. It was weird, I'm in love with Nightwing so quickly, that I totally forgot about Richard...

I guess people were right, the only way to fall out of love with someone is to fall in love with someone else. And indeed I have.

I dressed in my nightgown as I pray that I have dreams of the new hero, Nightwing.

_The next morning..._

"**A new hero in Jump City? A new supposed hero has been clearing the streets from muggers and gangs. He's helped arrest robbers and help a damsel in distress. Here is a witness." The reporter said. **

"**I saw him, he was tall, wearing a mask. I was across the street and I saw these men harassing the poor young lady, but he beat them all, there were like 7 of them. I would have helped her but I would have been beaten up as well." A man who had a black eye said on the television. **

I sipped my coffee, as I smiled. So it wasn't a dream... "Kory what are you smiling about?" Xavier said who was in the kitchen.

"New superhero saving damsels in distress... sounds like quite a guy."

"He probably isn't that great at all, Kory..." he said looking at the television.

The next previous days, there were more reports about Nightwing saving people and arresting bad people.

Soon there were so many girls who were talking about him, pasting pictures of him in their lockers as I laugh at them.

I haven't seen him at all since then and I'm sort of missing him now.

Xavier was going to a trip to Europe for March Break leaving me by myself on March Break. But don't forget that Rose is still having a party.

Everything was doing well that Friday, the last day before the break. Everyone was hyper, waiting for the bell.

After this, the girls would come over, while Arella babysat little Julian here in my apartment.

"So, you've met this Nightwing guy?!" Toni said with surprise.

"Do you remember, the first day they announced Nightwing on the news? I was that girl the one getting harassed." I said softly.

"Serves you right for going out late, Kory." Rach said giving me a worried look.

"So is he hot?" Terra said laughing at me. "He's the most hottest person alive!" I yelled imaginging him in my head.

"I thought Richard was the hottest guy on your list..." Jenn said fixing her hair.

"Richard's the second..." I said.

"Then this guy must be a real hottie!" Toni said, as she was putting on her lip gloss. I glanced at the clock above the door.

"It's almost time!I don't want to be late..." I said as we all kissed Julian and Arella goodbye.

"Did you hear? Karen, gave birth last week, she was premature." Terra said.

"Is the baby okay?" Rach asked as we looked at her funny.

"What is it wrong to ask? I'm over Victor okay?" She continued.

"They say the baby is going to be okay. But..." Terra said stopping.

"But what?" Jenn asked. "Victor and Karen had a fight that Karen was cheating..." Terra said looking down.

"I knew it..." Rach crossed her arms around her chest.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That they wouldn't last..." she replied.

"Now, it's you're turn to make a move..." Toni suggested, nudging Rach.

"Haha, very funny Toni..." Rach said sarcastically. We got out of the elevator and headed to wards the parking lot.

I was driving and Rose's house wasn't that far, it was pretty close. "Didn't she say it was just some friends?" Jenn said looking at the people going into the house.

"Maybe we got the wrong address..." Toni said glancing at me.

"No, this is it..." I said looking at the piece of paper, where I wrote her address. As we walked in, there was music, a bar, food and many rooms.

Rose came up to us, and led us to a different room.

We partied all night and it was so much fun. I don't remember a lot of it but it was fun.

Luckily I didn't get drunk, because I was the driver after all.

Everyone was tired. But as I tried to remember what I did most the party, it felt strange.

I felt like I was there for only for an hour, when I was there for like 6 hours. I mean, I didn't drink anything so I shouldn't feel weird or anything.

All the girls stayed over at my house for the night since it was too late and not to mention thery were all drunk.

But I stayed up on the balcony. I don't know why I was stressing about this, but it was true.

It felt like I was forgetting something. But then again, maybe I was just having so much fun. I changed into my night gown with a lace robe over it, and went back to the balcony. It was full moon, the moonlight was beautiful.

I leaned over the balcony looking down as I saw the lights off Jump City. Then I remembered Nightwing and how he saved me. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, as I turn around I'm met by soft lips.

I break the kiss, it was Nightwing. "Oh, it's you..." I said softly. "Who else would it be?" he asked as he raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know but I'm glad you're here..." I whisper as I kiss him again. His hands cup my face, as he kisses me more passionately.

He pushed me against the wall, taking off my robe, revealing my sleeveless nightgown. His hand lifts my leg up, as he slowly moves his hand up.

He continues to kiss me on my neck, making me go crazy. "Stop..." I whisper. He stops planting a kiss on my forehead. I put my hand on his cheek, touching his mask.

He takes my hand away from his face, "Don't..." he says with a low serious voice.

"I want to see the man who saved my life..."

"You can't yet...I have to go." He said turning and disappears into the night once again. I put my robe back on as I walk back inside to my bed, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, all the girls had left, without Arella, leaving a note.

_Thanks for driving us, Kory!_

_Toni _

_Rachael_

_Terra_

_Jenn_

It's now a Saturday, and I have nothing to do... Then the phone rang... "Hello?"

"Kory? I'm coming over right now, actually I'm at your door. It's me, Rachael." I heard as she spoke softly to me.

I ran down the stairs and Rachael was there, her gaze somewhere else she looked really worried. I opened the door, "Rachael, are you okay?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" she said in her more monotone voice. I let her come in as I closed the door behind her.

"I'm... I'm... blind." "What do you mean you're blind?!" I asked surprised.

"I mean I can't see anything... I woke up this morning and I was blind. I was freaking out, my mom and I went to the doctor and I'm blind." She said sighing.

"What happened, I mean how could you just be blind one day? I mean you're vision was perfect."

"I may be blind, but I see things, sometimes bits of pieces of memories and possibly the future. Oh and I can I read minds...I was reading your mind this morning, it seems you like this Nightwing guy a lot..." she said smirking.

"Hey! Keep out of my head! So what going to happen now? I mean you can't see your surroundings and you can't read, what about school?" I asked growing more concerned.

"Well, I might not see my surroundings, but I can feel them...it's hard to explain to a person who's not blind...Also, I know that your aura is a specific colour, yours is red. People that I'm not close to are usually gray." She said thinking.

"Wow! Hold on there! So not only are you psychic but you can see stuff? This must be a joke, how many fingers am I holding up?" I said holding 2 fingers.

"ummm...2." she said taking her time. "What colour is my shirt?" I asked. "I don't know... I can't see colour you dimwit! I am blind and if you don't believe than I'll go now..." she said growing angry.

"Okay, I believe you, I mean this weird okay..." I said trying to calm her down.

"You're telling me I'm weird, Toni has silver skin, Terra is like a human plant, Jenn is an extreme contortionist, Vic is half robot, Gar is like animal transformer, Wally is like the speed of light and how about you? You have nothing!" She put her hands on her hips. I started feel angry as Rach was blaming me again,

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I yelled, then I smelled something burn. "What that smell?" I asked looking around. "Your hair!" she exclaimed.

"My hair? What's wrong with you—" I stopped, as I realized that my hair was on fire.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I ran to the washroom. I put out my hair as I looked at the mirror, phew!

Rach walked beside me, then a few moments later, it was on fire again.

"So maybe you're like us... didn't you have powers before?" she asked.

"I did, but this is nothing like my powers..." I said looking at my hair. "Try making fire on your hands." She asked. I concentrated, then fireballs formed on my hand.

"Great I'm a human fireball..." I sighed as the fireballs disappeared. "Rach, what am I going to do?! My hair is burning, I could seriously hurt someone!" I exclaimed remembering my hazardous hair.

"We have to call Vic...he's coming now..." she said. "What! Why do we need Vic?" I asked in confusion.

"Remember how everyone has like some weird powers starting up, well Vic found a way to hide out powers from our everday life, since some of our powers activate normally without thinking it. Unfortunately, he can hide my blindness, so I'm blind for the rest of my life unless I get a new pair of eyes. He uses these rings, that will most likely hide your flaming hair and your powers starting if your powers are influenced by your emotions." She said, as I was relieved.

"Is it just us, that have this?" I asked. "Well, maybe there's more but who knows? We have no idea how this happened... I mean everyone got their powers today...I can't explain this..."

A few minutes later, Victor came with a suitcase and a laptop. Victor looked the same, maybe he's using one of the rings.

"Hey ladies!" he greets, as I give him a hug. "Looks like you have some issues as well..." he said looking at my flaming hair.

"You think?" I asked in a sarcastic and annoyed voice. As I watched behind his shouler, he worked at an immense speed.

"What's your powers?" I asked him.

"I like have human half a robotic computer. I 'm still human with feelings but I have the power to work like a computer... And I found of way to hide your powers but not take them away completely." He said giving me a metallic ring.

I slipped on my middle finger of my left hand.

"If you remove it, your powers will activate again and the ring can only be removed by you. After the ring is slipped on your finger, no one can touch it or see it." He said closing his laptop.

"Thanks, Victor! So how about the others, what are they like?" I asked.

"Well... Gar is as green as a grass stain and can turn into any animal he wans to. Terra is like mother nature, can manipulate plants and grow things in a fast speed, manipulate the earth and is practically a human flower, only needs water and sunshine. Toni can control metal, and her skin sort of has a silver coat on it. Wally is fastest person in the world. Finally, Jenn is flexible, able to get out of small spaces and can evade attacks easily."

"Wow! That's some serious stuff..." I said as I imagined each and everyone in my head.

"I got to go home, bye ladies." He said as he headed toward the door.

"Wait, Victor, I'm coming with you, I got to go home too and I sort of need some help getting home. I kind of took the the bus here and I don't have any more bus tickets." She said in her regular monotone voice.

"Bye, see you guys later..." I said closing the door and locking it.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I said aloud. What should I do? I took the newspapers scattered over the dining table. I picked up and an ad caught my attention.

**WANT TO DESIGN YOUR OWN CLOTHES?**

A fashion designer? I had sketches of my own, I could be famous! I guess I could give it a try right?

I dialed the muber in the ad and a woman picked up the phone. She said it was at this art studio and that not a lot of people took them seriously.

So I had agreed that I would go there and check it out. No harm done. So I took my sketchs and headed over there.

At first I was afraid, knowing that I could get really hard criticism. But a woman with ebony black hair walked up to me and flashed me a beautiful smile.

"Hello.I'm Diana. You must be Korinna on the phone right?" she said with such a beautiful voice.

"Yeah, call me Kory. So do you want to see my sketches?" I asked feeling more at ease. "Okay, let's take a look." She said as I handed her my sketch pad.

She flipped through it slow as no expression was expressed, then I grew anxious and more anxious. "So?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's amazing, I've never see so much creativity, I think I can help you get a job like this, of course, if you want to be a fashion designer. I mean you could work with me, in New York. I don't actually say this to everyone so really you have got the talent." She said.

"New York? Wow! That's incredible but, I mean I'm graduating this year, so that wouldn't be a problem, I just have to think it over." I said.

"That's okay, if you don't want to you don't have to. Besides, I actually like Jump City." She said with her charming smile again.

"I still have questions about this paticualr outfit could you explain what the material would be?" she asked examining the outfit.

I smiled as I explained with ethousiasm. The hours passed and I guess you could say she was like a new friend to me. We went out to eat and talked about our lives. She was awesome, she was so motherly, well to me.

Then I started to feel like I had a mother again. But she wasn't like the same age as my mom but she was around 10 or 13 years older than me.

She was youthful, full of love. Surprisingly, she wasn't dating anyone. A women like her was attractive and would catch every mans' eye.

"I still can't believe you're single..." I said, sipping my strawberry milkshake. "I guess you could say that not a lot of men interest me. I'm very picky, you know."

I chuckled. "You have a boyfriend, right Kory?" she continued. "Yeah...but... never mind." I said.

"What do you mean, never mind? Tell me." She said as she sipped her coffee. "It's just I recently broke up with my boyfriend and one of my otherd friends liked me. And so I guess I used him to make the pain go away, and I know that's cruel. So truly, I don't really love him and there's someone else..." I said as I could feel my cheeks burn.

"You're completely right, using someone. But I can understand that you didn't want to feel pain. You have to be honest with him and tell him that you don't love him truly... And who's this other guy then?" she asked as she waited anxiously for my answer.

"So now my life is a soap opera... you won't believe me but, the toher guy is Nightwing..." I said looking at her expressionless face.

"Are you on drugs? Or are you obsessed with him too?" she asked. I chuckled, "No, I'm not high, nor am I obsessed with him. I was the first person he's ever saved, that girl who was harassed the first day he was reported. I mean I think I'm in love with him, but then this whole superhero thing is making it feel like a dream, but it isn't..." I said sighing.

"I believe you. But you must understand that he's a superhero and not most superheros settle down..." she said continuing her sips of coffee.

"That's why I'm so confused and disappointed. I want to know him but I can't because he's hiding his identity from the world including me." I said as I looked throught he window.

She looked at her watch and stood up. "I got to go, I'll drive you home." I nodded and followed her to her car. She dropped me off at my house as I climbed to the roof top.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful. Like a water colour painting with warm and bright colours. I glanced down at my invisible ring. I took my thumb and index finger and slipped my ring off.

I slowly concentrated as I saw a flame slowly form on my hand.

_There you have it people!_

_Yay!_

_So how are you liking this fanfiction so far?_

_Please review!_

_I 'm trying to update this fanfiction as fast as I can..._

_And I'm sorry that I'm making everyone cry..._

_I'm also sorry because I'm making it really depressing..._

_I'll make it a little bit more cheerful..._

_Annd lastly don't worry about Richard and Kory._

_Please review!_

_Filipina-Princessa_


	16. Chapter 16 : With you

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans!

"Xavier, I have to be honest with you... I can't do this..." I said trying to take it slowly. "What do you mean you can't do this? Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a sad tone.

I truly felt bad for Xavier, but it was for the best. "It's not you at all, you're wonderful! It's just I—" he cut me off. "You're in love with Richard still aren't you..." he said as he raises his voice.

"I mean I'm trying, Xavier..." I said sadly. "What can I do to make you love me? I'll do it... I love you Kory. I don't want to lose you..." he said taking both my hands and kissing them.

"No matter what you do, I can't change my feelings... even time can't change they I feel about you. You have to accept that, and I know that it's hard... but please bear with me... I 'm probably going to lose you as a friend but I want you to know that I'm thankful that I had you in my life... always there after Richard hurt me..." I said as I kiss him on the cheek.

"I got to go...I'll see you around." I said as I turned around returning to the cafeteria. I sat back down at the usual table. As I played with my food. "Kory, are you okay?" Terra said looking at my expression.

"I'm fine, I just broke up with Xavier..." I said softly. "Because of the Nightwing guy?" Toni said as she was occupied studying her notes.

I didn't reply... It was the truth. "Have you heard about Nightwing lately? I heard he got like wings or something." Terra said as she was putting the salad dressing on her salad.

"I haven't been watching the news lately..." I said yawning. "Kory, you haven't got much sleep since you found out about your powers... have you been practicing at night?" Rachael asked eyeing me.

"Let's just say I'm curious...I mean I may want to use these powers to save people too..." I said, fiddling with my ring. "You only want to save people because you want to see Nightwing more often... you got to forget about him, I mean be realistic... You cannot get that guy. His job is to save people and not fall in love and settle down..." Jenn said making a point.

"Who said I wanted to fight along side him. I mean you can't just ignore these powers! They're awesome! Except for the fact that if I put myself on fire, my clothes burn. By the way, have you seen Victor lately?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"He's in the library right now. I don't think you want to go to him right now... He's got a lot on his mind." Rachael said, her eyes closed in concentration.

"It looks like someone's using there powers way too much." I said eyeing her. "He's my friend, I need to help him..." Rachael said defending herself.

I checked the time, _it's still early Kory..._ "Rach, mind your own business...or better yet Victor's." I thought in my head as I saw her smile. I started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

I went upstairs to my locker, getting my next 2 subjects. "Hello, princess." I soft voice whispers into my ear. "Richard... don't call me that." I said. "Why not?" he asked. "'Cause we're over...why don't you go and make out with Babs..." I said trying to make him go away.

"She's not here today...Korinna, I... I didn't want us like this, ever...I know I was the one who wanted to be your boyfriend and all but please, just cut me some slack here. You're not the only one who was hurt you know..." I closed my locker and started to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Kory, don't leave me..." he said in the softest and sincere voice. I turned around as he continued to talk. "Every night, I dream about what would have happened if I... I never hurt you. It kills me everyday not knowing what it would be like to have a son of my own and have you with me forever."

"Richard, I forgive you, for everything... it's just I've moved on... I don't love you anymore, you should move on too... if it makes you feel any better, I broke up with Xavier. Could you let go of me please?" I asked, as he let go of my wrist. I started walking away, "Who's the lucky guy this time?" He asked.

I turned to walk towards him. "What makes you think there's another guy?" I asked. "Why would broke up with Xavier and deny me if there wasn't another guy?" he said raising his left eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know..." I said smirking at him. He grew closer to me, close enough to smell his colon. "I do want to know..." "And if I don't tell you...??" "I might have to force it out of you," growing more closer to me.

"I'm in love with him, Richard." I muttered. He surprisingly smiled at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him. "At how beautiful you are..." he said softly. "I made you too corny..." "Oh, but you made me good at it..." he said his face only inches away. I was now against a locker and with only a little space to escape.

I missed his breath on me... He startled me with a soft kiss. Then slowly building with passion, as I slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. Why did it feel good to kiss him as well? He started kissing my neck then collarbone, as I tried to push him away. He was too strong for me, as I was trapped in his luscious kisses. "Richard...stop...please." I said gasping.

He eventually stopped, with hands still around my waist. "So, how does it feel to be in love with 2 people?" he asked. " I don't know, 'cause I'm in love with one person, which isn't you..." I said evading his hands and walking down the hall.

"You can't deny that you didn't like that kiss... you were kissing me back! Admit it!" he said as he was running to catch up with me. "I kissed you back, 'cause I felt the old Richard, this Richard right now, is not my Richard." I hissed as I quickened my pace.

"So what do I have to do, for you to love me?" "Nothing, I don't intend to love you ever again..." he stopped me with his hand. "Don't say that... please don't say that." He said in a soft voice. "it's true... Richard, don't you get it? You hurt me enough, you technically killed our child. Do you actually think I would get back together with the very man that killed my child!?" I said raising my voice. "Shhh!" he said covering my mouth as he pulled me into a spare empty room.

He closed the door behind him as he started hitting the wall in frustration. "Stop that! Someone will hear you!" I shouted. He didn't stop... I ran up to him and hugged him trying to make him stop. The tears fell as I grew more sensitive. He gasped, as I heard him cry. "I... I didn't... mean to... I didn't mean... to kill him... I never knew... you never told me... you could have just simply told me the truth and we would still be together... I wouldn't have acted the way I did... sure I would have been mad, but I would still love you..."

"I'm sorry... I wanted to tell you... Babs got in the way. She said that if I didn't break up with you she would have done something bad, but I didn't know she would do this. I loved you... and I was scared. Being pregnant... I mean at first I didn't want him but when we were at the cottage at Christmas, I felt him kick and that's when I went to the doctor to get an ultrasound. I found out the time Gar got in an accident, I didn't want you to know..."

He turned around pulling me into his embrace. "I imagined him like you..." I said softly in his ear. He kissed me cheek softly as he tightened the embrace. "We can't go back to what we were... it hurts too much... it's not your fault, Richard. It's mine... I got to go..." I wiped the tears as I exited the room and heading towards to my next class.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

As I got home I rushed into my closet, which was full of unopened boxes. I quickly opened each of them looking for that envelope. "Where is it!" I shouted aloud. I heard a knock on the door. It was late at night, I just came back from Rachael's house for it was my turn to babysit Julian.

I ran to the front door and opened it. No one's there. "That's weird, I swore that someone was knocking." I said to myself. I heard the knocking, this time it didn't come from the front door. I followed the sounf then I realized that it was coming from the balcony.

I stepped outside as I could feel the cool air blow against me. I felt someone behind me as I turned around. There was no one there... "Nightwing, I know you're there..."

I heard no answer. My silk curtains were now flying furiously in the wind, as I could see my breath in the air. I felt an icy presence on my neck, as I flinched.

I turned around, met by icy blue eyes. He took my breath away, he was capitivating and unbelievable sexy. "Don't freak me out like that..." I said in a cool voice.

"It got you pretty scared..." he said smirking at me, as his hands caressed my waist.

"You seem different all of a sudden..." I said stroking his chest softly as I lay my head on his chest. He didn't answer once again. I felt so warm compared to his cool suit. Then I could hear the fluttering of wings.

"So the rumours are true then? About you having wings? There black too..." I said softly.

"Why do you not like them?" he said in a soft but sexy tone.

"It's not like that, I mean they're different..." I said hugging myself as I grew colder.

"Here," as he folded his wings into a protective cocoon around us. "Better right?" he said looking at my expression.

I nodded as I lay my head on his chest again. "I think I like your wings... I mean they're really—".

"Angelic? Dark? Mysterious?" he blurted out words before I could say it. I laughed at him, that wasn't the word I had in my mind.

"Never mind, it's nothing..." I said still chuckling to myself. He pushed my chin up so that I would look at him.

"What was it, I want to know. I want to know everything..." he said, as I could smell his cologne.

"The word was... _sexy_..." I said softly. He flashed a smile as he looked away. I could feel my cheeks burn...

I felt his arm tightly wrap around my waist, pulling me as close to me as possible, while his other hand cupped my face. I could feel his breath on me, my heart beat, starting slow and then racing.

"I found you sexy..." he whispers seductively into my ear, as he softly kisses my bottom lip. He softly kisses my eyelids then my forehead, making my face radiate.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked softly.

"What am I doing exactly? Is it bad?" he asked.

"No, it's just... undeniably intoxicating. You're too much for me... But I like it... this sounds funny..." I said burying my face into his chest.

He chuckles, as I look up to see him smile. "I missed you..." I whispered into his ear, as I softly nibbled on it, making his grip on me tighter.

"And you think I'm intoxicating..." he said softly sighing. His hand began to massage my back, lifting my shirt up, as I felt his gloved hands on my skin. His arm rasising slowly, making my skin get exposed to the cool air.

I swift breeze blows, as it sends shiver down my spine, as I wince. Nightwing sensed the shivers, as he lets go of me. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Not only did I feel weird that it was cool but the fact that I might engage into things with a man I hardly know. I felt somehow willing to yet pulled back by something deep inside. Like I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said hugging my arms around myself.

"Maybe I should go." He said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Don't." I muttered. He stopped as I walked towards him. "Don't go..." I whispered. He turned around facing me. I cupped his face with my hand, wanting to take off his mask.

I reached for it, as his hand quickly snatched mine.

"No..." he said sternly.

"Why not? I want to know who you are... The only way to get closer to you is to know who's under that mask. I love you... But how can I take that next step if I don't know anything about you?" I muttered.

"You don't want to know me... we can't be together like this... like a regular boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. You won't like that... it would be different for both of us. Besides..." he trailed off, turning himself away.

"Don't say that... we can make anything happen. If you loved me and I loved you, nothing will stop us... You need to trust me..." I moved so that I was in front of him now.

"I can't... I just can't..." he said pushing himself away from me.

"You don't love me do you?" I asked, afraid of his answer. My heart racing, anxiety's highest point. He didn't answer... "Maybe... you should go... leave me here and—" I was interrupted by his lips.

He forcefully wrapped his arms around my waist, dipping me back. As I eagerly yearn for his kiss. We slowly move back, as we pass into the apartment. He pushes me into the wall, my legs wrapped around his body.

He moved down to my neck in which I moaned with pleasure. He started moving to a different direction. He laid me down on the bed, as I took off my long sleeve shirt leaving me with only my bra on.

His body so cool, made me shiver in a way that was pleasing yet abnormal. I roll over on top of him, my hair disheveled. He felt so familiar and it freaked me out. He then rolled over, so that he was on top of me.

Slowly caressing my cheeks, flashing his dark smile. I felt something at the bottom of my heart. It was guilt... why was I feeling guilty, I mean I love this guy I don't love Richard anymore...

He's not Richard... he's Nightwing... why do I feel an immediate connection with him? Why do I feel like I know him? Like I can be comfortable around him... It's like he and

Richard— no way... they can't be the same person...

They're totally two different people, I mean Richard's so open and popular, while Nightwing is so romatically mysterious... I loved them equally which was really odd.

But why do I feel for Richard still? I mean he's history... I mean I fell in love with someone else, yes but I still love him? That doesn't make sense at all... I could feel him kiss my neck softly, as I close my eyes. I sigh as it feels like paradise.

But in the back of my mind, I could hear a voice calling. "_Don't do it... stop him! Don't do it!"_ I didn't know why... I ignored the voice.

_The point of no return..._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The sun shone through the windows, blinding me as I opened my eyes. Beside, there was nothing, meaning he had already left. Another day and I have to meet with Diana again. I blushed as I found myself wearing nothing, remembering what I had done last night...

There goes the feeling again... guilt. I can't erase what I had done... I loved Nightwing so much, but equally with Richard too... This is pathetic... After everything he's done to me, I still love him. Maybe our love was true...

No matter what we did to each other, we loved each other... If I feel that way, does he feel it? I shook off that feeling. I headed to the shower, taking all the stresss away.

My cell rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kory... It's me Diana, I have to cancel our meeting today... I have an appointment with someone... I'm sorry..."_

"No, it's okay... I'lll just hang out with friends..." I replied.

"_Why don't you spend sometime with your boyfriend" _

"No actually, I borke up with him... I must be holding you up, you should go..." I said trying to change the subject.

"_I'm sorry... okay. Bye then. Have fun tonight, it's the weekend!" She hung up._

I sat down on my desk and turned my laptop on. _MSN Messenger..._

**Nightwing007: hey**

**CrimsonBeauty99: is this really Nightwing? That sounds stupid...**

**Nightwing007: yeah I am... if you can believe it...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: SUPERHERO a highschool student? That's weird...**

**Nightwing007: I know it sounds weird... **

**CrimsonBeauty99: What's with the wings?**

**Nightwing007: I just have them...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: Your whole life? How do you hide them?**

**Nghtwing007: I got them just recently, why are you asking me all these questions? Are you trying to find out who I am? I thought we promised that we wouldn't know our identities... **

**CrimsonBeauty99: Is it wrong to be curious? What do you mean you got them recently? They just randomly pop out of nowhere?**

**Nightwing007 : One day, I woke up and then I had feathery wings on my back... I didn't got o school, but a friend of mine helped me hide them. **

...Victor! It must have been him. He knows who Nightwing is... It fits! Nightwing goes to our school, so he obviously knows Victor...

**CrimsonBeauty99: Victor Stone right? **

**Nightwing007: ...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: Don't deny it...**

**Nightwing007: Fine... it was Victor Stone but don't tell anyone... wait... how do you know that Victor helped me out?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: 'cause I've been hiding my powers as well... like you I have something strange going on with me as well... some of my friends have it too, but that info is confidential. **

**Nightwing007: so I'm not alone?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: no you're not...**

**Nightwing007: what do you have?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: the ability to manipulate and create fire and flight.**

**Nightwing007: doesn't so that bad to me... we could even work together if we wanted to...**

**CrimsonBeauty99: that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all...**

**Nightwing007: you want to try it out then?**

**CrimsonBeauty99: I thought you didn't want to know each other's identities...**

**Nitghwing007: You won't know who I am, I wear a mask, and you could change your hair or even a mask yourself... you'll find a way. So how about it?**

**Crimson Beauty99: I'll think about it... Although I'm going out tonight...**

**Nightwing007: okay... maybe another day, see ya**

**CrimsonBeauty99: bye!**

I signed out. Working alongside Nightwing? That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, although everytime I use my powers my clothes get burned. I have an idea... Victor.

I dressed up in skinny jeans with an off-shoulder t-shirt and my red converse and dialed his number on my cell. Please pick up, Victor. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?" I heard on the other line._

"Hey! It's me Kory. Do you mind if I come over, I need to ask a favour of you." I asked.

"_Come on over...Rachael is coming over actually..." _

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." I hung up.

I wentinto the elevator and pressed the 'P' button. I climbed into my car, putting the keys into the ignition. I turned on the radio...

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cuz_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

At this point I was also singing along. I loved this song, and I loved Alicia Keys.

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cuz_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try try to divide something so real_

_So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one _

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_And that was Alicia Key with her new single No One. _I turned and headed towards the familiar house. I remembered when Richard and I were running away from the drunk stranger. That was when we didn't even no our feelings for each other, before we were a couple and before we broke up...

I went up to the door and doorbelled. A few seconds later, Victor opened the door, as I greet him with a hug. "Hey! How are you doing lately?" I asked.

Victor looked more tired and sadder everyday. "I'm a'ight, haven't got a lot of sleep lately..." he said with his low voice.

Rachael came down the stairs, with her eyes wide open. Her hand was on the railing as she was feeling where she was going. She accidentally trips down the stairs, as Victor quickly catches her, breaking her fall.

"Thank you, Cy. Kory, you're here." She said in her usual monotone voice, with a little pink on her cheeks.

"Rae, you should be careful when going down the stairs... Afterall you lost your sight..." Victor said putting her down.

"It was nothing, Cy. I'm just a little clumsy now...By the way, Kory, you're not serious about working with—" I cut her off.

"Yes, I am... I want to know him better... Afterall he doesn't know it's me..." I replied.

"Hold up! What's going on here?" Victor asked looking at us strangely.

"Kory, came here to ask you if you could make her a fire proof suit so that she can venture off with Nightwing, her loverboy..." she said in a teasing kind of way.

"That's not all, I want to save people too, I mean these powers could be useful, and can create a safer atmosphere here in Jump City..." I replied as I could feel my cheeks slightly burning.

"Speaking of fire proof... I've already made one for you... although I need to test it out first..." Victor said leading us to the now furnished basement.

At first it looked like a normal basement, but when Victor typed a code on the invisible key pad on the wall, it transformed into a weaponry room. A big computer, with numerous screens, with an experimenting table and other strange gadgets on the wall. There was a big generator in the back full of tubes and wires which looked very complicated to me.

"Here it is..." Victor said as he disappeared into a back room. He came out with a red leather like material. It looked perfect as I examined the weird leather like fabric. He gave it to me, as I headed to the washroom nearby.

I slipped on, _damn I look sexy!_ I laughed at myself. It was a one piece, with a zipper on the front. I have to say that it wasn't perfect, but I can definitely alter it... after all I want to a designer when I grow up. I heard voices outside the door. As I slowly listened.

"_Who is she lately?" a monotone voice asked._

"_She's okay... she won't talk to me... she knows that it's not mine... she's afraid that I'll get mad at her... but I won't..."_

"_How about you? Are you okay? You look horrible like this Cy... I don't like it..."_

"_I... You haven't called me Cyborg in a long time..." _

"_We're still friends... I'm still here... I can see more than anyone else can...just not the visible stuff... I know you tried your best to try and restore my sight... but it's hopeless... stop wasting you time and energy on me... I'm just glad that we're on speaking terms now... that we're still friends..." _

"_We could be more than friends..." _

I stopped listening,as I started to feel happy for them both. _You should really stop eavedropping, Kory..._ "Sorry about that... that was so cute... you have to admit..." I thought, as I heard her chuckle.

I walked out of the washroom, with Victor and Rachel blushing.

"Okay, let's try this out..." I said, as I took off my ring. I started forming a fireball on my hand,as it slowly spreaded on to my arm. The material didn't burn , as I sighed in relief.

"It works!" I announced.

"You can keep it then." Victor said with a surprised look on his face.

"Can you give me more fabric? I could alter the outfit and make it my own..." I said with delight.

Rachel and Victor chuckled at me, as I joined them. "Did you hear about the new club? Why don't we go, with everyone?" Victor asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! This is going to be so much fun." I said as I jumped in excitement.

"Looks like someone's excited..." Rachel said in her monotone voice as she flashed a simple but beautiful smile. Victor's face lightened up as he saw her smile. It reminded me of when I saw the old photos of Victor and Rachel. They were so cute!

"I better call everyone!" I said aloud, taking my cell phone and dialing everyone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" I yelled.

I was searching through my closet and couldn't find anything... I wanted to go out partying tonight, actually have fun... it's been awhile since I didn't have to worry about anything...school or my love life for that matter...

And then... "HERE IT IS!" I yelled. I found it... my dress, that matches with my my red fishnet leggings! It was a short red dress, with very thin while straps and a cute white t-sweater to go with it!

"Perfect!" I said with delight. I heard the phone ring. Someone must be downstairs...

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_It's me, Toni. Open the door!" _

"Okay." I hang up and opened the door for her.

"You ready to go?" she asked me. Toni was wearing a silver tube top with black short shorts and knee-length leather boots. She had a little grayish eyeshadow and a glossy lipstick that matched her complexion perfectly.

"Definitely!" I said as I climbed into her car.

As we arrived there, there were a line up of people waiting to get inside. Since Victor had connections we could get all in without waiting. You could see the lights already, the atmosphere totally changed. I was going to have fun tonight.

As soon as I stepped in with my stilettos... I turned into a free butterfly, not caring of what other people think of me. I could feel the music vibrate off me... making my heart hurt. It felt funny but it felt incredible.

There already people dancing the night away, people talking to other people, drinking, grinding very intimately and other people just staring at us girls. Which made me a little worried.

"Come on, Kory!" Jenn said as she pulled me to the dance floor as one of my favourite songs came up.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Remember the time baby_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Verse 1 Timbaland _

_I ain't got no money_

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

_But together we be the perfect soulmates_

_Talk to me girl_

_ Bridge Keri Hilson _

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out til we get it right_

_ Chorus Keri Hilson, Timbaland _

_(Keri)_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

'_Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(Timbaland)_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_(Keri)_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_(Keri & Timbaland)_

_Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_

'_Cause I like, I like, I like…._

I was dancing to the beat, and beads of sweat began to form. I was having so much fun. But I could feel other men's eyes on me, like their eyes are burning my back until I felt someone's hands around my waist.

"Don't worry, it's just me..." a familiar voice said.

"Richard, you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled though the music.

"Sorry about that... you should be careful of what you wear... you're attracting a lot of guys..." he whispered, as I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Guys, including you?" I said as a comeback.

"Maybe..." he whispers into my ear, tickling me.

"So are you going to play my body guard tonight?" I asked, as he kept dancing to the beat.

"Not if you don't want me to...But I strongly advise it. You never know how bad these perverts are..." he said as I could feel his hands on my waist.

"I bet you're the worst one here..." I smirked.

_ Verse 2 Timbaland _

_I ain't got no VISA _

_I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic_

_It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_Talk to me girl_

_ Bridge Repeat Keri Hilson _

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out til we get it right_

_ Chorus Keri Hilson & Timbaland _

_(Keri)_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

'_Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(Timbaland)_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_(Keri)_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_(Keri & Timbaland)_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip_

'_Cause I like you just the way you are_

_ Rap Verse D.O.E. _

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house,_

_I rent a room in a house_

_Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat,_

_But I can float your boat_

_So listen, baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E_

_You gon' want some mo'_

_So listen, baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there,_

_Want you there, yeah._

_yeah my money and me loof like feel me them,_

_and it's realy not quite louis allason,_

_Your body ain't Pamela Anderson,_

_Its a struggle just to get you in the caravan,_

_But listen baby girl,_

_Before I let you lose a pound I'll buy a bigger car,_

_So listen baby girl,_

_I love you just the way you are, the way you are_

_ Keri Hilson _

_oh, baby, it's alright now, u aint gotta flaunt for me_

_if we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free _

_we can work without the perks just u and me_

_thug it out til we get it right_

I could feel him pull me a bit tighter, as we grinded to the song. I was in my moment, I didn't care what I was doing but I was having fun. I mean Richard's my best friend and it doesn't mean anything. Does it?

I started wrapping his arms around his neck as I was leaning against him. I could feel his breath on my neck, as I got warmer.

_ Chorus (repeat) keri Hilson & Timbaland _

_(Keri)_

_Baby if u strip, you can get a tip_

_'cause I like you just the way you are_

_(Timbaland)_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can u handle me the way im are?_

_(Keri)_

"I missed you..." he whispers. My heart skipped a beat...

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_(Keri & Timbaland)_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause i like you just the way you are_

_(repeat chorus)_

_(cause i Like, like, like...)_

The song ended as I was out of breath... What did he say? _I missed you?_ He still loves me?

I started walking up to the counter of the bar and ordering a drink. The bar tender was staring with perverted eyes as I turned around and ignored him. He didn't even check if I was old enough...

"Kory, what are you doing?" Richard said as I was chugging it down.

"Don't worry Richard... it's just one drink. By the way can I have another one?" I asked the bartender again.

I chugged down the drink as I headed to the washroom, with Richard following me closely. I turned around abruptly, making him bump into me.

"What do you mean, 'I missed you?' is this some kind of joke. Are you saying you love me? Richard, why did you say that? Huh? If you think that I'll get back together with you I won't, although I do love you still—SHIT! Did I say that out loud? I can't even think straight..." I said mumbling on in my head. What the hell am I—

I felt lips on mine, strongly against mine. His kisses were always addictive... but how about Nightwing? Oh God I got to stop. "No..." I moaned as I tried to stop.

But no, his kiss was too strong, I wanted him... I loved him. After all this time, I was still in love with my ex-boyfriend and not to mention my ex-best friend. How could this be? I had fallen in love with Nightwing yet my feelings with Richard are so strong still...

I broke the kiss shoving him away. I ran into the dancefloor again as I was pushing against the crowd. Someone grabbed my arm and started kissing me, slowly moving his arms downward, making me feel uncomfortable.

I knew it wasn't Richard, his lips were soft, but this guy was rough, with the taste of alcohol. "STOP IT!" I yelled, as I was struggling. His strong grip kept me there, as he started tearing some part of my clothes, as I screamed. The music was well, louder than me of course.

I heard someone punch, locking his hand into the mans face. I collapsed on my knees, my face in my hands, as I cry hard. I felt warm and soft hands pick me up bridal style. I laid my head on his hard tonesd chest.

"Don't say anything..." I said while sniffling in between words. I pulled my shirt up as it was slowly going down because of the tear.

"I wasn't going to say anything..." he said in a low voice. I looked at him, trying to find a emotion on his face. I was still crying, the tears... were still falling.

We came to his car as he set me down into the passenger seat and went around to the driver's seat. He took his cell phone ans started pressing buttons making 'beep' noises here and there.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm texting the others, to tell them that we're going back home."

I didn't reply, as he started the car. All the way to my apartment, I was silent, replaying the today's events... how pathetic... I saw Richard glance at me, but turned again to face the road.

"Déjà vu..." I muttered.

"What?What did you say?" he asked looking at me funny.

"I said Déjà vu, remember when we went to Victor's party and some guy was harassing me? You saved me... and here we are, ex-boyfriend and girlfriend and you still save me... Your social status may have changed but deep down you're still there... the sweet, overprotective Richard..." I sighed.

He chuckles. "I remember everytime you fell out of that oak tree and everytime you got harassed and our first kiss..." he shifted his position, his expression changes from a smile to dreamy look.

"The kissing part or the—" I was cut off.

"All of it... everything..." he said softly, his face turning serious.

"I never...I wanr you to know that I never slept with Xavier..." I confessed, as he looks at me once again with his eyes covered by those damn sunglasses. I slowly take them off, revealing his gorgeous eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes met mine.

"Why do you think I didn't? It was 'cause... you know what? Never mind..." I said, awaiting his reaction.

"Tell me.." He said his voice growing more serious.

"I didn't love him... well I loved him but a guess I didn't love him enough to actually love him that way... and—"

"And???" he asked, growing serious again.

"I didn't want to get pregnant again... anyway, I didn't want to make him think that I loved him so much when I didn't... or lose another _one_..." my eyes started to water.

He didn't reply.

"Richard, say something..." I demanded as the tears were getting heavier.

"I'm glad... you didn't... you know, but..." he stopped without continuing.

"But?" I asked, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"I...I slept with Babs..."

(don't forget to review!)

_Hey everyone!_

_I hope you like this chapter... I want to get a lot of reviews this chapter ans the next 'cause I want to know if you like it! If I don't get 4 more reviews after this chapter, I won't post the next chapter... (you can just say hi or something! Lol)_


	17. Chapter 17 : Confession & Surprises

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans!

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed in the last chapter and before that!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Hehehe**_

_**So excited !**_

_**Here you go...**_

_**Previously on BY YOUR SIDE...**_

_He didn't reply. _

"_Richard, say something..." I demanded as the tears were getting heavier. _

"_I'm glad... you didn't... you know, but..." he stopped without continuing. _

"_But?" I asked, wanting to know what he was going to say._

"_I...I slept with Babs..."_

As we parked in the basement of the apartment, I climbed out of the car, slamming the car door with force.

"Kory wait!" I heard him yell.

I didn't answer.

How could he do that, sleep with her? He tells me he loves me and then he sleeps with her? She's probably pregnant...

I headed to the elevator pressing my apartment number and the 'close door' button. He stuck his hand out, opening the elevator. I moved aside away from him, disgusted.

"Kory, stop this!" He took my hands in his, as I turned my face away from him. The only thing that could've been only mine was taken away from me...

Everything was being taken away from me... my child, my best friend, my boyfriend. It just wasn't fair!

"Kory, please look at me!" he yelled as he slightly pushed my cheek so that I would face him.

"Richard, let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to yank my hands out his.

"Kory, I can't do that! You have to listen to me!" he said pulling me in tighter.

"I can't... do this... right now... just...let... me...go..." I said hesistating in each word, as I was crying. I couldn't breathe... I couldn't even talk...

Our foreheads were touching, my eyes tightly closed as the tears fell easily to the ground.

"Kory, please. Please, listen to me." He said in a soft angelic voice.

I didn't respond.

"I never wanted to break up with you... that was never in my mind... but when I saw you with Xavier the only thing that I could think of was to hook up with Babs. I was so mad at you... for breaking my heart and myself. It was like I plunged back into that-that darkness when my parents died. You really hurt me, Kory. Me and Babs was nothing. Kory, it just happened... it didn't mean anything to me."

His grip softened as I took my hands away from his. I turned away, my back facing him. My arms folded on my chest trying to avoid hearing his words.

I felt him, right behind me, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I hate you..." I whispered.

His grip became tighter.

"Why?" he asked in a soft saddened tone.

"I hate that... you make me feel this way... sad...when I don't want to be...How you were so perfect when we were together... and how horrible our break up was. For all this time, you were trying to get me jealous...then you want me back at such a wrong time... when I've found someone else yet my heart still yearns for you..."

"To be honest... I don't want to make you feel this way... but I love you... I want you to know that... I mean, you'll probably doubt it...but I do..."

"Why do you love me? Why can't you just get over me! 'Cause I can't get over you unless you get over me... You are the only one who could cause me so much pain! You made believe that life was so perfect yet I knew deep down it was going to end... You made me believe in a fairytale love... but I'm over that... this is a reality. That's why I thank you for awaking me from my own world to the cruel and scary world of reality..."

I started pushing him away, making him to try and let go, but his grip was too strong.

"I'm not letting you go... I can't... I'm whipped... I would marry you right here and now if we could..."

I felt his lips brush against my neck, my heart racing.

"Richard, stop this... please... you cannot make me love you..."

"I can't make you love me...you already do..."

I turned to face him, his now, flat hair covering his face. His shades were on his face once again.

I felt his face, cool yet smooth and taking his glasses, as he stops my hand.

"Richard, I'm entitled to see your face... whether you like it or not." I said sternly.

I took them off, as I laid on his now dark blue eyes, all watery.

"You still look handsome when you cry... Please don't cry, it makes me sad." I said as I put a sad smile, remembering the first time I said that to him.

"I remember..." he whispered, putting his hand lower.

"Would you be surprised if I was slightly drunk?" I said chuckling.

"That's not funny..." he said giving me a sad face.

The elevator made a bell sound, indicating that we were on my floor.

I got out, walking to me apartment, our footsteps taping the floor, echoing in unison. I put the key in turning it, as the door opened. My shoe trips me, making me fall forward. As Richard catches me.

"I'm feeling a little funny maybe even drunk..." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you need a cold shower to wake you up..." he said carrying me bridal style towards the bathroom.

"Richard! Stop! I'm okay! Richard... please not cold water!" I yelled, not I was laid over his shoulder.

I heard the water running, as Richard took me and placed my in the freezing cold water.

"Richard! COLD! SHIT! RICHARD PLEASE STOP!" I shouted as Richard's hands were keeping me from getting out.

If he wasn't going to get me out, might as well pull him in!He then fell in the tub with me, knocking my head to the shower wall.

"Are you okay? This wasn't suppose to happen..." he said smirking.

I massaged my head, "So now you know how it feels to be put in cold water..." I said smirking at him.

"But with you here, I'm burning up!" He chuckled.

"Haha...very funny, Richard." I said as I stood up taking my now wet fishnet leggings. I saw his eyes roam all over my body... PERV...

He was still sitting on the tub because of the little incident. As he got up, his hand was sliding up my leg, the warmth of his hand, was intoxicating.

He was standing completely straight now. The cold water was no longer cold to me, with Richard around me. He was incredibly warm at the moment.

The warmth of his touch and the coolness of the water gave me goosebumps. His hands were on my face, as I closed my eyes, relaxing myself.

I placed my hands on his hard toned chest, his warmth radiating me.

"I think I might kiss you...so I'm just warning you..." he said softly, our noses touching.

"That's...that's fine with me..." I gave into his charm.

Our kiss started off really gentle, and slow. Then surprisingly, I thirsted for more. He pushed me against the shower wall, slowly, taking off my short red dress off. I took off his shirt as well, as he was kissing my neck softly.

"It's the alcohol..." I muttered, as I tried to stop us from doing anything regrettable.

"If it was the alcohol, you wouldn't have said any of the stuff you said in the elevator." He muttered, smirking at me.

I turned around, his warm chest glued to my back. "You have no idea what you do to me..." he whispered, as I turned off the shower.

I got out of the shower, taking a towel and slowly heading towards my closet, in my bedroom.

I slipped on a nightgown and walk out of the closet.

"What?" He asked, as I stared at him in amazement.

He was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Everything's wet, so I just have a towel on... do you have a problem with that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever Richard... Do whatever you want..." I said sighing, trying to avert my eyes from his gorgeous chest.

"So, does that mean I get to sleep over?" he asked.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"All my clothes are wet so I can't go home in them and I'm definitely not going home in your clothes or this towel... Besides you're way too small..." he said sitting down on the bed.

"Fine, you can stay. I'm going to the couch." I said heading over to the next room.

"Oh no you're not!" as he grabs my waist with his strong arms and puts me on the bed.

"Richard stop! Stop fooling around..."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, you're sleeping with me, like old times, best friend sleepovers... nothing more...unless you want more..." he said smirking at me again.

"No thank you...You're so perverted! I don't get what I saw in you..." I said slipping into the bed.

"Maybe it's my charms... or maybe my fine body...or maybe my corniness...or—" I cut him off.

"Stop it... I think it was more of everything... But I believe it was you who confessed first... so I think we whould asking what you saw in me..."

"Hmmm...let's see... your cherry coloured hair...strawberry scent... soft tanned skin...emerald eyes...perfect body shape—" I cut him off again.

"All of these things are physical...you're so shallow, Richard!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey! You didn't let me get to the best part!" he said hitting me with the pillow.

"And what would that be..." I said growing closer to his face.

"The feeling of being loved by you... And when I was down you made me feel happy again... like I was never sad in the first place... I wish there was another way to say this but... I love you."

Our lips meet, a soft simple kiss.

" 'I love you' are very strong words, Richard..." I said as I turned away from him.

His arms wrap aroundmy waist as we lay down in the bed.

"But I mean it... You have to understand that Kory... I mean it..." He whispers in my ears, tickling me.

His hands now on my stomach, rubbing it.

"Richard—" he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Not a day goes by that I haven't imagined having a son with you... I'm sorry, Kory. I wish I could make it up to you... but even if you were pregnant again... it wouldn't be the same right?"

I placed my hand on top of his, "Richard, just forget about, okay? It's-It's fine... no problem."

"DON'T SAY THAT! I PRATICALLY KILLED MY OWN SON BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID! DON'T TELL ME IT'S OKAY... 'cause it's not okay... instead of being apart like this we could have been a family... I would have supported you and the baby... maybe even married..." he let go of me, sitting up, with his face in his hands.

I sit up, placing my hand on his back.

"You don't have to be hard on yourself... it's my fault too... for keeping too many secrets from you... the play...the baby... I just didn't want you to break up with me, you know? I mean, some guys don't want to have kids at 17..."

"But I do... that's the diference... I don't care if I get you pregnant at 17, 'cause I'll always be there...by your side..." He faces me with watery dark eyes.

"I better dry your clothes... so you can wear at least something..." I said trying to change the subject

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Did you guys get home alright?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Yeah, we're alright...good thing Rach didn't drink last night. How about you guys?" _Victor said on the phone.

"We're fine, Richard's sleeping at the moment." I said as I watch Richard sleeping comfortably in my bed.

"_Kory, I hope you didn't do anything naughty last night..."_

"Victor, how dare you say that! No...nothing happened...thank God... I got to go...I have to wake him up..." I hung up.

I climbed on to the bed, shaking Richard. "Richard! Wake up."

"Leave me alone..." he mumbled as he took the pillow and hit me.

"You better get up or I'll—"

Before I knew it, Richard pulled underneath him so that now he was on top of me.

"Or what? I'm in control now..." he said smirking.

"Richard, you better not to anything—" he cut me off.

"Too late!" His lips pressed on mine.

I curl a strand of his hair around my finger, as he pulls me tighter with his strong grip. He quickly shifts and starts kissing my neck softly.

"Richard, please—stop it... I mean—we can't do this..." I struggled as he continued to torture me with his incredible kisses.

He stops, "You know I can't help that you're too sexy for me..."

"Haha... you need therapy... you got to keep your hands to yourself...playboy...Probably got from Bruce." I got up from the bed as he follows me to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't know,what do you want?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I can cook, leave it to me..." he said as he opened the fridge.

"Okay, whatever you want..." I replied as I headed over to the couch and started watching the news.

'_...hasn't been seen yesterday night. Is Nightwing slacking on the job? Yesterday there was a robbery at the bank on Bloor Street and the robbers got away with it. There is also news that a man was mugged in the alleyways and severly injured. Where has Nightwing gone? Has he abandoned us? With Nightwing gone, is Jump City becoming a dangerous city?'_

I turn off the t.v.

Where is he? Why wasn't he patrolling last night?

"Maybe Nightwing has a life! Geez, give him a break..." Richard said leaning against the door archway.

"Wow, I didn't you know you liked Nightwing..." I said.

"Well, come on, he's saving people and making Jump City a better place, who wouldn't like him. Also, he could be just a regular guy like us with a life... I mean I feel sorry for the guy..." he said turning back into the kitchen.

He was right... I'll probably try this superhero thing tonight. Perfect... Now, how do I kick Richard out of the house?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"I got to go Kory, Bruce's calling me..." he said closing his cellphone.

"Okay..." I said, as he kisses me quickly on the cheek.

"See you at school tomorrow..." he said giving me a smile.

I closed the door, leaning against the door.

This is no good! I'm acting all lovey dovey with Richard and Nightwing! This is not right!

Wait Nightwing! I have to meet him tonight.

I ran towards my closet, searching hard for that suit. Ah! Here it is! The fire-proof suit. Now, I don't have to burn my clothes in the process.

I slip it on as I slip off the ring that hid my special powers. I looked into the mirror, I looked pretty decent. Flaming red hair, nice red eye contacts, nice suit and knee length boots.

It was around midnight, as I stepped out into the midnight streets. You could see the smoke from cars pollute the air and lamp posts with lights that flicker and then die out. Did I mention that I could still fly?

I flew up onto a random skyscraper, awaiting the sirens blaze out on the streets. I see a shadow in the distance jumping buildings, then swiftly following it, jumping on each building.

On the next building, I stop, "Damn, I lost him." I said outloud.

"Missed who?" asked a masked figure.

"What is lovely women like yourself, doing at a time like this?" The figure asked.

"Well, for one, looking for criminals like yourself and stopping them before they burn the place down..." I replied.

"Hmm...really, then it's you're lucky day," he grew closer to me, whispering, "Here I am, what are you going to do? I'm Red X, call me X for short. And you miss?"

"Twilight," I made a fiery aura around me, "By the way, don't get close or you might burn yourself..." smirking at him.

"Touché! I like feisty girls..." he said chuckling.

"Maybe, I can burnt that mask of yours if you get even close..." I conjuring a flame in my hand getting ready to throw it.

"Easy there..." he said smirking as he threw a smoke bomb at his feet.

I threw the fire ball in his direction but as the smoke started to spread, he was already gone.

"Damn it!" He got away.

"Who got away?" Another voice said.

"X..." I replied as I turned around to see him.

"Hmm... X...not only does he sound new, but who are you?" he asked, his voice still amazingly sexy.

"I'm Twilight... don't worry I'm a good guy, or more like girl. And you're Nightwing... see you on the news all the time."

"If you think I need a partner or someone to help me out... I go solo. Yesterday, well, it won't happen again." He said making his way at the edge of the roof.

"We don't have to be partners, we can work separately... don't be so cold..." I said, as I paused and heard sirens from down below.

"There's a fire..." I said as I could sense it. I flew toward the now smokey building, firefighters were trying to spray water, and unfortunately the fire was high up on the apartment.

Nightwing was beside me flying into the building and saving the civilians still inside. I flew inside concentrating on the intensity of the fire.

"Watch out!" he yelled from outside.

It was too late, inside there was an explosion. I turn away covering myself.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my back. I saw shards of glass fly out as I fell back. I stand back up.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm trying to calm down the fire, making it subside! I have the power to take fire away, absorb if you want to think about it that way. Although it can take an effect on me." I said grunting as I could feel pain as I used my power to weaken the fire.

I could hear helicopters around the cuilding carrying heavy loads of water, and now the fire was dying down.

I was weak, standing on the edge of the apartment as I was being sprayed with some excess water from the helicopter. I could feel my legs, my eyes felt shutting close, as I denied.

Then I felt like I was falling, through the air at an immense speed. Then I felt warm, my eyes were closed, hearing the fluttering of wings.

I open my eyes, as Nightwing carries me. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fell off the building, and I wouldn't move if I were you, you're wounded." He said sternly.

"Thank you..." I said softly.

He didn't answer. We flew back in the night to a place I didn't know.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"My place. Come here, I'll bandage you up. Luckily, you're not bad." He replied, as he got out a kit.

I walked over, as I grunted in pain.

I sat down on a chair. He bent down on his knees, as he looked at me.

"This might hurt..." he said.

I looked down, I saw a large piece of glass in my chest, with blood all over it. I nodded to him to tell him I was ready.

He gripped onto the glass, closing my eyes. "Ah! Shit..." I swore. He tore out, my side aching and stinging with pain.

"I need to put some alcohol on it." He muttered as he got a cotton and poured alcohol on it.

I sighed, I knew this was going to hurt, like heck. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.

He put the cotton on on the cut.

"That hurt... I feel like a baby..." I muttered as my eyes watered, why am I so sensitive to these things...

"It's okay... it kills... I should know..." he said bandaging it now.

"Nightwing007, how did you come up with that?" I asked, chuckling.

"I don't know... how about you Crimson Beauty... is your hair naturally red?" he asked throwing the blood stained cotton into the garbage.

"No." I said quickly lying so that I wouldn't reveal my identity. Do you know a lot people with cherry red hair? I don't think so.

"Victor helped you didn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there were more people he helped, but he's really popular, so I could be anybody...but it doesn't really matter." I put my shirt back on.

"You better get going, oh and take an easy... you might open your wound..." he said sincerely.

I stood up, as he sat down on the bed, stretching. I bent over kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks for fixing me up..." I said turning around and leaving.

I knew he was blushing, it was a slight pink on his cheeks. I laughed to myself, as I flew back to my apartment.

I carefully changed in to my pajamas, as my wound stung again, as I moved too much. "Darn, there's school tomorrow..." I said to myself.

I slipped into bed, and as my head hit the pillow I was already knocked out.

I wake up, get out of bed and stretch my arms. I wince, as I remember the pain in my side. I carefully dress up in capris and a purple spaghetti strap. I turn on the news, as I saw Twilight, well me, on t.v.

" _**This unknown heroine has helped a Jump City fire, alongside our regular hero, Nightwing. With two heroes in Jump City, everyone can live peacefully and sleep well."**_

I switch the channel.

"_**...Jump City Fire yesterday, was a surprise to everyone. Today's headlines are NEW SUPERHERO IN JUMP CITY? More like heroine. This new heroine has helped control a devastating fire in an apartment building. Everyone managed to survive with Nightwing rescuing people from the fire, while this new heroine used her abilities to soften the fire..." **_

I turned off the tv, as I smiled.

"I'm already famous..." I said to myself.

I ate a quick piece of toast, as I ran to the elevator. As the elevator was moving, my cell vribrated, who's calling?

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Kory, it's me Rachel, so i guess that new heroine is you right?" she said sincerely_

"Yup, that is correct, my friend. What's up?" I asked.

"_Guess who got a new girlfriend?" she asked in her monotone voice. _

"Who?" I asked growing excited.

"_Xavier...and guess who it is?" she muttered._

"I don't know! Stop asking questions and tell me..." I said growing impatient.

"_Rose Wilson... I heard they had a history before, and now they're back together..." she said._

"Xavier told me he never had a girlfriend..." I replied, that's weird.

"_If he didn't tell you than maybe he didn't want to mention it. There are rumours that he almost got Rose pregnant in ninth grade... but I don't know if it's true."_

"I can't believe this... this doesn't sound like him. I mean to think that he was like that.. no way! I refuse to believe that..." I shouted with disbelief.

"_I'm not saying this to upset you, but to inform you that these are the rumours abut Xavier, I 'm not serif they're true..." she said softly. _

"Okay, thanks anyway, I got to go! I'll see you at school..." I said softly, disappointed.

I hund up the phone and headed over to my car.

I climbed into the car, turning it on, listening to the radio. One of my favourite songs come up on the radio...

_**I see it in the way you would do**_

_**no one else could ever get through**_

_**holdin' back until I come around**_

_**Time and time again you wait for me to come and**_

_**Did you really look my way**_

_**Cuz no one could of seen this comin'**_

_**I would never let you down**_

_**If I was runin' back words in full time**_

_**so I can and I will And you'll see**_

_**you'r hero come runnin'**_

_**Over and Over tonight**_

_**And I do wanna love you**_

_**If you see me runnin' back**_

_**And I do wanna try**_

_**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**_

_**Then I'm goin' out of my mind**_

_**So hold back your tears this time**_

_**Me I'm used to being tired and bloody**_

_**But you believed that I could be somebody**_

_**You put your world on hold for me**_

_**Gave away to follow failure through the fire**_

_**I need you to know I will**_

_**Believe me girl i'm so tired of runnin'**_

_**I just wanna hold your hand**_

_**And stare at you like you've got everything I need**_

_**So I can so I will and you'll see**_

_**Your hero come runnin'**_

_**Over and over tonight**_

_**And I do wanna love you**_

_**If you see me runnin' back**_

_**And I do wanna try**_

_**Because if fallin for you girl is crazy**_

_**Then i'm goin' out of my mind**_

_**So hold back your tears this time**_

_**And what if I never said to you I was dynamite**_

_**dynamite**_

_**And what if i never told you i'm afraid to cry**_

_**Don't wanna cry yeah**_

_**What if i never let you down**_

_**Sorry for the nights I can't remember**_

_**What if I never said to you I would try**_

_**And I do wanna love you**_

_**See me runnin' back**_

_**And I do wanna try**_

_**Because if fallen for you girl is crazy**_

_**Then I'm goin' outta my mind**_

_**So hold back you tears this time**_

_**And I do wanna love you(I do wanna love you)**_

_**And I do Wanna Try(I do wanna try)**_

_**Because if fallen for you girl is crazy**_

_**Then i'm goin' outta my mind**_

_**So hold back your tears this time yeah**_

_**Hold back your tears this time**_

"_**That was Hedley, For The Nights I can Remember." **_

I came up to the school parking lot, looking for a spot to park. As I parked I saw Richard waiting, in my mirror.

I climbed out of the car, "What are you waiting for?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"What do you think? You of course." He said giving me the eyebrow.

"Hmmm... shouldn't you be waiting for your girlfriend?" I said as I got out my bag, heading to the school, with Rchard trailing behind me.

"Well, actually it's over between Babs and me." He said softly, taking my hand.

"You shouldn't have broken up with her..." I said softly, yanking my hand out of his.

"Why not?" he asked, running in front me, blocking my way.

"Because—" he cutt me off.

"You must understand that I didn't love Babs that way, it was all nothing. I have you now, I need you and love you more than her." He said sincerely, as out foreheads touched.

" It didn't look like nothing to me..." I said softly, looking down.

"So you were jealous, huh?" he said smirking at me.

"No I wasn—" he cut me off again, but ths time with his lips on mine.

He took my face into his hands as I placed my hands on his chest. I broke the kiss first.

"okay, maybe I was a little jealous... but that doesn't mean anything now..." I said as I headed toward the entrance of the school.

As I entered, there posters, flashy and alluring about Grad, Prom, and University...

All of a sudden I got nervous. Why did time have to go so fast? I wasn't ready for anything...

"Kory, are you okay?" he whispered in my ear, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, just fine..." I replied softly.

"You looked worried about something..." he said looking at my expression.

"oh, it's nothing... just a little shocked..." I said.

"Grad, Prom, and University right?" he asked.

I simply nodded as I pictured in my head the many events that we're about to take place.

"WHAT! No way! Who would vote for me?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know... a lot of people! I mean, you're not slutty like Babs!" Terra said stating a fact.

"But wait there are other people competing against me! I can't do this! I mean...I don't deserve this... I hate being in the spotlight!" I grew nervous, as I imagined everyone chanting Babs' name as she was pronounced Prom Queen while she laughed at me...

"Kory, relax, it's nothing to worry about, we can help you get votes..." Toni said giving me a pat on the back.

"Yup! Maybe even a new look!" Jenn said in excitement.

"No way! You're not dying my hair any colour!" I exclaimed, as everyone laughed at me.

"I wasn't going to! I mean I love your cherry red hair! Maybe a cut or something..." Jenn said reassuring me.

I sighed, as I accepted.

"WHAT YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR PROM COMMITTEE?!" I yelled.

"Come on! I mean, Rach, Terra and Jenn are doing it too!" Toni said pleading.

"Come on! I have tests, universities to sign up for! Please! Honestly! Next thing you know, I'm Valedictorian!" I shouted.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea!" Terra exclaimed getting into our conversation.

"Hey! That's not going to happen!" I was going crazy! I mean PROM COMMITTEE, PROM QUEEN & VALEDICTORIAN? My life couldn't get any more stressful?!

I collapsed onto the bleachers. What am I going to do? I mean everyone wants me to do all these things? I don't think I 'm capable of doing everything.

I mean I thought that all this Prom Queen & Valedictorian was just big titles in movies... I mean come on?! I mean I don't even think I'm Prom Queen material!

In my profile in the year book will be like this :

_**Korinna Anders**_

_**Graduate of 2008 **_

_**Ambition : become a fashion designer**_

_**PROM QUEEN OF 2008 **_

_**VALEDICTORIAN OF 2008**_

_**PROM COMMITTEE OF 2008**_

_**PLAY, BEAUTY & THE BEAST**_

_**AND MORE...**_

I mean come on?! I don't want to be in the spotlight like this! I mean how about my friends, they could do very well as valedictorian and prom queen probably better than me!

I've got University to think about, I mean I have the money to things but, really I want to achieve that by myself and not by money.

I don't even know If I want to move out of Jump City... I mean how about Richard? I mean are we technically together? This is so confusing!

So stressful! Not to mention I have tests to finish! I mean seriously! This is crazy!

"Kory, are you okay?" someone asked, as I looked up, it was Richard.

"No, I mean there are too many things to worry about... I mean I am now part of PROM COMMITTEE, nominated for PROM QUEEN, nominated for VALEDICTORIAN! I mean I can't take all this! This is utterly insane!" I yelled.

"It's okay, I mean I can also help too... besides, I was nominated for PROM KING..."

"You'll probably end up with Babs or Kitten or something... Damn, I forgot about her... Kitten, wow she annoys me..." I said mumbling under my breath.

I felt his arms maneuver around my waist. I leaned on him, my head on his shoulder. "So does this mean we're together?" I asked softly.

"I guess it does..." he said smiling. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Better take care of my heart... you've broken it once, and this is your last chance..." I said softly.

"You know I won't... same goes for you... take care of me..." he said softly, as our foreheads touched.

"You're too corny, but... I like it..." I said smiling.

The bell rang, as it ruined our moment.

"I got to go... I'll get detention if I don't go to class on time..." I muttered softly.

"Okay, but you have to give me a kiss first..." he muttered as I gave him a little peck.

"See you later okay..." I said as I walked toward the school.

Come on...ring...ring...

I was so worried...

I was home, and Richard said he would call me. He said it was urgent. And for no reason whatsoever, I grew anxious and waited at the phone waited until it would ring.

It felt so good that we were together again, like none of it ever happened, like we just got more closer to each other.

I paced around the apartment trying to make time go faster. Come on...why isn't he calling?

The all of a sudden, the phone rang. I ran over to the phone, picking it up, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Kory, it's me Richard."he replied. _

"I've been waiting for your call, but anyway, what's going on? You said it was urgent." I said awaiting his answer.

"_It is, I'm going to pick you up okay?Where something nice... we're going somewhere..." he said._

"What? Wait—" before I could say anything else he hung up.

Where something nice? Where am I going? I went into my closet looking for a nice looking outfit. Ohh this good...

It was a dress that was neither too long or too short. It had a ribbon in wich I tied it around with a bow. Instead of it having a V-neck it was more like a square shaped. I took my silver sandals and applied alittle of silver eyeshadow. I left my hair down, straight, as I applied my lipgloss.

I heard the door bell ring, perfect timing. I opened the door for Richard, as he came upstairs.

"You look great, as usual." He said gving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Richard, where are we going? I mean you said it's urgent." I asked him.

"You actually think I would forget your birthday, Kory? No, I didn't.. you thought I did right? My girlfriend can't avoid her birthday no matter how much she tried..." he said kissing softly on the lips.

"I hate making a big deal about my birthday, Richard..." I said moaning.

"Happy Birthday, my princess." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"So, what are we going out to dinner or something?" I asked.

"You think I'm going to spoil it for you?" He pulled me closer to him, making me smell his cologne.

"Mhmm...you smell good." I said laying my head on his chest.

"So do you..." he whispers in my ear.

"Should we get going?" I asked.

He glances at his watch, "We still have a few mintues, don't rush me..." he said giving me a funny look.

"Richard, I want to get this over with... I mean you probably did something extravagant for my birthday! I mean why do people celebrate the day they become more older hmm?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"But it's not like you want to stay 17 forever, right?" he said sitting next to me.

"I guess you're right..." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Is there something that's bothering you, Kory?" he asked sincerely.

"I guess I'm a little stressed... you know... I mean we're seniors...things will change so fast and then I'll miss everything."

"Kory, you know that although we're graduating from highschool, I still love you and I'll go with you wherever you go..."

"You know I love you too... but how about you? I mean you have different plans than me... I mean I want to be a designer, I've already been working with it... but you there's another story. Bruce wants you to carry on the family business, as a business man. He might make you stay here, while I go abroad." I sighed.

"I don't care what Bruce says, I'm going with you I don't care—" I cut him off.

"Don't say that! I mean he's your father well technically your guardian, I mean it's good that he wants you to be in the business and it's a good business too. You'll be successful in life and be able to live your life. Your life shouldn't always center around me... it should be more you... 'cause it's your life, Richard..."

"My world revolves around, Kory, that's the way it is... I love you and I want your dreams to come true no matter what, because you're all I want. I want to be with you always, that's what I want with my life." He said taking hand, caressing it.

"Richard, I don't want to go fast in our relationship. I want to take our time, get steady with work and money, then we can talk about getting married and what not. Remember take it slow." I explained.

"But you know I like it fast..." he said in a sinister voice. His face grew more closer to me.

He was smirking at me, as I chuckled at him. His ringtone went off, as he grabs it from his back pocket.

"Hello?" he asked into his phone.

"yeah... okay...i'm coming... yeah... got it..." he said before closing his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Uh... no one... come on we got to go..." he said pulling me up.

"Hmmm... no one...right..." I said, my hands on my hips.

"Come on, we have no time to waste!" he said dragging me out the door.

"Where are we going, Richard?" I asked as I nearly tripped myself.

"It's a surprise..." he said giving me his handsome smiles again.

_**Heyy!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**To regular reviewers and the new ones thanks a lot!**_

_**I'm sorry if I haven't updated faster, you know the drill, school...bleh...**_

_**Too much homework... although I should be complaining!**_

_**Anyway another thing is that this chapter is rushed, so there will be errors that I was too lazy to correct!**_

_**So please bear with me !**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**I'M ENCOURAGING EVERYONE WHO READS MY FANFIC TO REVIEW!**_

_**AND I MEAN IT! I LOVE HEARING PEOPLE'S OPINION! FLAMES...I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT... SO ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Filipina-Princessa!**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Undesired Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...

_**Heyy everyone!**_

_**I want to thank all of my reviewers!**_

_**BOTH NEW AND REGULAR REVIEWERS!**_

_**Thanks! I've reached 50 reviews!**_

_**Wow!**_

_**First Fanfiction!**_

_**And no to mention I'm almost to a 100,000 words!**_

_**Anyway here we go! **_

"A surprise?" I asked, as I was blindfolded.

"Don't be such a worry-wart!" he said into my ear.

"Okay...fine I'll relax..." Richard helped me out of the car.

I didn't know where I was going now, all I heard were my high heel shoes tapping against what sounded like concrete ground, echoing.

"We're almost there," he whispered into my ear, "okay...you ready?"

I sighed, "I'm ready."

He slowly took the blindfold off.

I gazed around awaiting the shock I would receive. I was in a parking lot. A parking lot. But not just a parking lot, but an empty parking lot.

"So this was my surprise?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

"Actually no, I was just joking around... it's what's upstairs that you're interested in..." he said taking my hand and leading me to the elevator.

He pressed the level 21 button, "You have to wear the blindfold again...," he said blindfolding me.

I waited as the elevator dinged when we passed each level. I didn't know what number we were on.

I felt Richard's arm wrap around my waist, as he kissed my hair. "We're almost there, "he whispered.

I heard the elevator open with a ding. It suddenly felt a little chill, like we were outside. We stepped out of the elevator as Richard started to take off the blindfold.

As I opened my eyes, before I knew it, they were saying, "SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday Kory," Richard whispers in my ear.

I turn to him, "I thought it wasn't going to a big celebration..."

"Too late now, besides it's your birthday!" he replied kissing me on the cheek.

It was all set up, a big table, with red tablecloth and wine glasses, plates and beautiful cutlery. Everyone was smiling, waiting for me. I could feel my eyes water.

We walked over to everyone with everyone sitting down and greeted me.

"Guys, this is way too much! I mean really! My eyeliner is running..." I said wiping the tears from my eye.

"We wanted to do this! If you want to kill someone, then it's Richard, it was all his idea!" Terra shouted pointing at Richard.

"Guys, we have to get the food. We can leave these lovebirds alone for awhile." Rachel said as everyone headed to the elevator.

"They're gone..." Richard said seductively, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Richard, why are so nice to me?" I asked, remembering everything I did to him.

"Why shouldn't I do this? I mean, it's my girlfriend's birthday, isn't that what a boyfriend's suppose to do? I mean girlfriend's would expect there boyfriend to remember, right?"

"I guess so... but I haven't actually celebrated my birthday in the past years, since my parents were always traveling... and I was never close with any of my friends or ever had a boyfriend." I leaned against his chest.

"Well, now you have a boyfriend and friends, so you can forget about the past. It's all about now, in the moment."

"You know, I'm not in the mood of celebrating..."

"Aw, come on, you should party a little bit more, Kory."

"Easy for you to say! You were like the hottest guy in school! You partied all the time! I mean, last time I went to a party I nearly managed to be raped! Remember? It was Victor's party and we had to run away from this scary guy!"

"How could I forget?! I mean I was still the depressed boy with bangs on my face. Also, we had to pretend that we were together..." he said, gripping me tighter

"Richard! You're so perverted! You're so different..."

"That's what happens to people! People change, it's natural, and if you don't like it, then I will change for you..."

"No, it's not that Richard. It's just...it's overwhelming that you've changed so much...because of me. If I didn't ever wanted to be your friend, you would have been the same and I would've been with-" he cut me off.

"Okay, okay I get it... don't mention him. Just hearing his name ticks me off. I can't believe I let you go with him..." He let go of me, turning away.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Richard, I don't want to think about the past, like you said. It's about the moment, now. We should talk about this... I'm sorry... And thank you for all this."

He turned around giving me a hug.

He kisses me softly on the lips...remembering his taste and how I missed it so much. I felt my heart jump for joy. I really loved Richard and I knew he loved me back as well. But why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

I break the kiss, "What's wrong Kory?" he asked me.

"It's nothing really, I'm just a little cold." I said, lying.

He wrapping his arms around me, drawing me closer to him.

"Better?" he asked, looking straight at me.

I nodded, leaning against his chest. It feels like déjà vu...

We stood there, in silence, like we didn't even need words to express ourselves. His grip tightened, as I rubbed his arms softly.

"I need to ask you something..." he said sincerely.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Would you go to Prom with me?" he asked.

"Of course, I mean that would be just plain mean to go to Prom with someone else when you have a boyfriend. You didn't even had to ask..." I replied.

"Well, I wanted to ask you that... even if I know the answer already..." he said kissing my cheek.

"Hmmm... I wonder where they are... they're taking so long..." I asked escaping his embrace.

"You don't want to be alone with me?" he said nearly whispering.

"No, Richard. It's not that, I just don't want them rush in on our moment... so for now, let's try not to get too intimate...okay?"

"Okay... whatever you say princess..." he ran up to me and started to tickle me on the ribs.

"Hey... hey! Stop that!" I said laughing my head off.

"What'd you say, princess?" he asked sarcastically as he continued his wrath.

I turned around to face him and just when I caught him off guard, I kissed him passionately.

I broke it, "Good, I got you to stop..." chuckling to myself.

"Hey that wasn't nice! I was actually enjoying that kiss! You just had to end and say that it was only to stop me!? You're going to get it!" he said chasing after me.

He caught up with me obviously, and embraced me, as we chuckled to ourselves.

"AHEM..." a monotone voice was heard.

We stopped immediately as we turned our heads towards our friends giving us funny looks.

"Anyway, we got the food!" Gar said excitedly, holding a salad, with multiple dressings in his other hand.

Everyone else set up the table and got seated.

"I told you so... I knew there were going to rush in..." I whispered into Richard's ear.

"It's the past, and you shouldn't care... they'll just envy us for our undying love..." he whispered tickling my ear.

I chuckled to myself, "You mean your undying love for me..." .

"Excuse me? So how much do you love me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you so much I can't say anything..." I said chuckling to myself.

"Haha very funny..." he said, turning around as Victor called him.

My cellphone was vibrating in my pocket. It was a text message,

_Unknown Caller_

_do u want 2 noe _

_y u hav powers?_

_come meet me _

_1299 Sparis St. rooftop_

_better hurry I won't b_

_waitin long.._

I stood up from my chair and reread the message over and over again. How can this be? How do they know I have powers? Do they know I'm Twilight?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, "You scared me, Richard..." I said.

"What's wrong you look kind of pale..." he felt my cheek, his warm hand...

"No, it's nothing..." What am I suppose to do, I can't bail out on my birthday party...

I placed a hand on my head, "Kory, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

"It's okay, really... I just have a sudden headache that's all, don't worry I can take it... I'll stay..." I said softly.

"You're not well..." he said, as he went over to everyone at the table. His lips moving but no audible sound.

I had to know... if they knew they would understand...

"_Kory, what's wrong?"a monotone voice said. _

"I got a text message from somebody and they know why we have powers... I need to check this out..." I thought in my head.

"_Be careful... they probably don't know you're Twilight so go as yourself...you need someone to go with—" I cut her off._

"You know I can't bring anyone... I have to go in alone..." I thought in my head as I blocked her out of my head.

"Kory, let's go..." Richard said as he came back to me.

We entered the elevator.

"What's this about?" he asked me not even glancing my way.

"What do you mean? I don't feel well..." I said, surprised.

"Who text you? Kory, you know you can't lie to me... I know you the most out of anyone..." he said in a serious tone.

"It was nothing..." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Kory, you're doing it again... you hiding something again...Please don't this again, I'm not going to lose you the same way..."

I didn't say anything. He was right, it was my fault that we broke up. I hid from him and lied to him, until he found out the wrong way.

What am I suppose to do? Tell him I have powers? Tell him that I'm Twilight?

I acted quick, I hugged him before he could see my expression, burying my face in his chest.

"You have to trust me... okay?" I whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"I will always trust you... unless you're doing something dangerous." He said looking at me funny.

"Richard, I just can't tell you..." I said whispering.

"Kory, I'm not letting you got that easy... You have no Plan B, you have to tell me and that would be right now." He said glaring at me with those icy blue eyes.

"I just can't...this is really hard Richard..."

"Why can't you tell me? Is it confidential? Is it even about you? Doesn't involve another guy? WHAT IS IT!?" he shouted, gripping me, his nails digging into my arms.

"Richard! You're hurting me!" I yelled back, as he let go.

I fell to my knees as I rubbed my arms, that are probably bruised.

He knelt with me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kory. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I didn't—I didn't me to do hurt you. I just can't let you go without knowing once going on with you..."

"I know, Richard. But I don't know if I can say it! I mean it's really—"

"If it's embarrassing...that's okay... I would never leave for anything like that not even if you were pregnant with someone else's kid! I mean I would be mad, I would make him like my own son... I know I sound demanding but I need to know... I'm more understanding that you think."

"I don't think you believe me if I told you."

"Try me..." he said, crossing his arms waiting for me to reveal my secret.

"I have powers..." I said blurting it out, quickly getting it over with.

The elevator makes a "ding!" sound and opens. I walk quickly out of the elevator, with Richard at my heels.

He takes my wrist, stopping me from moving.

"I have to go, Richard..." I muttered.

"I'm going with you..." he said softly in a whisper.

"What?!" I asked, turning my head to face him.

"I'm coming...no questions asked." He muttered as he took my hand leading me to his car.

"Richard! I need to go by myself! This is urgent..." I said as I yanked my arm from his grasp in the middle of the basement.

"Kory, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not..." he said in a serious tone.

Who was this man? It was like someone was taking over him. Like I had lost Richard for good and now I'm with a man I hardly know but looks so familiar. I am so confused... Why hadn't Richard acted weirdly and why does he want to come with me? I mean does he know what's going on? Does he have powers too?

The lights go out, leaving us in the dark.

"Richard?!" I yelled as the sudden darkness shocks me.

"Kory?" He muttered in a slightly lower but sinister voice.

"Richard, what's going on? Where are you?" I asked as I slowly slide my special ring, that to enables me to use my powers freely.

I could feel my body warm up as my powers consume my body.

I light up, a red aura around me.

"Do you see, Richard? Do you see what I have, what I am?" I asked in the abyss.

I didn't receive an answer, just the fluttering of gigantic wings.

It suddenly felt cold, I could feel a cold breath on my neck.

I turn around, but are met by lips, cold but familiar.

I try to control the energy building up in me, so that I don't burn him.

He breaks the kiss slowly, "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered softly.

"I just... was scared.. that you—"

"That I would stop loving you? Kory, you know me better than that..."

"So... this whole time, I was in love with two men who were the same person?" I asked.

"I guess so...But once you think about it... you were cheating on me." He said smirking.

"Yes, I'm a very very bad girl... what's my punishment?" I said, caressing his cheek.

"I don't know, but I know it's going seductively painful..." he said kissing my neck softly.

Then I remembered my appointment the mysterious caller.

"I got to go, Richard..." I said, breaking our embrace.

"It's Nightwing..." he said in a lower tone.

"Bye, Nightwing..." I said as I pushed off the ground, my costume was underneath my dress just in case.

As my dress eventually burned, revealing my costume, it was a corset-type shirt with short-shorts of a really dark red.

I heard the fluttering of wings.

"You didn't think I was letting you go, did you?"

"I need to go on my own Nightwing... I want to know why everyone has powers, where it came from and who is responsible..."

"Don't you think I want to know too?" he said, growing closer to me.

"If he or she sees you, he'll run away... like I said I need to go in alone..."

"I'll be watching you..." he said as he flew away.

"Fine." I said as I flew faster to the address in my cell phone.

I arrived on the roof, landing leaving burnt tracks.

"So you came..." a voice said, sounded like a man.

"I'm doing all the talking remember..." another voice said, this time it was a woman.

"Who's there? Show your face..." I said sternly.

Out of nowhere, I felt hands on me. Taking my arms around my back before I could escape, I was injected with a needle. I felt weak, at the point where I fell to my knees.

_**Suddenly memories flashed in my head.**_

"_Hey guys, isn't this a cool party?!" Terra said dancing to the beat. _

"_Hey! What's up? Come with me, it's a surprise..." Rose said as she walked up to us. _

_We were in a room, with metallic walls, all of us, the gang and even Richard.I remember being so confused and then gas came out of the vents and I inhaled it. I drew drowsy then my eyes closed and I could feel my body collapse. _

_I wake up strapped to a chair, then struggling. I was in a different room this time with Richard in another chair, unconscious. _

"_Richard!" I yelled. _

_He didn't wake up. I stuggled out of my chair again. The door opened, a masked man came in and went over to Richard, injecting him with a syringe. _

"_What the hell are you doing?! Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled, tears streaming down my eyes. _

_I saw Richard struggling in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare. I could feel his pain, it was unbearable to watch. I remember when I stayed with him the first night and he said that he thought I was his mother. I remember waking him up from his nightmare, but now, I couldn't wake him up. _

_I remember being in a room, alone, out of the chair just standing there. Then I could hear machines moving and before I knew I was somewhere else. I was on top of a building and a masked man was there. _

_He charged at me, I didn't know what to do. I looked at my hands, my hands were on fire, I remember screaming and crying. _

_It was all a stimulation, the building, the masked man. I was back in the room this time I was put to sleep once again with a syringe. _

_The next time I woke up, Richard was asleep in a different bed. I walked over to him, in pain and weak. _

_I lied down on the bed with him, cuddling with him. He embraces me, gripping me, pulling me closer to him. _

"_Kory, I'm sorry..." _

"_For what?" I asked confused._

"_I couldn't protect you..." _

"_Are you alright, Richard?" I asked him_

"_Yeah, I'm alright, the transformation is done..."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

_Richard was wrapped up in a blanket and told me not to take it off when he was sleeping. I promised him I wouldn't. _

"_I don't want you to see..." he said. _

"_Why? I need to see..." I said._

_I walked up to him and slowly took off the blanket. I gasped with surprise. _

"_I told you.." I said as re-wrapped himself in the blanket. _

"_No, it's not that... I don't hate it, Richard... I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry I made it seem that way..." _

_I took off the blanket again, this time feeling the soft black feathers, on his wings. _

"_So you're not disgusted by it?" _

"_Of course not... I find them beautiful, Richard."_

"_I find you beautiful..." _

"_We're getting our memories erased, as well was these powers of ours..." Richard muttered. _

"_How do you know?" I got up and asked._

"_I heard them outside the door. We're going to forget everything and I'm going to get rid of these wings..." _

"_That's a relief, I don't want to burn anyone..."He chuckled at my statement_

These memories flashed in my head. Before I knew it they were gone...

I was sweating, breathing hard as if I ran a marathon. I couldn't believe it... we were like experiments at Rose's party. We were all injected with some liquid that messed with our DNA and now we all have powers. Afterwards the erased our memories?

"Twilight!" I heard a voice yell.

Nightwing helped me up. "Nightwing..."

"What the hell happened?" he shouted, angry.

"Richard, take me home please..." I muttered nearly mumbling.

"Okay, hold on." He carried me bridal-style as we flew back to my apartment.

We went through the balcony, which was always open to him.

He laid me down on the bed, then sitting next to me, "Tell me what happened Kory..."

I told him the story, crying in between words.

"...I was so scared... Richard...can you stay tonight?" I asked, gasping in between words.

He nodded hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"You don't need to be... it's all my fault for being friends with her..."

"You didn't know anything, Kory...Just go to sleep... everything will be fine tomorrow."

"I'm going to go take a shower..." I said getting up slowly.

I got out of the shower, then glanced at my ring... the only thing that's preventing me from burning stuff.

"Kory? Are you okay in there?" Richard asked, through the door.

"Yeah, just fine..." I replied.

I dressed up in a spaghetti strap and short-shorts.

Richard was lying on the bed in his boxers, taping the space on the bed for me.

"We're not doing anything weird tonight, okay?" I said looking at him suspisciously.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to..." he said smirking at me.

"Alright, I trust you..." I said.

"Of course you do..."

"Should I trust you?" I asked making him grow impatient.

"If you're not coming to bed, then I'll carry you!" he shouted as he grabbed my legs, picking me up.

"Richard!" I yelled, chuckling.

He placed me down on the bed, his arms around my waist.

"I love you..." he whispers into my ear.

"I love Nightwing..." I said laughing to myself.

"Too bad... me and him are the same guy..."

"that's what makes you even more sexier..." I said laughing at him.

"I'm not the only one who's sexy..." he said, his hand going under my shirt.

"Richard! Stop it! You said we're not doing anything weird..."

"Who said sleeping with my girlfriend is weird?" he asked nibbling on my neck.

"Richard, stop that..." I said, pusing him down and sitting on him.

"You know, this isn't such a bad position..." he said smirking at me.

"Haha, very funny Richard. I said you can sleep over, not sleep with me." I said getting off him.

"Where's the fun in that? You know I wouldn't last one minute in bed with you, without wanting to..." he whispered into my ear.

"Forget it, Richard! You know what? I'm going to sleep on the couch!" I took a pillow and blanket and headed to the couch.

"Fine! I have this comfy and spacious bed. All. For. Myself." He said lying down and spreading out.

I didn't reply, I went over the couch and laid down.

I closed the lights and started dreaming of the memories that were now fresh in my mind.

_Why us? How about Rose? Who is she? What does she want from us? I don't get this... _

_Rose is responsible and I need to meet up with her..._

My cellphone on the side table vibrated on the edge of the table, and I could it just in time before it fell.

It was another text message.

_**Meet me now at **_

_**Beat & Grind Club**_

_** 178 Claren Avenue**_

_**so we can talk...**_

I guess it was Rose, it's the same caller from before...

Can I leave Richard here? I walked over to my room, found him fast asleep. He looks hot when he's sleeping too...

I kiss his forehead, "I won't be long... I'm just going out to check something. I'll be back & don't worry about me." I whispered to him, even if he was asleep.

I dress up again this, time in some club clothing so that I woulnd't look suspicious.

I went to the elevator, locking the door behind me. I headed to my car as I reached the basement floor. I climbed into my car, and quickly went the club that I knew very well.

I walk in the club with all the guys staring at me, as I look for the a person who looks like Rose.

"You looking for Rose?" A voice said behind my back, a man that sounded too familiar.

"What do you want—" I was cutt off before I could say Richard. I turned around and found Xavier.

"Xavier, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I thought we were going to talk... about Rose's party..." he said in a soft voice, avoiding from someone hearing us.

"You were part of it too?!" I shouted, with him covering my mouth. I was angry, how could he be part of this?

"Don't shout... this is not a good place to talk...Come with me..." he said whispering into my ear.

I followed him, behind the bar, a secret hallway hidden to the clubbers. I followed as club dancers stare at me with their envious eyes.

I found different men, making out with some of the dancers, with their drinks in hand. The hallway was like never ending, it kept going and going and then there was a point where there were no people whatsoever.

I didn't bother ask Xavier where we were headed.

"Here," he sad pointing into a room.

It was like his own room, dark coloured walls, with lava lamps and furniture. He had his own mini bar and his room seemed too neat for a guy.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, holding a glass.

"No, thank you..." I replied.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why are you doing this? Do you want revenge on us or something?"

"Ah, this is long story, so make yourself comfortable..." he said sipping his drink.

_**(note : this is part will be in Richard's point of view and so I'm switching from Kory to Richard...)**_

_**Richard's POV**_

"This doesn't sound good..." I said to myself.

A few minutes ago, Kory had whispered into my ear about her going out. Of course I was not sleeping... I never completely fall asleep anymore.

I found her cellphone, checking it.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got up and dressed up.

I took my jacket and headed to the balcony. I slipped off my ring, making me have my wings again.

I flew to the club, "Not this club..." I said fuming.

_**Kory's POV**_

"I'm all ears, Xavier. Fire away..." I said, awaiting his story.

"Hmm, where do I start? Oh yes...," he took a sip of his drink once again and sat down in the couch in front of me.

"It all started when I was five. I know it was a long time ago, but that was the day I discovered what my dad had been working on. I was exploring the house when I headed into my dad's office. I accidentally activated a door, which lead to my dad's laboratory.

Huge mistake... I was hiding behind some boxes and I heard my dad conversing with some other men. My dad was into DNA and experimented a lot. He had found a way to alter DNA so that us humans could have certain superpower, you could say.

He wanted to use these powers to help the government to fight wars if we had to. My dad knew about a lot of confidential things. He even knew about people or more like aliens that lived alongside us.

There were many of them too...you might know some of them, like Roth & Logan and I know you definitely know this one, Anders."

"Oh yes, you aren't human at all, Kory..."

"I don't believe you...I'm going to leave..." I said, standing up and collecting my things.

"Do you want how your parents really died?"

"Don't you dare talk about my parents! You don't even know them! I know how they died, okay?! They died in a plane crash you don't have to tell me again!" I said my voice cracking.

"Oh no, Kory. That was just a cover up... Your parents are Tameranians, people of Tamaran, a distant planet. They were always traveling back and forth to Tamaran and to you. Unfortunately for you, your parents were trying to save their planet but ended up dying with it!"

_**Richard's POV**_

I entered the club with many of the dancers coming up toward me.

"Why don't you come with us?" a girl with blonde hair.

"Come on, we can have some fun..." another girl with brown hair suggested.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go somewhere..." I said to them, pushing them aside, as they groaned.

I went over to the bartender. "Long time no see, Grayson..."

"Yeah, nice to see you Jace... I'm going in..." I said going through the back, to the hidden hallway.

"Boss said we wouldn't be expecting you..." he replied wiping a glass.

"Well, than he is mistaken... Don't tell him I'm here, I won't be long anyway..." I said closing the curtain.

I walk down the hallway, filled with drunk men with their girls, giggling as I pass by.

It's been such a long time since I 've been here... I don't want to remember it either...

It feels like such a long time ago, when it was indeed last year... I had my own room and everything. I was always getting drunk and wasted but never hooked up with any girls. I had smoked pot, heroine and all that junk than Bruce caught me and I went to rehab. I regret ever doing those things. I would have come back sooner, but then Kory came along...

She has no idea, how much she's changed my world. I actually look forward to school and I finally feel happy and energetic without taking drugs.

I can't believe Xavier lured her here. Who else would lure her here? Xavier was my roommate after all, my best friend really... Then I was caught, never got to speak to him again and now we're rivals because of Kory.

But I don't blame her, he was asshole then and still an asshole now. Acting all innocent with Kory, when he's really a bastard.

He's probably part of this mess with Rose. Using his father's technology to test it on us, how despicable.

Why didn't I think about this before?

I started running faster, as the hallway turned never ending to me. I remembered my room was at the end of the hall, the very very end.

_**Kory's POV**_

"You BASTARD!" I yelled as I charged him.

He dodges me, as he grabs and pushes me to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, struggling.

I was about to take off my ring, but his hands pushes them down to the ground.

"You know what, Kory? I'm really tired of acting all innocent to you, when I could just have my fun with you, right at this moment..." he said smirking at me.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would. You don't know the real Xavier, Kory...Well here I am." He starts kissing my neck and lifting up my dress.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to kick him off me.

"I'm sorry Kory, but you can't get out of this one..." forcing his lips on to mine.

I could hear him unbutton his shirt, as my tears were rushing down my face. His other hand caressing my stomach and then slowly going up.

I cried out, with him breaking the kiss.

"You can't escape, Kory... Don't even try... besides you might like me better than Richard."

Suddenly the door was broke down. Xavier looks up as he was kicked by someone.

Richard.

I run out of the room, taking my things, pulling my dress down and wiping my mouth.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I hadn't come.

I could hear them fighting, pretty much rustling on the floor and puches and kicks.

I opened my eyes, as Richard picked me up my the legs and then slinging me over his shoulder.

"Richard!" I yelled as I could see Xavier, wincing on the ground.

"No time to talk..." he said in a serious tone.

He ran through the hall, then turning to the right, then we found a door that had the "EXIT" sign above it.

He kicked the door open, then carried me bridal style. Before I knew it, we were in the air, flying.

We were safe.

There was silence between us.

"What the hell were you doing with Xavier?" he said in a serious tone.

"I wanted info, okay! I wanted to know why we were like this... And no, I wasn't going to sleep with him, he was raping me, okay!? You happy now?! You bastard..." I was crying now, my voice growing into a whisper.

"You shouldn't have gone without me... Although I'm glad you told me..."

"You were awake!" I yelled.

"Yes, I was awake fyi! You actually think that I would sleep with you in a different room? After last night, you were about to go off and get yourself hurt, what makes you think I trust you to go alone?"

I didn't say anything.

"Kory, I don't want you to be alone with Xavier, ever. You don't know him the way I do..."

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, when we get to my house..."

"What?! Why are we going to your house?"

"Because. There I can protect you without you leaving at 3 in the morning!"

"Fine..." I muttered bitterly.

We arrived at Richard's house, in which I was surprised because they had moved into a bigger house.

"You didn't tell me you moved..." I said.

"This was our original house and the other house was just temporary."

His room was very spacious but different from the room in his "temporary house". It was more neat and more normal looking.

He went over to the closet and took out a big t-shirt and then giving it to me, "Where this, the washroom is over there..."

I went over to the washroom which was also in his room and changed.

As I stepped out, I saw a picture that caught my eye.

It was a photo of a family, I guessed it was Richard's. There a young man and women with their son, smiling.

I saw the resemblance in the little boy's face. He was so cute...

"I miss that boy..." Richard said from behind me.

"Why?"

"He was so happy, he had his parents and that's all he ever needed. I wish my parents didn't die."

"Everyone would wish that if they were in your position. But if that were to happen, I wouldn't be here..."

"I bet, I could have still met you..."

"I doubt it." I said putting the picture down.

"What did Xavier say to you?" he said as he laid me down on the bed.

"That I wasn't...human. My parents died with my planet. That I am an experiment for a new kind of super human."

"It's true, Kory..."

"No! Not you too!" I yelled as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Kory, don't leave." Richard said, his arms around my waist, preventing me from moving.

"I can't believe this..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I searched you up along with Bruce. He knew something about the name Anders. We found out that you were Tameranian and he was easily fascinated by you. Kory, you have to understand that I don't care if you're not human, I will love you to the end of the universe."

"So, is it true that my parents died with my planet?"

"I'm sorry, Kory, but that's true too."

"Damn it!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"Kory, calm down."

"Richard, I can't calm down, this whole time... I thought they died in a plane crash..."

I calmed down, as he slowly let go of me.

I walked back and sat on the bed, my face all wet with tears.

"How about Xavier? Who is he? How does he know all this stuff?" I asked.

"Xavier was the son of a scientist who was friends with your parents and others. Some of the people who came to him, wanted to get rid of the powers that they possessed or the powers that their sons & daughters possessed.

In your case, your parents wanted you to get rid of the ability of flight and the power to conjure starbolts. He succeeded to do so, but not forever. In some cases, some of them came back after a few years.

Dr. Redd wanted to also create special humans with special powers. Unfortunately, he tested on his wife and resulted into disaster, making her die. Dr. Redd committed suicide and threw away all of his research. Or so we thought.

But me and Xavier, well we were roommates last year. I had run away from him because I thought that life was crap. We both did. We were like best friends before and we did drugs and everything.

But then I was caught by Bruce and then sent to rehab. I recovered very fast actually and then started over. I was still in that "I hate the world" mentality and that's when you showed up. The rest is history."

He looked down, ashamed of his past.

"Richard, it seems you have been hiding stuff from me too."

"I know, I don't know if you'll forgive me, but stay here for the rest of the night." He said taking my hands and kissing them.

"I'm glad you told me..." I said lifting his face and kissing him softly on his lips.

" I love it when you kiss me." He says softly, kissing me more passionately.

I break the kiss, "I'm tired... maybe tomorrow."

"Okay...one more, please?" he asks, as I give him one more.

I wake up, with Richard arms wrapped around me.

The room was lit with sunlight coming through the windows. I check the clock, 12:38, it reads.

"Kory, go back to sleep..." Richard mutters pulling me down.

"Richard, I'm not sleepy..."

"But I am..." he mutters.

"If I give you a kiss, then will you wake up?" I asked smiling.

"A really long one..." Richard said smirking.

I kiss him, as he pulls himself on top of me, kissing me vigorously.

"Richard!" I yelled, as he kisses my neck.

"I wanted a long one..." he says kissing my cheek.

"Good Morning to you too..." I said getting out of bed, stretching my arms up.

I hear a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm laughing at how cute you are and how sexy your underwear is..." he whispers into my ear seductively.

"Perv...Oh, I think I have one that says "I love Nightwing" on it!" I said as Richard chases after me.

"You're going to get it..." Richard said as I ran to the bed.

Richard was now tickling me, "Richard stop!" I yelled.

"Did you say don't stop? Okay, I won't stop then!" he continued to tickle me.

"RICHARD STOP IT!" I yelled again.

I kiss him on the lips, as his arms stop and entangle in my hair.

"I am irresistible..." I said smiling.

"Not only that, but your mine..." he said kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm... that feels good..."

"And that, Kory, is the whole point." He said smirking.

My cellphone rang.

"Ignore it, Kory..." Richard said, as I stop him and answer my phone.

"_Kory you didn't forget did you?" Toni on the line._

"Shit!" I yelled hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked, slowly dressing up.

"I have to go..." I said looking for my cellphone.

"Why are you late?" Terra asked me, as I entered the diner.

"I overslept..." I said taking off coat and sitting in the booth with Rachel, Terra, Toni and Jenn.

"So are you going to tell us, why you bailed on your own birthday party?" Jenn said stirring her coffee.

"It's a long story...but it's important..." I said, ordering a sundae.

"Well, you're gong to have to tell us, won't you?" Toni said as she took a bite from her burger.

"Okay, so yesterday, I received a text message from a unknown caller and it said that if I wanted to know why we have, you know, these "powers" then I would meet them later that night.

It turns out that our memories were erased from Rose's party and that we were pretty much experiments. They gave us this formula that changed our DNA and gave us these weird abilities.

Originally some of us, already had powers, we just didn't remember. But who's really behind all this is Xavier, his father was friends with our parents. Our parents were trying to hide our powers away since we live with normal humans.

Also, it turns out that I'm not human and that my parents didn't really die in a plane crash but ended up being destroyed with my home planet..."

"Wow..."Terra said amazed.

"I knew there was something fishy about Rose..." Rachel said drinking her tea.

"So in the end, we were born this way..." Toni whispered softly.

"Yes..." I replied.

"You know, I thought you just wanted to have some alone time with Richard, if you know what I mean..." Jenn said smirking.

"You have such a sick mind, Jenn!" I said choking on my drink.

"But you know that's what everyone was thinking..." Terra said sipping her milkshake.

"Haha, very funny, Terra." I said not amused.

"Anyway, at least you're back together, Kory..." Toni muttered looking down at the table.

"Toni, if you really love him, you have to know how he truly feels and fight for him." I replied, patting her on the back.

A little smile showed up on her face, "But I know how he feels... he loves her... I was just like a fling. But it's okay, I didn't end up with nothing, I have my cute Julian."

"Alright! That's right, Toni! Cheers for Toni who doesn't need a man in her life!" Jenn said raising her coffee mug.

"Cheers!" the rest of said.

"You know what we should do?" Terra asked as she finished her milkshake.

"What's that?" Rachel said, placing her bookmark in her new book.

"We should go shop for our prom dresses!" Terra exclaimed as her face lit up.

"That reminds me... I have a date from prom." Toni blurted out.

"Om my gosh, who?!" Jenn said surprised.

"Alain, the new guy." Toni replied, her cheeks turning red.

"No way! He's a hottie! Nice job, Toni!" Terra said, congratulating her.

"Let's get going girls! We have a lot of time!" I exclaimed as we payed for our meal and headed out the door.

I unlocked the door, as I dropped all the shopping bags on the floor. I went to the bedroom which was all tidy.

"I guess he left..." I said looking at the note he left behind.

_**I had to take care of things,**_

_**I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Richard**_

"He's so sweet..." I said to myself.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Kory,it's me Diana..."_

"Hey, how are you?"

"_Well, Kory, you see, I'm looking for young girls who have potential in the fashion business and you see one of them dropped out. So I was wondering if you're willing to come with me to New York after you graduate."_

"That's awesome! I mean, I would love to, but I have to ask—"

"_Kory, you don't have to answer now...Just think about it, anyway I got to go...I have a date."_

"Okay, I'll think about it...oh and have fun at your date! Bye!" I said as she laughed and hung up.

I massaged my temple, as I fell onto my bed. I want to pursue a career, even if I was wealthy enough to not even work. I didn't want to be the type of woman who wouldn't work, was always spoiled and didn't care about her kids...

I wanted to live a normal life, where you would go to work, get stressed out and have a family with Richard...Richard. I smile...

"Anyone, home?" I heard him yell at the front door.

"In the bedroom..." I yelled back.

"Sorry, I came back late..." he said kissing me on the forehead.

"You sound like you're coming back to your wife..." I said looking at him strangely.

"Correction future wife..." he said kissing me again, but softly on the lips.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked getting up.

"Well, we're together, I love you, I know you love me, and of course, we are steady in life so there's nothing in the way of us getting married."

"Richard, you know I want to take this slow... We're only 18..." I said getting up, crossing my arms.

"So when do you suppose I should propose?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly.

"Richard, I don't know. There is no specific date... I mean maybe when I have a job maybe university..." I said turning around and laying my head on his chest.

"Kory, you don't need a job. I mean, like we have so much money you don't even need to work... and we're probably going to the same university..." he whispers into my ear.

Something in me was screaming no. It was true, I didn't want the life that Richard described, but instead of hurting his feelings, I didn't say a word. Big Mistake...

"Kory, what university do you want to go to?" Richard asked as we drived to school.

"I don't Richard... I don't want to think about it..." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Kory, are you okay? I mean I thought you were excited about us going to the same university." He said looking at me concerned.

"Yes, I am but I don't want to talk about it right now..." I said looking out the window.

"Alright..." he replied, dropping the subject.

I closed remembering what I said this morning. I had called Diana, I agreed yes, there was no turning back. I didn't know how to tell Richard, but I made up my mind, I was going, no doubt.

But deep down, I didn't want Richard to come. Like I didn't want him with me, which was surprisingly horrible to think about.

I loved him so much, but... I just wasn't ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I still had a life to live as a free young woman.

But of course, I didn't want to break up with Richard. Nonetheless, I didn't want to tie the knot either.

I was ashamed of myself to think these thoughts that I totally forgot about Prom Committee and Prom Queen Campaign. I had everyone working for me, for me to become the infamous Prom Queen.

The Prom Queen who all the guys remembered as the hottest girl in senior year, and a who all the girls (except my friends) were envious of.

Somehow, shopping for my prom dress was out of my list of things to do as exams were already over, surprisingly. Diana was going to design it for me, one word, DESIGNER.

I was worried about everything... It also turns out that after grad all of us are heading over to Vegas... "that's going to be a blast..." I say in a sarcastic tone.

Vegas, huh? Booze, gambling, and sex... what could be more dramatic.

I wasn't looking very forward to anything... with the whole 'leaving Richard problem' in my head.

What kind of girlfriend am I? Leaving my boyfriend for university when he absolutely loves and could turn out to be a billionaire playboy when I get back.

I'm screwed... there's no such thing as THIRD CHANCE...This is my second chance already, if I screw it up it'll turn out like the never-ending dramas where the two main characters break-up and make up, etc.

It never ends until one of them is dead...

With all this thinking, the days passed way too fast for my taste and before you know it it was Prom Night.


	19. Chapter 19 : Understanding

Heyy it's me

_**Heyy it's me! **_

_**Filipina-Princessa!**_

_**I know the other one was really rushed!**_

_**I am improving my editing skills!**_

_**I don't want my readers to be frustrated with my rushed story!**_

_**So I have a special thanks to shatteredhearts! Thanks for the extra long review!**_

_**I appreciate your constructive criticism!**_

_**Oh one more thing... I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sort of changing a little detail... In the last chapter, in the end I wrote that this chapter was to take place on Prom Night, but I've changed it so... yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**_

...

"Diana? Hey, it's me, Kory..." I decided to call Diana because I was so excited that she was going to design the dress herself. And I guess you could say that I was growing impatient.

"_Kory, if you're calling about the dress, it's done, but you're not going to see it until Prom Night!" _I groaned, as my hopes went down the drain.

"Okay... But what if it doesn't fit? I mean than I couldn't go to the Prom!" I was imagining in my head, me with the worst dress ever since the one she made for me, didn't fit.

"_Kory, I measured you just yesterday, just to check the measurements! I mean I checked you just in case! You couldn't just grow bigger breasts and larger waist in a day!"_

"Okay, sorry! I mean I just want to see it you know? I mean everyone is asking me what I'm wearing and I can't tell them... And I think Richard wants to match me..." I was trying hard to make an excuse so I could learn what the colour was at least.

"_Kory, if Richard wants to know then I will tell him. I have to go, Kory, bye!" _She hung up on me.

Speaking of Prom, it turns out that I'm competing with Babs, Rose & Kitten! I mean could I possibly win? There I go being all-pessimistic...

My cellphone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Kory, it's me." _That sexy voice on the other line, I could not forget, reminded me of our date.

"Hey, you coming over now?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"_Actually, I'm outside the door..." _

"Shit!" I closed my phone as I headed towards the door, opening it.

"You ready to go?" he asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You think I'm going out like this?" I was wearing some plain jeans and an oversized shirt.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you wear. I love you no matter what you wear..."

"I'll be back, okay? I'll be quick." I replied to him as I ran into my closet and then taking out a nice off shoulder long sleeve and some dark skinny jeans.

I ran to the washroom and tied my hair in a high ponytail leaving my bangs down. I applied a little lip-gloss and some eyeshadow and then we were out the door.

"So where are we going?" I looked at him, as he smiles and doesn't say a word.

He always surprises me, it's his routine. He always wants to amaze me, but don't get me wrong I love what he does, but for once I want him to tell me straight out where and what we're going.

Not only does he like surprising me, but he loves spoiling me. After all, he was the foster son of a billionaire.

"Don't worry, it's nothing formal. We're just going out for some fun, okay?" he turns to me, as I smile back at him.

I was never embarrassed of him holding me or kissing me in public. I was use to it, and I loved it, because you never know when he would just give me a nice warm kiss on the lips.

You could tell that Richard wasn't the embarrassed type. "What's wrong? You look worried..." he asked as I just shook my head.

"I don't know... I mean it's our last year and we're off to university...so of course I'm worried." I sighed, knowing that he was going to ask me something important.

"Speaking of university which one are we going to?" He slipped his hand into mine pulling me in closer to me.

"Well... I wanted to talk about it with you, actually..." his warm arms left my side, as a seious face came across his face.

"Richard, I wanted to... how do I put this? Umm... I wanted to move to a university out of the state..." My hands were sweating and I couldn't look at him with a straight face.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll go anywhere with you, Kory. You know that, no worries."

"No...wait... you don't understand. I wanted to go to by myself...without you there." It was getting more tense as Richard looked away.

He turned to me again, this time he was expressionless. "So, am I not allowed to be with my girlfriend? Is there a no boyfriend policy?" His voice seemed so tense and somehow angered.

"No... but I was thinking that we need time off... I mean... I love you. We both know that. I know that I want to be with you so why should we rush things? I mean you're going to take the family business and well I have to make my own. Do you understand?"

He didn't reply right away, and I knew that this was going to be hard for him. But I want him to know how I feel and I want him to respect my wishes. I guess I'm scared... for being so close to someone that I don't want to get attached. I need time to find myself again so that I can live life knowing what I want to do and not live a fairytale.

"Richard?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Kory... I...I don't know what to say... You know what? I need to go clear my head..." His voice quiet, as he gave me a hug that was cold, not welcoming...what have I done?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, I knew I was going to have a bad day. I straightened my hair because my hair was a total mess when I woke up. I got a pleated skirt and a white-collar shirt with a grey vest.

Surprisingly, as I arrived at school in my car, none of my friends were there. That's when I realized that my watch was a few minutes too fast.

I decided to walk to the bleachers, which were deserted which made me stick out like a sour thumb.

What am I going to do? Did he have the right to react that way? I should have told him sooner, knowing that now was too late.

I would've been just the same if he was leaving me... But what do I do now? I don't want to leave knowing that our relationship is disoriented and broken. It wasn't suppose to end like this. I wanted him to accept the fact that I need space. But it's not like everything goes as planned.

_beep TEST MESSAGE beep_

_**I see u**_

_**I'm coming over**_

_**Xavier**_

Before I could reply, he was already climbing the bleachers. What did he want?

"Hey... what are you—" I cut him off.

"What do you want?" My anger rose, as remembered the past events about my "superpowers".

"Looks like I'm not in good terms with you... Don't hate me Kory... I mean now you know who you really are, and your friends can do things that they could have never done before." He gave me a cocky smile, growing more closer to me.

"Does that count that Rachael is blind?! You know what? Why don't you just leave me alone? You've done enough." I got up, heading down to the center aisle.

He grabbed my arm with a firm grip. "Kory, you need to know... that just because you let me go, doesn't mean I'm letting you go. You broke up with me, that doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you."

"Let go of me! We're over! Ok? OV-ER Be a good boy and leave me alone..." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp.

As I walk back down, he quickly moves infront of me, his muscular build becoming a tall wall that I can't climb over.

"I ain't a good boy, Kory... I've played the innocent guy next door for you, but I can't play games anymore, I want you. And if Richard wanted you he would be here—"

"And I am here..." There he was, right behind him, really ticked off if you ask me.

I could sense the clash between them, the tension grew. Before they could do something, I stepped up and pulled Richard to the field.

"Richard, I really need to talk to you..."

"Well, I have nothing to say, you wanted space so you're getting it." He started walking away.

"Richard, stop! Please, you didn't stay to hear me out, okay?"

"I'm listening..."

"It's true I want space, but that doesn't mean I want to fully not see or talk to you! I know you're mad at me for telling you this now, but I couldn't get the courage to say it, I mean I was scared that this would happen and I hate to see you unhappy."

"Yes, I'm mad, why shouldn't I be? I mean I'm your boyfriend, you're suppose to tell me these things... maybe a bit earlier. You might have caught me in a better mood! I mean come on, Kory! Do you expect me to jump up and down and be happy that my girlfriend is leaving for God knows where for a few years?"

"I know... I messed up. Can you give me a break? I mean we've had many dilemmas and this relationship of ours isn't smooth sailing! I mean, I feel in love with you, which wasn't suppose to happen and getting pregnant in the process. Then, getting a miscarriage for a misunderstanding... I need to get away from this, us... but for a little while okay?"

"You know what? Whatever... I really don't want to talk about this, okay? See you..." The bell rang, as students were rushing and before I knew it, Richard was already lost in the crowd.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory, what is this all about?"

"He won't talk to me, Rachael... He hates me."

"Maybe you should let him calm down. I mean, he must be shocked and sad about you leaving. He's probably thinking about it and soon he'll come back and then you guys work things out." She sipped her green tea.

I massaged my temple, "I guess you're right... well enough about me, how are you doing?"

"I guess I'm doing okay with the whole blind thing. I mean I can sort of sense my way through things with my powers and what not. I can feel people's presence and everything is going ok. Just worried about prom... Victor says he's okay with me being blind, he doesn't care whether I'm blind or not but... I'm still worried, you know?"

"Vic is a good guy... you can trust him you know. He's your best friend, he's going to be there when you need him. And about prom, I'm definitely going to help you! Have you picked out your prom dress, yet?"

"Yeah, I have... too bad I couldn't see it." She sighed as she payed the bill.

I got up and placed Rach's hand on my shoulder, leading her outside.

"Did you bring your stick?" I asked

She shook her head, her yes to the ground.

"Rach, you need them, you know? It helps..."

"Kory, I don't want people to pity me okay? I mean I've been pitied all my life, people have been looking at me like I'm some depressed person. I don't want to make myself look vulnerable or weak. Like I said I can sense my way through things..."

"Ok, whatever you say. So what are you doing now?"

"Actually I was suppose to babysit little Julian, while Toni is shopping with Jenn and Terra."

"Ohh yay! I have to see Julian! Let's go!" I took her hand and called for a cab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Rach! Kory? Hey nice to see you here!" Toni said, giving me a surprised expression.

"I'm helping Rachael..."

"She wanted to see the little guy..." Rachael said picking Julian and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Rach, you're really attached to Julian, aren't you?" She looked so motherly, I've never seen act like that before. Kind of reminds me of Arella...

"I've been babysitting a lot so yeah..." Rach set him on the ground as he started stretching out for her again.

He was so cute, red hair, but dark eyes... No wonder Toni's happy all the time... He's like a miracle, and to think I would've had my own.

"Okay, I'm going! Bye my little angel." Toni laughed as Julian giggled, as she kissed him goodbye.

"Okay, see you! Have fun!" I said as she waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Hey Kory, I'm going to the washroom, take care of him for a second?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I picked up Julian, as he giggled and stared at me with big round eyes.

"You're really handsome aren't you?" he giggled at this as he was sucking his thumb, agreeing with me.

"You know, I was going to have a son like you too... he could have been your best friend... But I guess you could say that it wasn't meant to be..." he stared back at me, still sucking his thumb.

The washroom door opened as Rachael stepped out, making funny faces to Julian.

"Let me take him..." Rach suggested as I handed Julian to her.

I fell on the couch, sighing and shaking the past thoughts.

"You need to relax, Kory... like honestly. You should have fun, I mean it's our last year...Hey! There's a party at Roy's tonight, we could hang there, unless I'm babysitting Julian over here."

"I don't think I'm in the party mood..." It was true, I was still thinking about Richard, if we were going to be alright. It would be bad if we got nasty at the party...

"Well that's your loss... Besides maybe you and Richard can get back on track. Maybe Vic's coming over here to help me with the little guy, right Julian? You want uncle Victor?" she tickled him, as he made a happy face.

"Maybe, I'll go...I'm going home... I need to take a nice long shower... maybe it will help me..." I got my stuff, kissed Julian on the cheek and greeted them both goodbye.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was 10:13 pm...

I checked my cell phone for any calls or texts. I start flipping through the channels to find some really romantic movies that make me feel sick.

I go stand on the balcony, then remembering his arms around me there. I can't think straight... when is he going to call me? Are we going to be okay?

I wasn't sure anymore... Should I give him space or should I go to the party? I wish I wasn't always thinking about him...

Screw this... I'm going to that party to have fun, it don't care if I see him there...

I run to my closet, wearing a nice, short, black and white striped dress. With some striped pumps with red ribbon running through the opening.

I crimped my hair to make it look messy but a sexy, natural look. I got some nice dark gray eyeshadow and a dark blue eyeliner.

I headed out the door, with cell phone, make-up, a small jacket just in case and some lip gloss.

"Time to party..." I grinned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Kory, are you sure you want to go?"_

"Rach, you're the one that wanted me to go..."

"_I don't know, Kory, I sense something bad is going to happen..."_

"You said have fun, and that's exactly what I'm doing..."

"_Okay, just be careful. Call Terra or something, go with someone at least."_

"I already texted Terra and Jenn, they're already there, and that Toni is on her way home."

"_Okay, have fun, bye!"_

I hung up as I approached the house.

You could already hear the music, and people outside laughing or smoking. Through the windows you could tell that it was a fun party, dancing, food and some random people making out. But I was still going in there.

"Kory! Over here!" I heard Terra call.

"Oh hey! How's the party?" I asked as we all entered the house.

"Well so far, there's drugs and a lot of dancing..." Jenn said as she was scanning the room.

"I'm here to have fun. So that's exactly what I'm going to do..." I said giving them a smile.

I pushed through the crowd, as I found an opening on the dance floor. This was my chance.

I started shaking to the music, having fun with it. As I heard wolf whistles in the background.

"Having fun, Kory?" Gar shouted over the music, as he was dancing with Terra.

"You bet she is!" Terra replied back, as she took Gar's hands and placed them on her waist as they slowly grinded to the music.

"You guys look really good together, did I ever tell you that?" I shouted as they were like in their own world.

Then I remember him and me. I started pushing through the crowd...

"Running away, again?"

"Xavier... what do you want."

"How did you know I wanted something?" he gave me a really obnoxious smile.

"I don't know maybe 'cause you're stalking me and trying to make a conversation... You seriously need to get a life Xavier... I mean get over me! You have Rose! Why are you running after me for?"

"I hunger for stuff that's not mine...that's why..." his face grew closer to mind.

"I can tell you've been drinking... So why don't I get back to you hmmm?" I said as I turned around and walked quickly.

"I'm not finished with you yet..." he said growing angry.

"She said that she'll get back to you... so just, fuck off!" Richard.

"Why don't you FUCK OFF Grayson?!" Xavier was about to punch Richard, but missed as Richard punched him the face.

"Richard, stop it!" I yelled as Richard stopped and took my hand, pulling me away.

We went upstairs and then passed couples making out and went into the bathroom.

We let go of my arm as he headed over to the sink and splashed water on his face.

"Richard, are you okay?" I placed my hand on his back

He leaned on the counter, not looking at me.

I broke the silence, "Why did you do that back there? I mean I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore. If you want this to end tell me now... Cause I'm so confused... All I think about is you, I'm worried about you. If you want me to leave I will...just say the word."

"Kory, don't you understand? I don't want you to ever leave, but the thought that you wanted space, to leave me... is pissing me off. But even if I do give you your space, I cannot ignore you. I don't want you to think that I don't want you, cause I do."

I wrapped my arms around him as I laid my head on his back.

"It's just going to be awhile..." I held on tighter, as I felt his hands touch mine.

He put his head down again and sighed, "You're not leaving my side..."

"Richard, I'm going no matter what... You can't stop me..." I said patting his back.

"Yes I can!" He picked me up and laid over his shoulder.

"Richard, let me go! Stop it! This is not fair!" I started screaming and kicking as the girls were giving me a worried look while the boys started to woot.

"I'm not letting you go..." Richard said in a very serious tone.

"So not only can you get jealous easily, you're very possessive!" I was getting angry.

He didn't reply after that... so I waited until he set me down in his car.

I took out my cell phone and started texting Terra or Jenn.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to take my phone away as I dodged his hand.

"I'm texting Terra or Jenn, to take my car back to their houses. I'm not leaving it here. Besides it's going to be hard getting out of your grasp."

"Well, since I don't completely trust you, you're going to be sitting on my lap while I drive, for all you know you could jump out of the car..."

"You actually think I'm going to ruin this beautiful body of mine? Besides... one way or another I will escape." I said giving him a smirk.

"I doubt it...," he said in his low sexy voice.

I knew he was serious, it sort of scared me. The way he was serious, gives me chills but somehow that's one thing I love about him. I guess you could say his seriousness makes him sexy.

"Do you have to be like this, Richard?"

"Like what?"

"So childish and selfish?"

"Selfish?! Kory, you're the one who wants some space! Have you ever thought how that might affect me that I wouldn't care if you just left?"

"That's why I had a hard time telling you! I was so scared that you would hate me for it, that you would never talk to me again! I love you, Richard. I'm not going to lose you again. But I want to take this slow, you know, I mean I don't want to rush things... I mean we're only like 17. We have a lot of time... I just need to settle in my career and same with you and then we can talk about being together for the rest of our lives and maybe... perhaps... a family."

"I just can't wait, Kory. I want you... for as long I can have you. If you don't want me to rush you, then just say so, just don't leave me."

"I think this is the best thing for me right now, Richard. I mean you need to focus on the family business. Bruce won't live forever..."

"I don't care about the business... he can find someone better...Besides I'm still not letting you go..."

"You're so damn stubborn... geez... I hate you for it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't care if you hate me... 'cause you love me. Deep down, you love me."

"Yes, I do... but you can be selfish, arrogant, childish, scary, jealous and undeniably sexy... and I hate you for that too." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kory, if you keep doing that you're going to make us crash." He said chuckling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know I can walk right?" I said as Richard walked over to the house with me over his shoulder.

"I don't trust you, you might run away..."

"I really doubt that since I'm wearing heels and you can easily out run me..."

"True, although I kind of like you over my shoulder, it shows who's boss."

"Very funny, Richard. I'm serious you know! I need to get back home... We have school tomorrow! And I'm really tired..."

"..."

"You're so stubborn, Richard!" I said as I started squirming, kicking and hitting his back.

As he climbed the stairs he took me off his shoulder and pushed me against the wall, his face only breaths away.

"You think I'm stubborn, how about you princess?" he said, as I turn my face away, feeling his breath on my neck.

"Richard stop...please." I tried to push him away, but he just held me tighter pushing me more into the door.

"Stop what?"

"You know perfectly what you're doing...trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" he said giving me a sexy smile that I could not ignore.

"What do you think?"

"I think I have to go to the next level...unless you give up of course."

"I'm kind of curious as to what you're going to do..." I could feel him starting to nibble on my neck... making it unbearable.

"Does that answer you're question?"

"Richard... stop, I mean it..."

"Nope... not unless you give up, besides I find seducing you very fun." He started kissing me lower, making kiss marks that would definitely stand out.

"Alright I give up... but no more... I want to go to sleep..." He let go of me as he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the door and into his massive bedroom.

"I didn't tell you that I moved did I?"

"Nope, you did not. It's so big! It must get lonely around here, and dirty, poor Alfred."

He set me down on the bed, while he went to his closet and changed.

"Well... I like it here..." He said coming out, shirtless and in his boxers.

"So what am I suppose to wear?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you could look for a shirt in the closet."

I went into his closet to search for a T-shirt. I took off my dress and slipped it on.

"Hmmm... is there a spare room anywhere?"

"You're sleeping right here, with me" he said tapping the space next to him on the bed.

"Nope, I'm going to ask Alfred—" he cutt me off.

"Uh-huh, I don't think so..." he said picking me up again and laying me down on the bed.

"Fine..." I said as I slipped into the covers and faced the opposite direction from Richard.

I could suddenly feel his arms wrap around my waist, as he pulls me more closer to him. He was so warm, making my heart beat faster. His arms were strong so no matter how hard I struggled, I could never get out.

"I love you..."

"Me too...now go to sleep..."

"I'm not sleeping until you're sleeping... you might run away... athough I doubt you will since my arms have a strong grip."

"Don't worry, I'm too sleepy to run away..." I said drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke up early that morning with Richard by my side. I carefully slipped through his arms as I changed back into my dress and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Korinna."

"Nice to see you again, Alfred. Umm... Do you mind if I borrow a car, I kind of need to get home..." I said scratching my head.

"No need, I'll take her home..." I turned around and Richard was there dressed and ready to go.

"Hmmm... you surprised me..." I said to him as we went to the garage.

"You thought I was asleep didn't you?" he said smirking.

"Umm... yeah, darn... I have to go to school with you. Oh, but I have to go change first!" I said as I climbed into his car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So how was the party, Kory?" Rachael asked me as I trying to open my locker.

"It was interesting..." I smirked.

"I take it that you and Richard had another eventful night..."

I took her by the arm leading her class.

"Kory... just remember what you're doing and cherish the moments you have right now... I'll talk to you later." She waved bye, as I headed to my class.

She was right... I was leaving in only a few days...

Oh wait... shit... tonight is prom...

How could I forget? Maybe that's why Richard is so happy today.

I didn't tell him that I was skipping grad... Yes, it was true, I told the principal about how I was leaving early to start on my career. They were thrilled and gave my diploma, etc.

I get to miss my graduation day... bummer...

It's going to be so hard to leave... without saying goodbye...

I've finally decided that I'm leaving without saying goodbye to Richard... it was best, I can't face him. And in the end he might end up stopping me again.

This is important to me... but Richard is important to me as well.

I'm devastated knowing that Richard will never forgive me, or love me ever again. He might just move on without me... But at least he will be happy...

I'll be happy if he's happy I think...

Speak of the devil...

"Kory... like oh my god... Are you like ready for prom, I mean most importantly, who will be crowned as Prom Queen?!" It was Kitten... I seriously want to choke her.

"You know, Kitten, I really don't care... Prom Queen is the last thing on my mind."

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm going to get it anyways..."

"They should have rules for who can be nominated for Prom Queen, like someone who's not bitchy, who doesn't have an annoying high pitched voice, who doesn't get a nose job every year, or screams for her daddy when no one likes her... hmm... wait isn't that you ... like oh my gosh they had like an article about you last week... and by the way, your nose still looks bad..."

"Hmmmph! I hate you Korinna Anders! Daddy!DADDY!" she screams as she runs through the hall, pushing everyone in her path.

"Only one person can make Kitten angry and that's my girlfriend," Richard whispers from behind.

"At least she's gone...I can't believe it's Prom tonight..."

"I thought girls were supposed to be excited..." he said kissing my cheek.

"I guess I'm not..."

"Would it be weird if I was more excited about Prom than my girlfriend?"

"I think so..."

"Come on cheer up, my love."

"Sorry... I guess I'm not in the mood my prince..."

"Are you in the mood of being kissed?"

"Indeed, I am..."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his soft warm lips. At first it was innocent and sweet, then his tongue lingered and wanted more. I chuckled at this, as I could feel people's stares burn through my back. They're just jealous...

"I have to go help decorate the hall... I'll talk to you later." I said breaking the kiss.

"I wish you could stay longer with me... When do I pick you up?"

"Around 7:30... I still don't know what my darn dress looks like..."

"You're going to look beautiful in it anyway... so it doesn't matter to me..." as he kisses my hair.

"It matters to me, besides, it's a girl thing. Although I trust Diana, she probably made the most prettiest dress."

"And it will be the fact that you're wearing it, it is going to make it a whole lot sexier."

"Richard, you're such a pervert..."

"What can I say, I have the prettiest girlfriend in the world."

"Haha, you're too much, you know that?" I said smiling as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Mmmmm, can I have one here?" He said pointing at this lips.

"I don't know... maybe later... I have to go."

"You're not leaving until you kiss me..." he said wrapping his arms around my waist, stopping me from leaving.

I kiss him quickly on the lips as he slowly releases his arms.

"See you tonight!" I said giving him a flying kiss.

...

I've been keeping you waiting too long!

Sorry about that!

Man, I haven't updated in such a long time... I hate that so much when I read other people's stories!

Anyway...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

filipina-princessa


	20. Chapter 20 : Leaving

Hello, my friends

_**Hello, my friends!**_

_**Heehee!**_

_**Well... sorry to burst your bubble but this will be the last chapter of By Your Side!**_

_**But not to worry a sequel is on its way!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**_

_**And even those who just read it!**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Filipina-Princessa**___

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on, Kory!" Terra said impatiently.

"Kory, you're going to have to come out sooner or later..." Rachael said monotone as ever.

"Alright, I'm coming out!" I said fixing the dress in the mirror in the change room and stepped out, looking at their surprised expressions.

"OH. MY. GOD. You look stunning!" Toni surprised, making me turn around.

The dress was stunning indeed...

It was a green gown, a deep v-neck with a corsage in the middle. It had spaghetti straps criss-crossed on the back. It was fitting around the waist and then had a flared skirt, which reached to the floor.

I gazed at the mirror as I saw all my friends smiling in the mirror. I was starting lose it... my eyes watering...

"Kory, it truly is beautiful even though I can't see it. " Rachael said, giving a hint of a smile.

I hugged her tight as all of us went for a group hug. The tears were coming... but I didn't care. Tonight was my last night... prom night.

"Wait for me!" Diana said coming in the change rooms and joined the hug.

"I can't breathe..." Rachael said as all of us let go and laughed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was true... I was leaving tomorrow. Who knew... that the day I leave would be on the best night. I was all packed, my clothes and everything and I had to hide all my luggage so that Richard wouldn't see if he did come into the house.

I was worried too... I didn't know how to break it to him. I decided already that I wouldn't say anything and just leave but that would be harsh... But he would've have dragged me out of the airport before I board that plane.

And I need this...I don't want to be away from him but truly I think this will make our relationship stronger. I want to believe that he will still love me even if I'm away...

I love him so much and I want to build a future with him.

I just want to be secure, be in charge of my life and future. I'm afraid of ending up nowhere... and I don't want to be a failure in life, so I must take all the chances I get. But I'm coming back, as soon as I can.

I just wish that this was more easier. I want Richard to learn Bruce's business too so that his future is bright. Is it wrong to think of the future? Is it wrong to want to have space between you and your boyfriend?

I'd rather know he doesn't love me as much as I knew then getting hurt by the things we do or say. I don't want to get hurt again... I've been hurt before by him... I've been there, at the point where there was no point in living.

If he truly loves me, he'll wait...

I want to believe that, I have to believe it...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Should I do it up? Or down?" I asked into the phone.

"_I don't know... you can figure something out! I got to go..."_

"Ok, bye." I hung up.

I was in my pink robe, trying to figure out how to do my hair. Hmmm... Should I straighten it and leave it down? Or should I just leave it wavy, half-up and a little bangs? Or should I do a simple updo?

What am I suppose to do?

I only have like 2 hours... actually not even two hours, like 1 and a half hours! You know what I'm going to do my half up, curl the ends, little bangs and a little tiara to finish it off.

_**An hour later...**_

I stare at myself in the mirror, and laugh at myself. I look like _mom..._ I miss her...

Tonight is my prom night and I'm not going to ruin it for myself thinking about my parents!

I applied some gray eye shadow and a little of dark blue eyeliner to outline the eyes. I put a little blush on my cheekbones and a little mascara not too much. Then I applied some pink lipstick with a little gloss on my luscious lips.

I glanced in the mirror again, _perfect. _

I glanced at the time, 7:11 pm.

"Hmm... I got time..."

I took a pen and paper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You got us a limo?" I glanced over at him, as he extended his hand and led me into the limo.

"Just you and me..." He said as he climbed in.

I could feel my cheeks burning as he drew closer to me.

"I love making you blush..." he said giving me a soft, innocent kiss on the lips.

In the back of my mind, I felt crushed... these were my last moments with Richard before I leave.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" He started twirling my hair.

"Oh... nothing."

"Lies... and you know it. Please tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking about prom—"

"And?"

"You..."

"That's better..."

"Jerk!" I smack him on the chest, as he chuckled.

"Just to let you know, I'm think about you too..." he said, staring into my green eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We arrived at the hall, where we could hear the music blazing through the walls. We saw Rachael and Vic going through the doors.

"Hey Vic!" Richard shouted as Vic turned around and waved for us to come over.

"So this is it, man!" Vic said high-fiving Richard.

"Hey Kory." Rachael said her arms wrapped tightly to Victor's broad arm.

"Hey, shall we all go inside?" I asked, as we all filed in the hall.

There was a line already for other couples and friends. All lining up for their pictures...

Great... pictures.

"Who's idea was it to take pictures?" I said.

"They do this every year, I hear." Victor replied, fixing his tie.

We all waited in line chatting away about university and our careers. I just nodded, trying to avoid hearing the conversation all together. In the back of my head, me and Rachael were having a conversation.

_You're not going to tell him?_

_I can't do that, Rach._

_So what are you going to do? Leave him and then come back years later, awaiting a warm welcome?_

_I guess so... but I wrote him a letter and I was going to slip it into his jacket._

_Oh yeah, he's going to be so happy when he reads it!_

_Rachael, can you at least be supportive?_

_Sorry, but I'm just mad that you have to leave, you couldn't even stay for graduation! I'm going to miss you, miss having everyone together. _

_Things don't last forever, but try to have a good time, for my sake?_

_Yeah, I'll tell the others...but telling Richard, is your problem._

_Thanks, Rach. I love you!_

Rachael and Victor went through the curtains and a sudden flash came from inside. _Damn it. _

"It's our turn..." Richard said as we walked in.

We were given two shots, a regular one or known as "romantic" and a goofy one and if we wanted additional we needed to pay a fee.

I didn't know what to do. But Richard had a plan.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid in his chest. I turned to look up at his face, as he kisses my forehead.

"That's perfect!" the photographer exclaimed. _**FLASH**_

For the goofy one, I poked my fingers in his cheeks to make him have dimples while he put bunny ears on top of my head.

"Smile!" the photographer said again. _**FLASH**_

He gave us 2 tickets so that we can pick up our pictures later on.

I wrapped my arm around his, as we walked into the hall. It was decorated beautifully, with black and white streamers and balloons tied everywhere. The DJ was up on a stage with disco lights swirling around in the room. The pillars were tall and there were multiple levels where attendees could eat and then in the middle, dance.

"So what would you like to do, Kory?" he asked as we saw everyone at a table upstairs.

"I don't know... are they serving food? I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too... I don't think they're serving food yet."

"Hey!" Terra greeted as she was wearing a silver halter dress that came to her knees. With Gar in a black tux and silver tie.

"You guys missed the funniest thing!" Gar shouted, still recovering from laughter, "Some teachers caught some guy and this girl, who ended up being a guy dancing all dirty and kicked them out!"

"Seriously?" Richard said, raising his eyebrow... how I love when he does that.

_The girls want to talk... let's go to the washroom..._

_Ok._

"Excuse us gentlemen, us ladies will go to the washroom." Jenn said giving a little peck to Wally.

As we walk over to the washroom, all the girls stared and looked to the ground.

"Do you have to leave?" Toni said, sitting on the sofas. She was wearing a strapless purple mermaid dress and black 3-inch pumps.

"Yes, I do..." I said fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Not even for graduation?" Jenn said disappointed.

"Nope..." I replied again staring at all their sad faces through the reflection of the mirror.

They all came in for a group hug.

"Damn it! I going to mess my eyeliner!" Terra said, her eyes watering.

"Girls, don't cry here... Richard might suspect something... and I haven't even told him yet."

"When are you going to tell him?" Toni asked.

"I don't plan telling him face to face, I'm writing him a letter and putting it in his pocket later, so that when I leave he can read it."

"Kory, are you sure about this?" Rachael placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't just tell him... he's going to stop me... you know how he is..." I could imagine my head, Richard holding me tight and telling me that I could never leave.

"Richard should be possessive; I mean his girlfriend is leaving him for university and not to mention not telling him when she's leaving." Toni said thinking about Richard's side.

"I know... I 'm not even done writing my letter..." I said hiding my half-written letter.

"You stay here then and continue writing..." Rachael said as she led the other girls outside the bathroom.

I found a little table and chair to sit on... in the mother's room.

My letter started like this...

_**Dear Richard,**_

_**I hope you're not mad at me after you read this letter.**_

_**I just want to say that I love you... and that tonight was my last night with you...**_

_**I 'm sorry I couldn't tell you face to face. **_

_**I was so scared...**_

_**Not that I couldn't face you...**_

_**But because I was afraid I couldn't leave you and that you would hate me for making this decision.**_

_**I think it best that I couldn't call you or email you or even visit you...**_

_**I made sure that you wouldn't be able to contact me.**_

_**It would hurt me and hurt you if we knew where we can call or see each other.**_

_**I'm thinking about our future, just me and you.**_

_**And I will come back, don't worry about that.**_

_**But the worst part of all this is not knowing whether you would still love me after a few years.**_

_**I love you with all my heart and I would never love any one else as much as I love you.**_

_**You're my best friend...my boyfriend... my lover...**_

_**And my life revolves around you, believe it or not.**_

_**I'm always thinking of you...**_

That was all I had written... I took my pen and started to write more.

_**I know I will hurt you... **_

_**I know I will affect you in some way...**_

_**And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you for the times you said 'I love you'**_

_**I love you babe...**_

_**Now that I'm leaving you... you might hate me and will never love me again.**_

_**I want us to be strong for each other...**_

_**You're the only one who has the power to bring me down to the lowest part of life.**_

_**But also the only person who can make me smile through it all...**_

_**Do you remember how we first met?**_

_**To tell you the truth... when I first walked out of the house on the first day of school, I saw you coming out of your house.**_

_**I was so scared that I ran fast to avoid you.**_

_**Then you hit me with your skateboard... do you still have it?**_

_**Either way we would have met...**_

_**I remember the first time you saw me through your window... **_

_**I had just fell from dancing to a song...**_

_**I fell in love with your smile that very moment...**_

_**Looking back, we've been through a lot.**_

_**You've changed so much and I'm sorry if that's my fault.**_

_**But I still love you... **_

_**You're still that same Richard.**_

_**We could've done things differently...like not getting me pregnant at 17...**_

_**Or telling you about me and Xavier in the play.**_

_**I'm sorry I lied and kept things from you...**_

_**I was so scared of losing you, Richard, you have no idea.**_

_**I loved you and I didn't want to lose your friendship. **_

_**I was scared of the all the wrong things I was doing. **_

_**I didn't trust you well enough...**_

_**But you would've loved me even if I was in the play with Xavier and even if I was pregnant with your child but Bruce would never forgive me...**_

_**I love you...ALWAYS...**_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**Goodbye, my prince.**_

_**Korinna**_

I wiped the tears that had fallen down my now, rosy cheeks. Then reapplied my make-up so that it wasn't visible to him.

I looked in the mirror again, as I blew my nose before he could suspect and casually walked out of the washroom. Everyone seated and Richard had stood up from the table near the pillars.

I walked over, as the DJ started greeting everyone who had come in.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to your 2008 Prom!" his voice echoed.

"Where have you been?" Richard said wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing me on the forehead.

"I was just touching up on some make-up that's all..." I said placing my hand on his cheek...

"_My last night with you" _I thought in my head.

"What's with that look?" He asked me, giving me a serious look, he continued. "It's like you'll never see me again..."

"No, I'm just a little emotional... I was talking with the girls in the bathroom and it just got me thinking..."

He kissed my lips softly, the warmness lingering. "I'm not letting you go..."

His face turned away from me and I knew I had reminded him. "Please don't look away."

I whispered as he turned his face to me.

He kisses me more eagerly, taking my face into his hands. I break the kiss, "Richard... stop... people will see..."

"I don't care of people see, Kory, we can't hide anymore, especially at prom." He started kissing me again.

"If you want to kiss me, somewhere more secluded please?" He took my hand, led me in a corner where there were curtains and we slipped through them.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too..." he whispers back.

I kiss his lips sweet and warm, as I realize that my lips are cold, from the absence of his lips. We started slow, but I knew he wanted more. I let his tongue enter as we started taking breaths in between. This time Richard broke the kiss.

"Let's dance..." he said taking me out of the curtains.

**This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
No, no, no**

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye

He took my hand and placed it on his neck, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I could smell his cologne, it was the same as always. I smiled, as I could feel him looking down at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he replied, his eyes glistening.

"I don't deserve you..." I said softly, gripping him tighter.

"And you think I deserve you? Do I make you nervous?" he whispered in my ear as the little hiss from the "s" gave me goose bumps.

"You have no idea, Richard. You make me burn up and sometimes want to run away 'cause I'm blushing too much..." my cheeks were burning hotter than my own fire.

"That makes to of us..." he said kissing me softly again, as we slow danced.

**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through**

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

"Hold me closer..." I muttered without thinking.

I felt his grip on me tighter, which felt me feel secure and safe.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine... I just love when you hold me tight... I feel as if you don't hold me tight enough I will slip away." I said leaning against his chest, remembering my letter.

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by**

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye.

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

The song ended and was replaced with an upbeat song.

"Kory?"

"Yes?"

"The song is over..."

"That's alright... I like it here... wake me up when it's over."

"No you don't..." he said kissing me. Now that wakes up my senses.

"Okay, I'm awake," I said as I broke the kiss.

"You look beautiful tonight. You make life hard to believe sometimes..." I laughed at his comment as I fiddled his hair.

"Hey stop that! I was serious and then you go chuckling and then messing my hair up." He grabbed my wrists and set them down on my side, as gave him a peck on his cheek as I ran back upstairs to our tables.

"Hey, come back here! You're going to get it!" he said running after me.

He caught me at the stairs and picked me up and carried me bridal style up the stairs. People were staring, guys shaking their heads and girls giving me a dirty look.

"I'm surprised that you're not embarrassed." I said looking at his smiling face.

"Who cares...? I'd do anything for you..."

"I find that hard to believe, Richard."

"You never believe me..." he says as his face grew serious.

"Wait, Richard, I'm sorry... it's just you're the best thing that could ever happen to me and I just afraid that it won't last... but never mind."

"Kory, it will last, I'll make it last even if you stop loving me. Oh look, they're eating."

He placed me on the chair, as the waiter had placed the food on our plates.

He took off his jacket, as he felt warm and sat down beside me.

It was an appetizer, a creamy tomato soup with a little spice in it. "Mmmmm... yummy" I said as I fed some to Richard.

Everyone gave us a funny look. "What?!" we both exclaimed at the same time as we looked back at each other.

"You guys are so cute." Jenn said continuing to drink her soup.

"How come you don't feed me? Feed me!" Wally said opening his mouth.

"Your soup is right there, that is spoon right there... you scoop the soup and then put it into your mouth... its that easy. There's no use in feeding you." Jenn said showing him how to eat.

Everyone was laughing. I continued feeding Richard as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your corniness is making me sick..." Gar said taking Rachael as they went to the bar to get some drinks.

"So any plans after high school?" Toni asked.

"I'm going surfing in Hawaii with Jenn." Wally said, kissing Jenn on the cheek making her blush.

"I'm going to University for Literature." Rachael said giving a little hint of a smile.

"Rachael, that's awesome! I'll be the first to read your books!" I exclaimed as I could see it. Book signing, then movies...

"I'm heading to University too, how about you Richard." Victor said, as I looked at Richard, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure yet..." he said softly. I was slightly disappointed and surprised at his answer. For he knew that I was leaving and he didn't say that he would come with me. Also, he didn't say that he was going to follow Bruce's footsteps either...

"I'm going to the washroom..." I mumbled as I stood up from my seat and headed over to the bathroom.

I heard footsteps follow me and I realized that Richard was following me. We walked outside the hall and I felt Richard take my arm turning me.

"Kory, something's wrong... I know it." His eyes were staring back at mine. I couldn't possibly stare him into the eyes, he knew me too well.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I... I just thought you would be following Bruce's footsteps, into business." I said hugging him tightly.

"I will eventually, but I'm waiting to know when you're leaving... I want to go with you."

I sighed, "Richard, you know you can't come. I won't be able to concentrate." I said chuckling.

He gave me a serious look, "That wasn't funny..."

"Sorry... I'm trying to make the situation better. I will be leaving and you won't be able to stop me." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Those are lies... I will be able to stop you ... even if I have to get all possessive or creepy."

"Richard, we had this talk... it's prom, can we please talk about this later? Please? I want to have a good time with you. I understand that you're angry that I'm leaving and I would be too, but be more calm about it please?"

I looked away from me and let me go. "Fine later..." he walked back inside.

I headed to the girls' washroom, for no apparent reason... I just sat down on the couches and reread the letter.

"Can I do this?" I said thinking. I was imagining the pain, _his pain_.

Then I heard cheers next door, and I exited the girls' washroom. I walked in and opened the door.

Everyone was crowding near the DJ booth, all of them shouting. I saw Kitten, Barbara, and Rose lined up. And then Richard, Xavier, and 2 other seniors who's names I did not know.

I hide behind a pillar, knowing I was supposed to be on that stage.

"Is there a Miss Anders in the crowd? Last call, Miss Anders. Miss Anders? Ok... Well anyway, this year's Prom King, is... RICHARD GRAYSON!"

There was a loud applause, people "whopping" in the crowd as I peeked from the pillar, as the principal placed the crown on Richard's head. He mouthed 'thank you' to the principal as he stepped forward and waited for the Prom Queen to be announced.

I couldn't get up there, my feet were implanted on the floor. I could hear the cheers fade and then I head complete silence. I thought I was going mad. I couldn't face Richard. I knew I wasn't Prom Queen... I just knew.

I don't know how this was going to turn out. Me and Richard... or just me. I was leaving, no doubt but everything else was still... I don't know.

I want to know that Richard would wait for me and not think I'm running away from him. I want to know that he will still love me... although I may be for away.

But hoping for all that... was foolish and naive. I didn't want to think that way, as much as I wanted to.

Life would still go on even if Richard turned out that he didn't love me. Life still goes on...

The problem is how to continue living without him. You can just choose to end your life and let sadness take over. Or you can pull yourself together and find another "special" person.

It sounds harsh when you think about it. I always believed that maybe, just maybe there was that absolute person for you.

But this is a world of possibilities. Anything could happen. There isn't that one person.

They seem special to you not because they were made for you but you think that way, you make them special to you , but getting to know them, loving them and accepting them.

But once it's over, you're so use to them that it seems like you can't live without them, but you can.

People don't want to think that way though. In the end, you'll never find the absolute perfect person.

You have to make it work, no matter what. Or else it will end eventually.

That's what I needed, the hope, the strength to know that I can make it work, no matter what happens.

I loved Richard. I could possible live without him, but I choose not to. And whatever he feels I hope he feels the same.

I could hear the applause again, this time I heard someone familiar on the speakers.

It was Barbara.

"Thank you everyone for voting for me! I'm so glad, I'm so honored to be crowned your Prom Queen!" So I didn't win after all...

I laughed, quite hard actually.

I was sort of glad actually. I would look back and say... I'm glad I didn't wear the fake plastic crown. It wasn't even a big deal anyway.

I had stepped away from hiding behind the pillar and started walking towards the crowd. Everyone was standing there, most of them were "whopping", as I heard, "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

At first, I thought they were joking. But they weren't.

I watched awaiting their next move. What happened next, was in a slow motion for me.

They looked at each other and you could totally tell that Barbara went for the kiss first. I couldn't tell whether Richard wanted the kiss or not, but she kissed him.

Their lips met, and it was like my epiphany. They could've ended up together, just like I could've ended up with Xavier.

And then... everything went back to normal... but then in a fast motion.

It was alike a reflex, my eyes were watery, my blurred vision as I ran out of the hall once again.

I could hear someone's voice calling out my name.

But I ran... and then I stopped, panting. I sat down on a swing, not knowing where or how I got there.

The tears were coming down fast, and I couldn't stop them.

I closed my eyes, as I felt the tears soak into my dress. I felt someone grip my shoulders, but I didn't open my eyes... I couldn't even hear anything...

I opened them finally and it was Richard...

I could see him mouthing out words to me, a worried expression on his face. But I couldn't hear the words.

It was a strange feeling.

He carried me off the swing and we went under a tree. My head was on his chest, and as much as I felt anger towards him, I didn't run or struggle.

Then I could hear his breathing, hear everything, the crickets, the wind blowing the trees and me sniffling.

I felt him stroke my hair and kiss my forehead.

"I'm not mad at you..." I whispered.

"..."

"I'm not mad that you kissed her Richard..."

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Yes, I should... but I'm not."

"Why not?"

"She kissed you... not the other way around. I realized something."

"What is it?" his voice was dark, chilling yet loving.

"I want to love you more than I do right now." I remembered slipping the letter into his jacket just before watching the "crowning" of the Prom Queen and King.

I didn't know how I managed to forget that little detail.

"Richard, reach into your left pocket inside your jacket."

He didn't even say anything, he just reached into his left pocket and took out the letter.

"Read it..." I said, breathing in.

I could hear my own breathing, my own heartbeat.

I closed my eyes and laid on his chest for awhile as I saw him read my letter. I wanted him to read that letter forever so I wouldn't be able to see his reaction.

What was it going to be... arguing? Storm off and never talk to me? Or just end it right then and there?

It was like he stopped breathing... I could tell he didn't enjoy the letter at all...

He set the letter down... meaning he had finished. I closed my eyes as hard as I could awaiting for the volcano to erupt, but nothing happened.

"Richard?" I whispered.

"..." he didn't respond.

"Richard, please say something...please. You're freaking me out."

He got up gently, as I moved aside. His back was facing me, as he put both his hands on the back of his head.

"I don't know what to say." He whispered, his voice sad and broken. I couldn't hear his voice like that. I stood up and hugged him from behind.

"You deserve to be mad at me..." I said, holding him tighter than ever.

"I can't do anything... You're leaving... you were suppose to leave without telling me... I was suppose to wake up the next morning to find that you're gone."

"I didn't want to see your reaction when I told you. And I didn't want us to end... It was our Prom Night, I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted things to be easier, and I thought if I didn't tell you then it would be less heart breaking and messy."

"To think you were leaving without saying goodbye..."

"Richard... please yell at me... I want you to yell at me." I said as I looked him straight in the eye.

He looked away, as I buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me.

"What am I suppose to do now, that I know you're leaving...?" he said softly in my ear.

"Are you willing... willing to wait for me?"

"Till the day I die...I would do that for you. Even if it kills me" he whispers softly in my ear.

My eyes water, "I love you, my prince".

He takes my face with his hands, as he lifts it up for a kiss. It was a soft and warm kiss. Filled with more love that you could ever imagine. I placed my hands around his neck, as he pulled me closer to him.

Tears we re pouring out of my eyes, and he could feel them. He broke the kiss, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm crying because I love you so much..." I said sniffling. He took my hand and wiped my tears with his thumb.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We didn't bother go inside the hall, Richard had called the limo to pick us up.

"What are we doing, Richard?"

"I'm spending the rest of the time I have left with you... alone." He said kissing me, holding me tighter.

"Alone, huh?" I said laughing at him.

"I'm serious..." he whispered as he started kissing my neck, softly.

"I love it when you're serious..." I said, playing with his hair.

"I can hardly contain myself when I'm around you... you know that? God I want do it right here and now..." he said kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Not here, Richard, not here." I said stopping him, while I stared into his blue eyes.

"You want to get a room then?" he said flashing a sweet smile my way.

"How naughty of you... But... it doesn't seem like a bad idea." I said, nibbling on his ear and making him go nuts.

He chuckled as he asked the driver to head over to the nearest hotel.

When we got there, we acted as if we were totally wasted and just came from a wedding. I bet we looked older than we looked. The hostess gladly gave us a room.

"That was easy..." Richard whispered into my ear.

"It better be a good room..." I whispered back, as I fiddled with his tie.

"It won't matter... as long as you're there..." he said nibbling on my neck.

"God, you make me go so crazy..." I whispered, as I tried not to groan.

We rushed into the elevator and pressed 19. He pushed me against the wall, and started whispering, "I love you" into my ear.

I held him there, wrapping my arms around his neck and just smelling in his cologne. "Mmm... you smell good..." I said caressing his neck.

"Kory... you're making it unbearable for me...stop." he said kissing my lips softly.

We touched our foreheads together, just smiling at each other and we waited for our floor. We heard a 'ding!' and we got out looking for our room.

We came to our room, 1909, and Richard opened it. As he went inside, he pulled me into the room, and kissed me vigorously.

I smiled, as I kissed him back with the same passion. Our kisses heated, we felt exhausted but we didn't want to stop... we couldn't. It was my last night with him.

I could feel him unzipping my dress as he took off his jacket and I fidgeted with his tie.

_I wanted Richard..._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

I had to leave right away or else I'd be late for my flight. Richard knew that I had to leave but I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I couldn't possibly resist.

I whispered into his ear, "I love you, I've got to go now..." I felt my eyes water as I breathed in to stop the tears from falling. I kissed softly on the lips.

I dressed already with my prom dress, and I took a taxi back to my apartment which wasn't far away so that was convenient.

I hadn't sold my apartment because I had enough money to own it. I needed it to come back and besides it was a good apartment. I can definitely redecorate when I come back... as a fashion designer.

I felt sad that all of us had to separate for awhile, but it's life, life goes on. But for me, Richard and me goes on as well.

I smiled at all the things we had in the past, like the first time we met on the first day of school. Or the fact that he was my neighbour and I wanted to be his friend.

I remember when we had our first kiss and first night together...

My last year in high school wasn't an average one but hey it's not like anyone else's is average.

As I got into the taxi, I loaded all my luggage which was not too much since Diana was going to provide me a home and the money part, I could take care of.

It was funny, when I was thinking about all my memories here, I had done everything so fast . I was at the airport before I knew and then I was already waiting to get boarded. I got a first class flight ticket and I was glad I did since there were alot of people going to New York that time.

Oh yeah I was going to New York.

When we were boarding, It was like I couldn't breathe... Like I was never coming back. Like it would never be the same again. I closed my eyes ready to turn back and stay.

But someone's arms wrapped around me. "Kory..." It was him, his voice was so heartbreaking.

"I thought you were gone...Thank God." He held me tighter, kissing my hair and then my cheek.

The tears were running down my face. "Why did you come here? Why?!"

"Kory, I... I wanted to see you before you went..."

"You're making it soo much harder for me to leave, Richard. I can't do this...I'm scared. I'm scared that if I do leave that nothing will be the same." I turned around and cried in his chest.

"Kory, my love, everything changes, but my heart will never change, I will love you, I love you now and I've loved you before. You can't stop that. Please believe me. If you don't want to leave, I'll be the happiest man in the world." He kissed my forehead.

"Ma'am, can you please board the plane, we are leaving now." A flight attendant asked politely.

"Kory, if you must go then go...I'm not stopping you." Richard murmured softly.

I couldn't let go of him. I wanted to stay with him a little bit more.

"I'll... I'll just get the next flight..." I said stuttering my words.

The flight attendant smiles a sad smile. "Okay... thank you." She then shuts the door.

Richard held me closer as he kisses me softly on the lips. "Thank you"

"Let me call Diana, and tell her to pick up my luggage." I said as Richard let me and sat down on the chairs.

The terminal was empty now. I got out my cellphone and dialed Dianna in New York.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Kory? Is that you?" Diana asked.

" I missed my flight so I'm going to the next one. I need you to pick up my luggage and I will be there. I'm sorry I'll be a little late. But I do have your address so I can get a cab. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone as I sighed. I sat next to Richard and put my face in my hands.

I felt his hand on my back, "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking of you... I'm always thinking about you ... and me."

"I think about us all the time too...Kory...Don't stress about it though... I want you to be happy and I want you to be the best you can be whether it's being a fashion designer or anyone else you want to be. I'm sorry I've been selfish in the past." he took my hands into his and kissed them.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to stay with you before I leave." I said laying my head on his lap. He was so warm and I could've fallen asleep in his presence.

"You need sleep... You barely had any sleep."

"I don't want to..."

"You know you want to, please Kory, for me please sleep."

I really didn't want to but my eyes objected. I was indeed tired. If I thought of something too much I wouldn't realize that my eyes were closed and that I would be asleep in seconds. But I guess I gave up trying to stay awake.

"Kory, honey, it's time to go. Diana's waiting. She just called." I stood up and I felt really good.

We walked to the next terminal, which was boarding at the moment.

I wasn't the only on saying goodbye, we could see families all hugging together and even couples, with their foreheads together smiling.

Richard had pulled me into his arms tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much. Can I expect you during the holidays perhaps?"

"I don't know, I'm going to a very busy girl."

" Too busy for me?" he asked smirking.

"You're going to be busy too, you know that don't you? You'll be Bruce's apprentice and be him one day. Rich, powerful and a handsome bachelor. I probably won't even recognize you when I come back."

"I will be irresistible to you..." he said kissing me softly on my cheeks.

"You already are...You never cease to amaze me." I said kissing him softly on his lips.

"Don't do that..." he said chuckling to himself.

"What did I do?" I asked laughing as well.

"Trying to be so innocent but seductive at the same time."

I laughed, "I never knew I was like that. Oh, I think I have to go now." I said as everyone was leaving. I started walking over.

"Wait," he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. Passionately. Those kisses you 've always wanted. Those kisses where you could could feel how much someone loves in just one kiss. It had so much meaning to me.

It was so perfect, it felt like I was kissing him forever. I broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you, my prince."

"I love you, Korinna Anders." he whispered back, smiling.

He let me go and I started walking towards the door. I could feel the distance growing as I walked away. I turned around, his eyes were watery, tears fell down from his eyes.

I remembered the first time he cried in front of me. The way his tears looked as if it just rained on him. His eyes weren't puffy, his face not red. I ran back to him, hugging him closely to me.

"Don't cry, it makes me sad." I whispered, "You have to stay strong, Richard. I will come back, I promise."

"Go, or else you're going to miss it again." he said in a serious tone.

I kissed him one last time.

And then I walked quickly into the plane, so I wouldn't stop to look back. I couldn't possibly look back again.

The flight attendant asked for my ticket and told me where my seat was. I was given water and a pillow in case I needed it.

I was glad I had my red ipod in my handbag. I checked my cellphone for any messages, 'You have 1 message'

I love you,  
fly safely

Richard

I smiled. I started listening to my ipod and felt happy, with no regrets. And before I knew it, I was sleeping.

THE END

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So that's it for BY YOUR SIDE!

Haha I have finished my first fanfiction!  
So how was it?  
Bad or good?  
Please review,  
and no I'm no finished yet. I'm going to make another fanfiction...  
But problem is that I don't know what to call it yet so... umm I was wondering if you had any suggestions for me.  
Please review... it's really fun reading feedback and how you feel about my fanfiction!  
And I know you're probably really lazy right now... lmao  
I do have long chapters!  
But I think it's better that way.

Anyway I talk to much and one more thing...  
If you want to add any ideas for the sequel of BY YOUR SIDE  
Please feel free.  
This summer I will be probably writing so I think my updates will be faster.

THANK YOU

Filipina-Princessa


	21. Hold Me Tight Preview

Prologue

**Prologue**

His name was Jace. He was the hottest guy in the fashion industry and not only that, but probably the only one that wasn't gay. I loved at that.

Did I mention, that he is the sweetest guy you could ever meet? Well that was him, he never really dated a lot, since he was so immersed in his studies.

He goes abroad for business but occasionally he models for us, well my company. Oh yeah, Did I forget to mention that my new clothing line, "_Koriand'r_" is a big hit?

Well, the name originated from mine actually, it was on my locket that my parents kept. Galfor gave it to me on my 22nd birthday.

I kept in contact with Rachael and Victor who moved out of the city for 4 years like I had. I don't know what happened to the rest of them and sometimes I really do miss them.

I missed him especially, Richard. I wonder what he was doing. The first year I had written him, but somehow he never replied and then I kept trying but nothing. The moment I got on that plane, I was out of his life forever.

Then it got me thinking that I was dreaming the whole time. But it happened. Everything had. No matter what happened, I still remember the good times and the bad times.

Well anyway, talking about him makes me depressed. Jace was my friend at the moment, more like my best friend. But I didn't want to think that Jace had replaced Richard, because he didn't. He just kept my mind off him.

In ways, it was good and some days it could not be avoided. He was there for me, always. When I first met him, I swear I thought he was Xavier. Turns out that he's Xavier's twin, how weird. But he isn't anything like Xavier, he's sweet, innocent and very polite.

But then I found physical features that were different from Xavier. His eyes had a small tint of amber near the center and he smiled without his teeth, a simple but sweet smile.

Girls would swoon over him all the time. When they found out that I was his friend, they kind of backed off and gossiped about me behind my back. But I didn't care and neither did he, that's all that mattered.

He even dyed his hair a dark brown so that he wouldn't look like Xavier. It helps now and then but he still looks like him. What was worse, since he reminded me of Xavier, Xavier reminded me of Richard.

Richard was on my mind still. It felt so empty the first year here, in New York. New York was busy all the time, and finding a cab was kind of tricky. But working in a such a big city can be very exciting.

It was then one afternoon, Jace came into my office.

"Hey Kory, you've got mail." He said tossing over the package.

It was a pretty thick envelope. I opened it, and there was a book and another very decorated envelope.

The book was by Rachael Roth, I smiled. "Rachael sent me her new book." I said as Jace sat on my desk.

I opened the book and there was a little dedication for me.

_**Kory,**_

_**I hope you're okay over there!**_

_**Say hi to Jace for me!**_

_**I hope you like this book **_

_**It's the best I've ever written.**_

_**We're going to Jump City,**_

_**You have to come back too. **_

_**Everyone's been asking about you**_

_**And everyone wants to see you again.**_

_**You can't run away forever Kory.**_

_**You have to face him sooner or later. **_

_**Rachael**_

I reread it again, "What is it, Kory?" Jace asked seeing my expression.

"Here, read it." I said passing the book over.

I took out the envelope, damn, it was really fancy.

What is this?

Oh no...

It's a wedding invitation...

"Kory?" I couldn't hear him, it was weird my world was spinning.

"Kory?! What's the matter?"

I blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hi!

It's me again!

I just started my exams today, and well I'm done my English exam!

I have Math tomorrow, ehh.

Anyway, as you know there is a sequel and I'll be writing it all summer!

Yeah!

Anyway, this is the prologue a little piece of it,

And the title for this one is...

HOLD ME TIGHT

That's the title, so look for it!

I know you'll find it!

Thank you for my reviewers and readers!

I love you all!

Filipina-Princessa


End file.
